Wilhemina Snape: Identidad
by Luthien Snape
Summary: Transformo su vida, dio un giro a la historia y cuando creyó que todo sería perfecto Wilhemina decidió partir, pocas veces llegó a pensar que amaría a alguien, sobre todo siendo la hija del Lord que tiene planes oscuros para ella, debe averiguarlos,debe luchar por ella y sobre todo, vivir la vida que siempre quiso. Severus Snape merece una segunda oportunidad. Serie Wilhemina pte.2
1. Chapter 1

Este título corresponde a la segunda parte de Wilhemina Snape ...

Disclaimer los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a Rowlin... Mina y los demás son mios

Capitulo 1

El enorme barco disfrazado mágicamente como un viejo buque fantasma se aleja del muelle donde aun permanecen familiares y amigos de los pasajeros, algunos todavía diciendo adiós con la mano y lágrimas en los ojos.

Aparentemente impávido, sin expresar emoción alguna, Severus Snape con la vista fija en el ahora puntito en el horizonte aprieta con fuerza los puños dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo, el momento de verla partir se había adelantado, al principio creyó que por una estupidez, por ridículos celos, más cuando se puso a analizar lo dicho por la joven se dio cuenta que era algo necesario.

Dio media vuelta cuando el puntito desapareció y los últimos magos y brujas comenzaban a dispersarse, charlando sobre que hacer el resto de la tarde, algunos riendo, otros consolándose, él estaba de nuevo solo.

—¿amo profesor?— Jumble se encontraba a su lado, estaba tan concentrado en acallar su dolor, sus ganas de subir al ridículo crucero, tomarla en brazos y obligarla a quedarse con el no dos meses, sino toda la eternidad que no se había percatado de la presencia de su sirviente.

— ¿que haces aquí? te ordené quedarte en casa— gruñó echando a andar y dejando al enano unos pasos atrás.

—Lo se amo profesor, ya me castigué por desobediente— extendió su manita vendada —pero quería ver partir a la amita, quería ver que usted estuviese bien...— musitó apenado.

—en lo que cabe estoy bien, así que vámonos ya— tratando de sonar indiferente, entro al restaurant donde casi un par de horas atrás se despidiera de la chica — ¿quieres comer algo?— Jum negó con tristeza y la mirada fija en el suelo —bien— se acercó al encargado —necesito utilizar su red flu— gruñó de manera tan baja que el hombre apenas le escuchó.

—Lo siento pero es solo para empleados— Severus sacó un par de monedas dejándolas disimuladamente frente al hombre —sígame— susurró tomando el soborno y abriendo una puertecilla en el mostrador.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para sufrir su soledad, apenas se había sentado en su sofá favorito y paladeaba la que él planeaba fuera la primera copa de muchas más de whisky cuando tocaron a la puerta. Jumble abrió y Dumbledore lo saludó sonriente entrando sin ser invitado.

— ¡el hombre que me hacia falta!— soltó con una excesiva alegría — ¡empaca tus cosas, vas a pasar tiempo de calidad con tus amigos!—

Severus solo lo miró como si se tratara de un extraterrestre que estuviese cantando "noche de paz" con un sombrero de frutas y una falda tahitiana.

— ¿que esperas? la orden del Fénix tiene su primera reunión esta noche ¡no puedes faltar!—

— ¿Amigos?— resoplo a media voz — ¿la orden del fénix? Dumbledore o estás senil o esos caramelos de limón te han afectado—

—ni una ni otra amigo mío— se sentó en el diván que era donde Mina acostumbraba pasar sus tardes y veladas de lectura a su lado, Snape estuvo a punto de lanzarle un expeliarmus para que no profanara ese lugar con su persona —aunque el ministerio lo niega, hay pruebas contundentes de que Voldemort ha vuelto— esto ultimo lo dijo casi en murmullos —entiendo que tu entenada ya se ha ido de la casa—

—si lo sabes ¿por que quieres confirmarlo? ¿Solo porque no estuviste en el muelle para patearle el trasero y subirla más rápido al barco?—

—Amigo mío, ella se ha ido por el bien de ambos, no puedes realizar tu trabajo de espía con la hija de nuestro enemigo en casa—

—Claro, como si el Señor Tenebroso mantuviera una línea directa de comunicación con su hija— bufó cada vez más molesto —Mina ya se fue ¿no es lo que querías?—

—Sigue viva—

—Entonces ve, alcanza su barquito y húndelo— gruñó cerrándose a cualquier intromisión en su mente, donde ya el viejo director estaba más que destazado.

—Morirían inocentes— contestó casual —además se van a encargar de mantenerla ocupada en América—

— ¿A que te refieres?— ese comentario llevaba una amenaza velada.

—que va a estudiar hasta convertirse en una eminencia, van a corregir los errores que tenga en su educación, va a ser una persona con moral y valores para no ser lo que es su padre— recito Albus, Snape hizo un claro gesto de irónica incredulidad.

— ¿le van a hacer un lavado de cerebro? entonces ya lo tenias todo planeado—

—El mundo mágico lo vale, magos, brujas, seres mágicos que están a merced de su padre, nuestros amigos—

—yo no tengo amigos, nunca los he tenido—

—al menos te considero como el más confiable profesor y si, para mí eres mi amigo—

—Entonces tienes un concepto muy extraño sobre la amistad—

—Severus, no estamos aquí para debatir ese tema— fastidiado pero sin perder su buen humor el anciano se puso de pie — ¡anda! has tu equipaje para llevarte a nuestro nuevo centro de operaciones—

—Preferiría llegar minutos antes de la reunión, si el Señor Tenebroso me tiene vigilado, no quiero que sospeche por un viaje inesperado tras la partida de su hija— cruzó la pierna casual, impregnando su vaso con el liquido ámbar haciendo un movimiento suave de la mano.

— ¿te tiene vigilado?—

—Tal vez, la última vez que nos encontramos no estaba muy feliz conmigo— dio un pequeño trago —llegué tarde con dos horas y además de todo no le di muy buenas noticias de su inútil hija—

— ¿Por eso no tuvo problema alguno en que se fuera del país?—

—Le dio igual, una hija sin poderes especiales es como un mortífago más, aunando a que debería entrenarla mientras se recupera...—

—pero Harry dice que está completamente restablecido—

—Harry es un niño asustado ¿que esperabas? vio como Peter mató a su compañero, le utilizaron para un conjuro fallido...—

— ¡Pero lo enfrentó en duelo! ¡Vio las reminiscencias de sus últimos asesinatos!—

— ¡Albus por favor!— con fastidio Snape se reclino hacia él —si alguien en esta habitación lo sabe mejor que nadie eres tú, que eres el único mago que puede contar que sobrevivió a un duelo con él— ¿como pudo sobrevivirle un mocoso de quince años?—

—Es Harry— balbuceo tontamente el anciano.

— ¿y eso le da inmunidad? ¿Algo especial?—

—La protección de Lilly— soltó con voz baja, el nombre amansaría a su alterado acompañante.

—Lilian solo aplazó su muerte, extendió su agonía ¿no lo notas? el chiquillo tiene la peor de las vidas; una buena lección que su padre debería estar presenciando—

— ¿te parece justo regodearte en el dolor del niño por el odio que tienes hacia su padre?—

—no me regodeo en nada, simplemente digo que sería interesante utilizar un gira tiempo para traer a James y vea lo que es estar del otro lado de la varita—

— ¿serias capaz?—

—No soy tan buena persona como para reunir al huérfano con el vago de su padre— sonrió burlón —aunque seria interesante que el chiquillo conociera realmente de que tipo de escoria proviene—

— ¡Severus!—

— ¡que! tu llevaste la conversación a este nivel... además ¿no dices que confías en mi? te estoy siendo honesto—

—desafortunadamente lo se, y eso me entristece amigo mío— suspiró el anciano —ver como te hundes en ese odio sin remedio—

—Y aunque tuviese una tabla salvavidas, creo que serias capaz de patearla para seguir viendo como me hundo, para ti mis deudas con la vida aun no han sido suficientemente pagadas—

— ¿me crees tan inhumano?—

—haber— fingió contar con los dedos —dejaste a un huérfano supuestamente héroe de la guerra, en manos de los peores seres humanos, indefenso en poder de unos muggles desalmados; a la niña la has ocultado y maltratado alejándola del lugar que ella llamaría hogar, de sus amigos y de su mismo país desde que llegó a tu colegio, además de que la dejaste a cargo de un mortífago ¿adorable? no lo creo —suspiró —manipulas al ministerio a tu antojo teniendo en tu poder la vida de muchos de los que dejamos por nuestra decisión las filas mortifagas y eso lo dejaste bien claro hace meses— sonrió —posees el poder que él quiere...¿entonces peleas por la libertad del mundo mágico o por mantener ese poder en tus manos?—

Dumbledore no contestó, se levantó con pesadez del diván y se dirigió cabizbajo hacia la puerta, dejando un papelito en la mesilla a un lado de Snape.

—esa es la dirección, te esperamos antes de las ocho de la noche— y salió en silencio, abrumado por las acusaciones recibidas.

— ¿Amo profesor?— curioso y con los ojos enrojecidos Jumble asomó la enorme cabeza por la esquina de la puerta — ¿le sirvo su cena?—

—no, puedes irte a descansar—

—pero la amita me dijo que...—

—solo esta noche no me la menciones ¿quieres? por una noche quiero pensar que estoy completamente solo como antes— dio un trago a su vaso — además voy a salir—

— ¿quiere que le acompañe profesor?—

Meditó por unos segundos el ofrecimiento del pequeñajo, nunca había visto o conocido a algún elfo domestico tan entregado a su labor, tan integrado a sus amos ¿acaso era parte de la misión de Mina? ¿Demostrar que no existen diferencias entre especies? ¿Que finalmente una elfa o al menos una media elfa podía amarlo y entregarse sin importarle la pureza de su sangre? ¿O que un simple sirviente podía ser el mejor de sus apoyos morales?

—Busca el mejor de tus abrigos, no quiero que piensen que te maltratamos— respondió a media voz, el elfito sonrió y asintió desapareciendo.

Llegó a la casa con dos horas de antelación, ubicada en un barrio muy sencillo para ser la base secreta de la orden del Fénix dudó unos instantes, oculto entre los matorrales de un parquecillo rodeado de varias casas donde sus habitantes se disponían a cenar o se relajaban viendo la televisión. Jumble miraba sorprendido sin hacer un solo movimiento o ruido que lo delatara.

—lee— ordeno Severus enseñándole el papelito que le dejara Albus, en ese instante el pequeñajo vio como se abría entre dos casas el espacio ocupado por una muy oculta y en claro abandono.

— ¿va a entrar ahí amo profesor?— titubeo preocupado con sus enormes ojos alertas revisando su entorno.

—Vamos a entrar— le dio un suave empujoncito y subieron las escaleras, la puerta se abrió sola y entraron, dentro estaba oscuro y en silencio.

—creo que llegamos muy temprano amo profesor—

—Pero ya sabes...— comenzó a responderle y el indolente enano lo interrumpió.

—Si amo profesor... cinco pasos— Snape intentó no sonreírse, era un excelente apoyo ese pequeño.

— ¿¡Que haces aquí invasor!?— un sucio, anciano y el más feo de todos los elfos domésticos en el mundo se interpuso entre Jumble y la puerta que daba a la cocina, lo vio de pies a cabeza, con asco al darse cuenta de que vestía ropas limpias y nuevas, que no llevaba un sucio jergón y lo más notorio, que caminaba a un lado de su amo, no atrás como dictaban los cánones de la esclavitud domestica elfica.

—Viene conmigo, llévame a donde se encuentren reunidos— ordeno Severus ignorando el exabrupto de Kreacher.

—El profesor Albus se encuentra en las cocinas con el amo Sirius— gruñó el elfo —ese sucio traidor a la sangre, inmerecedor de...—

—Así que esta es la casa de la honorable familia de los Black— siseo Snape con desprecio —entonces te concedo toda la razón enano— se dirigió a Kreacher que recibió complacido los comentarios del visitante.

—La ama estaría devastada— gimió el enano — traer a toda esa basura traidora a la sangre, a los sangre sucia y a los mestizos que...—

—Suficiente Kreacher— Sirius lo miraba desde la puerta de la cocina — ¿tan temprano Snape?—

—La curiosidad me hizo llegar antes— contestó pasando a su lado sin siquiera mirarlo, Jumble lo imitó siguiéndolo en silencio.

— ¿acostumbrándote a tus sirvientes? dime ¿y tu pequeña entenada?— sonrió con burla —a este paso vas a rodearte de la crema y nata de los desposeídos—

—Sirius por favor— Albus lo acallo discretamente, estaba sentado a la mesa, con una taza de te en las manos —me alegra que llegaras tan temprano Severus—

—La niña necesita dinero para cuando llegue a América, así que fui a Gringotts a disponer de su cuenta y terminé más temprano de lo que supuse— se sentó frente al anciano, Jumble se mantuvo respetuosamente de pie tras él.

— ¿Podrías despacharlo?— despectivo Sirius se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa —no confío en los domésticos—

—Créeme que le eres tan desagradable como él a ti— contestó Snape —pero no puedo apartarlo, Wilhemina le ha dejado ordenes explicitas de acompañarme, servirme y sobre todo resguardar mi seguridad— sonrió de lado —beneficios de haber sido el guardián de la hija del Señor Tenebroso, toda creatura le teme—

— ¿Guardián?— la sonrisa de Sirius se torció lasciva —me han dicho que es una zorrita deliciosa ¿no despertó tus viejos instintos quejicus?—

— ¡Sirius por favor!— Dumbledore dio un golpe en la mesa —lo que menos queremos por ahora es tener disputas internas ¡guárdate tus comentarios por ahora!—

—Por favor Albus, déjalo... los perros ladran cuando algo los inquieta— sonrió con burla —posiblemente una pulga le esté picando en este momento y no encuentra la manera de desahogarse ¿o será acaso que su amiguito el lobito le preocupe? sé que lo designaste espía de Wilhemina por un tiempo—

—no contestaste mi pregunta quejicus— gruñó Sirius.

—la hija del Señor Tenebroso... es deliciosamente atractiva— siseo mirándolo de frente —un bocado exquisito sobre todo siendo la hija de "él" ya que si no mal recuerdo hasta tu madre y primas se arrojaban a sus pies buscando que... las atendiera— sonrió de lado —un bocado al que no cualquiera puede aspirar y mucho menos, pensar en tocar uno solo de sus cabellos, por lo menos esa es mi orden hasta ahora— siseo mirando de lado a Albus —nadie debe acercarse a la niña—

— ¿te ha dicho el porque?— ansioso el anciano se olvido de su pasado exabrupto.

— ¿tu das explicaciones? él no acostumbra hacerlo, la niña no debe tener contacto alguno con nadie, es decir... en el tenor que canuto ha expresado tan caballerosamente—

—Considerando que todavía es una niña—

—ha cumplido ya los dieciocho, más recuerda que como media elfa ha crecido un poco más de lo normal—

—Supongo que babeas cada vez que ese pastelillo pasa frente a ti quejicus— siseo Black malhumorado.

—créeme que he tenido la suficiente actividad como para no tener esas necesidades... aunque tú, estando tanto tiempo en Azkaban y apestando como apestas, dudo mucho que alguien se te acerque, aunque sea para alimentarte— sonrió —quizá por eso valoras tanto al lobito, porque sea el único que te soporta—

— ¡Con Remus no te metas!— vociferó Black levantándose de golpe y pegando con el puño en la mesa, Jumble de inmediato se plantó a un lado de su amo.

—Entonces Albus, como te decía— siseo ignorando a Sirius que bufaba de enojo con la mirada fija en el elfito que también lo miraba de hito en hito —si tienes planeado hacerla "socializar" lo mejor es que te olvides de intentarlo, si no quieres que tu enviado muera o desaparezca, su padre no quiere verla mezclada en estupideces románticas, cero enamoramientos o amistades que sean su punto débil—

— ¿aislada? va a convertirla en una sociópata como él—

—Quizá— se levantó con parsimonia —tiene guardianes vigilándola, no puedo decirte quienes son pues ni yo mismo lo se— suspiró —así que si me disculpas debo retirarme, te he informado lo que he averiguado, ahora debo evitar que me descubran—

—Gracias Severus— el anciano se levanto siguiéndolo —no sabes cuanto valoro que te arriesgues tanto por la causa—

—valora más que visite este chiquero— respondió mirando de reojo a Sirius que respiraba agitado, aguantando las ganas de lanzarle una maldición — prefiero el castigo por sospecha de parte del Señor Tenebroso que respirar el mismo aire que Black—

— ¿cuando van ustedes a...?— Snape lo interrumpió

—nunca lo sueñes Albus, ni siquiera es una posibilidad remota— se detuvo en la puerta —Jumble vámonos—

—Si amo profesor— el elfito siguió a su amo sin quitar la vista del mago ex—convicto.

—estás en el lado equivocado enano— farfulló Sirius.

—Eso es algo que un traidor a la sangre no puede juzgar— intervino en voz baja Kreacher —Jumble, eres bienvenido y cuando nos visite tu amo me gustaría que charláramos—

—Claro— respondió Jum aproximándose a Snape.

—Dumbledore, me retiro— y tan solo con pisar la escalera de la entrada amo y sirviente desaparecieron.

—Snape se esconde algo Albus, puedo sentirlo— furioso miraba al anciano director desde el pie de la escalera.

—no creo, desde lo de Lilly ha sido fiel a la causa— suspiró el mago cerrando la puerta —solo que no te soporta— sonrió de lado —cosechas lo que siembras Sirius—

—se que la chiquilla no es tan dulce y tierna como la pinta Snape, me lo contó Harry por carta—

—Harry ha estado bajo mucha presión Sirius, pero coincido, Wilhemina es una bomba lista para explotar, así que urge desactivarla—

—Supongo que ya has puesto a trabajar a tus contactos en la Universidad de Ohio—

—No del todo, el Decano Wellers se va a encargar de ello— suspiró —ahora a esperar al resto de los integrantes de la orden para ponerlos al tanto sobre lo que nos ha dicho Severus—

—yo los pondría también en alerta amarilla, quien tu sabes ha regresado y de ello no hay duda—

—Paciencia amigo mío, paciencia—

Comentarios

Bienvenidos y bienvenidas a este primer capitulo de la segunda parte de la zaga de mi Mina; como se han dado cuenta, la historia por ahora va a ser contada por la perspectiva de nuestro adorado Severus, además estamos divorciándonos en cierta manera de la línea original, tomaré parte de "La orden del Fénix" pero no todo, las cosas se van a poner fuertes, la guerra va a comenzar y lo mejor de todo, el lado oscuro va a llevar mucho la de ganar, dificultando las cosas entre "minina" y Sev.

Se agradecen los comentarios respecto a la historia.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

¿Qué demonios sabia Black? sus comentarios directos sobre la chica le inquietaron más de lo que regularmente le molestaban los aguijoneos del mago.

¿De que manera se delatarían? siempre estaban enojados en publico, ella haciendo rabieta, él regañándola o castigándola, inclusive Aurora le retiró la palabra desde que supo que la chica se largaría a América. ¿Entonces? ¿Que sabia Sirius Black? y de saber algo ¿el Lord también lo sabría? ¿Quizá tendría sospechas?

La metralla de dudas le provocó una fuerte jaqueca que Jumble percibió al instante, en cuanto aparecieron en la casa le preparó una poción que Snape tomo sin preguntar.

— ¿Por que no habla con la amita? ella tal vez recuerde algún incidente— sugirió el elfito mientras esperaba a que terminara su medicamento.

—No tenemos ni doce horas de estar separados— gruño entregándole el vaso.

—Pero usted quiere hablar con ella— Jumble disimuló una sonrisita traviesa —no dudo que la amita se encuentre en la misma situación—

—Olvídalo— se dirigió a su dormitorio —si ella quiere hablar adelante, pero yo no voy a buscarla— y cerró la puerta dejando al pequeño sin saber que decirle.

Apenas eran las ocho de la noche pero ya estaba acostado, con la luz apagada y los ojos fijos en el reflejo de la luz mortecina de la lámpara callejera que entraba por un resquicio de la cortina.

Como le había dicho a Jumble, no pasaban ni doce horas de haberse despedido, pero ya la añoraba, extrañaba su calor, su aroma, su aliento y humedad sobre su piel; extrañaba su parloteo, su necedad por cuidarlo, su rebeldía ante las reglas, sus celos hacia el recuerdo de otra pelirroja.

Más era necesario que se fuera, él lo comprendió cuando salió a comprarle su obsequio; Wilhemina había pasado toda su vida en un nido materno, de ahí paso al nido ¿conyugal? no podría definirlo como tal, pero no tuvo un espacio de desarrollo y encuentro, su vida era lineal, necesitaba encontrar el sendero que le correspondía; la cadena elaborada por Arthanis y que costó tanto esfuerzo cortar le quitó a la joven ese paso, el de la independencia emocional y física.

Peleaba un duelo a muerte con un recuerdo, ella no podría entender el valor de la memoria de Lilly mientras no tuviera que vivir con solo un recuerdo, sola y sin nadie más a su lado que esos recuerdos fortaleciéndola, impulsándola a seguir adelante.

Mina se adaptó a él, era como él, le gustaba lo que a él pero detestaba lo que él veneraba, o al menos había venerado tiempo atrás, ahora era esa chiquilla la que ocupaba totalmente sus recuerdos, y la esperanza de volver a verla era el motor que le impulsaba a seguir adelante.

Tuvo un sueño pesado, despertó entrada la mañana, no hubo pesadillas pero tampoco sueños, esos se los llevo la pelirroja.

Ahora le preocupaban otras cosas, de casualidad se había enterado que Remus había viajado a América el mismo día en que Wilhemina, pero él se había decidido por hacer el trayecto más corto y tomó un avión, eso le daba un día de ventaja y tal vez estaría esperándola; Albus no le negó el hecho de que el lobo estuviese espiando a la joven y eso le preocupaba pues si no tenía un sitio seguro para mantenerse oculto y encadenado durante su transformación Mina corría peligro.

Para ella durante sus entrenamientos, matar licántropos fue relativamente fácil, pero si mataba a Remus estaría en serios problemas ¡tenía que ponerla sobre aviso! ¿Pero como? ¿Ya abriría la caja? porque enviar a Leeloo arriesgaría a la pequeña lechuza a morir en medio del océano.

Decidió entonces esperar, Mina se fue para crecer y tenerlo como guardián no le serviría de nada, el que Lupin la atacara o ella lo matara quedaba solo en manos del destino.

Un tímido golpeteo en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Pasa— ordenó lacónicamente.

—Le traje su desayuno amo profesor— la voz chillona de Jumble; comió sin apetito, se dio una ducha y solamente se sentó en la sala a esperar ¿que? ni él mismo lo sabia, tal vez el llamado del Lord, la inesperada y molesta visita de Albus o la llamada de la joven que solo Merlín sabía que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Por costumbre tomó un libro y lo abrió sin verificar la página, posó su mirada sobre los trazos que formaban letras más no leyó, cuando su sirviente le llamó para comer según las ordenes dejadas por Mina, no había cambiado de pagina, no había quitado la vista del mismo garabato que no le interesaba comprender, no había llegado Albus, el Lord no le había mandado buscar y la muchacha, ni siquiera pensar en por que no le llamó.

Creyó que las vacaciones de verano serían así, sin cambios, sin alteración alguna tal y como fueron años atrás, cuando era un muchacho lleno de culpas, forjándose una oscura reputación como profesor, algunos años antes de encontrarse en el bosque con una niña que nunca pensó que le cambiara la vida.

Una semana antes de que concluyera el descanso escolar, mientras Jumble le preparaba su equipaje para volver al colegio y decidían si el enano se quedaba en casa o lo acompañaba, el quemante dolor en su muñeca izquierda lo hizo gemir al tomarlo por sorpresa, alertando al elfito.

— ¿Esta bien amo profesor?— preocupado se le acercó con una silla para evitar que cayera al verlo tambalearse.

—tranquilo, solo me llama el padre de la joven ama— susurró apretando la marca —quédate en casa, no le abras a nadie e impide que alguien se entere donde estoy— y se desapareció en una nube oscura dejando preocupado al pequeño.

Apareció en la vieja mansión Riddle, una de las abandonadas posesiones del padre del Lord, ese muggle asqueroso que como Tobías, rechazo y repudio a Merope, la madre de Tom por ser una bruja, por no ser tan hermosa como el asqueroso muggle hubiese querido y por haberlo hechizado para que se quedara con ella.

Nadie se acercaba al lugar, desde el pasado curso se habían comenzado a correr rumores de que algo se ocultaba en esa casa, habían desaparecido niños, adolescentes que jugando y retándose se habían atrevido a traspasar la valla de cardos y rosales secos que el desaparecido guardián de la mansión trató de mantener vivos, de ese jardinero tampoco se sabia nada.

Algunos esqueletos con los huesos totalmente fracturados se habían encontrado por los alrededores, consumidos en ácidos desconocidos hicieron pensar en un asesino serial, pobres y estúpidos muggles, no sabían realmente a lo que se estaban enfrentando.

Severus atravesó el enorme jardín y el abandonado cementerio familiar; reconoció la tumba del padre del Señor Tenebroso ya que se encontraba encabezado por un enorme ángel de la muerte, como si en el pasado alguien previniera que el hombre ahí enterrado engendraría al mago más oscuro y terrible de todos los tiempos.

La estancia se encontraba ocupada por algunos mortífagos harapientos, estaba claro que se corrió la voz de la manera correcta, que Jumble había avisado a los puntos clave y que poco a poco los seguidores que se ocultaban volvían a los pies del amo. Camino sin hablar ni ponerles mucha atención, urgía encontrarse con Lord Voldemort.

—Me complace tu puntualidad Snape— siseo Voldemort desde la enorme silla que presidia el antiguo salón de baile, Tom era muy teatral y se guardó bien ese pensamiento.

—No tuve que ocultarme de nadie amo— contestó haciendo una reverencia, de reojo notó a una hermosa mujer de aire extranjero de pie junto al Señor Oscuro.

—Toma asiento mi fiel seguidor— Tom le señaló un sofá —estamos esperando a un par de "amigos"— la palabra fue entonada sarcásticamente — ¿como se encuentra mi pequeña?—

—Wilhemina no se ha contactado conmigo mi Lord, al parecer la rabieta por haberla enviado a América aun persiste—

—es una niña muy rebelde y necia ¿estás seguro que la has disciplinado lo suficiente?—

—tanto como me parecería que a usted le complaciera mi Lord, aunque siendo su hija, pocos nos atreveríamos a lastimarla—

—Mi pequeño retoño debe ser forjado a fuego y sangre mi querido Severus— sonrió de lado —creo que su madre le ha legado valores innecesarios que solo entorpecerían mi meta—

—En cuanto sepa algo de ella será usted el primero en enterarse mi Lord— contestó haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo para evitar que entrara a su mente —está a unos días de comenzar sus estudios y no dudo que se ponga en contacto—

— ¿Todavía no sabes que planea Albus a la par del idiota de Wellers?—

—en lo absoluto mi Lord, Dumbledore ha guardado bastante bien sus planes, sobre el Decano en Ohio solo pude averiguar que obtuvo su rango por ser cuñado de un político de mediana influencia en el Ministerio Norteamericano, más es un mago débil y sobre todo, cobarde y altamente manipulable—

En ese momento se abrió la enorme puerta dando paso a dos hombres, uno delgado, vestido elegantemente, de una manera quizá muy recargada en lo barroco; el otro era alto, muy fornido, con el cabello largo, la ropa un poco desaliñada, apestaba a sangre y sudor.

—Fenrir y Lammar— siseo molesto Voldemort — ¿debo agradecer su presencia?—

—Mi Lord— temblando Lammar se arrodilló — el Ministro Húngaro se encontraba en mi mansión de visita, no podía...— el dolor que desgarraba su interior lo hizo callar, Tom lo señalaba con su varita —perdóneme ¡perdóneme!— gimió.

— ¿Acaso quieres tomar un poco de sol mí querido Marcus?—

— ¡no! ¡No mi amo!— gritó desesperado perdiendo toda la pose de elegancia — ¡perdóneme amo no volverá a pasar!—

Tom bajó su varita y el hombre se derrumbó por unos segundos, poco a poco se levantó ajustando su ropa con la vista fija en el piso y temblando aun de dolor.

—creo que ahora no te hizo gracia el castigo por llegar tarde Marcus— susurró con burla Snape mientras el hombre se sentaba a su lado, este ni siquiera le contestó.

— ¿Y cual es tu pretexto Fenrir?— gruñó molesto Tom, sabía que el licántropo adoraba el dolor, no deseaba darle gusto así que tenía que tratarlo de otra manera.

—terminaba de limpiar el pueblo vecino mi amo, tal como me ordenó días atrás— gruñó —encontré varios squibs y traidores a la sangre, así que...— sonrió socarronamente —digamos que no van a tener descendencia pero si mucho dolor—

— ¿fueron castrados los traidores?—

—con el peor de los dolores mi amo— respondió relamiéndose — tal vez en la próxima luna llena cambien de parecer, o al menos su sed los ponga de nuestro... de su lado mi amo— se corrigió de inmediato sentándose a un lado del vampiro que solo hizo un gesto de asco al percibir en su fino olfato el olor nauseabundo que rodeaba al monstruoso hombre a su lado.

—Estoy planificando un ataque distinto— comenzó su discurso de golpe —y quiero que sea de una manera en que nadie, ni el Ministerio ni Dumbledore puedan prevenir, es un proyecto que mi querida Nagini me ha sugerido desde tiempo atrás más no tenía manera de comenzar a trabajar en el—

Severus miró de nuevo a la mujer, así que era una nagi, una semi diosa hindú y por lo visto sumamente hermosa; Mina en cuanto supo que su padre tenía una seguidora nagi se puso a estudiarlas, tanto que casi se hizo experta y le compartió sus conocimientos; se trata de un ser mágico, eternamente sedienta de sangre.

—Madame— saludaron él y Lammar poniéndose de pie y haciéndole una sutil reverencia, Fenrir los imitó torpemente.

—Caballeros, sé que ha de sorprenderles que ahora haya decidido tomar mi forma humana, sin embargo, es mi deber para con mi Lord— su voz cantarina revoloteo en el lugar, el acento extranjero y el timbre le daba un toque casi hechizante.

—Nagini ha realizado un par de viajes a su país de origen, ha encontrado la manera perfecta de comenzar nuestra guerra— intervino Tom, no le gustaba que nadie robara protagonismo en un sitio donde él se encontrara —querida ¿podrías ponerlos al tanto?—

—Mi país, como deben saberlo, se encuentra superpoblado y el Ministerio de Magia se ha topado con infinidad de complicaciones para ocultarnos del mundo muggle— avanzó con un paso sensual y natural para sacar unos papeles del escritorio aledaño —se ha considerado por parte de algunos seguidores de mi Lord hacer uso de algunos medios muggles para comenzar esa limpieza que en mi país se hace de manera oculta al publico—

— ¿Quiere decir que su Ministerio autoriza la exterminación de muggles?— sorprendido Severus se atrevió a interrumpirla, ella asintió sonriendo.

—Se valida, se tolera pero en ciertos casos se condena— sonrió —no podemos tocar a los muggles santones pues con ello se les daría más poder popular; los niños son intocables y solo podemos aniquilar a cierta cantidad de humanos por año— suspiró —por ello se ha ideado una manera menos mágica pero igualmente efectiva— sacó un pequeño envase, quizá de unos doscientos mililitros de un liquido marrón —en el Ganges existe un virus difícil de cultivar pero mortal en poco tiempo—

—Snape— intervino Voldemort —quiero que lo aísles y reproduzcas, si te es posible hacerlo más poderoso y mortal— el aludido asintió y la mujer tomó la palabra.

—debe ser una plaga aeróbica de rápida acción Severus y debe aniquilar tanto a muggles como a magos— una oscura sonrisa se delineo en los turgentes labios.

— ¿Magos?— incrédulo Marcus se atrevió a hablar — ¿nos van a poner en peligro?—

— ¡No seas idiota!— espeto Voldemort —Severus debe también desarrollar la vacuna, un antígeno que nos proteja—

—eso será sencillo en magos de sangre limpia y mestizos como... yo mi señor— titubeo un poco ante esa parte de su respuesta más se recompuso de inmediato — el que la enfermedad ataque y acabe con licántropos, vampiros y demás seres mágicos es más que seguro, pero la vacuna debe probarse en cada uno de ellos, para evitar que sus seguidores en esa condición caigan—

—Todos van a entregarte muestras de sangre y saliva— retomo la palabra Nagini —ustedes dos— señaló al vampiro y al licántropo —deben buscar traidores a la sangre que cubran esas variantes, mezclas entre seres mágicos y magos que tengamos como seguidores para darles la vacuna sin riesgo—

—creo mi señora que sería más factible crear una cura, la vacuna tardará mucho en darnos resultados, una cura además puede evitar sospechas cuando en el ministerio caigan enfermos por igual magos y brujas seguidores de mi Lord a la par de los traidores— la mente de Severus ya trabajaba en la misión que le otorgaban — ¿quiere que la plaga invada el continente?—

—Entre más territorio mejor Severus— asintió Voldemort poniéndose de pie y quitándole a Nagini el frasco para entregárselo — ¿quieres que los conejillos de indias te sean entregados en algún sitio en especial?—

—la Abadía de Rotthem mi Lord, es el lugar adecuado ya que no hay población mágica ni muggle en varios kilómetros a la redonda— contestó Snape poniéndose de pie y recibiendo el frasco —aunque en unos días retomo mis funciones en Hogwarts para no despertar sospechas—

—Me parece bien Snape— sonrió Tom dándole una palmadita en el hombro —entonces tienen ya su misión señores— el medio vampiro y el licántropo se pusieron de pie, Lord y Nagini abandonaron la sala y antes de que se dieran cuenta también Snape se había retirado.

Comentarios

Gracias por leer y seguir las aventuras de Minina y de Sevie, gracias por sus comentarios y por marcarlas como favoritas. Meditando sobre la disposición de no MA en fanfiction me he puesto a pensar y lo pongo a su criterio ¿les gustaría que abriera un blog para los fics subidones de color? estaría abierto para autoras atrevidas ¿Qué opinan? ¿nos aventamos al ruedo?


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Casi una semana después de la reunión y a un día de iniciar clases, Severus debía organizar perfectamente su plan de salidas para cumplir con la misión de Voldemort sin que Dumbledore se percatara ¿cuál de sus viejos argumentos funcionaría?

Daba vueltas por su habitación cavilando en cada explicación, debía ser lo más simple y creíble.

— ¿el amo profesor va a necesitar a Jumble antes de salir al colegio?— llamó su atención el pequeñajo llevando la última de sus valijas.

—No, espérame en Hogwarts— ordenó a media voz sin mirarlo, el elfito desapareció de inmediato.

¿Qué decirle? ¿cual pretexto sería el mejor? estaba metido en el asunto de la Orden del Fénix, le había dicho que el Lord estaba recuperándose y quedó muy claro que había decidido serle fiel al Señor Tenebroso, Mina en América no daba señales de vida y eso era quizá lo que más le preocupaba, sacudió enérgicamente su cabeza, tenía que concentrarse, ya pensaría en ella más tarde, por ahora tomaba una importante decisión, retomar el sendero oscuro, traicionar a Albus y al grupo de mojigatos incrédulos que conformaban la Orden.

Acostumbraba pasarse las semanas y meses de clases en el colegio, por ordenes del Lord comenzaría a recibir cobayas quizá a partir de la próxima semana ¿cómo mantenerles en silencio y perfectamente resguardadas durante su ausencia? ¡Necesitaba a alguien bajo sus órdenes! de tanta confianza como Jumble, con la misma entrega a su trabajo y la fidelidad del enano con los conocimientos en pociones, en magia oscura y conjuros pero la persona que quedaba perfecta para su plan estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

¡Eso era! por fin una idea lo ilumino, se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá y dio un fuerte respiro, necesitaba relajarse; pocos minutos más tarde abandonaba su domicilio reapareciendo casi de inmediato a las afueras de Hogwarts y el director no debería percatarse de la desazón que lo invadía.

Días antes de volver al colegio ordenó a Jumble que sirviera en la cocina para escuchar lo que pudiera sobre planes y movimientos extraños dentro del colegio, fue cuando se enteró de que le habían asignado esa materia a Dolores Umbridge ¡de nuevo había sido rechazada su solicitud por Dumbledore! Sin embargo era lo que menos importaba, tenía que cumplir con su misión.

Buscó entre los documentos de la chica, encontrando lo que buscaba, los viejos conjuros que Arthanis le heredó y que Mina transcribiera, se permitió un poco de sentimentalismo cuando vio la letra trazada en redonda y graciosa caligrafía, sonrió cuando entre algunos apuntes se topo notas como "avisarle a Severus que debo practicar este movimiento de varita" encomillado en un par de cursis corazoncitos.

Suspiró olvidándose por unos segundos de su misión, de que estaba en el colegio y aspiró con fuerza, los pergaminos aun conservaban el perfume de Wilhemina; se dio cuenta que la extrañaba y que esa añoranza era totalmente distinta a extrañar a un cuerpo frio, vacio y muerto.

Continuo con su revisión encontrando los conjuros que necesitaba y durante sus clases, donde afortunadamente los alumnos no le molestaban por mantenerlos ocupados desde el primer minuto de clase hasta el último segundo, leía y repasaba discretamente los movimientos de muñeca para hacer el conjuro perfecto.

—Necesito salir del colegio— avisó a Dumbledore una tarde especialmente complicada pues Dolores había decidido ponerse a calificar a cada maestro, para él no fue tan difícil ya que su sistema estaba tan afianzado y controlado por Albus y el Ministerio que Umbridge salió muy satisfecha de su aula.

— ¿Qué sucede?— con claros indicios de cansancio mental Albus lo miró desde su escritorio apenas moviendo ligeramente la cabeza para observarlo.

—recibí mensaje de...— carraspeo —el Señor Oscuro, me ha llamado para esta noche—

— ¿algún ataque?—

—No lo creo, me ha pedido pociones revitalizantes — acalló a Albus que estuvo a punto de interrumpirlo —supongo que sigue débil pues el mensaje llegó con una lechuza del servicio público—

— ¿donde lo vas a ver?—

—Lo ignoro, al parecer voy a encontrarme con alguien o algo en Hogsmeade— suspiró — ¡por favor Albus esto lo he hecho por años! ¿Por qué tantas preguntas? si no quieres que vaya no voy y punto—

—puede matarte—

— ¿te preocupa acaso que me mate? o ¿que te quedes sin un espía como yo?— lo miró fríamente y sin parpadear — ¿quizá ya tienes a alguien más infiltrado?—

—diremos que vas a Diagon por ingredientes que se han terminado y que debes resurtir tu mismo, por si pregunta Dolores— suspiró resignado el anciano evitando la negra mirada, estaba cansado y no se necesitaba de ningún hechizo para notarlo.

—Si eso quieres— hizo un gesto de indiferencia —vuelvo mañana antes del amanecer— y salió del lugar.

Se apareció en la vieja Abadía después de hacer distintos saltos para confundir a algún supuesto espía que le colgara Albus o el ministerio, sabía burlar a los Aurores y para él resultaba hasta divertido.

Cuando llego el lugar se encontraba perfectamente acondicionado para el trabajo que le esperaba.

Una hilera de aproximadamente veinte camastros alineados contra la pared, una mesa enorme con un equipo nuevo de pociones y algo que salía de lo común, también equipo de laboratorio muggle del que sobresalía un moderno microscopio y una nevera repleta de material para reproducir las cepas en estudio, así como una incubadora mediana.

—Espero que te sea funcional esta instalación Snape— sonriente le observaba Nagini oculta entre las sombras —sé que necesitarás instrumentos muggles y gente que sepa utilizarlos, así que se te autorizará tener un par de esclavos controlados por ti mismo con un imperius—

—Agradezco su confianza mi señora— Severus le hizo una pequeña reverencia —aunque debo decir que conozco perfectamente el uso y manejo de este tipo de equipo—

— ¡Eres todo un estuche de sorpresas Severus!— le celebro la mujer con una dulce risa que hacía eco en la derruida construcción —imagino el trabajo que has realizado educando a la pequeña elfita— tomó asiento en uno de los camastros — ¿una criaturita difícil?—

—un poco mi señora— respondió sin titubear —la raza que eligió el Lord es bastante inestable y la chiquilla tiene muchas variaciones emocionales y en carácter—

—Lo sé— suspiró con cierta añoranza — Arthanis resultó ser muy especial—

—Creí que la habían elegido al azar mi señora— trató de ocultar su desconcierto centrando su atención en algunos equipos muggles.

—Tom no hace nada al azar Severus, eso es ya bien sabido por ustedes— se acercó apoyándose en la mesa, al lado del profesor que evitaba mirarla —desde hace un par de años quería hablar contigo de este tema—

— ¿Hablar?— la miró extrañado —solo cumplo ordenes, no tengo por qué cuestionar las decisiones que mi Lord...—

—Hace cuatro años creí casi imposible la vuelta de Tom, después del error cometido por Quirrel...— con suavidad le tomó de la barbilla para obligarlo a mirarla de frente —buscando pistas de su ubicación, la encontré de casualidad, sé que la pequeña está enamorada de ti—

—Debe estar confundida— respondió fríamente y sin dejar de verla a los ojos —Wilhemina era un constante dolor de cabeza y tengo muy claro que entre la hija de mi Lord y yo no...—

—La niña me lo dijo— susurró de manera apenas audible.

—como acabo de decirle, Wilhemina es un amasijo de emociones que...—

—Cuando cumplió dieciséis años, visitó Glasgow ¿no es así?— susurró en tono travieso —la fiesta, las copas y la decepción hacen que una mujer hable más de lo necesario, sobre todo cuando se trata de otra mujer con la que habla—

— ¿A qué se refiere mi señora?— Severus ya sentía la boca seca y procuraba no temblar.

—Tranquilo Snape que no diré nada a Tom— suspiró y borro la sonrisa de sus labios —para él la niña es solo un arma, esa velada en el bar charlamos mucho, alejadas de sus amigos—

FLASH BACK

Wilhemina junto con Erick recargados en la baranda de cantera tallada miran la ciudad iluminada, la música se escucha apagada y están solos en la terraza.

—Feliz cumpleaños minina— le murmura Erick ignorando a la pareja que sale a la terraza en ese momento —ten—

— ¿Otro regalo?— sonriente lo acepta —pero me diste mi regalo hace meses, el libro—

—Lo sé— admite satisfecho —pero quiero que veas cuanto te quiero—

—Erick yo...—

—Tranquila minina, lo sé y me duele— se encogió de hombros recargándose de nuevo en la baranda —pero no voy a dejar de insistir— la pareja en ese momento comienza a mimarse a un lado de ellos ignorándolos e incomodando a la muchacha.

—Podrías... ¿puedes traerme un vaso de refresco?— susurró apenada mirando de reojo a la pareja que los deja para ir a un lugar más privado.

—claro— y entro al bar.

— ¿Celebrando tu cumpleaños?— una hermosa mujer de exótica belleza se le acerca en silencio sobresaltándola.

—si... ¿como lo sabe?—

—Dentro están preguntando por ti, el muchacho que te acompañaba les ha dicho que quieres estar sola— suspiró —y cuando una chica de tu edad quiere estar sola...—

—Quizá soy una persona extraña— murmuró volviendo la vista hacia las luces de la ciudad, le resultaba raro sentirse en confianza con la hermosa dama, no le importaba que fuera muggle, lo más posible tratándose de un bar fuera de la zona mágica de Glasgow.

—o quizá estás enamorada, el muchacho que te hacia compañía es muy guapo—

— ¿De verdad?— suspiró —realmente no me he puesto a pensar en ello, es un buen amigo, lo tengo en alta estima pero... nunca he pensado en él como algo más—

—Tal vez porque hay alguien en tu corazón— suspiró.

—Tal vez— respondió —y tú ¿que haces aquí? eres muy guapa como para estar sola—

—Acallando voces del pasado— respondió —alguien importante para mí ha desaparecido, busco en todos lados algo que me indique que está bien—

— ¿Un viejo amor?— susurró Mina confidente.

— ¿Amor?— la mujer sonrió de lado —no lo sé, son tantos años que estuvimos juntos—

—Creo que el tiempo refuerza el amor— contestó la muchacha —y si lo estás buscando es porque te preocupa—

—no niego estar preocupada por él, he esperado su regreso hace ya casi quince años—

— ¿Tanto tiempo?— murmuró sorprendida.

—si, desapareció no por abandonarme, algo le pasó y aunque sé que esta por ahí...—

—tal vez te busque, tal vez desapareció por algo más poderoso que su amor por ti, aunque... no debería existir algo más poderoso—

—Existe la muerte niña— sonrió —y te sonará extraño pero, se que incluso más allá de la muerte buscaría la manera de encontrarme— suspiró — y no porque él llegue a amarme, sino mas bien porque me necesita para sobrevivir—

—Vaya que lo amas— gimió— y te entiendo—

— ¿a qué te refieres? eres joven, preciosa y no creo que ese muchacho se niegue a amarte—

—el problema es que no lo amo a él, y a quien amo me ignora totalmente—

— ¿te ignora? ¿Acaso es ciego o idiota?—

—Es alguien mayor que yo...— suspiró —es alguien importante a quien admiro mucho—

—Bueno nena, los actores son inalcanzables— la mujer quiso relajar el ambiente.

—no es un actor, es mi tutor... mi guardián legal—

— ¿tu padre adoptivo? ¡Vaya!— sonrió —quien lo imaginaría... tal vez sea agradecimiento lo que te hace sentir un falso amor hacia él—

—No—suspiró con más fuerza mirando hacia el horizonte —lo amo a pesar de lo que me dicen de él, de la manera en que me trata y me aleja lo amo—

—Es claro entonces que él no siente nada por ti— la interrumpió con un tono de alivio.

—Tal vez, aunque a veces he notado que me mira distinto, que...— sonrió con cierta amargura — que posiblemente llegue a despertar algo que él cree muerto en su persona—

— ¿y que cree muerto?—

—Su corazón— posó los ojos violetas sobre la almendrada mirada —sé que el mío le pertenece y sé que de alguna manera puedo obtener el suyo pero...—

—te rechaza... quizá sea por el compromiso legal que ha aceptado y sea su manera de demostrarte que te quiere—

— ¿Internándome en un colegio?— susurró Mina con dolor más la bella mujer asintió sonriente.

—Teme demostrarte lo que siente por ti— la tomó de la mano —creo que siente algo y prefiere alejarte para no hacerte daño—

— ¿Que daño podría hacerme?—sonrió con tristeza —al contrario, mi padre lo mataría por mi causa—

—tú misma hablas de que cree muerto su corazón— suspiró —a quien yo busco realmente tiene no solo muerto el corazón, su alma también esta fría e insensible—

— ¿que sientes por él?—

—quizá solo sea costumbre de estar juntos—

— ¡Pero quince años son mucho tiempo para que sobreviva la costumbre!—

—Hay veces que el tiempo es relativo, ese es nuestro caso— sonrió —podría decirse que somos casi inmortales—

—wow... entonces si lo quieres—

—Tanto como tú a tu tutor...— desvió la mirada hacia la ciudad —y dime ¿como se llama el afortunado?—

—es un profesor... Snape...Severus Snape—

La mujer guardó bien su sorpresa ¿así que la pequeña que tanto había buscado estaba enamorada de su guardián?

—No te des por vencida muchacha, posiblemente necesites un poco más de esfuerzo, pero si tanto lo quieres mereces que él te quiera— le acaricio el cabello —y no dudo que así sea... solo que debe tener miedo de vivir—

Mina no contestó ¿miedo de vivir? tal vez, eso de pasarse días y noches recordando un fardo frio y descarnado debía ser una muralla para ocultar ese miedo; estuvo a punto de decirle algo a la mujer pero cuando giro el rostro buscándola, se dio cuenta de que estaba de nuevo sola en la terraza.

FIN FLASH BACK

— ¿su cumpleaños pasó la velada hablando de mí?— sorprendido Severus había dejado de trabajar y escuchaba atento a la nagi, recordó esa noche, el que mencionaran que había estado con el semigigante en la terraza a solas le había hecho pensar en mil y un situaciones, desde la más simple hasta la más bizarra, pero nunca se imagino que la chica ya había sido descubierta por casualidades del destino y que la misma Nagini fuera quien la interrogara y supiera lo que Mina sentía en esos momentos.

—La vigilé toda la noche mi querido Snape— susurró sibilante con una dulce sonrisa en los labios —el pobre muchacho no tuvo oportunidad alguna contra tu recuerdo—

— ¿Por qué se fue entonces?— había un brillo distinto no solo en su mirada sino también en su rostro cuando miró fijamente a la mujer —hablo de cambiar, de madurar y encontrarse—

—Los elfos que utilizó Tom, tienden a variar en sus emociones cuando se encuentran en situaciones fuera de control— respondió la mujer —Mina tiende al lado oscuro de la magia, siente esa curiosidad y gusto por herir y dañar tal como su padre, suma la educación que le has dado, es muy inteligente y busca siempre respuestas, pero choca con la naturaleza elfica, la curiosidad no les es permitida, no pueden herir o dañar si no es con un motivo muy justificado y aunque pueden llegar a ser inteligentes dentro de su clan, sobre todo a las hembras se les prohíbe desarrollar su potencial—

—y yo...—

—La has dejado crecer— sonrió complacida —eso no creo que le guste mucho a Tom—

—Me va a matar— suspiró resignado

—No lo creo— lo miró de frente —al menos me alegro que dejaras a la niña que creciera, eso va a dificultar los planes que...— guardó silencio —como sea, si la nena se ha ido es lo mejor por ahora—

— ¿Que planes tiene mi señora?— susurró suplicante

—La amas ¿no es así?— él asintió — ¿más que a la sangre sucia?—

—Más que a la vida misma— confesó —necesito saber que va a ser de ella cuando mi Lord la llame a su lado—

—Por ahora deja que todo siga su curso— lo tomó de la mano y posó la almendrada mirada sobre los ojos negros —confía en mí, estoy de tu lado y de la niña—

— ¿debo entonces seguir callando?—

—Calla y cumple tu misión Severus— asintió ella —calla y cumple tu misión—


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Que la mano derecha del Lord supiera que entre él y el retoño de su amo existía algo no le dio mucha calma, pero algo en la voz de la semidiosa le serenaba, al menos no se había lanzado sobre su cuello para arrancarle la tráquea a dentelladas como viera que la mujer transformada en serpiente lo hiciera con algunos traidores.

Le resultó sencillo aislar el virus que se mantenía en animación suspendida en la sucia agua del Ganges, encontró que se adhería a diminutas células putrefactas de carne humana, proveniente de los centenares de cadáveres que día a día flotaban por el rio, el agua fría los mantenía dormidos y tenía que despertarlos, despertar a monstruosos seres que medían apenas una micras pero que eran capaces de destruir quizá civilizaciones enteras.

Corriendo un gran riesgo llevó consigo varias muestras del virus hasta el colegio, ahí podría trabajar en despertarlo, alimentarlo y reproducirlo durante las noches, durante el día estudiaría los apuntes de Mina y si le daba tiempo la añoraría en pequeños intervalos.

— ¡Amo profesor!— el grito del pequeño elfo lo sobresalto, revisaba unos textos y derramó el envase de tinta a su lado — ¡carta de la amita! ¡Carta de la amita!— enarbolaba un pergamino mientras se acercaba a su escritorio, Snape se lo arrebató de inmediato.

"Hola Jumble, como te prometí, te pongo al corriente sobre mis actividades.

Los dos meses que pasé en Ohio antes de entrar a la universidad los disfruté mucho ya que viví literalmente en el bosque; es más árido que mi querido hogar, también es más frio pero es muy tranquilo.

Recién entre a la universidad no he tenido tiempo de nada, el Decano Wellers al parecer fue avisado sobre mi , sobre papá y no me dejan sola ni a sol ni sombra; Erick logró ingresar a la uni y es el único amigo que tengo.

Dile al profesor Snape que lo extraño mucho, y que esté pendiente ya que apenas pude abrir su regalo y estoy esperando el momento oportuno para utilizarlo.

Cariños para ambos

Mina"

¡Había olvidado por completo el dichoso regalo! pasó gran parte del último día de la joven en la ciudad buscándolo, perdió tiempo valioso que podría haber estado con ella y ahora quizá ya lo habría utilizado sin ver resultado alguno.

— ¿cuando te llego?—

—Apenas un par de minutos amo profesor— respondió con alegre voz chillona el elfito — ¡esta bien la amita!— sonrió ampliamente.

—si, esta bien— había un toque relajado en su voz —quiero que me traigas la comida y cena a mi dormitorio, que absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera Albus me moleste a menos que tenga también noticias de Mina—

— ¿le pregunto?—

— ¿estas loco? analízalo, piensa lo que te diga— el enanin asintió — ¡pero sé discreto, que no se de cuenta!—

—Esta bien amo profesor— susurró confundido — ¿amo profesor?—

—Dime— no lo miró, leía y releía el escueto mensaje.

—Cuando vuelva la amita ¿van a quedarse juntos para siempre?— la sorpresiva pregunta lo dejó pensando unos segundos.

—si ella quiere...—

—quiero hacer algo especial para ustedes amo profesor—

— ¿especial?—

—ustedes han sido muy buenos y tolerantes con este elfo, indigno de servirles...—

—Jumble por favor...—

—disculpe que lo interrumpa amo profesor, pero es importante— Severus asintió concediéndole la palabra —me han tratado con dignidad y respeto, me han enseñado que un elfo domestico puede también ser amigo, confidente, cómplice— sonrió —Jumble le jura que dará su vida para protegerlos de quien sea amo profesor—

—Jum no es necesario... además si Mina se entera de lo que me estas diciendo puede ponerse sentimental— estaba claro que él también estaba conmovido por la declaración del elfito.

—amo profesor ¿puedo tomarme los fines de semana libres? claro si usted no me necesita—

—Te avisaría con antelación— no le preguntó para que quería esos tiempos, era cosa del enano y le respetaría su petición, finalmente guardaba su secreto celosamente y acababa de declarar que preferiría morir a traicionarlos.

—Otro favor amo profesor— Snape lo miro extrañado, esa no era la actitud común en su elfo — ¿me permitiría hacerles un regalo? ¿Darles una sorpresa?—

—Mientras no pongas en riesgo nuestra vida— susurró

— ¡eso nunca amo profesor! ¡Jumble prefiere morir a que ustedes sufran tan solo un rasguño!—

—Solo bromeaba enano, tranquilízate— suspiró —esta bien, tienes mi permiso para hacer lo que te plazca los días libres ¿alguna otra cosa?—

—La amita me abrió una cuenta en Gringotts— sonrió apenado —para ahorrar mi sueldo amo profesor—

—Debió costarle muchos trámites—

—quedó a su nombre pero semanalmente me depositan dos galeones y puedo disponer de ellos ¿no le molesta?—

—Auméntalo a tres galeones, hoy mismo mando la notificación al banco—

— ¡amo profesor no es necesario!—

—lo es ¿que pasó con tu sueldo de Hogwarts?—

—por ahora voy a utilizarlo amo profesor— sonrió travieso —entonces ¿puedo retirarme?—

—Si, ya te di indicaciones y este fin de semana puedes tomarlo desde la noche del viernes hasta el amanecer del lunes—

— ¡Gracias amo profesor!— entusiasmado el elfito desapareció en un puf.

¿Que tramaría? se encogió de hombros, confiaba en él, les había dado muestras indudables de su fidelidad, hablo de un regalo, tal vez pasaría los fines de semana de compras. Tomó unos pergaminos, escribió uno para el banco notificando que de su cuenta depositaran un galeón extra semanal al elfo y en otro escribió a Tom el tabernero del Caldero Chorreante para que le diera su mejor habitación a Jumble en caso de que quisiera pasar ahí los fines de semana.

Siguió con su trabajo, aunque el ambiente en el colegio estaba más que difícil con la presencia de Umbridge metiendo sus narices por todos lados.

Apenas se percató de que había anochecido por que Jumble le llevó la cena, no se distrajo pues siguió escribiendo, leyendo y revisando libros muggles de bioquímica y medicina, hasta que un murmullo lo hizo retirar la nublada vista del grueso tomo que leía.

— ¿Severus?— escuchó de nuevo ¿acaso ya había perdido la razón de tanto leer? —Severus— escuchó de nuevo, se levantó del escritorio y entró a su habitación, fue cuando recordó el dichoso regalo y presuroso abrió su baúl, por dentro estaba iluminado por una tenue luz naranja.

—Princesa— susurró aliviado tomando en sus manos un espejo con marco y mango de madera que lucia muy antiguo, en la plateada superficie no se encontró con su reflejo, era Wilhemina que lo miraba sonriente, un gesto de sorpresa iluminaba su rostro.

— ¿Que es esto?— susurró nerviosa —creí que estabas jugándome una broma—

—es un espejo de dos vistas— le contesto en voz muy baja —están prohibidos, así que cuídalo mucho— ahí estaba, sonriente, con la chispa brillando en los ojos violetas, la suave y blanca piel de su rostro reflejaba un poco de cansancio pero los labios curvados en una sonrisa traviesa compensaban por mucho ese detalle —¿estas bien?—

—Sorprendida, gracias por tu regalo— desvió la mirada por un segundo —creí que no querrías hablar conmigo después de que me fui...así—

—Entiendo tu necesidad de alejarte— se recostó en la cama que ahora se le antojaba enorme y helada —aunque lo admito, te extraño mucho—

—Y yo a ti— susurró y sus mejillas se sonrojaron — ¿todo está bien?—

—En lo absoluto, apenas tuviste tiempo de escapar, la inquisidora del ministerio ha tomado la clase de DCAO—

— ¿la horripilante Dolores? entonces papá si que los ha asustado— ella estaba tiraba boca abajo en su cama, había apoyado en algo el espejo y como cuando estaba nerviosa, trenzaba un mechón de sus cabellos — ¿lo has visto?—

—Si, me ha encomendado una misión— respondió con orgullo —sigue confiando en mí—

—y ¿sabe algo?—

— ¿estas loca? de saberlo ya estaría muerto— aunque tuve una charla muy interesante con su mano derecha—

— ¿de verdad? — Sonrió — ¿se puede saber de que y con quien?—

— ¿recuerdas a cierta mujer, guapa, elegante y extranjera que conociste en Glasgow?—

—Hmm si— abrió los ojos claramente alarmada — ¡no me digas que ella es la mano derecha de papá!— él asintió — ¡demonios! lo siento, no sabia y yo...yo...—

—tranquila, te ganaste su simpatía y al parecer ella no está de acuerdo con los planes que tu padre tenga para contigo, por ahora va a guardar nuestro secreto—

—Que susto— susurró —entonces ¿es novia de papá o algo así?—

—Es una nagi, la serpiente que siempre acompaña a tu padre—

— ¿una semidiosa? ¡Ahora si me sorprendes papá si que es muy poderoso entonces! — Parpadeo emocionada —por lo que me dijo, están muy unidos aunque... espero que mantenga su promesa de guardar el secreto—

—De cualquier forma cometiste un error— la reprendió con falsa dureza —recuerda que nuestros sentimientos nos hacen débiles y hablaste de los tuyos con una perfecta extraña—

—Lo siento—

—por otro lado...—

— ¿que?—

—Esa noche, cuando te fuiste...— dio un profundo respiro —temía que hubieras cometido una tontería, estabas tan enojada conmigo... creía que tú y el semigigante—

—Idiota—

—lo se— se sonrió ligeramente —gracias princesa—

— ¿gracias? ¿De que?—

—Nagini me dijo todo lo que platicaron, no creí que alguien, que tú sintieras algo así por mi—

— ¿te dijo todo? — Farfullo apenada —será la mano derecha de papá pero es una indiscreta—

—Como sea...— se encogió de hombros carraspeando — ¿como están las cosas en la universidad? ¿En que especialidad decidiste inscribirte?—

—aplique para auror y sanador, me quedé en la segunda opción, el apellido de papá es bien conocido y todos le temen... eso influyó bastante en los resultados de mis exámenes—

—Irónico que la hija del Señor Tenebroso quiera ser auror—

—De hecho me acusaron de querer ser auror para aprender sus técnicas y defender a mi padre— sonrió con tristeza —de cualquier manera ser sanador tendrá sus ventajas—

—Por ejemplo—

—Cuando impartas algún seminario sobre pociones curativas avanzadas, la universidad me va a pagar todos los gastos— sonrió traviesa —así que organiza alguno... ¿te gustaría que fuéramos a algún sitio en el Mediterráneo?—

—Preferiría las montañas— contestó —tal vez un sitio nevado... una cabaña con chimenea, los dos desnudos bajo las mantas— susurró con voz grave mirándola fijamente, por fin en muchos años, si no es que por primera vez en toda su vida se permitía soñar despierto sin el temor de que quedara solo en eso, en sueños.

—Es una propuesta interesante— ronroneo ella —aunque... estás tentándome a escapar de la universidad en este momento—

— ¿tomarías un avión?—

Mina sonrió coquetamente y agachó la mirada.

—sabes que soy capaz de cualquier cosa por estar a tu lado, aunque fue mi decisión salir huyendo—

—ya entendí que no huías de mí, despreocúpate—

—Te prometo que pronto voy a visitarte— murmuró Wilhemina evitando más sueños despierta —por ahora Wellers es como una llaga en el trasero— rio bajito.

— ¿Que te ha hecho?— aunque la chica sonreía sus ojos claramente le mostraban que se sentía incomoda, incluso detectó algo de temor.

— ¿Wellers? me encantaría que lo conocieras— sonrió —solo con tu presencia lo harías añicos y... ese es el problema—

—Sabe que eres mi entenada, debería respetar eso—

—También sabe sobre papá y su regreso, aún no detecto de donde salió el rumor de lo sucedido en el torneo pero saben todo, cada detalle, incluso lo de Crouch jr. —

— ¿has tenido problemas?—

— ¿Recuerdas cuando ingrese a Hogwarts?— sonrió débilmente —de no ser por Erick sería la misma situación— suspiró —al menos por ahora no estoy tan sola y él me acompaña a todos lados—

—Espero que sin propasarse—

—Los limites que he puesto entre él y yo están bien delimitados, por cierto... este fin de semana voy a conocer a sus tíos, viven en Los Ángeles y vamos a pasear por la ciudad muggle—

—Solo ten cuidado princesa—

—además, quiero conocer para que si me visitas demos un recorrido, tú y yo solos—

—Sabes que si estamos solos lo que menos espero es hacer recorridos, es más, no considero siquiera la posibilidad de salir de nuestra habitación—

—Te extraño tanto— gimió Mina dando un suspiro —te necesito tanto pero también tengo miedo—

— ¿de que?—

—de aburrirte, de no ser la mujer que mereces—

—lo eres, te...— dudó un poco —amo a la mujer que eres—

Wilhemina abrió los ojos y una enorme sonrisa borro cualquier traza de temor o tristeza.

— ¿de verdad? ¿Lo dices en serio?— él asintió en silencio —aunque...debo confesarte que he cambiado un poco—

—supongo que no me lo vas a decir todo—

—Nada de hecho, va a ser una sorpresa— la sonrisa seguía dibujada en los delgados labios rosados — ¡por cierto! —se levantó saliendo de la imagen, se escuchó que buscaba algo entre papeles y saltó de nuevo a la cama — ¡mira!— acercó al espejo un recorte de periódico.

"Asesinato por odio; un grupo de muggles son acusados de asesinar cruelmente a una joven amish acusada de brujería, la división de inefables del Ministerio de Estados Unidos de Norteamérica ha arrestado al menos a veinticuatro jóvenes acusados de provocar la muerte de Jaina Stevenson, bruja sangre limpia de 18 años. Al parecer la decisión paterna de vivir en una comunidad de este tipo de muggles fue la incorrecta, Jaina paseaba por los sembradíos de trigo cuando fue vista por última vez, dos días después su cuerpo salvajemente maltratado fue encontrado por el alguacil muggle local, en cuanto se realizaron las investigaciones y se descubrió la verdadera procedencia de la muchacha sus padres acusaron a la comunidad que unos días atrás la acusaron de realizar actos perversos en una de las tiendas del lugar (utilizó el conjuro fregoteo para limpiar el sótano de la abarrotería donde trabajaba y uno de los acusados la descubrió en el momento de realizar el conjuro).

Los restos..."

— ¿Que demonios hiciste?— la miró suspicaz sin evitar una sonrisa malévola.

—Te prometí que tendrías noticias de mis decapitaciones; por ahora solo han descubierto a esta chica, y te tengo un regalito...— sacó un envase debajo de las mantas —un bonito y joven núcleo listo para tú—

—No pierdes el tiempo— dulcificó su gesto —estoy muy orgulloso de tú, aunque... ¿ya hiciste el ritual de la luna de sangre que nos dijo tu tío?—

— ¿Con que crees que pasaba el tiempo esos meses en el bosque?— sonrió con suficiencia —luna de sangre, limpieza de varita, potenciación de energía, limpieza de centro mágico, y...de nuevo ese gesto travieso —un poco de magia de belleza—

—no la necesitas—

—Eso dices porque me quieres— le hizo un guiño —el punto es que puse en practica la mayoría de los hechizos que mamá me dejó leer antes de partir—

—Por cierto, tengo tus pergaminos en perfecto resguardo—

—Sabía que lo harías, por eso los dejé—

—Creí que ya no confiabas en mi— recordó la noche en que ella sola terminó con cuatro licántropos.

—lo dije enojada, sabes que nunca voy a dejar de confiar en ti—

Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta, Mina volteo con gesto de preocupación.

— ¡Creo que es Erick!— susurró asustada — ¿hablamos después?—

—manda una pista con Jumble para estar listo, tu padre me ha dejado una misión y no tengo mucho tiempo libre— de nuevo los golpes en la puerta — ¡que impertinente es ese imbécil!—

—Aquí ya es hora de ir a clases— sonrió disculpando al muchacho —no me deja salir sola, ya te contaré— dio un beso a la superficie del espejo —te extraño mucho profesor—

La imagen desapareció y Severus se reflejó, vio su rostro un poco avejentado por los desvelos, el cansancio además del pasado tormentoso en que vivió enojado hasta con su sombra; Mina se alejó de él para ser merecedora de su amor... ¿el era acaso merecedor de esa devoción? la había maltratado, incluso la había herido físicamente sin contar tantas humillaciones de que la había hecho victima con tal de alejarla de él. A sus treinta y cuatro años se sentía como de cincuenta y la muchacha aún así lo amaba, una sensación totalmente ajena a las que regularmente lo invadían lo aguijoneo ¿si cuando se reunieran lo veía más viejo y cansado?

Dejó el espejo en su escondite, buscó entre sus pociones y preparó una para revitalizarse, consideró las dosis a consumir calculando la fecha en que se reencontrarían, bebió la primera de muchas y se sonrió ¿desde cuando se preocupaba por verse joven y fuerte?

Coment

estoy medio dormida, según arreglé la orrografía, digo... ortografía pero si algo se me paso mándenme un mp por favor, igual mañana lo reviso... buenas noches.


	5. Chapter 5

Un extraño error me hizo publicar el capitulo dos del libro uno... ya está corregido...perdón!

Capitulo 5

Tras esa pequeña charla no tuvo noticias de ella, afortunadamente estaba tan ocupado en los asuntos de su misión que tampoco tuvo tiempo de preocuparse.

Durante esas semanas logró aislar al virus, una espiral aparentemente insignificante que debía alimentar, reproducir y programar para que hiciera casi todo lo que él, o en este caso el Señor Tenebroso deseara.

Mientras tanto en el colegio el ambiente cada vez se convertía en algo insoportable, Dolores era, como Mina se expresaba de Wellers, una llaga en el trasero; lo visitaba regularmente retrasando sus investigaciones y un par de veces se le insinuó de manera muy explicita.

— ¡Vamos profesor Snape, usted no tiene compromiso alguno así como yo! además, tener en el ministerio influencias de mi categoría borraría de inmediato su expediente anterior al colegio— gruñó seductora (o al menos ella lo creyó) mientras se sentaba en el escritorio ubicado frente a la mesa de trabajo del profesor una tarde después de acreditar su programa educativo.

—Nadie va a olvidarse que soy mortífago madame— le respondió educadamente y evitando mirarla, la mujer se había sentado frente a él y abría descaradamente las piernas para mostrarle el "manjar" dispuesto para él —además Inquisidora... tengo prohibido por el ministerio... usted sabe—

—sé que tenia vigilancia profesor— sonrió complaciente —pero le ha sido retirada, además sabemos que no tiene contacto con mujeres serias, imagino el esfuerzo realizado por un hombre como usted para acudir únicamente a... comerciantes—

—Las pociones madame— hizo un gesto de resignación —tuvieron secuelas— se encogió de hombros —actualmente no soy más que un recipiente vacio y sin fuerzas—

—No dudo que pueda ponerle remedio—

—Créame que lo he buscado— siguió revisando los trabajos escolares pendientes —soy muy bueno para destruir y... la varita disparó en mi contra—

Después de ese extraño encuentro Umbridge lo dejó en paz, centrando su atención y frustración en los demás profesores; la mañana que se disponía a abandonar el colegio con el pretexto de entregarle a Fenrir una poción matalobos, o al menos eso había dicho a Albus, se enteró que Dolores echaba a Sybill del castillo.

Aurora junto con Minerva acompañaron a la profesora de adivinación a sus habitaciones donde él la esperaba, llegó llorosa, casi ebria y hecha un desastre, nada que ver con la hermosa mujer transformada por las alegres y juveniles influencias de Wilhemina y su amiga Fleur.

—Te llevo a casa de Alan— le susurró mientras la abrazaba, Sy asintió levemente y salió con ella por una puerta oculta, para que Dolores no se enterara.

La dejó con el muggle que agradecido le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—no se que hubiera hecho sin ti Sev— susurró la profesora sin dejar de lloriquear —Mina tiene razón al decir que te ama— dejó escapar el secreto que la chica le confiara tiempo atrás dejándolo de una pieza —no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie y la niña solo me lo confesó en privado; pero piénsalo, minina es tal vez tu ultima oportunidad de ser feliz, tráela de vuelta a casa o escapa con ella y vivan su vida como merecen, uno al lado del otro—

¿A cuantos más les contaría? era urgente charlar con la muchacha, aunque también guardaba muy dentro de sí esa ansiedad de contarle al mundo, de gritarle al universo que por fin algo le hacia vivir, disfrutar esa vida y ansiaba extender su existencia en este plano para gozar con la chica el mayor tiempo posible.

No volvió al colegio y se apareció en el Caldero Chorreante donde ya lo esperaban, un par de elegantes caballeros que le señaló el tabernero con mirada desconfiada.

—creo que son vampiros profesor Snape, tenga cuidado— susurró

—Sé manejar a esa especie, descuida... aunque— murmuró con voz más baja —en caso de detectar problemas llamas a Albus de inmediato, él sabe que estoy aquí—

—Por supuesto profesor— ¿como desconfiar de él? Albus proclamaba a diestra y siniestra que el profesor de pociones, el oscuro exmortifago le era fiel a la orden del Fénix y lo constataba cada reunión donde eran informados con los recientes reportes que Snape entregaba al anciano, aunque no sospechaban que eran reportes medianamente ciertos.

Se acercó a los hombres que no bebían ni comían nada, solo mantenían fija su vista en un par de ejemplares del Profeta.

—Caballeros— les saludo tomando asiento — ¿a que debo el honor de esta invitación Dietrich?—

—Al grano Snape— contestó el mayor de ambos —Marcus me ha hablado de la misión que les ha encomendado el amo—

— ¿Te ha contado?— miró de reojo al más joven —creí Marcus que comprendías el termino "secreto absoluto"—

—tenia que hablar con mi padre del tema, en la familia tenemos variadas mezclas sanguíneas y no quiero que caigan gracias a... ese encargo—

—Tengo en este maletín muestras de sangre, saliva y piel de cada integrante de mi familia, además de... una buena suma de galeones con tal de ser los primeros en recibir el antídoto—

— ¿pretendes pagar con tu miserable oro la primicia de la cura? ¿Mucho antes que el mismo Lord?— siseo con exagerada y sobreactuada indignación.

—Sabes bien que no es así Snape— rezongó —aunque en mi familia no todos son partidarios a nuestra causa son familia y no quiero que caigan en esa cruzada—

—caerán los que deben caer— contestó tomando el maletín —aunque esta serie de muestras me será muy útil, créeme que el Lord estará muy satisfecho con tu cooperación con la causa ya que tu oro será utilizado con fines de investigación— sonrió torcidamente sopesando la valija —aunque creí que tan solo tu vida o la de alguno de tus tantos hijos valdría más que esta bicoca—.

— ¡Snape por tu madre! no vayas a decirle nada al amo— contrariado miró a su alrededor, afortunadamente nadie lo tomaba en cuenta —esa es solo una parte del pago, voy... mañana mismo triplicare la oferta directamente en tu bóveda en Gringotts—

—Dietrich— siseo burlón —alguien como tú, con una familia tan extensa y sobre todo con la antigüedad que proclamas, valdría algo más que simple y vulgar oro—

— ¿Que quieres entonces?— soltó el hombre derrotado — ¿propiedades? ¿Un titulo nobiliario?—

—Explícame de que servirá eso cuando hable con el amo ¿cuanto valdrán tus propiedades y títulos? ¿Tu oro o una de tus queridas esposas vale más que tu propia vida? te conozco... así que considerare hablar con él de tu petición—

—Profesor... no mal interprete las cosas—

— ¿malinterpretar? estabas pagando por tener la primicia de la cura, quieres salvar a traidores que son tu familia... yo solo diré a mi Lord que has cooperado con muestras y oro ¿no crees que deberías ser más agradecido?— un gesto de burlona inocencia puso a temblar al vampiro.

—yo... ¿que mas quieres?...—desesperado bajo la voz en apenas un cuchicheo —tengo una hija, una preciosa adolescente que gustosa te...—

— ¿Te refieres a Anushka?— contestó con sorna — una joven de cascos ligeros por si no estás enterado— se encogió de hombros —es una oferta que llega muy tarde ya que en su estancia en mi colegio... tuve la oportunidad de probar esa mercancía, solo por un estúpido "Excelente" en su pésimo desempeño escolar, imagino que esa capacidad de valorarse la ha heredado de ti—

— ¡Mi hermana!— bufó furioso el muchacho — ¡Eres un...!— con un casi imperceptible parpadeo por parte de Dietrich el joven guardó silencio.

—Disculpa el arranque de Marcus— sonrió aguantando las propias ganas de estrangular a Severus —es muy apasionado y sobre todo en lo que se relaciona con su hermana menor—

Snape no contestó, miró de reojo a Tom que se alejó de la chimenea donde ya brillaba una luz verdosa.

—Recibirán sus dosis de antídoto al mismo tiempo que los demás— siseo —dependerá de él si la cura va a proteger a toda tu familia— se levantó —caballeros, es un placer realizar tratos con ustedes— tomó el maletín y salió del lugar, despidiéndose discretamente del tabernero.

Era lógico que los más adinerados integrantes de la orden mortífaga buscaran tener la primicia de la cura; muchos de ellos eran de reciente conversión, pocos como los Lammar o los Malfoy de rancia sangre antigua se mantenían relativamente fieles a su Señor Tenebroso.

Caminó algunas calles, de reojo se percató de que el joven Marcus lo seguía. Su reacción ante la falsa declaración sobre Anushka le hizo entender que entre ambos medios hermanos existía algo más que una relación filial.

¿De que manera aprovecharía eso? la muchachita representó un continuo dolor de cabeza para Mina, sobre todo al final del curso ¿querría desquitarse? la Mina anterior a su huida tal vez si, había adoptado muchas de sus costumbres y criterios... si él buscó vengarse de James y su pandilla ¿que evitaba a la jovencita querer destazar a la aristócrata banshee?

Aprovechó un grueso tumulto en una esquina que buscaba atravesar una transitada avenida para desaparecerse, fue directamente a la mansión Riddle y solicitó audiencia con el amo que lo recibió en la enorme biblioteca llena de polvosos anaqueles.

— ¿Noticias mi estimado sirviente?—

—así es mi señor— respondió serio dejando el maletín frente a él —los Lammar quieren tener acceso a la cura, y que en cierta manera esté adaptada a su familia, Marcus habló con Dietrich de la misión que nos ha encomendado—

—Vaya que es atrevido nuestro estimado chupasangre— siseo riendo en un tono muy grave —y ¿con que te ha obsequiado?—

Con indiferencia Snape sacó del maletín dos pesados bolsos con monedas de oro dejándolos frente a Tom.

—un poco de oro y... muestras biológicas ¡ah si!— soltó con sorna —la virginal humanidad de su hija menor—

— ¿Solo eso?— divertido abrió las bolsas revisando su interior — ¡ha mi querido sirviente, eres distraído!—

— ¿Mi señor?— contrariado se acercó, Tom tenia en la mano un galeón que brillaba menos que los demás, un tono cobrizo que titilaba discretamente.

—Te tendieron una trampa— sonrió torcidamente —creo que hay algunos que aún desconfían de ti mi querido Snape, te han marcado con un ridículo e infantil posicionador—

—si mi señor, supongo que el estar bajo el mismo techo que Dumbledore me hace acreedor de sus dudas— se encogió de hombros —como sea, no temo ser vigilado, tengo perfectamente claras mis fidelidades, y están con la sangre Riddle—

—y créeme que te verás gratamente recompensado en un futuro cercano— siseo destruyendo la falsa moneda con la simple presión de su puño —mi pequeñita esta siendo vigilada, los reportes que recibo son más que satisfactorios, la educaste bien Severus—

—solo cuide su posesión que imagino es la más valiosa—

—Única en su especie, única y muy especial —sonrió de lado —se que mi nena ha realizado ya algunas travesuras tanto en este país como en el que está estudiando—

—Son solo eso mi señor, travesuras de una adolescente que apenas está despertando sus capacidades brujeriles—

— ¿nada elfico?—

—Hasta donde supe mi señor— suspiró —nada—

—Hmm espero que su madre no la despojara de esas capacidades—

—Arthanis era muy inteligente, quizá presintió que tenia planes para la niña—

—y presintió bien la muy perra— gruñó molesto.

—Te sugerí que le quitáramos a la niña al momento de nacer— Nagini entró en silencio, convertida a la mitad en mujer, del bajo vientre nacía la serpiente que se arrastraba sinuosa, era una visión aterradora pero a la vez muy bella, la mujer era literalmente una diosa de deslumbrante hermosura, su torso desnudo con los senos cubiertos por escamas de brillantes tonos verdes, amarillos y azulados tentaba a buscar su contacto. Snape dio un discreto paso atrás para quedar cubierto por Tom.

—Querida, ni tu ni yo tuvimos nunca la paciencia para cuidar a un recién nacido, además, se volvió interesante hace apenas...—miró a Severus — ¿cuanto tiempo tiene haciendo magia?—

—A los once años era una bruja normal mi señor, hasta la fecha no tiene nada...interesante— respondió arriesgándose a ser torturado por su honestidad, más la carcajada burlona de Voldemort fue lo que le sobresaltó.

—Dejemos el papel de padre a Severus, que lo está haciendo bastante bien— contestó el mago entre risas —ya tendré tiempo para probar las habilidades de mi hija—

—Si mi señor me permite retirarme, solo quería ponerlo al tanto sobre los Lammar—

—Retírate Severus, y sique trabajando en nuestra pequeña mascota—

Snape abandonó la biblioteca en el mismo momento en que Marcus entraba por la puerta principal de la mansión.

—Nos traicionaste— siseo furioso.

—solo tengo una persona a quien serle fiel niño estúpido— le gruñó tomándolo por el cuello de encaje de la camisola, aprisionándolo entre su cuerpo y la pared —que te quede bien claro Marcus ... ni tu oro... ni tu padre o su rancio linaje me harán traicionar a mi Lord— el muchacho quiso zafarse más el mago lo tenía perfectamente acorralado y sintió como la varita se clavaba en sus costillas —un nuevo juego de espionaje, algún intento de seguirme o tenderme una trampa y veré que hace un lumus solaris convocado con mi varita clavada en tus costillas o en tu lindo trasero— lo arrojó a un lado con asco y guardo el arma —ya estas advertido— y salió de la mansión dejando al orgulloso joven levantándose tembloroso del suelo.

Salió de la mansión controlando su enojo ¿que se creían? era tal vez el papel más patético que se desempeñaba en esta gastada charada, era el traidor ¿traidor a quien? ¡estaba más que claro que a todos! con la gran diferencia que ahora buscaba jugar las cartas a su favor... rendirse ante Albus no sirvió para salvar a Evans, aunque le compenso con la muerte de James... rápida e indolora para su gusto; ahora las cosas serían diferentes, jugaría en el lado del equipo influyente, donde el oro y la posición social eran importantes, donde predominaba la posición en la orden mortífaga y quien ganaba más puntos a su favor era quien complaciera totalmente al Lord, le quedaba muy claro que el Señor Tenebroso no permitiría que él y la joven heredera se quedasen juntos, tuvieran cien pequeños y vivieran felices para siempre, pero al menos por ahora no lo separaría de la chica como lo hizo Albus. Y eso le daba tiempo para trazar algún plan de escape.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Comenzaban las vacaciones de invierno y trabajaba junto con Jumble para proteger del inclemente frio la derruida construcción, planeaba permanecer en la abadía mientras el periodo vacacional durara, un par de semanas solamente, lo suficiente como para adelantar su trabajo.

El virus respondía bastante bien a los cuidados y mimos otorgados por Severus; durante el periodo escolar lo estudio, algunos alumnos cayeron enfermos ante una extraña gripe de la que salieron ilesos con un simple tratamiento, pero su sangre fue estudiada por el profesor de pociones que fortalecía con cada contagio al pequeño asesino.

Jumble terminaba de resguardar el lugar con una discreta reparación en los muros hecha con lodo y musgo reforzados con su magia cuando la pequeña lechuza familiar revoloteo sobre su cabeza.

— ¿Leeloo?— musitó con voz chillona y la avecita se posó en una roca frente a él, llevaba una nota — ¡amo profesor es Leeloo!— grito eufórico abrazando al animalito y corriendo al interior de las ruinas.

Dentro el ambiente era totalmente distinto al exterior, de los muros en perfecto estado pendían antorchas y fuegos mágicos que iluminaban el lugar además de provocar un ambiente cálido y agradable.

Además dividió el enorme salón que en el pasado pudo ser el comedor de los monjes y acondicionó un par de habitaciones, al menos el invierno lo pasaría cómodo y calientito investigando sin parar.

Cuando el eco de los gritos de Jumble llegaron al interior del lugar se encontraba instalando una serie de cortinas plásticas hechizadas con conjuros delimitantes para contener al virus y tener más control en sus cobayas humanas que dormían plácidamente en cada uno de los camastros.

— ¡Amo profesor!— agitado el elfo le entrego la nota, el sello lacrado intacto, Severus con mano temblorosa lo rompió sin decir nada — ¡es de la amita! ¡Leeloo la trajo! ¡La amita está en casa amo profesor!—insistió el pequeñajo acariciando a la lechuza que cerraba los ojos feliz de ser premiada de esa manera por cumplir su misión.

Severus no dijo nada, abrió con calma el sello y desdobló el papel, lo primero que percibió fue el perfume de la muchacha.

"¡Hola! estoy en casa ¿puedes venir por mi?" era todo.

—prepara una cena especial —

— ¡Por supuesto amo!— Jumble sonrió feliz echando a correr al área designada como cocina mientras su amo salía presuroso del lugar.

Apareció a unas calles de su domicilio, la nota no lo decía, pero estaba claro que tan corto mensaje tenia un motivo, y lo constato al doblar la esquina.

Remus Lupin estaba sentado en la banqueta a unas casas de su domicilio, jugaba con una ramita seca haciéndola trocitos, sin dudarlo se acercó a él.

—extraño lugar para matar el tiempo Lupin— dijo a manera de saludo, Remus solo levanto un poco el rostro para mirarlo, lo saludo con una sonrisa —¿a que se debe tu visita inesperada?—

—a lo mismo que interrumpió tus vacaciones en la montaña Snape— contestó con voz tranquila, a Albus y al resto de la orden les había dicho que pasaría unos días en las montañas por consejo del Director.

— ¿Mi entenada?— se encogió de hombros — ¿que pecado o fatalidad existe en el hecho de que la chica quiera verme? finalmente está a mi cargo por ordenes de Dumbledore y Minerva—

—lo se— Remus se puso de pie y caminó hacia la casa —ya se lo dije a Albus pero él insiste en que hay que vigilarla—

—Imagino que te has aburrido de lo lindo— caminó a la par del hombre lobo.

—en Norteamérica, un poco quizá— respondió en voz baja —aquí en casa, he detectado ciertos hechos que quisiera aclarar contigo antes de hablarlos con Albus—

— ¿Ciertos hechos?— se detuvo a unos metros de llegar — ¿a que te refieres?—

—sabes lo que soy, y cuando estuve en Hogwarts hiciste un gran trabajo para hacerlo publico— un tono de reproche salió a flote.

— ¿Que quisiera mantener a salvo a los alumnos es malo?— lo miró fijamente —sabes que solo lo hice por proteger a Potter, no podía confiar en ti—

—Albus lo hizo—

—No soy Albus y nunca en mi vida confiaré en ti o en tu canino amigo—

— ¿Por que tu entenada tiene muy impregnado a ella tu olor?— soltó de golpe.

— ¿Tal vez porque vivimos en la misma casa?— farfullo incomodo — ¿ahora también pasas tu tiempo olfateando a los demás?— lo miró con asco —creí que ya habías caído lo suficientemente bajo olisqueando el trasero de canuto—

—no es olor de convivencia, es olor de...— siseo molesto — ¿crees que acostándote con ella te va a proteger de su padre? ¿Quizá subir un par de escalones en su ejercito?—

—Como todo perro, solo ladras y haces ruido— contestó despectivo —si se ha acostado con alguien será con el idiota de su novio, cosa que me tiene sin cuidado—

—Severus no vas a engañarme— resoplo Remus —no te preocupes que aún no le he dicho a Albus pero debe estar enterado—

El profesor lo miró de reojo y dio un suspiro deteniéndose en la puerta de la casa.

—Esta bien Lupin, nos has descubierto— lo miró fijamente a los dorados ojos —déjanos explicar que ha sucedido y tú tomas la decisión de acusarme con la Orden—

—Snape no es de acusarlos, es cuestión de estrategia— susurró y en ese momento se escuchó que abrían la puerta — ¿con quien está tu fidelidad?— hizo el amago de dar la media vuelta más Severus lo detuvo.

—Espera...— Mina los miraba confundida desde la puerta —Princesa, Remus nos ha descubierto— el tono suave de la voz del pelinegro la hizo palidecer —trae tu equipaje— centró su atención en el licántropo —danos una hora para explicarte—

—Snape yo no...—

—Solo una hora Remus— musitó la chica con su mochila en el hombro — ¿Sev?—

Desaparecieron en un parpadeo.

Jumble los esperaba en la entrada de la abadía y se sorprendió cuando los vio aparecerse con un desconocido que extrañado echó a andar hacia la entrada.

— ¿Amo profesor?— murmuró preocupado el elfo.

—Tranquilo— le respondió llevando de la mano a la chica —prepáranos algo caliente de beber y sírvelo en la cocina—

En silencio atravesaron el pasillo, las salas con los magos y brujas durmientes, además del laboratorio estaban bien resguardadas con unas simples puertas de madera que impedían ver en su interior, Remus les siguió en silencio, no sospechaba que detrás de las desvencijadas puertas decenas de personas esperaban la muerte.

Llegaron a la cocina donde ya el elfo les servía café caliente y unas galletas, confundido solo dedico una sonrisita nerviosa a Mina que le respondió con un guiño.

— ¿y bien? te recuerdo que esta no es una visita social—

—La madre de Wilhemina fue amiga mía— comenzó a relatar Severus —fue ella y no Albus o Minerva quien decidió que yo debía cuidar de la niña cuando llegara a Hogwarts—

—Mamá me dio una pócima durante años, contenía ingredientes que sin saberlo Severus, le fueron sustraídos... cabello, sangre...— se encogió de hombros —mamá quería asegurar que en el futuro mi padre no me localizara, que tuviera a mi lado quien cuidara de mi—

—Nos encadeno y todavía no encuentro la manera de romper ese lazo, es por eso que Mina tiene impregnado mi olor, lleva parte de mí en ella—

— ¿Y crees que voy a caer tan fácilmente?— sonrió de lado con cierta burla —lo siento Snape no soy tan inocente o estúpido como piensas—

—Remus, mamá lo dejó todo escrito— sacó de la mochila los pergaminos —los habías dejado en mi dormitorio profesor— susurró cuando la miró con cierta sorpresa —me fueron entregados cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad— desplego el atado de pieles donde no había escrita ni una sola palabra —Jumble ¿podrías traerme tinta y una pluma por favor? — en un segundo el elfito le entregaba lo solicitado.

—Mina no ha desarrollado en lo absoluto su magia elfica, Arthanis le dejo esto como herencia y... —se encogió de hombros —no hemos podido realizar el antídoto—

— ¿Con que finalidad los ataría?— ya un poco más confundido Remus fijó su mirada en los pergaminos donde la chica escribía "mamá por favor explícale a Remus Lupin que estoy atada a Severus por una poción tuya"

"Saludos Remus Lupin ¿que papel juegas en la partida de ajedrez de Dumbledore y Tom?"

—Snape no voy a caer en este juego, James, Sirius y yo lo hicimos cuando estábamos en el colegio— le recordó el dichoso mapa de los merodeadores.

—Remus no es un simple truco— replicó el pelinegro —Arthanis dejó parte de ella en esos pergaminos— tomó la pluma y se la entregó —pregúntale lo que quieras—

—pero...—

—solo hazlo—

Lupin garrapateo "no es un juego, es la lucha por nuestra libertad"

"Ustedes los humanos son tan idiotas que se creen cualquier discurso"

"¿quien eres? ¿Quien es el padre de Wilhemina?

"Mina es hija de Tom Riddle, al que ustedes llaman Lord Voldemort, y es hija mía, fui Arthanis del clan Thiamán de Irlanda"

— ¡Pero ellos desaparecieron...!— se interrumpió cuando vio a Snape asentir.

—Desaparecieron unos meses antes de que el Señor Tenebroso atacara a los primeros grupos de magos, cinco años antes de que naciera Harry—

—Mamá me ha dicho que debo ocultarme, la única manera fue haciéndome parecer hija de Severus... pero la cadena funciono mal— susurró apenada —terminé... yo...— titubeo y con ternura Snape la tomó de la mano ante la confusión de Remus.

—nunca creí que llegara a sentir algo más fuerte que lo provocado por Lilian— susurró mirando fijamente a Remus sin parpadear, este solo atino a dar un largo trago a su café.

— ¡Demonios Snape esta es una gran noticia!— soltó sorprendiéndolos por su repentina alegría —creí que siempre serias un solitario amargado...— titubeo —han ¿han intentado hacer la poción?—

—No— contestó Mina —si me enseñas a sacar el núcleo mágico de una bruja— miró a Snape —te mandaría a freír espárragos... amo a Severus más que a mi vida, y si Albus se entera...—

—Por eso te envió a América— concluyó el licántropo terminando su taza —el problema es que tengo que informarle sobre este... ¿como decirlo?—

—no le vas a decir nada Lupin— soltó con frialdad Snape.

—Debe saberlo...— susurró poniéndose de pie, se notaba algo mareado —maldición ¿que me diste?— Mina miró al elfito permitiéndole responder.

—Nadie va a separar a mis amos— respondió —el señor Lupin se va a dormir mientras mis amos deciden que hacer con usted—

Remus trastabilló e intentó desaparecerse, Jumble con un simple gesto cerró la puerta donde el licántropo se estrello materializándose de nuevo.

—Los elfos domésticos defendemos a nuestros amos, yo protejo a los míos porque me cuidan y los quiero mucho— se acercó al hombre tirado en el piso —los hombres lobo no me gustan señor Lupin—el castaño perdió el conocimiento.

—Comienzas a preocuparme enano— resopló Snape que levantó al caído con un simple levicorpus.

—no quiero que los separen amo profesor, y ese— señalo despectivo a Remus —echaría a perder todo—

— ¡Jumble te quiero mucho!— le soltó Mina cargándolo para darle un fuerte beso en la mejilla.

Dejo a Remus dormir en uno de los camastros, apretujado con una anciana que roncaba plácidamente.

—Necesitaba un hombre lobo para practicar y me ha caído como anillo al dedo—

—Saben que me sigue, nos van a ligar con su desaparición—

—Estará solo esta noche, tengo parte del virus, voy a sembrarlo en su cerebro— sonrió de manera sombría —va a licuarlo en menos de lo que crees, quizá puedan sacar algunos datos, pero no todos—

— ¿Como sabes que no obtendrán la información que nos compromete?— preocupada se inclino a un lado del hombre que respiraba relajado.

—Simple— la oscura sonrisa no se borro de sus labios —tengo todo arreglado, el virus está casi controlado, debo fortalecerlo y Remus va a ser mi primer medio de contagio, tengo que salir por un par de horas así que espérame aquí ¿entendido?—

—Si— respondió mirándolo con ternura — te extrañé tanto—

—En un momento te demuestro cuanto te he extrañado princesa— susurró besándola suavemente —por ahora tengo trabajo—

Mientras la chica curioseaba las instalaciones, Snape borró totalmente los recuerdos del licántropo, debía mantener a la orden con la idea de que todo marchaba bien, faltaban solo dos días para la luna llena y entonces se desharía del fastidioso espía.

Unos pergaminos arrugados guardados en el bolsillo del castaño le dieron una idea sobre lo que Lupin hacia, de que manera se reportaba y sobre todo, que había dicho a la orden.

"La chica vuelve a casa" encabezaba un papel arrugado en el que habían escrito abajo "síguela y no la pierdas de vista" era la letra de Sirius.

"Llegamos mañana en la tarde, aún no se a donde" era el aviso y "cuídate" la respuesta.

"Estamos cerca de la casa de Snape"... "era lo más lógico, sigue en contacto".

Le quedó claro que ese escueto hilado de palabras era todo en caso de que lo atraparan, ahora ¿como hacerles creer que todo estaba bien? ¿Como enviarles las notas? reviso más trozos de papel y encontró un recibo del servicio postal, rentaba las lechuzas; Severus no se creyó un plan tan infantil y a la vez que fuera tan eficiente.

Revisó los trazos escritos por Remus, hizo un par de copias y al final tenía dominada la imitación de la letra del licántropo.

"La chica está encerrada, ha discutido con Snape" garrapateo en una hoja aparte, lo revisó y practicó varias veces hasta quedar conforme, copio el texto en el arrugado pergamino.

Buscó entre los frascos y con fastidio se dio cuenta que le faltaba un preparado, seguramente lo encontraría en casa; antes de salir del área de trabajo arrancó sin miramientos un mechón de cabellos a Lupin.

—Jumble, salgo unos minutos— le aviso al elfo que atendía la cocina —no dejes que Mina salga, no voy a tardar nada—

Minutos después llegó a la oficina postal convertido ni más ni menos que en Remus Lupin, vistiendo sus mismas prendas gastadas y anticuadas.

— ¡Buenas tardes Remus!— le saludó sonriente el joven encargado — ¿la misma de siempre?—

Snape carraspeo y asintió tocándose la garganta.

—Te advertí que debías cuidarte, ya has pescado un resfriado—

Severus asintió y sacó un galeón.

—Ya te había dicho que tus envíos son gratuitos —le dio la nota a una lechuza de mediano tamaño color pardo —espera si quieres, ya ves que esta no se tarda nada—

Efectivamente, en pocos minutos la lechuza volvió con el pergamino en el pico.

— ¡Remus, tu respuesta!— le entregó el pergamino —lo mejor es que vuelvas a casa y te cuides ese resfrío— Snape asintió y sonriendo se despidió con un movimiento de mano.

Tan solo al salir se apareció en la abadía y hasta que estuvo dentro reviso la respuesta.

"Mas le vale tenerla encerrada, Merlín la cuide si llego a encontrármela" era la contestación de Black.

—Sev... ¿que diablos?— sorprendida Wilhemina miró a Snape y luego la camilla donde dormía Remus — ¿poción multijugos?—

—Si, tenia que hacer algo antes de desaparecerlo un par de días— comenzó a cambiarse de ropa —apesta a rayos—

—Y eso que no te ha seguido cuando está transformado en lobo, puedes olerlo a kilómetros— suspiró la muchacha —creo que deberías darte un baño o te va a pegar las pulgas— una burlona risa cantarina hizo eco en el lugar.

—te tomo la palabra ¿Jumble ya te sirvió la cena?—

—Estamos esperándote, aunque si quieres... podría ayudarte tallando tu espalda— susurró insinuante.

—Por ahora una ducha y la cena— contestó acariciándole la mejilla — no quiero que veas a Lupin cuando te haga el amor—

—En eso tienes razón— suspiró ella —aunque sé que eres tú, necesito tus ojos negros mirándome— se sonrió apenada por el desplante tan cursi —entonces date un buen baño, te espero con Jumby—

Veinte minutos más tarde ya cenaban a solas, el elfo discretamente se desapareció tras servirles.

— ¿Todo bien?— la cuestiono mientras le servía vino.

—los dos primeros meses bastante bien, hice los rituales que me indicó mamá ¡son tan complicados los elfos!— sonrió probando el vino — ¿sabias que existen doscientas treinta y ocho maneras de que un residuo espiritual se nos impregne? corremos el riesgo desde niños, cuando somos jóvenes y el riesgo se multiplica por tres cuando estamos preñadas—

— ¿que hacen en esos casos? supongo que no es opción que tu tío vaya detrás de ti todo el tiempo para sacar a esos parásitos—

—cuando mamá estuvo embarazada, protegió la zona de la cabaña con muchos conjuros, hechizos y algunas maldiciones ¡me enseñó a implantar un avada kedabra como muro!—

—Vaya que son más sangrientos que nosotros los magos—

—Bastante— sonrió —después de hacer mis rituales no he tenido problemas con... tu sabes...— se encogió de hombros —incluso estoy aprendiendo a contener la esencia espiritual para utilizarlos como esclavos—

—algo me dijo tu padre sobre que Arthanis era especial—

— ¡no te imaginas cuanto! mamá mató a muchos para hacer las pociones y hechizos que me protegen y para escondernos cuando vivíamos solas— por un momento guardó silencio y murmuró —vas a pensar que era despreciable después de que creíste que era incapaz de matar a una mosca—

—Hizo lo que necesitaba para protegerlas— continuo comiendo sin darle mucha importancia —entonces...eres una asesina de nacimiento supongo—

—Al menos ella no quería que lo fuera... —dudó un poco —de hecho quiere que me mate cuando termine con papá—

— ¿quiere que?— la miró sorprendido —debo imaginar que no vas a obedecerla—

—por ahora no lo creo, tengo motivos para seguir viviendo, moriré cuando tu lo decidas—

—no hablemos de eso ¿quieres?— carraspeo incomodo — tu padre está muy interesado en las actividades que tienes en Ohio—

— ¿escolares?—

—Extracurriculares— sonrió —le hable de algunas de tus travesuras aunque no sabe que ya manejas la magia élfica—

—Por ahora no le digas nada, que siga siendo nuestro secreto— terminó su plato y lo hizo a un lado apoyando sus codos en la mesa y viéndolo fijamente — ¿que planea papá?—

—Lo sabrás en su momento— también él terminaba su cena —de hecho él debe decírtelo, no tengo autorizado hablar de ello—

—Claro— rezongó fingiendo malestar —entonces tampoco te voy a contar más cosas que han quedado pendientes—

—Habla—

—No— se acercó coqueta a él —habla tu primero—

—Te extrañe— ronroneo abrazándola.

—No me refiero a eso— dejó oír una risita nerviosa cuando sintió el cálido aliento en su oído.

—Te deseo—

—Eso suena bien pero...— acalló un suave quejido cuando los dientes de Severus atraparon el lóbulo —Sev...—

— ¿que?—

—creo que mejor vamos al dormitorio— susurró ya mordisqueando también la blanca piel del cuello masculino.

— ¿tienes problema con que te...—le mordió con fuerza el hombro haciéndola gemir —te desnude y saboree sobre la mesa?—

—En este momento...no me importa nada— susurró abandonándose al experto tacto helado.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Para Severus lo que fueron eternos meses de espera se convirtieron en una deliciosa vuelta a la realidad; reconoció con calma la piel, su sabor y aroma que guardó en sus más profundos recuerdos.

No la despojó totalmente de sus prendas, la recostó gentilmente sobre la mesa después de tirar con un par de manotazos los trastos y restos de comida. Wilhemina solo se dejó hacer, lo necesitaba desde el preciso instante en que puso un pie en el crucero que lo alejara de él tiempo atrás.

Ambos se añoraban y con besos calmos se lo demostraron, degustando con tranquilidad como si se tratara del vino más elaborado y fino.

En el exterior el frio y el viento hacían estragos, en el interior, en la pequeña habitación habilitada como comedor un terremoto comenzaba a gestarse.

Con paciencia infinita le descubrió los hombros besando la piel que quedaba a su alcance, ella le acariciaba la nuca, enredaba sus dedos en el largo y sedoso cabello negro, fue cuando él encontró algo que no estaba ahí la última vez.

— ¿Qué es esto?— susurró extrañado, una delgada y aun rosada marca de aproximadamente cuatro centímetros de longitud sobresalía en la blanca piel.

—No es nada— respondió atrayéndolo mas él se resistió — ¿Sev?— lo liberó de su abrazo cuando se reincorporó apoyando sus manos en los costados de su cintura, sobre la mesa.

— ¿Qué es eso?— insistió mirándola fijamente, el fuego de la pasión aún ardía en sus ojos más algo que solo definiría como furia también comenzaba a brillar.

—Eso...un accidente— se cubrió apenada apoyándose sobre sus codos y acercando su rostro al de Severus —tuve una distracción—

—Princesa— le advirtió —sabes que no puedes ocultarme nada—

—no quiero hablar de ello por ahora— suspiró dándole tiernas caricias con sus labios en la mejilla y atrayéndolo de nuevo —solo quiero que me toques, que me lleves al cielo, que me hagas arder en el infierno y de nuevo me eleves— ronroneo más Severus no se movió.

— ¿Fue el semigigante?— gruñó.

—No— contestó resignada, lo conocía y le era bien sabido que no quitaba el dedo del renglón hasta no ver resueltas sus dudas —no fue él, te dije que mi estancia en la universidad era difícil, esto... me atacaron por sorpresa—

— ¿te atacaron? ¿Quienes?— la hizo levantarse casi con un poco de violencia, le obligo a mirarlo fijamente.

—Aún no lo sé— contestó dolida — ¿acaso importa ahora?—

—Importa y mucho— respondió dando un tirón para descubrir el hombro y seguir la línea, Mina se resistió un poco —esta no es la única marca— resoplo cuando encontró cuatro más, pequeñas y pálidas.

—Creo que debo practicar mis conjuros curativos y reparadores— susurró haciéndose a un lado y evitando las manos de Snape cerrando su chamarra — ¿que esperabas? soy Riddle y es motivo suficiente para que quieran matarme—

—Dices que aún no sabes quienes son, explícame lo que pasó— le ordenó acomodándole una silla y sirviéndole un poco de whisky.

—Wellers, como te dije antes... es todo un cretino— respondió molesta — se ha encargado de hacer público que mi padre es Tom Riddle, inclusive se atrevió a dedicar el curso que ha comenzado como "Conmemoración vigesimosexta del fin de la guerra mágica europea"— bufó enojada—¿sabes que hizo? publicó en todas las facultades fotografías de los lugares donde atacaron, ha designado a los alumnos más brillantes de diferentes semestres para que publiquen en las gacetas biografías de mortífagos, de víctimas y de héroes—

—Quiere mantener vivo el recuerdo— murmuró y ella asintió.

—Han creado clubs de duelo llamados "Los defensores de Lilian Potter" "Los guardianes de Harry" y no sé que otras idioteces mas, es más que claro que me está provocando— limpio molesta unas lagrimitas de impotencia que se le escaparon —nos emboscaron a Erick y a mí una tarde que regresábamos de la biblioteca— Snape no la interrumpió, solo la tomó de las manos acariciándolas con suavidad —un grupo de aproximadamente diez o quince estudiantes embozados nos rodearon, no utilizaron magia, nos...— Tragó saliva —nos fustigaron con ramas de cerezo y zarzamoras— suspiró — Erick me cubrió, se llevó la peor parte— las lagrimas ya corrían por su rostro —le dejaron dos marcas en la cara, no he... ¡no he podido borrarle esas cicatrices!— por fin se lanzó a los brazos protectores de Severus que solo atino a envolverla con fuerza.

— ¿Y el Decano?— preguntó un nudo de impotencia en la garganta le dificultó hablar.

— ¿Wellers? es el patiño de Albus aún a esa distancia— contestó controlando más el llanto —concluyó que Erick y yo habíamos provocado el ataque, me castigó directamente alegando que por ser Riddle me estoy tomando las cosas de manera personal y que soy quien está acosando a los alumnos—

—Bastardo—

—por eso quería venir, te necesito, necesito que me hagas olvidar— susurró con los labios pegados a los de él —que con tus manos borres el dolor y con tus labios borres esos recuerdos—

—Esto debe saberlo tu padre— fue su respuesta a la par que la separaba de él —debe poner un remedio a esto—

— ¿y qué va a hacer? ¿Destruir a toda esa gente? no se ha interesado por mí, soy su experimento fallido—

—voy hablar con él, decirle que...—

—No, por favor prométeme que no le dirás nada—

—Princesa— le acaricio la mejilla —no me pidas eso—

—fui hasta allá a crecer, a aprender y madurar... déjame hacer las cosas a mi manera—

— ¿hasta cuándo? ¿Hasta que te maten?—

—no me van a matar, además, ya no estoy tan sola, tengo una amiga o al menos tengo una aliada—

—explícate—

— ¿Conoces a Mallika Lestrange?—

—la hija de Rodolphus, creí que había muerto, no la conocí nunca pero supe de su existencia—

— Mally me ha comentado que su padre la recluyó en un internado cercano a Dubái unos días después de la muerte de su madre, sospechaban que Bellatrix había tenido algo que ver— recuperando poco a poco el control de sus emociones limpio sus mejillas con brusquedad.

—pero se casaron—

—Un convenio hecho por los Lestrange y los Black, por eso mataron a la madre de Mally, para cumplir el contrato— comenzó a caminar con el vaso en la mano — enviaron a la hija a Ohio, supuestamente a hacer la especialidad de Auror, aunque a ella no le hicieron tantas preguntas como a mi pues se quedó en esa facultad—

— ¿Cómo se conocieron?—

—la tarde del examen, ella se me acercó— le sostuvo la mirada —si... sé lo que piensas, que es una trampa de Bellatrix— sonrió —aunque no tengo el gusto de conocer a una dama tan refinada y de tanta categoría Mally se ha encargado de ponerme al día... fue de ella la idea de enviar a la muchacha hasta Ohio—

— ¿A espiarte?— de momento ignoró la forma burlona de expresarse de la psicópata prima de Sirius.

—Eso depende de la fecha en que mi padre se enteró del dichoso viaje—

—se enteró antes de que partieras, así que Bellatrix bien pudo enviarla a vigilarte—

—Y por eso ahora soy la dulce, tierna y recatada novia de Carbajal— susurró burlona más él hizo un gesto de desagrado — ¡tranquilo! no he dejado que me toque un solo cabello—

— ¿nada?—

—Bueno... nada que...— movió la cabeza con un gesto de fastidio —ok solo un par de besos en público para acallar rumores—

—Prefiero no enterarme de mas— gruñó más que enojado — ¿confías en la muchacha?—

—No mucho— aprovechó que él desviara el tema —aunque me ha dicho que desea escapar del yugo paterno, está enamorada— sonrió— de un chico mestizo, pobre pero con grandes habilidades—

— ¿En que nos beneficia?— se encogió de hombros, no le interesaba mucho el tema.

—me...— titubeo —me pidió que hablara contigo, como mi tutor... para que le dieras clases particulares a Michael, prepáralo para ser...— se removió nerviosa — ¿como decirlo?— suspiró— quiere pedirte que lo entrenes como mortífago, que sea tu aprendiz—

— ¡¿estás loca?! Albus no deja de respirarme en el cuello, Umbridge me vigila y ahora quieres que sea niñero de un... ¿don nadie?—

—Sev por favor— suplico dulcemente —Michael puede ser esa mano derecha que necesitas—

—Tengo a Jumble—

—se y entiendo que Jumble es un excelente ayudante pero ¿que piensa papá al respecto? ¿Le has dicho que tu soporte es un pequeño elfito domestico?— él negó con la cabeza —entonces Michael puede ayudarte—

—Ni siquiera lo conoces— no estaba dispuesto a dejarse convencer — ¿ves todo esto?— señaló hacia donde trabajaba con el virus —es la oportunidad de lograr que tu padre te libere, que nos permita estar juntos ¡no voy a desperdiciar esa oportunidad por un advenedizo!—

— ¡Necesitamos de su ayuda, necesitamos unos ojos cerca de los Lestrange!—

—Imposible— farfulló molesto —además te estás desviando del tema... ¿que sucedió después de que te atacaron?—

—pero... ¡él necesita la oportunidad que tú recibiste en el momento preciso!— insistió pero Severus negó suavemente — ¡eres un necio!— chilló molesta — ¿que quieres saber? eso es todo, es la única vez que se han atrevido a emboscarnos, por lo demás son burlas, indirectas muy directas ¿que más pueden hacer? dejar serpientes muertas colgando del pomo de la puerta de mi dormitorio es a lo que más se han atrevido—

—no podemos esperar a que hagan algo más agresivo que darles una paliza muy muggle— opinó —tengo que informarle de esto a tu padre, ponerlo al corriente—

— ¿y qué va a hacer? dudo mucho que tenga ese don paternal de proteger a su retoñito— se burló — llevo ya meses manejando esta situación, déjame seguir adelante, además no estoy sola—

— ¡Ah sí, me olvidaba de tu adorado novio!— resoplo —supongo que es lo suficientemente hábil como para defenderte en vez de solamente recibir la paliza—

— ¡Al menos confía en mí!— soltó exasperada — ¿que sucede? ahora resulta que te molesta que esté a mi lado, te recuerdo que estuviste de acuerdo la noche que hablamos por los espejos—

—no me habías dicho que habían hecho pública una relación...—

— ¡una relación falsa! ¡¿Crees que no quiero gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que siento por ti?!—

— ¡y ya lo hiciste! ¡Te dije que debías ser discreta pero Sybill está enterada! ¡La misma Nagini sabe de esto solo porque no pudiste mantener tu boca cerrada!—

— ¡Pues perdóname por ser más humana que tú! ¡Entonces puedes hacer público que esto se ha acabado, puedes liberar a Lupin y jurar que no hay nada entre tú y yo!— ambos guardaron silencio y un segundo después Severus abandonó la habitación.

¿Que había pasado? ¿Por que tenía ese carácter tan explosivo si antes había sido una dulce chiquilla?

Decidió no pensar más en ello, esperaría a que ambos estuviesen más tranquilos, además tenía trabajo que hacer.

La escucho haciendo ruido en la cocina, era obvio que levantaba los trastos que una hora antes él mismo tirara al piso para recostarla en la mesa ¡malditas cicatrices! de no haberlas visto estarían amándose en este preciso momento, pero se tragó su orgullo y siguió revisando los cultivos del virus.

— ¿Sevie?— lo llamo tímida desde la puerta, no se percató de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, la miró de lado, despectivo le gruñó un "Hm".

—Esto... yo... — se aventuró a dar un par de pasos dentro del laboratorio — ¿puedes disculparme? no es lo que quería para los días que estaría contigo— no le contestó, se encogió de hombros y siguió con lo suyo.

—bien...— carraspeo y salió del lugar sin que Severus la siguiera.

Cuando salió del laboratorio ya estaba entrada la noche, no la escucho en la cocina y los únicos sitios donde podría encontrarla seria el dormitorio o la sala donde reposaban las cobayas, la cama estaba vacía y ordenada, la sala de las camillas en silencio y ocupada solo por los durmientes ¿donde demonios estaba?

Afuera una helada llovizna de agua nieve acompañada de fuertes vientos lo golpeo en el rostro, alcanzó a ver una lámpara encendida a varios metros, cerca de un conjunto de arboles antiguos; ajustó su capa y se dirigió hacia la luz.

Mina había trazado un círculo en la hojarasca, con la linterna en el centro del mismo y ella sentada a un lado, con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados, respiraba pausadamente, el viento la golpeaba inclemente y estaba empapada.

No la interrumpió, a pesar de que el cabello chorreaba agua helada y las hojas secas se adherían a la piel mojada percibió que estaba en total paz y tranquilidad, ni una señal de frio, no movía ni un solo musculo, así que se quedó a su lado, recargado en el enorme sauce que aullaba cada vez que el viento pasaba entre sus hojas.

— ¿Que haces aquí?— susurró con voz dulce, el enojo había desaparecido, le sonreía y lo miraba como siempre.

—Me preocupaste— se quitó la capa aunque estaba mojada y la cubrió abrazándola —vamos, no quiero que te resfríes— caminaron en silencio hasta las ruinas.

—Voy a mudarme— susurró un tanto apenada —Sev yo...—

—lo siento princesa, creo que escuchar que eres novia de ese imbécil me sacó de mis casillas— intentó sonreírle —no estoy acostumbrado a...— lo interrumpió acallándolo con el dedo índice.

—Ambos metimos la pata, tu eres un necio y yo una gruñona... dependiendo de la situación— volvió a sonreírle —creo que... voy a necesitar ayuda para quitarme esto— susurró estremeciéndose — me parece que se ha congelado—

—Ve tu primero— le acaricio la mejilla —voy a colocar las alarmas y asegurar para que nadie pueda entrar—

Cuando salió de la ducha ya la esperaba cubierto por las mantas, un alegre fuego iluminaba desde la chimenea y sin esperar más se despojó de la toalla acurrucándose a su lado.


	8. Chapter 8

ADVERTENCIA MATURE

Capitulo 8

Las palabras sobraron y las manos tomaron la iniciativa. Severus recordaba el sabor de la joven, el aroma que despedían los firmes senos que mantenía cautivos entre sus manos, pero le parecía haberlos paladeado mucho tiempo atrás. Aspiró el perfume cálido que nacía en ese terciopelo suave ansioso de sus caricias.

—Muerdeme— pidió ella a media voz arqueando su cuerpo buscando un contacto más cercano —profesor muérdeme—

Al principio con cuidado aprisiono la carne del pezón entre sus dientes, poco a poco fue apretándola hasta que escucho como soltaba un gemido, jugueteo con la lengua y la carne en su boca, Mina solo se retorcía bajo él, arañando su espalda, con la agitada cadera buscando la unión de los cuerpos.

—Si sigues así...— susurró jadeante —vas a hacer que...— sintió la tibia humedad de la entrepierna atrapando su miembro erecto, no necesitó de más, se incorporó y tomándola por las caderas la embistió con fuerza, ambos rugieron de placer al sentir sus carnes unidas, palpitando en un solo latido, siguiendo un ritmo que solo ambos conocían.

El enorme lecho se sacudía ante sus embestidas, los dos jadeaban y gemían al mismo tiempo, el chocar de los cuerpos se unía a ese concierto voluptuoso, gritaron a la vez sus nombres cuando llegaron al clímax entre luces de colores y erráticas sacudidas.

Tomaban un breve descanso del primer encuentro, Mina le acariciaba tiernamente el pecho y él enredaba distraído sus dedos en el ensortijado cabello.

—Perdóname— susurró ella —mi carácter...— le besó en el hombro —desde que estoy haciendo los rituales que me enseñó mamá tengo poca tolerancia a todo—

—necesitas relajarte—

— ¿Lo dices tu?— burlona le tocó la frente —creo que salir a la lluvia te ha enfermado—

—Entonces... necesitas que alguien te domine... — sonrió con malicia —vas por la vida como una hoja al viento—

—Ahora eres poeta— se burlo más cuando se reflejó en los oscuros pozos fijos en sus ojos sintió un poco de miedo — ¿Sev?—

—Creo que es hora de que alguien te enseñe a comportarte— el tono gutural utilizado en la advertencia la hizo temblar.

— ¿que? ¿Que vas a hacer?— asustada se replegó.

—Solo a enseñarte quien manda— gruñó levantándose, Mina dio un gritito de sorpresa e intentó escaparse.

No espero nada más, se levantó jalándola con brusquedad, se colocó detrás de ella y comenzó a acariciar la espalda, la muchacha se retorcía, adivinaba lo que ocultaba esa amenaza, sabía que él no la dañaría pero esa mirada y el tono utilizado la habían asustado lo suficiente como para bajar los niveles de su libido.

—Sev por favor— gimió dulcemente, solo logró que se aferrara a sus caderas levantándola para hacerla quedar en cuatro patas.

—por favor ¿que?— siseo acariciando las caderas y besando los glúteos haciéndola reír nerviosa, primero con el dedo índice comenzó a relajar el apretado musculo que le ofrecía sin restricción alguna, la humedecía con sus propio jugos, a los pocos minutos dos dedos exploraban el territorio aun virgen, Wilhemina se retorcía dividida entre la idea de salir corriendo o rendirse ante la invasión.

—Detente— gimió, Snape sujetó el cuerpo de la muchacha y acercó su ariete a la entrada que ansiaba poseer, poco a poco comenzó a penetrarla, lentamente para no lastimarla.

—demonios— gimió de placer pues la carne ardiente lo rodeaba con fuerza, no había resistencia pero estaba mas que claro que era la primera vez que ese paraíso estaba siendo penetrado — ¡maldición!— soltó cuando ya la invadía con la mitad de su miembro.

Mina no dijo nada más, respiraba con fuerza y se mantenía quieta, había dolor, muchísimo dolor pero valía la pena, él le estaba regalando el mayor de los placeres, ser poseída en su totalidad por el hombre que amaba.

—No quiero lastimarte— gimió aguantando las ganas de embestirla con fuerza —princesa no quiero herirte—

—Sev...— susurró aguantando el ardiente dolor en su interior.

Snape cerró los ojos, se aferro a las suaves caderas y de un solo golpe termino de tomarla haciéndola gritar con fuerza. Se mantuvo quieto, dejando que el cuerpo se acostumbrara a su invasión, poco a poco comenzó a moverse, de nuevo ese ritmo, el vaivén que lo llevaba a los límites de la cordura cada vez que poseía a la aparentemente frágil muchacha.

Con manos expertas acariciaba los pechos que se bamboleaban ante las cada vez mas violentas embestidas, en un momento dado la aferró con tal fuerza que sintió como se abría la carne bajo sus uñas, percibir como su pelvis golpeaba las redondas formas de Mina le hicieron olvidarse de todo, únicamente era placer, para él y para ella.

No soportaría mucho, la deliciosa presión a la que era sujeto su cuerpo estaba a punto de hacerlo derramarse, se detuvo controlando la respiración pero Mina decidió cobrarse tan artera invasión y no darle descanso, primero se empujó hacia atrás forzando una penetración más profunda que lo tomó por sorpresa, poco a poco tomó un ritmo suave que no intentó detener.

Sujeto a las caderas con fuerza la dejó hacer hasta que no pudo más, rodeando con sus brazos el torso de la muchacha la lleno de él, no solo de sus fluidos, también ese abrazo implicaba su alma, su corazón y su vida entera.

Mareado se derrumbó sobre ella abandonando el cálido espacio, aferrado al delgado cuerpo que también buscaba un poco de oxigeno.

No hubo necesidad de hablar, haciéndose un ovillo lo hizo abrazarla, ambos guardaron silencio por varios minutos.

—No quería lastimarte— le ronroneo acariciando los largos y rizados cabellos rojos —debió dolerte—

—Valió la pena— respondió — sin planearlo completaste mi conjuro—

— ¿Un conjuro?— la giró, Mina sonreía y tomándole la mano le hizo acariciarle el vientre, eran como unas cicatrices pequeñas. La descubrió completamente para apreciar lo que sucedía, poco a poco se fueron formado palabras hasta acabar un enunciado.

"Este cuerpo y el alma que contiene, pertenecen en su totalidad a Severus Snape"

— ¿Por que?— la miró con un gesto entre confusión y ¿pesar?

—cada línea es por cada noche que te extrañé los primeros días, de alguna manera debía sacar ese dolor— susurró guiando los dedos de Severus sobre los trazos —se que tiendes a la violencia, no puedo exigirte una relación libre de ella, al menos en este sentido— se abrazó a él aspirando su aroma —te pertenezco, puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras, enséñame a encontrar el placer en el dolor—

—No quiero que estés marcada— le levantó el rostro para verla fijamente —además no quisiera lastimarte como lastime en el pasado a...—

—A muchas, lo sé— sonrió con tristeza —publicaron en la universidad la lista de victimas de cada mortífago...sé que te gustaban muy parecidas a Lilian, sé en que formas murieron—

— ¿puedo pedirte perdón?—

— ¿a mi? no tiene caso, eso está en el pasado, y a ellas ¿con que finalidad? están muertas— le hizo un guiño —no voy a negarte que al principio me asusté un poco pero... quiero que me enseñes más profesor—

— ¿placer en el dolor?— ella asintió — ¿estás segura?— Mina repitió el gesto.

—quiero ser la mejor de tus amantes, si en la cama quieres que sea sumisa voy a serlo—

—Solo en la cama— repitió él —y solo...—

—está claro que solo contigo profesor— la hizo tocarle el vientre —además esta marca es imborrable y cada vez que alguien me toque con la finalidad de...—sonrió — de tomarme... les va a quedar bien claro quien es mi dueño, es mi garantía hacia ti de que nada ni nadie va a cambiar lo que siento, y que si alguien llega a tocarme será contra mi voluntad pues leerá este mensaje—

—Eres tan extraña— le gruñó abrazándola —creo que eso es lo que más me gusta de ti—

—quiero darte gusto en todo—

—Pero... te fuiste porque no querías abandonarte a mis intereses—

—no, me fui porque no quería ser una copia tuya... quiero aprender y darte sorpresas de vez en cuando—

— ¿Estas segura?— Mina asintió con una sonrisa traviesa y picara.

—solo tenme paciencia ¿si?—

—Iremos poco a poco— le prometió atrayéndola de nuevo para hacerla sentir cuanto le provocaba.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Cuando amaneció se sintió tan relajado y en paz que se estiró cual largo es, Mina se le acurrucó todavía dormida abrazándolo del pecho ahora surcado por delgados arañazos enrojecidos.

—Minina— le susurró besándole en la frente y liberándose con cuidado de los brazos que le envolvían para levantarse.

Mientras se duchaba encontró más marcas de dientes en sus brazos y muslos, su entrepierna le dolía, la espalda le ardía por la entramada red de rasguños y su cadera reclamaba por el extenuante ejercicio nocturno ¿se estaba haciendo viejo? sacudió la cabeza negándolo, durmió los últimos momentos de la madrugada antes de que despuntara el sol, no más de treinta o cuarenta minutos; su adolorido miembro paso horas dentro de Mina, ya fuese en su boca, donde la juguetona lengua le reconoció milímetro a milímetro degustando varias veces su sabor; también pasó mucho tiempo dentro de la estrecha y empapada vagina que lo succionaba con tanta fuerza que parecería que buscaba arrancarlo, además de la recién estrenada cavidad, después de la primera vez, la chica le suplicó varias penetraciones más, al grado de tener que recurrir al auxilio de una de sus pociones revitalizantes.

"te dije que no te arrepentirías" el adolescente de 17 años se reflejó en el espejo cuando se afeitaba "esta niña vale por millones en comparación con todas las que tuvimos durante toda la vida"

—Es única e invaluable— le respondió al chico cuyos ojos negros se encontraban rodeados de unas ojeras tremendas pero las pupilas brillaban vivaces y llenas de alegría.

Una poción analgésica le permitió caminar de la manera más normal posible y terminó de vestirse en el preciso instante de que la chica despertaba.

—Auuuuuu— gimió cuando intento desperezarse — ¡me duele todo!—

—Tienes muy poca resistencia— la riñó divertido mientras le ofrecía un par de vasos —esta es para el dolor— Mina la bebió veloz —y esta es...—

—Entiendo— se encogió de hombros —aunque quisiera tener ya un bebé, imagino que será muy lindo—

—A su momento princesa— la acaricio en la mejilla —todo en su momento— de golpe un ardor quemante en su muñeca le sorprendió, no pudo ocultar el dolor que le ocasionaba.

— ¡¿estas bien?!— se incorporó preocupada, él solo apretó su brazo y asintió, la frente perlada en sudor frio y un rictus en su rostro lo decían todo.

—Tengo que irme— susurró entre dientes abandonando la habitación de inmediato.

Cuando apareció en los terrenos de la vieja mansión tuvo el cuidado de hacerlo algunos cientos de metros antes de la entrada principal, a su paso fue recolectando hierbas del campo, hojas de los árboles y frotándolas con fuerza entre sus manos mezcló los aromas desprendidos por la savia fresca, si Lupin detectó su aroma en la chica, posiblemente Fenrir o alguno de sus cachorros también lo haría, tendría que trabajar en algo que eliminara esa esencia imperceptible para la mayoría.

Veloz humedeció su cabello y ropas con la improvisada loción y entró al derruido lugar donde día a día se incrementaba la cantidad de mortífagos vagabundos que se reincorporaban a las filas de la legión.

— ¡Mi querido sirviente! ¡Mi favorito exclusivo!— le recibió extrañamente exultante Voldemort en la enorme sala atestada de magos y brujas — ¿que te ha sucedido? luces peor que otras ocasiones—

—Es difícil trabajar en mi misión con su hija aporreando la puerta exigiendo saber a que me dedico—

— ¿Mi chiquitina se encuentra en casa?— el tono burlón hizo sonreír a Bellatrix, Tom la miró de reojo y de inmediato la bruja bajó la mirada — ¿y por que no fui avisado?—

—Llego ayer en la tarde, Remus Lupin la seguía y tuvimos que encargarnos de él—

— ¿Lo mataste?— preguntó achicando los rasgados ojos.

—Está dormido mi señor, voy a usarlo para mis experimentos si usted lo aprueba— Voldemort asintió —mantengo una comunicación falsa con la orden del Fénix, el contacto de Lupin es Sirius Black—

— ¿Sabe algo sobre las actividades de mi hija en su universidad?—

—Al parecer no, estuve charlando con él antes de que mi sirviente lo sedara—

— ¿que sirviente?—

—un elfo domestico que le es fiel a su hija, quien le ordenó que debe obedecerme ciegamente—

— ¡vaya vaya!— Tom dio dos palmadas divertido inquietando a los ahí reunidos — ¡Al fin mi niña hace algo por nuestra causa!—

—Wilhemina se está esforzando por ser una mortífaga mi señor— declaró y una risita burlona hizo a todos mirar a Bellatrix.

— ¿puedo saber que te causa esa risa Bexie?— siseo molesto el Lord.

—Mi señor, Mallika me ha comentado que su hija, y espero no se moleste conmigo, es la bruja más mediocre y con tendencias squib que ha conocido pues...— un plaf la acallo arrojándola un par de metros.

— ¡Snape debo imaginar entonces que me mientes!— rugió furioso señalando al profesor con su varita, el pelinegro negó con suavidad aunque sentía como comenzaban a temblarle las piernas.

—Ignoro que le ha dicho la señorita Lestrange a Bellatrix, pero tengo pruebas de que Mina es una excelente asesina, a pesar de no tener habilidades elficas, es curiosa y busca aprender sobre usted, sobre su misión y ambición mi señor—

—Has dicho que mi hija ha realizado algunas travesuras, explícame—

-Me ha mostrado recortes de periódico sobre misteriosos asesinatos, a la vez me da pruebas de haberlos realizado ella misma- miró de reojo a Bellatrix -si miss Lestrange o el mismo Lupin no se han dado cuenta de lo que hace... o son estúpidos o ella es una excelente asesina-

— ¿Por que mejor no la haces venir y que ella te explique?— intervino Nagini mirando con asco a Bellatrix que seguía sentada en el piso con gesto de niña regañada —quizá puedas hacer que despierten sus poderes mágicos naturales—

—Voy a probar la habilidad de Wilhemina Severus— miró de reojo a su séquito — ¡Todos ustedes largo!— la sala comenzó a desalojarse mientras Nagi guiaba a Snape a una salita aparte, donde ya les esperaba Tom.

—Hola – de vuelta en la abadía entró a la cocina con cierto desasosiego, Tom le dio ordenes precisas que Mina debería cumplir de inmediato.

— ¿Que paso?— verlo entrar a la habitación después de horas de haber salido, y ahora con la preocupación reflejada en su rostro la inquieto.

—Tu padre quiere verte en acción— estaba muy claro que le preocupaban las ordenes de Voldemort –si no queda satisfecho…—

— ¿Nos mata?— él afirmó – ¿que debo hacer?—

—No tiene un concepto exacto de lo que tus aparentemente escasas capacidades mágicas te van a servir o no en un evento real—

— ¿Debo matar o… me van a perseguir?— lo siguió hacia el dormitorio y comenzó a buscar algo de ropa cómoda para mudarse.

—Ambas, escapar y matar— respondió él sombríamente.

— ¿no tengo oportunidad de un examen y luego otro?— Snape negó sonriendo

—Tú siempre buscando una broma entre las peores cosas—

—de que me serviría llorar Sevie?— Mina se sentó a su lado –tranquilo, voy a estar bien… ¿que debo hacer?—

—hay una prisión muggle en un pequeño pueblo cercano al mar, es de alta seguridad y tienen muchos presos por homicidio…— trato de no darle muchas explicaciones –debes matarlos a todos, con todos los trucos y habilidades posibles, salir sin un rasguño y al final de todo vas a enfrentarte a un hombre lobo… Fenrir Greyback—

—hombre lobo… ok— su mente ya repasaba formas de destruirlo.

—no es un hombre lobo común, es seguidor de tu padre, evidentemente solo tienes que evitar que te muerda y reducirlo… pero debes tener cuidado, es muy salvaje, su única meta es convertir a la mayor cantidad de magos en lobos, resultas una presa bastante apetecible al ser hija del Lord— Wilhemina miró hacia la ventana, anochecía y comenzaba a salir la luna llena.

—Que no me muerda—murmuró ocultando sus temores.

— ¿Has entendido entonces?— Sev la miraba preocupado

—matar muggles malos, defenderme de Fenrir y entregárselo vivo a papá… lo tengo— susurro y aunque tenia miedo trató de no demostrarlo, cambio sus ropas y salieron al pasillo, en silencio ajusto el porta varita en su muslo y aseguro su arma dentro del mismo, acomodo su capa y en ese instante Snape vuelve a mirarla de manera intensa, sus manos temblaban cuando la sujeto de los brazos.

—cuídate princesa— Mina asintió sonriendo tímidamente, con delicadeza la rodeo de la cintura atrayéndola para darle un tierno beso en los labios–no quiero que esto sea una despedida— en ese instante se desaparecieron; el viento soplaba frío y sacudía violentamente las ramas de los árboles y arbustos, la capa se enredaba en las delgadas piernas cubiertas por un pantalón ajustado, Severus le señalo una oscura construcción iluminada solo en sus esquinas… era la prisión.

Aparecieron en una pequeña loma que dominaba la vista de un valle colindante a un alto barranco a la orilla del mar, el viento soplaba casi como si fuera un huracán haciendo silbar las hojas de los escasos árboles y olía a pasto fresco, la luna sin embargo brillaba apacible en el cielo, no se encontraba en el cenit, Mina dedujo encontrarse cerca de casa, al menos a un par de horas de camino.

—Debes matar solo a los presos— ordeno Severus, con su característico tono distante e impersonal —atrapar a Fenrir y traerlo—

—Entendido— ajusto el broche de su túnica y se puso una mascada negra cubriendo su rostro, solo podían apreciarse los ojos violetas chispeantes.

— ¿esa es la heredera de mi Señor?— la despectiva voz de una mujer la hizo saltar, aparentemente Severus no se la esperaba pues dirigió su mirada con fastidio hacia un área cubierta de altos matorrales que provocaban la mas profunda oscuridad, de entre las sombras salió una mujer de mediana estatura, delgada y cabello rizado crespo, a Wilhemina le pareció bonita... pero en sus ojos la chispa de la locura brillaba casi como un incendio y de inmediato se puso en guardia.

—ella es Bellatrix Lestrange, mano derecha de tu padre... por ahora— susurro Snape apenas moviendo los labios y sin quitarle la vista de encima — ¿que haces aquí?— miro insistentemente hacia las sombras —se suponía que el Señor Tenebroso en persona vendría a juzgar las habilidades de su hija— la mujer hizo un gesto de fastidio, y en ese momento una enorme serpiente negra salió de las sombras.

—mi Señor nos envió a vigilarte, y calificar tus habilidades, está muy ocupado como para perder el tiempo en tonterías— contestó mientras la evaluaba con la mirada, la serpiente siseaba y sus ojillos miraban con desconfianza a la pelirroja —Nagini va a acompañarla para que mi Señor pueda ver—

— ¿Puede ver mi padre a través de ti?— preguntó a la serpiente que movió su cabeza afirmativamente.

—niña, queremos que queden testigos... que mañana se hable de tu proeza— escupió las palabras con sarcasmo y burla.

—Entendido— contesto dócilmente — ¿empiezo entonces?— espero la indicación de Severus

—antes que otra cosa... querida— susurro Bellatrix —vamos a ponerle un toque interesante a tu prueba— soltó una carcajada y tomó del brazo a Severus que frunció el ceño sin entender mirándola con desprecio —dentro de dos horas exactamente, debes cumplir tu orden, de lo contrario en dos horas y un minuto, alguien especial sufrirá un crucio continuo...hasta que llegues, pero si tu impuntualidad rebasa los treinta minutos, Fenrir gustosamente convertirá o devorará a este alguien— soltó una carcajada y desapareció junto con Severus.

Confundida miró de reojo a la serpiente que esperaba atenta a que hiciera algo, de nuevo revisó su varita y comenzó a bajar la loma, la luna iluminaba su camino, aunque también podía descubrirla ante los muggles, así que corrió lo más veloz que pudo.

"— ¡Más rápido Wilhemina!— Le ordenó el entrenador de atletismo de la universidad por centésima vez, sus pulmones estaban a punto de explotar, ardía el pecho...solo una vez en la vida se vio obligada a correr tanto, al terminar el circuito no se derrumbo... comenzó a correr más despacio, me detuvo pero no dejo de mover y sacudir las piernas.

— ¿Cual fue mi tiempo?— pregunto agitada al entrenador

—Mejoraste por diez segundos tu marca— contesto sonriente..."

Corrió con más ímpetu y en un par de minutos estaba ya frente a la primera cerca de alambre, no se detuvo y dio mas impulso a las piernas, apoyo en la alambrada un pie y se impulso sujetándose con ambas manos de la alambrada, saltó los dos metros restantes de la cerca, estiro su cuerpo lo mas posible y cayo dando un giro para amortiguar el golpe, su entrenador definitivamente no estaría orgulloso de ese salto.

Miro de reojo a sus espaldas, un par de ojillos rojos se acercaban rápidamente, Nagini se encargaba de hacer una transmisión en vivo y en glorioso blanco y negro de la prueba para ser digna hija de Lord Tenebroso.

No la espero mas, corría el riesgo de ser detectada pues algunos perros guardianes comenzaron a ladrar, se ocultó entre las sombras que hacia el alto muro entre la segunda alta alambrada, un zumbido la distraía, alcanzo a atrapar un pequeño ratón de campo que desafortunadamente vagabundeaba en el sitio equivocado y lo arrojo a la reja, chisporroteo, la reja estaba electrificada, buscó con la mirada y un enorme árbol extendía sus largas y delgadas ramas por sobre esa trampa, de un salto alcanzo la mas gruesa y trepo, sujetándose con piernas y brazos avanzo lo mas posible y cuando la rama crujió saltó tomando impulso, cayó de nuevo rodando para amortiguar el golpe, por fin estaba en el muro.

Comment... Gracias por tu review Hilmychu! y si son muy egoístas, por ello este Sev no tiene empacho alguno en matar a algunos cuantos... está haciendo catarsis... desde el otro "libro" el de "Un cambio en la historia" comenzó a aceptar que Lilian ya no le afectaba tanto, súmale la maravillosa pócima de Arthanis y tenemos a un Sev degenerado... digo REGENERADO jejeje... bueno pues saca las botas e impermeable porque el próximo capitulo va a tener abundante hemoglobina... saludos!


	10. Chapter 10

ATCHUNG EXTREMADA VIOLENCIA MUY DESCRIPTIVA

Capitulo 10

Tenia dos opciones, entrar majestuosamente por la entrada principal o escabullirse por una de las torres, dejar fuera de combate al guardia y entrar, pero por ordenes de su padre su intrusión debe ser todo un suceso, bajo la pañoleta de su rostro y la capucha de la túnica, la roja melena contrastaba y se resaltaba con sus prendas revoloteando por el fuerte viento, aguardó a que Naguini le diera alcance y con un toque de su varita en la cabeza cambio su imagen frente a la atenta serpiente; ahora era una chica de cabellos castaños, cortos y lacios de delgada figura; con pasos felinos se acerco a la puerta principal, con un movimiento de varita la enorme puerta chirrió, se encendieron luces rojas y una alarma comenzó a sonar, cinco policías equipados con armas de grueso calibre se plantaron frente a ella.

"scutum" conjuró con un movimiento de varita un escudo invisible, obsequio de mamá, los muggles comenzaron a disparar y confundidos veían como las balas ni siquiera se le acercaban en un metro, cayendo aplastadas alrededor de la extraña joven; "imperius" convoco y se quedaron congelados, mirándola sin expresión alguna.

—llamen a sus compañeros, reúnanse en la sala más segura de este edificio— ordeno y ellos obedientes dieron media vuelta y los siguió para llegar al área de control principal; los oficiales se sentaron ante una enorme mesa, toco a uno de ellos en el hombro que la miro con ojos vacíos.

—abre las celdas, asegura la salida...nadie debe escapar— ordeno y dio media vuelta dejándolos en la seguridad de su oficina, sello la entrada con un hechizo de fuego y trotando se interno en la enorme prisión, ya habían pasado casi quince minutos, había que aprovechar el tiempo. Al centro de la edificación un patio enorme rodeado por muros de concreto y coronados con alambrada de filosas puntas además de estar electrificadas, un par de pesadas puertas de acero dividían el área de celdas del "patio de recreo", con un crujido se abrieron dando el paso a los presos que salían gritando insultos, extrañados a que a esas horas se les permitiera salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco Mina ya los esperaba de pie, sobre una de las mesas de concreto.

—Buenas noches señores— grito para llamar su atención —les tengo una muy buena noticia... esta noche dejarán la prisión— algunos comenzaron a burlarse, otros le gritaban piropos muy groseros —aunque como suele ser costumbre... igualmente les tengo una mala noticia...—

— ¡Viniendo de ti no hay malas noticias muñeca!— grito el mas cercano a ella.

— ¡no importa la noticia! hace mucho que no me divierto y con ese cuerpo ¡créeme que la pasarías muy bien perra!— respondió otro y una salva de carcajadas exploto en el patio, estos idiotas le están haciendo perder el tiempo.

—la mala noticia señores... es que saldrán libres... para rendirle cuentas al dios de su credo...pagarán sus faltas como siempre ha debido ser... ojo por ojo y diente por diente— todos rieron burlones y un gigante musculoso apestoso a sudor trepo la mesa agarrándola por la cintura.

— ¿Y quien va a hacer eso ?— la obligo a mirarlo de frente jalándole del cabello de la nuca, casi era medio metro mas alto que ella — ¿acaso tu zorra?—

Le dedico la mas sarcástica de sus sonrisas, con dulzura colocó las manos en las mejillas del cicatrizado y sudado rostro con la mirada fija en los ojos color miel "Repercussus ex intueri" susurro... imágenes de mujeres de todas las edades ultrajadas, asesinadas, mutiladas pasaron por la mente de Wilhemina en una fracción de segundo... el tipo cayó de rodillas ante ella, echando humo por las cuencas oculares, chillando como un cerdo.

— ¿otro que desee hacerse el valiente?— por un segundo el silencio invadió el lugar... después una gritería salvaje la hizo saltar de la mesa de concreto hasta una de las rejas que coronaban el patio, dos saltos más y llego hasta el primer nivel de la construcción mientras la horda de presos rugía y buscaban cualquier tipo de objetos para atacar.

—¿me buscaban caballeros?— grito y saltó hasta una segunda mesa alejada de ellos... ¡Lacarnum Inflamarae! conjuró una y otra vez señalando a los presos cuyas las prendas comenzaban a arder dejando en el piso hombres gimiendo y aullando de dolor tratando de desprenderse de las fibras sintéticas que se pegaban a su piel achicharrándolos; los que se habían salvado del primer hechizo la miraban aterrados, buscaban como escapar del patio más los policías bajo la maldición imperius habían cerrado y los seguros se colocaron automáticamente.

— ¡y eso no es todo! ... ¡tu!— señalo a un hombre pequeñito, aparentemente muy joven que temblaba ocultándose entre los aparatos de ejercicios — ¿cual fue tu falta?— no contesto — ¡maldito seas te ordeno que me digas cual es tu falta!—

— ¡Le gustan los niños!— desesperado grito otro, buscando la simpatía de la aterradora mujer — ¡es un pedófilo, está aquí con una condena de 49 años por haber violado a más de cincuenta niños en diferentes ciudades!—

—detesto a los chismosos— le grito al improvisado soplón señalándole con la varita — ¡accio lengua traidora!— el informante comenzó a gritar desesperado, su lengua luchaba por salir de su boca, la que cubrió con las manos, pero fue inútil, salió de su boca arrancada de raíz, le rompió los dientes cayendo a los pies de Mina y haciendo gritar de dolor al preso que se derrumbó inconsciente.

Los que aun podían caminar ahora buscaban por donde salir, al menos donde ocultarse de ese demonio encarnado, miró despectiva al hombrecillo — ¿ha dicho la verdad?— temblando asintió.

—redemptio ignis— susurro y el preso comenzó a arder —finite— ordeno al conjuro detenerse, a sabiendas de lo que sucedería... el hombre comenzó a respirar aliviado y se levantaba cuando exploto su cabeza convertida en fuego y carbón mientras el cuerpo caía de rodillas, expulsando flamas por el cuello cercenado, los presos sobrevivientes gritaron aterrados, algunos se hincaron y comenzaron a orar.

—¡nunca escucharon a sus victimas!— gritó furiosa, Wilhemina disfrutaba realmente estar haciendo ese tipo de justicia, pero sobre todo, debía darse prisa, el tiempo corría y aun debía salvar a quien la loca de Bellatrix tuviera en su poder —¿por que debe alguien escucharlos?— bajó de la mesa y camino entre ellos que buscaban protegerse de su vista ya sea con un objeto o adoptando posiciones fetales como animales aterrados —¿cual es tu falta?— tomo a uno por el cuello, clavándole las uñas en la tráquea.

— ¡me inculparon! ¡No debo estar aquí! — gimió intentando respirar, la jovencita lo miró con asco.

—Mientes— siseo y cerró con fuerza el puño hasta que sus uñas se encontraron, jalo hacia ella y logró arrancarle un trozo de la garganta, la sangre salía a borbotones, comenzó a ahogarse en su propia sangre.

—tu asesinaste— grito a uno —¡bombarda!— el tipo exploto como petardo —tu robaste a los que confiaron en ti— ¡crucio!— por fin se decidió a usarlo, la sensación era maravillosa, el placer de ver al tipo retorcerse y gritar, romper sus dientes en una convulsión, verle sangrar, arañarse y hasta sacarse un ojo con las uñas le dio tanto placer que se le ocurrió una locura, algunos conjuros podían maximizarse fácilmente ¿que pasaría si...? subió al primer piso trepando por las rejas y alambradas, desde un punto donde los podía dominar a todos, levantando los brazos como si dirigiera una orquesta grito —¡crucio máximo!— para Mina fue delicioso escucharlos gritar al mismo tiempo, suplicar terminar con ese dolor agónico que los torturaba, sabia ahora lo que su padre sentía... saboreaba lo que él saboreaba, entendió lo que el quería... poder... fuerza... ¡ser un dios!.

Tener a todos esos muggles que habían sido el terror de sus congéneres a sus pies, suplicando la muerte, pidiéndole perdón por algo que no le interesaba a fin de cuentas cobrarles... ¡si! ¡Eso era! ¡Eso es el poder!

Otro conjuro llegó mente, uno que un joven ambicioso estudiante de magia creo unos años atrás, que merecía ser homenajeado esa noche tan especial.

— ¡Sectumsempra!— ¡uno! ¡Dos! ¡Veinte muggles gritando, desangrándose! Era maravilloso, no llovía y sin embargo los pasos suenan cuando pisa esa sustancia pegajosa que se ha mezclado con la tierra del patio; ¡la sensación de poder es embriagadora! Otro hechizo la hace sonreír de manera torcida y elige un preso tatuado en toda la piel que hasta ese momento se había ocultado de los conjuros lanzados, era perfecto para ejecutarlo –¡vermillius!— el hombre con piel de lienzo comenzó a toser, a hacer arcadas y puños de blancos gusanos comenzaron a salir de su boca, oídos, nariz, cayó de rodillas intentando sacar todo pero así como salían se trepaban en su piel y con una velocidad sobrenatural comenzaban a comer su carne… ver como entraban bajo la piel haciendo agujeros sangrantes la dejo absorta un par de segundos, disfrutando sus gritos ahogados por los animales que seguían brotando de su interior... un aullido la saca del éxtasis... se quedo quieta y miró hacia las sombras que le rodean.

—Realmente apetitosa— el gruñido sonó a sus espaldas, perfectamente entendible.

— ¡Lumos máxima!— lanzó una esfera luminosa, esperando alumbrar el lugar, sin embargo las sombras aparentemente no eran naturales, había mano mortífaga en esto.

—Vamos Fenrir... ¿resulta que te ocultas perrito roñoso?— reto al licántropo, un hombre grito ahora a su izquierda, el crujido de huesos lo acallo, el resto de hombres que aun agonizaba gimió lastimeramente, arrastrándose entre el fango sanguinolento buscando donde ocultarse, donde encontrar una esperanza de sobrevivir.

—La sangre de mi amo— escucho como olfateaba el aire —por fin tendré la oportunidad de probarla... ¡servida en bandeja de oro!— un nuevo grito y una cabeza pegada a un pedazo de torso cayo a sus pies, el gesto del hombre al momento de morir era de terror total.

—¡Fiendfyre!— la varita asemejaba un poderoso lanzallamas, se rodeo de un circulo de fuego... los gritos agónicos de los muggles quemándose vivos invadió el lugar, buscaba iluminar de una u otra forma ese maldito patio, ni el lumus ni el Fiendfyre lograban mostrarle al licántropo —¡sal maldito perro!— volvió a retarle —¡si tanto deseas probar mi sangre ven!— unos pasos se escucharon a su derecha —¡levicorpus!— señalaba uno a uno los cuerpos que la rodeaban, encendidos o sangrantes, los dejaba uno o dos segundos flotando "expulsión de entrañas" pensó, los cuerpos explotaban en el aire, provocando una lluvia de vísceras, sangre, carne mutilada o quemada, mas lo importante era que debía atrapar al maldito licántropo antes de que se le acercara.

Un cuerpo fue lanzado hacia ella haciéndola trastabillar, rodó entre la sangre y fango, recupero el equilibrio y busco la seguridad de las alturas, trepó hasta el segundo piso ayudándose con pies y manos, sujetando la varita entre los dientes, no era aún el momento de que su padre se enterara de que era capaz de hacer magia sin ella.

— ¿Corres muñequita de papá?— burlón el lobo aulló — ¿sabes que tengo tu preciado tesoro aquí? A tres metros— ¡maldición, Mina lo había olvidado! —tienes poco tiempo...Bexie esta preparándose para ejecutar la orden de mi Señor...¡y ella es experta en torturas!— la risotada de la loca de Bellatrix resonó en la prisión, a este momento solo una decena de muggles aun respiran, y unos cuantos son consientes de lo que pasa a su alrededor, el infierno abrió sus puertas y ellos eran los primeros en entrar de la mano de dos terribles monstruos... uno la engañosa dulce y sensual chica de cabellos rojos y otro, el legendario lobo que de niños los asustaba.

Sin perder el control busco con la mirada que arma podría utilizar, primero para localizar y después para detener a Fenrir sin resultar lesionada; alrededor del muro del patio, varias vigas delgadas que supuso para colgar banderines le daban una ruta para balancearse, saltar o al menos para mantenerse fuera del alcance del licántropo; al otro extremo del patio los tubos para las pesas, las cuerdas de acero para los ejercitadores le serían útiles.

Sopeso la situación, casi pasaban las dos horas, tenia que salvar a quien estuviera en peligro...sin pensar en nombres.

Midió la distancia entre las varillas y salto rogando mentalmente que su entrenador no se hubiera equivocado curvo el cuerpo y logro sujetarse con las manos, dio un giro y salto a la siguiente asta, daba los giros pensando" soy liviana, soy un elfo, soy viento" y pudo ponerse de pie sin problema alguno en uno de los delgados postes horizontales; el fuego seguía ardiendo, el lumos seguía iluminando, la silueta de Bellatrix era más clara desde esta altura y en una silla a su lado el cuerpo de alguien atado y con un saco en la cabeza, busco con la mirada y ese segundo de distracción le permitió al lobo ponerse bajo su observatorio, dio un salto y arranco la varilla, con dificultad logro saltar a otra y perdió el equilibrio.


	11. Chapter 11

Atchung ... violencia

Capitulo 11

Por un instante sus pulmones agitados aspiraron el pútrido aliento del licántropo, por unos segundos tuvo frente su rostro los amarillentos ojos fijos en ella y el hocico dibujó una muy humana sonrisa burlona. Alcanzó a rodar escapando de las filosas garras que buscaban aferrarse a su brazo.

El cadáver de uno de los presos le sirvió de escudo y pudo levantarse, no era posible usar la magia común contra este rival, debía ser inteligente, ágil y más astuta, sobre todo no hacer gala de sus ya practicadas habilidades élficas. Corrió hasta donde localizo las pesas y cuerdas.

De un salto logró atrapar una de las cuerdas de acero flexible y haciendo uso de la fuerza que la adrenalina le provocó la arrancó del aparato, con velocidad la enrolló en su brazo y ahora se sentía un poco mas segura de poder atrapar al monstruo.

—¿un cordelito niña?— la carcajada sonó como rugido —necesitarás algo más que eso...— cuatro patas chapotearon en el lodo sangriento, esa fracción de segundo fue suficiente para ella, saltó hacia el lado contrario de donde lo escuchara, y como practicara jugando con los chicos Minotauros de su colegio saltando sobre las enormes espaldas evitando el ataque directo, tomo impulso atando la cuerda metálica en el cuello del lobo, rodo encima del peludo lomo y todavía pudo dar una vuelta con su improvisada arma en una de las patas traseras, dio un tirón y el monstruo la arrastro un par de metros, llevándola directamente hasta uno de los aparatos ejercitadores clavados en la tierra, donde aprovecho con mucho esfuerzo sujetarse con una mano que ya sangraba por la fuerza con que su oponente tiraba del cable mientras que con las piernas hacia palanca para detener al enorme Fenrir; el tirón lo confundió un poco, aprovechando ese segundo de confusión en el monstruoso ser Mina ato la cuerda metálica al aparato y de un salto se incorporo, un par de las varillas que él mismo derribo para bajarla del muro le sirvieron como armas, dio un salto con todas sus fuerzas, apunto a uno de los muslos de Greyback y la clavo tan profundo que el hombre lobo soltó un aullido de dolor haciendo gritar débilmente a los heridos aterrorizados. Se levanto y señalo con la varita hacia la ventana de la oficina donde puso en resguardo a los policías –¡finite!— casi de inmediato los confundidos vigilantes se fueron acercando a las ventanas que daban al patio;, tomo otra de las varillas y antes de que Fenrir lograra soltarse pudo clavársela en el costado, aulló de dolor mientras la enterraba con todas sus fuerzas, no podía atravesarla y con una pesa de aproximadamente veinte kilos la golpeo hasta que la varilla toco tierra, se clavo en ella dejando al lobo como mariposa, inmovilizado por un alfiler, con la misma pesa le rompió los huesos de una pierna y lo noqueo pegándole en la nuca con el filo del pesado objeto, no estaba muerto como su padre había ordenado.

Los pocos presos sobrevivientes gemían clamando piedad, la chica debía darse prisa ya que el tiempo estaba por concluir, su primer avada kedabra fue un éxito, con cinco más aniquilo a la población del lugar ante la aterrada mirada de los policías y respirando tranquila señaló a la luna.

– ¡Mosmorde!— la señal de su padre.

— ¡Crucio!— la voz de Bellatrix hizo eco en respuesta, Wilhemina alarmada corrió al sitio donde se encontraba la bruja; un rayo ambarino salía de su varita golpeando en el pecho a quien estaba atado en la silla, no se escuchaba más que un gemido de dolor.

— ¡Déjalo en paz!— reclamo furiosa – ¡repulso!— Bellatrix evito con facilidad el ataque pero tampoco torturaba al encapuchado que mantenía la cabeza gacha, aparentemente perdió el conocimiento – ¡maldita!— aceleró el paso mientras la pelinegra reía burlona, a un paso de poder romperle la nariz una mano fuerte detuvo su puño.

— ¡Wilhemina es suficiente!— la profunda voz de Severus la detuvo.

— ¡maldita psicópata! ¡Ya había terminado…termine justo a tiempo!— aullaba furiosa la chica revolviéndose tratando de zafarse del fuerte agarre de su antiguo tutor; aunque Snape sabia perfectamente que no necesitaba de la varita para soltar una maldición se la arrebato.

— ¡Maldición chiquilla contrólate!— volvió a ordenar mientras Bellatrix la miraba con asco, con odio y los labios torcidos en una sonrisa burlona.

— ¡Pero ella!— grito impotente mientras la bruja ahora reía a carcajadas feliz por verlos pelear a Snape y a ella – ¡desobedeció las ordenes de mi padre! –dio un paso y le quitó a la victima la bolsa de tela que lo cubría, era Erick que había perdido el conocimiento afortunadamente – ¡maldita infeliz!— con renovada furia se lanzo sobre ella, su cuerpo sucio de lodo y sangre resultó muy resbaloso para que Severus la detuviera nuevamente y de un salto se encontraba montada a horcajadas sobre Madame Lestrange, clavando las uñas en su garganta mientras la mujer intentaba soltarse, pataleando y con los ojos desorbitados.

— ¡Mina!— de nuevo grito Snape, la jalo por los hombros derribándola y liberando a la bruja; apenas cayó de espaldas cuando ya buscaba de nuevo levantarse, Nagini se interpuso ahora siseando amenazante, Mina bufo enojada y su atención fue directo a Erick al que desato, le reviso el pulso, la muchacha suspiró aliviada ya que su amigo estaba bien, con odio miro alternativamente a Bellatrix y a Severus y sin soltar al muchacho desapareció para llevar a un lugar seguro a su amigo.

Cuando Snape llegó a su casa en la calle de la Hilandera, Mina ya se había duchado, de nuevo lucia como una chica normal, Erick dormía plácidamente en la cama de la joven, y ella estaba hecha toda una furia dando vueltas como león enjaulado por la sala.

—Muy impresionante— dijo a manera de saludo –pero tu falta de control molestó bastante a tu padre—

—Ya sabes— gruño mirándolo mal.

— ¿que te importa un comino?, si…— se sentó con cansancio masajeando los costados de su cabeza –fue una noche pesada, pero al menos te has ganado el respeto de Fenrir—

— ¿El perro?— volvió a gruñir, estaba realmente furiosa –a mi me interesa la sangre de Bellatrix— resopló sentándome de golpe frente a él – ¿por que la defendiste?— reclamo, lo sentía como afrenta personal, como si prefiriera a esa mujer que a ella.

—te dije que era la mano derecha de tu padre… no tienes que pelear por ese puesto todavía — contesto sin dejar de darse masaje –y te repito, tu falta de control lo molestó mucho—

—Será la mano derecha de dios mismo... ¿pero por que la defendiste?— reclamo insistente.

—Entiende que tenía órdenes— obviamente no tenia ánimos de pelear, su cabeza explotaría de un momento a otro.

—Pero ¡defenderla!— enojada salió del lugar y subió corriendo a su habitación, debía verificar que Erick estuviera bien, lo revisaba cuando escucho voces en la sala y que la llamaban por su nombre, tratando de relajarse regreso encontrándose de nuevo con Bellatrix.

—Vengo por tu noviecito lindo— dijo burlona, aunque Mina orgullosa noto la marca de sus uñas en la blanca y delgada garganta –tu padre ordenó que lo devolviera al lugar de donde lo saque—

— ¡Olvídalo, ni loca voy a dejarlo en tus manos!— resoplo.

— ¡Wilhemina!— de nuevo Severus defendiendo a la que ahora Mina consideraba una invasora.

— ¿¡que!?— Lo miro retadora – ¿y si se le ocurre matarlo? ¿Hacerle algo? ¡Olvídalo!— Apenas vio como Snape dio dos pasos y una fuerte bofetada la tiró al piso, el sabor metálico de la sangre cada vez se le hacía más familiar

— ¡tu padre dio una orden y debes acatarla!— siseo furioso –ve por el muchacho…esta en la primera habitación— señalo a Bellatrix el camino que subió como niña saltando y cantando orgullosa de llevar el caos a esa casa antes tranquila, llena de… de algo que en ese momento ya no se sentía, escuchó como cerró la puerta y luego…nada, subió corriendo y su falso novio ya no se encontraba ahí.

—Las ordenes que da tu padre deben ser obedecidas al instante si quieres vivir— Severus llegó silenciosamente tras de ella mientras preocupada miraba la cama vacía, honestamente intranquila por la vida o seguridad de Erick.

—pero ella…— susurro.

—no le va a hacer nada si tu padre no lo ha ordenado… y no ordenará nada en su contra pues se dio cuenta que por medio de él puede controlarte— contesto con voz cansada –Mina lo mejor es que vayas a dormir ¿quieres? Fue una larga noche— intento tocar su hombro pero la chica se hizo a un lado rápidamente.

—no estoy cansada— no quería que la tocara, de nuevo esos celos, esa maldita sensación de odiarlo por no darle la razón a ella sino a otra mujer –voy a dar un paseo— sacó un bolso de lona donde metió su bañador y una muda de ropa, al mirarse al espejo noto su labio hinchado y sangrante, bruscamente se limpio con la manga de su chamarra–nos vemos mas tarde— susurro y salió de casa, estaba muerta de cansancio pero después de una noche tan violenta, lo que menos quería era dormir, y después de un arranque de celos no quería verlo al menos por unas horas.

Apenas dio dos pasos fuera de la casa y se apareció en las cercanías de un balneario ubicado en la costa, entró y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa, fue cuando noto una televisión encendida en la sala de estar de los vestidores donde el locutor del programa matutino daba las noticias.

"De nuevo después de más de trece años, el terror invade una pequeña comunidad al norte de la capital, cuando hoy en la mañana, guardias apostados en la prisión federal de alta seguridad llamaron a emergencias para dar al país una noticia devastadora; la muerte ronda nuestros hogares y en esta ocasión las primeras victimas son los internos de esta prisión que fueron masacrados de formas inenarrables durante la noche pasada... notificamos a nuestros televidentes que las imágenes que a continuación serán presentadas pueden herir la susceptibilidad de algunos, por lo que les sugerimos discreción." como polilla atraída a la luz se acerco para ver la noticia... los cuerpos apilados unos sobre otros, calcinados, mutilados, cabezas cercenadas... desde el punto de vista de alguien sano de sus facultades mentales la masacre debía ser obra de un monstruo... uno de orejas puntiagudas y cabello rojo.

—que horror— dijo una mujer entrada en los cuarenta años que Mina no sintió ingresar a los vestidores provocándole un susto —a pesar de que por sus actos merecían la muerte...creo que ningún ser humano debe terminar de esa forma— señalo la pantalla... a cuadro la lengua que arrancó era enfocada en primer plano.

— ¿Hace trece años paso lo mismo?— pregunto para distraerla.

—Si... las imágenes como estas eran de todos los días, ¡pero de repente dejo de pasar!— sonrió —creí que ya no se repetiría— suspiro — ¿estas de vacaciones?—

—Unas muy necesarias— contesto tratando de sacar los recuerdos de su mente.

— ¿quieres acompañarme? mis hijos no quisieron venir y no me agrada estar sola— sonrió tímidamente —soy Rachel—

—Mucho gusto— respondió — soy Annie— ¿por que mintió? fue un reflejo, como si al decirle su nombre la fuese a relacionar con la masacre —claro que paso el día contigo, necesito relajarme— y echaron a andar hacia la zona de albercas.

Comment

**Hilmychu** y **Bellisimaw** gracias por el mp y el review! Me da mucho gusto saber que les gusta la historia y que se han enganchado, pero sobre todo me da gusto conocer a quien lee mis locuras jeje.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Apenas Mina salió, Severus se apareció en la abadía, Jumble lo esperaba.

— ¡Amo profesor! ¡El espía se despertó!— señalo hacia el fondo de la construcción —como usted me ordenó lo dejé encadenado y le di la poción matalobos—

—Imagino que al transformarse esta noche la poción para dormir perdió efecto— caviló siguiendo al elfito.

Remus encadenado al muro, con las prendas hechas un desastre y pálido como la muerte misma se balanceaba débilmente.

— ¿Que hago aquí?— murmuró confundido — ¿Snape?—

—Te encontré vagabundeando, intentaste atacarme— respondió distraídamente, su conjuro obliviate funcionó a la perfección como siempre; con una señal de su mano Jumble salió del pequeño calabozo, regresando casi de inmediato llevando una cajita de madera —relájate— Severus sacó una jeringa cargada con un líquido transparente —con esto termina tu pesadilla—

— ¿Es una cura?— escéptico Lupin vio con desconfianza el objeto nada mágico con punta afilada.

—Algo así— respondió —aunque... va a dolerte un poco y prefiero que estés más relajado— el tono que utilizó no fue del agrado del prisionero que comenzó a forcejear —¡dije que te relajaras!— siseo Snape tocándolo en la cabeza con la varita, Remus quedó inconsciente de inmediato.

— ¿está terminado su experimento amo profesor?— curioso Jumble observaba trabajar a Severus.

—es la primera parte del contagio enano, quiero que te cubras la cabeza con un hechizo de casco burbuja— le ordenó haciendo lo mismo —nuestro amiguito es aerobio, así que debemos evitar una infección accidental— se acercó a Remus tomándolo por los cabellos de la nuca —como preferiría que fueras James o Black, afortunadamente para ti el no serlo me obliga al menos evitarte un poco de dolor— siseo con rencor —aunque tu falta de interés por detener a tus amigos te puso en mi lista— sonrió de lado.

Bruscamente tiró del cabello dejando el rostro de Lupin viendo hacia el techo, la aguja de la jeringa mediría unos diez centímetros, delgada como un cabello; con mucho cuidado y pulso firme fue introduciendo el metal por la fosa nasal del castaño, tan lento que era obvio que disfrutaba hacerlo, por un momento pareció que la aguja no entraba más y haciendo un poco de fuerza se escuchó un leve crujido, siguió introduciendo hasta que la punta plástica de la jeringa quedó dentro de la narina.

Al momento en que el artilugio muggle entró en su cerebro el cuerpo desvanecido de Remus se sacudió ligeramente, Severus movió la jeringa repitiendo esas sacudidas y cuando creyó que era suficiente comenzó a presionar el embolo.

Cinco mililitros de un líquido transparente fue inyectado directamente en el cerebro del mago, cinco mililitros de muerte quedarían liberados en poco tiempo... comenzaba la guerra.

Jumble miraba atento el procedimiento, aguantó la respiración hasta que la última gota desapareció.

—limpia todo, si Wilhemina regresa evita que entre aquí—

—Si amo profesor—

Severus desapareció llevando a Remus en brazos mientras el pequeño sirviente utilizaba su magia y conjuros enseñados por el amo profesor para evitar cualquier riesgo de contagio del mortal experimento.

Decidir en que lugar dejaría libre al licántropo no fue difícil ¿donde sino en el sitio exacto en que le hicieran la vida imposible?

Arrastrando el cuerpo del castaño por entre las raíces y hojas secas del bosque prohibido se internó hasta donde le pareció un buen lugar, lo dejó atado de manera que se soltara en pocas horas, apenas era media tarde, lo ideal era que se librara poco antes de media noche.

Entró al solitario colegio, ¿que le diría Albus? por ahora su plan era contagiar a los animales del bosque, a los centauros y demás habitantes semihumanos para estudiar el avance del virus.

Reviso calmadamente su oficina, tomó los documentos que le parecieron más importantes, la irrelevante papelería escolar la dejó como siempre, lista para reiniciar clases en unos días.

Cuando salió pasó a la oficina del Director, no había nadie, ni los habitantes de los cuadros, al parecer las vacaciones eran para todos.

Atravesó el sendero que lo llevaba a las rejas exteriores, la luz del atardecer alargaba ya algunas sombras y le pareció escuchar gemidos a lo lejos ¿se habría despertado Remus? su curiosidad lo aguijoneaba, quería ver como evolucionaba el pequeño monstruo, como degeneraba al mago/lobo; eso no era posible, debía seguir siendo el arrepentido profesor de pociones, evitar que sospecharan de él, así que se dirigió al cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix.

En la abadía Jumble terminó de asear el calabozo, revisó cada milímetro con un conjuro esterilizante y seguro de que no había peligro volvió a la cocina al mismo instante que Mina entraba.

— ¿Donde está el profesor Jumby?— claras marcas de desvelo en el pálido rostro lo conmovieron.

—Salió amita ¿quiere comer algo?—

—No, prefiero dormir— susurró cansada echando a caminar al dormitorio.

Tom no le había dejado orden alguna de cubrir sus pasos, pero tomó la iniciativa, y la compadecida muggle resultó ser una buena coartada.

Una de las habilidades de elfos y seres naturales, es crear una engañosa realidad a los humanos; durante su ataque a la prisión Mina fue consciente de que muchos de los presos la vieron tal y como ella quería, un monstruo, un demonio deforme que los aterrorizó hasta la muerte.

Era el momento de usar esos poderes para evitar que la inculparan, estaba más que claro que los oficiales la habían visto, y por la naturaleza del ataque el primer ministro muggle buscaría a Fudge para acusar a alguna bruja psicópata.

Por la descripción Fudge no sospecharía de la entenada de Snape y únicamente Remus era testigo de su arribo al país, entonces Albus estaría enterado ¿como hacer que no la relacionaran?

La mujer sería su cubierta, charlaron casi toda la mañana sobre su vida, su reciente divorcio y viaje de América al Reino Unido a visitar los lugares donde pasó su luna de miel ¿como unir las piezas?

— ¿Amita?— tímido Jumble asomaba su enorme cabeza por un resquicio de la puerta —el amo profesor ha vuelto, quiere hablar con usted—

Dejó la habitación con claro fastidio, casi arrastrando los pies entró a la cocina y se sentó pesadamente frente a su tutor.

— ¿Que?— se sirvió un vaso de jugo, no levantó el rostro.

—Tu padre quiere que vuelvas a la universidad, le agradó tu trabajo—

—Viva yupi— susurró con sarcasmo — ¿que mas?—

—Erick se encuentra ya en el campus, esta bien— carraspeo— eso por si te interesa—

— ¿Y?— lo miró fastidiada, con ojos tristes y rostro desencajado — ¿eso es todo?—

—debía obedecer a tu padre, si ello implicaba defender a Bellatrix de tu ataque...—

—Bien— suspiró —entonces de nuevo estamos donde comenzó todo el problema—

— ¿y cual es el problema? ¿Si no cumplo tus caprichos vas a abandonarme de nuevo? ¿Vas a salir corriendo como doncella ofendida?— le soltó con claro reproche —y el ministerio se atreve a asegurar que ya eres una adulta— sonrió burlón —no tienen ni la mas mínima idea de lo que sucede—

— ¿acaso tienes una vaga idea?—

—si es sobre que eres una niña mimada, consentida y con la imagen de que amar es ser irracional... tengo toda la razón—

—Entonces señor experto en sentimientos explícame por que amar debe ser racional— siseo enojada —solo quería que estuviéramos bien...—

— ¿aún sobre las ordenes de tu padre?— negó suavemente —Wilhemina si tu padre se entera de esto... estoy muerto— la tomó de la mano — las cosas siguen igual que cuando eras mi entenada, por ahora no hay aun un final feliz para ambos, mucho menos para mi—

—Debo entender que no hay una entrega total de tu parte— suspiró retirando su mano —no como de mi hacia ti—

—Le he dicho a tu padre que mi fidelidad total está hacia la sangre Riddle— susurró — ¿no se acerca a tus expectativas?—

— ¡Es que a veces quisiera una maldita vida normal!— soltó con un gemido — ¡salir, pasear, besarte en público, ser una pareja como todas!—

—Pides un imposible, al menos por ahora... — suspiró — ¿crees que no deseo lo mismo? ¿Gritar a todos lo que has hecho por mí? ¿Que has revivido mi corazón? ¿Que despertaste en mi ese deseo por vivir, por ser esposo, por ser padre?—

— ¿quieres...? — La voz le tembló — ¿quieres que tú y yo...?—

—Antes de que partieras ya te lo había dicho, actualmente es lo que más anhelo... pero no es el momento todavía— sonrió tristemente —por ahora es solo el delirio de alguien que pasó más de treinta años solo, aislado, sin sueños...—

— ¡oh Sev!— con lagrimas de felicidad se arrojó a sus brazos casi tirándolo de la silla — ¡eso era lo único que necesitaba escuchar!— confundido no atinaba a sostenerla para evitar que ambos cayeran o responder a la metralla de tiernos besos — ¡entiéndeme! tengo miedo, estoy sola— siguió besándole las mejillas —ignoraba si querías que fuéramos una familia... ¡y si quieres!— gritó feliz — ¡gracias!—

—solo... ¿solo necesitabas esas palabras?— escéptico le contuvo por un momento — ¿palabras cuando mis actos...?—

— ¡lo se! y lo siento...—titubeo —es que es algo que veo tan lejano y cuando aparece una mujer...me da miedo todo esto sea tan solo un sueño...—

—Jamás pensé en otra mujer que no fuera Lilian hasta que tu apareciste, ahora lo único que quiero es que todo eso sea una realidad— sonrió suavemente.

—Si, de eso me encargo— susurró cerrando los ojos para darle un beso en los labios —no importa lo que tenga que hacer—

De nuevo la paz entró en casa, se olvidaron de Bellatrix, de Tom, de Albus y sus enemigos... ahora solo estaban abrazados, besándose tiernamente, estaba ya claro para Wilhemina que él era el hombre de su vida, ahora debería luchar contra todos, aniquilarlos para así poder obsequiarle el regalo más importante y puro que una mujer puede dar al que ama, un heredero, un hijo que le motivara a seguir adelante.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Por fin navegaba en aguas tranquilas; al menos en la extraña relación que mantenía con la joven, abrió totalmente eso que otros llaman corazón y que en él era algo indefinido pero que contenía sus más ocultos secretos, antes creyó que al morir Lilian se llevó con ella sus ganas de vivir, sin embargo con Mina sentía de nuevo, vivía otra vez y si, la quería como su esposa, como madre de sus hijos... y eso solo sería posible cuando llevaran flores a las tumbas de Tom y de Albus.

Esa noche no hubo salvajes mordidas o tiernas caricias, solo durmieron abrazados, ella acurrucada a su pecho, con las piernas entrelazadas y compartiendo el mismo aire, el mismo latido del corazón.

— ¿Que hiciste con Remus?— preguntó curiosa durante el almuerzo, desde que amaneció y pasara el tiempo ayudando en la limpieza a Jumble no lo había visto; Severus se encerró desde temprano en la "sala prohibida" como Mina llamaba el pequeño laboratorio sin saber más de la misteriosa misión.

—Tu padre me ordenó usarlo, ya lo hice— contestó vagamente — ¿te vas a comer ese tocino?— pregunto quitándolo del plato de la chica.

—Pensaba comérmelo— susurró sonriente — y dime ¿que opina papá sobre mi desempeño como candidata a mortífaga?—

—Todo estaba bien hasta que intentaste arrancarle la garganta a Bellatrix— respondió mientras troceaba su comida —por ahora te sugiero no tocarle ni un solo cabello, ya podrás hacerlo más adelante—

—Ella y papá tienen algo... estoy segura— dio un bocado y bebió un poco de jugo.

—Tu padre no se relaciona con nadie, si a eso te refieres— le compartió tocino con su tenedor, la chica lo comió mirándolo fijamente —el Lord solo existe para el Lord—

—Ya se de donde heredé lo egoísta— rio muy bajito —entonces ¿Nagini?—

—Desconozco su historia, está con él desde que me integre a la legión—

— ¡Vaya!— suspiró —papi es un poco teatral ¿verdad? aunque Albus y su Orden tampoco se queda atrás—

—A veces— Severus se encogió de hombros indiferente —de cualquier manera tu padre logra su objetivo que es aterrorizar a medio mundo...—

—Y tener en suspenso a la otra mitad— lo interrumpió sonriente —vaya abuelo para nuestros hijos—

—Espero que para cuando decidamos tener al primogénito, el abuelo esté muerto—

— ¿No quieres que lo conozca?— se burlo— ok te entiendo— respondió cuando le dirigió una mirada seria —entonces también Dumbledore debe morir, quizá hasta Harry... con eso que le tienen manía a la sangre Riddle—

—Entonces Armand no tendrá un némesis— soltó Severus, se escuchó el tintineo de los cubiertos de Mina al caer en su plato — ¿que? ¿No te gusta ese nombre?—

— ¿Armand? creí que querías que llevara tu nombre, además ¿si es niña?—

—Prefiero ese nombre para el primogénito, descarto totalmente la idea de tener una hija—

— ¿por que? ¡Sería lindo!—

—te recuerdo que ya pasé por la experiencia de criar a una niña mimada... no creo tener la suficiente paciencia como para hacerlo de nuevo—

—esta bien, será un niño, se llamará Armand... Armand Snape ¡suena bien!—

Continuaron almorzando, la charla decantó sobre el ahora deseado heredero, el pequeño Armand Snape que aún no se gestaba, pero que en ese momento era un tímido ronroneo cálido en el interior de Severus, el ronroneo de un motorcito que le daba el ánimo para planear una buena vida en el futuro.

El resto del día charlaron sobre el ejercicio mortífago de Mina, al parecer había sido suficiente para que Fenrir aceptara que la joven estaba preparada para combatir al menos con él y eso ya era decir bastante; la masacre trascendió fronteras y se corría el rumor que "aquello" que desoló el país trece años atrás había vuelto, de nuevo los muggles comenzaban a tener miedo.

La descripción de la asesina también fue pública, ese mismo día, mientras Wilhemina nadaba con la muggle y Severus ataba a Remus en un viejo árbol del bosque prohibido, los aurores e inefables detuvieron a cuanta bruja castaña se encontraban, la voz popular exigía una cabeza y una joven tímida, una mediocre estudiante de grados superiores en la carrera de docencia sobre DCAO admitió haber sido la homicida.

Para Albus resultó muy sospechoso, sobre todo cuando recibió el último mensaje de Remus de manos de Sirius.

"He pillado un resfrío que se complicó con mi futura transformación, voy a aislarme en el bosque prohibido aprovechando que están de vacaciones"

Ni una mención de la pequeña bastarda o de Snape, de su vigilancia o descubrimientos; del licántropo no se supo nada, aunque Hagrid invirtió varias horas en buscarlo en el mencionado bosque. Solo se encontró con threstals y centauros enfermos.

—Creo que el profesor Lupin se ha traído algún resfriado exótico profesor Dumbledore— opino el gigantón cuando rindió su informe a Albus —los unicornios están perdiendo sus crines y colas, no los he visto pero también les está sucediendo a los centauros enfermos, es como una gripe—

—El encargado de la oficina postal dijo a Hermione que lo vio un poco enfermo la última vez que utilizó el servicio— reportó Sirius en tono preocupado —¿lo descubrirían?—

— ¿Por que lo dices?— extrañado Albus dejó de leer y releer el escueto mensaje — ¿te comentó algo?—

—nada— suspiró Sirius —pero me parece tan raro..., Remus enferma y desaparece, Snape está de retiro ermitaño y la chiquilla llega a la ciudad para quedarse encerrada en su casa de Cokeworth, ahora el ataque a esa prisión muggle— encogió los hombros.

—Que usaran la marca tenebrosa es lo más preocupante— susurró con cierto nerviosismo Minerva —estoy segura que se trató de Wilhemina oculta en un simple disfraz—

— ¿y como probarlo?— furioso Albus dio un manotazo en su escritorio sobresaltándolos —la mujer que detuvieron ya confesó, juró ante el Winzegamot que ella había matado a los muggles, incluso rompió frente a ellos la varita que dijo haber utilizado—

—Existe la posibilidad de haber estado bajo el imperius— musitó Sirius —la masacre más la desaparición de Remus me inquietan lo suficiente como para alertar tanto a la Orden como al ministerio—

—Hable con Fudge sobre instaurar un toque de queda, sobre vigilar a los antiguos mortífagos— se quitó los anteojos para limpiarlos con un pañuelo — ¡se negó totalmente! no quiere que la gente se ponga nerviosa—

—Entonces reúne a la orden, ordénale a Snape que se quede en el castillo lo que resta de las vacaciones escolares— exigió Black.

—¿de que serviría?— frustrado caminó hasta su fénix para acariciarlo —lo que esté haciendo Voldemort seguirá haciéndolo, con o sin alguno de sus seguidores... o en este caso nuestro espía— suspiró agotado —Severus vino ayer, la muchacha discutió con él por causas vánales, la dejó encerrada y por lo que me ha dicho Pinky la prima de Jumble así es pues el sirviente está con ella— negó suavemente —aunque sospecho de ella, sé que el elfo no mentiría a su prima, su clan es muy fiel a los suyos—

—Entonces seguimos sin saber cual es su lugar en las filas de su padre— gimió Minerva compungida.

Ajeno a esa reunión, Severus dedicó el resto de los días a su trabajo, Mina finalmente se había dado por vencida y no insistió más en saber sobre la misteriosa misión que le diera su padre al pelinegro, de cualquier manera se enteraría y lo dejó tranquilo, ayudando con la limpieza de la abadía, cocinando y dando calor a su cuerpo las frías noches.

Snape concluyó su trabajo un par de noches previas a la partida de la joven, tras la cena y una sesión de besos y caricias como postre la dejó dormida, salió para aparecerse directamente en la mansión Riddle.

Los ahí congregados dormían pues ya pasaba de media noche, nadie lo vio llegar cargando un maletín y en silencio se internó en la derruida casona.

—Debiste anunciarte— murmuró Naguini transformándose en mujer mientras lo seguía por el pasillo oscuro —Tom no te espera—

—Tengo listo el virus, ya diseminé una cepa en Hogwarts utilizando a Remus como él me lo ordenó, voy a entregarle el resto— siguió avanzando por el oscuro pasillo.

— ¡Espera!— veloz la mujer medio transformada se adelantó, el ruido de sus escamas recorriendo la madera le provocó escalofríos —tengo que hablar contigo—

—Sobre que mi señora— respetuoso se detuvo a unos pasos.

— ¿Que han resuelto tú y la niña?— lo miró fijamente, estaba claro a lo que se refería.

—Nada mi señora, ella regresa pasado mañana a la Universidad, yo me quedo en Hogwarts a seguir con los planes de mi Lord— contestó y la semidiosa respiró con alivio — ¿por que pregunta?—

—La niña debe salir del país, imagino que Tom no querrá que esté presente cuando liberes la infección— sonrió —y dudo que quieras arriesgarla—

—En lo absoluto— dio un paso —y...si es tan amable de anunciarme con mi Señor—

—Por supuesto— sonriente le cedió el paso, en un minuto se adelantó convertida en serpiente.

Su reunión con Voldemort se prolongó hasta media tarde, la junta en pleno de todos los mortífagos estaba programada al anochecer, Snape ocultaba su ansiedad por volver a la abadía, a los brazos de la chica... y los ocultaba tan bien que hasta Nagini le dirigió un par de miradas interrogantes cuando Tom ordenó que sirvieran la cena.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Amanecía cuando Snape se apareció en su escondite con claras evidencias de agotamiento, arrojó sobre la mesa el maletín aparentemente vacio, entró a la sala donde sus cobayas seguían dormidas.

— ¿Me vas a decir ahora o por carta?— susurró Mina entrando a la habitación.

—Tu padre comienza la guerra...— respondió al tiempo que envolvía cada cuerpo en una luminosa burbuja.

— ¿Bacteriológica? que moderno— siseo mirando curiosa las notas de Severus — ¿virus carnívoro?—

—Si— contestó sin mirarla — ¿quieres ayudarme?— con un movimiento de varita encendió el interior de la burbuja calcinando a una de las brujas.

— ¡Claro!— feliz de poder hacer algo para él se acercó arremangandose las enormes mangas de la túnica.

—Todos ellos tienen el mismo virus— señalo a los durmientes —algunos están muertos más no quiero arriesgarnos a que nos contagien, esta es la única manera de detenerlo por ahora, durante la cena tu padre me ordeno que te advirtiera—la miró muy serio — el virus no es para tu divertimento personal-

—Ok— respondió revisando los expedientes colocados al lado de cada camastro —aunque puedo notar que tu virus es casi indetectable a simple vista, así que no me atrae como juguete—

—Eso es porque están dormidos— susurró haciéndose a un lado encendiendo otra burbuja —ignoro que hizo con Lupin por ejemplo, él se transformó anoche con el virus en su cerebro—

—Me hubiera encantado verlo— contestó encendiendo otra burbuja —pero creo que veré la guerra desde los noticieros en la uni—

—Así lo prefiere el Lord— replicó encendiendo a la ultima víctima —esta noche volvemos a casa y Jum— miró al elfo que estaba muy atento a lo que hacían —destruyes la abadía, que no quede huella de nuestro paso—

—Esta bien amo profesor— contestó asintiendo enérgicamente — ¿amo profesor? — Llamó la atención de Snape — ¿recuerda que le pedí permiso para ausentarme los fines de semana?— Severus asintió —tengo... algo para usted y la ama— miró sus manitas con timidez — ¿me permiten entregárselos?—

— ¡Claro!— saltó feliz la chica — ¡adoro las sorpresas!—

—Es algo— titubeo — ¿pueden permitirme transportarlos? así será fácil para este tonto elfo explicarles— extendió sus bracitos para tomar de las manos a sus pacientes amos, desaparecieron en una nubecilla negra.

Cuando reaparecieron Severus no se dio cuenta de inmediato donde estaban, estaba oscuro y los insectos nocturnos acallaron por un instante su canto, a algunos metros de distancia alcazaba a escucharse el cauce de un riachuelo.

— ¿Que es Jumby?— curiosa Wilhemina avanzó hacia una construcción en penumbras, el elfito domestico la guiaba de la mano.

—Es una sorpresa para ambos ama— susurró.

Por un instante la aguda punta de la sospecha aguijoneo a Snape que tomó del brazo a Mina, no le gustaba que todo estuviese en silencio ¿si el elfo finalmente decidió traicionarlos? ¡No podía confiar en nadie! mucho menos en quien estuvo al servicio de Albus por más de medio siglo.

—Creo que mejor nos muestras tu obsequio al amanecer enano— le gruño tironeando ligeramente del brazo de la joven que dio otro paso ignorándolo —Mina...— se interrumpió cuando escucho el chirriar de una puerta.

— ¡Por Merlín!— exclamó sorprendido, decenas de velas se encendieron a la vez dejándolo aturdido por un segundo, por reflejo atrajo hacia él el cuerpo de Mina que se había quedado paralizada, sin habla.

La estancia iluminada por varios candelabros los dejó deslumbrados; Jumble sonreía de oreja a oreja y Mina no terminaba de entender.

—Quiero que aquí vivan, que aquí crezcan los pequeños amos y si ustedes me lo permiten, quedarme con ustedes... cuando ya sean una familia— se interrumpió con la voz ahogada.

— ¿pero? ¿Como?— tartamudeaba confundida la muchacha —conozco el lugar pero... pero...—

—es la casa de Arthanis, aquí naciste— susurró Snape conmovido —enano no creí que este fuera tu regalo— apretó la mano del elfito que aumentó su sonrisa —es...—

—los amos no tienen nada que agradecer o que decir... es su casa amita, este elfo solo la limpio y la preparo para que el amo y usted vivieran tranquilos—

— ¡Es maravillosa!— gritó por fin soltándose, recorrió veloz la sala, curioseo la cocina y se dejó caer en el enorme sofá — ¡Jumby eres...!— se le ahogo la voz — ¡eres un elfo travieso y adorable! ¡Te quiero!— le soltó extendiendo los brazos, el elfito se acercó tímidamente para recibir un fuerte abrazo.

— ¿En esto invertiste tus fines de semana y ahorros?— lo miró agudamente Snape revisando las ventanas y puertas —veo que has restaurado todo... ¿incluyendo protecciones?—

—Solo algunas amo profesor, la madre de la amita dejó muchas protecciones que aún perduran— sonrió —caí en varias de ellas, así que pude reforzarlas— señaló las ventanas —la madre de la amita era sabia y poderosa, utilizó una mezcla especial para proteger los cristales ¡no se rompen con nada! intenté destrozar uno con el conjuro bombarda y rebotó...destruí el horno de pan que construía—

— ¿¡un horno de pan!?— Mina salió corriendo, se escucho su voz desde el patio — ¡Severus tenemos horno de pan!— entro corriendo — ¡es hermoso Jumby!—

—Le falta ver los dormitorios amita— respondió señalándole una puerta de madera tallada, la chica no esperó y la traspasó corriendo.

— ¡Sev tienes que ver esto!— gritó feliz, él la alcanzó con calma, revisando cada detalle, y si, la casa estaba muy protegida con hechizos, ahora debía saber cuales para evitar caer en uno o reforzarlos de ser necesario.

Atravesando la puerta se encontró con una escalera que no reconoció.

—tuve que hacer un segundo piso amo profesor— se disculpó el elfito —si utilizaba la construcción original no tendrían dormitorio para ustedes y para los pequeños amitos—

Subió revisando los escalones y los pasamanos, debidamente tallados y protegidos para evitar que se astillasen las manos o algún niño travieso tropezara o se resbalara.

En el descanso vio tres puertas, la primera estaba entreabierta y se escuchaban pasos acelerados, era Mina recorriendo la enorme recamara.

— ¡Mira!— chillo emocionada señalándole una cama enorme con postes de maderas finamente tallados y cortinas de un sobrio color verde olivo — ¡Es divina!— comenzó a saltar en el mullido colchón — ¡Ven!— lo invitó, se negó con una sonrisa y se asomó por el enorme ventanal, desde ahí podía ver el rio, el horno para pan y un jardín bellamente cuidado.

—creí que le gustaría un espacio con ingredientes frescos para sus pociones amo profesor—

—creíste bien enano, muchas gracias— sonriente le dio una palmadita en la cabeza —la casa te ha quedado espectacular, no se como agradecerte—

—verlos a ustedes felices es suficiente amo profesor— le hizo un guiño —les dejé preparados algunos platillos y traje ropa de su casa en la ciudad, por si quieren pasar algunos días aquí—

— ¡Si Severus vamos a quedarnos!— pidió la chica revisando las puertas — ¡mira que vestidor tan grande!— abrió otra — ¡tienes que venir pronto!— le insistió al grado de tironear de su brazo, un baño enorme, con una tina de burbujas rodeada de pequeñas velas aromáticas encendidas era el motivo de su emoción.

—Pensaste en todo enano—

—Si... yo... imagino que quieren estar solos— susurró apenado —voy a terminar mi trabajo en la abadía—

— ¡Gracias Jumble!— por fin Mina se había tranquilizado un poco —mañana tengo que volver a la universidad, pero este regalo es maravilloso, gracias— repitió dándole otro fuerte abrazo.

—la puerta del lado derecho es la habitación del amito Armand— informó abochornado —la siguiente es de su oficina amo profesor, ahí dejé un croquis con los hechizos protectores y de ocultamiento que utilicé— Snape asintió —entonces... los dejo— sonrió y sin darles la espalda abandono la recamara.

—Tenemos una vista hermosa— susurró la chica acercándose a la ventana, la luna llena brillaba en lo alto, su luz se reflejaba en el riachuelo haciéndolo medianamente visible y las montañas se delineaban a lo lejos —es un hermoso lugar—

—Creo que pronto prescindiré de la casa en la ciudad— Snape la abrazó por la cintura murmurándole en el oído —sospecho que no te dejaré ir a la universidad, después de todo, la cabaña te oculta de tu padre—

— ¿Piensas secuestrarme?— respondió risueña —creo que va a ser todo lo contrario profesor, usted comienza clases pasado mañana y...— se giro para verlo de frente y comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa — dudo mucho que Albus pueda encontrarlo aquí—

—Quizá intente escapar— ronroneo mordisqueándole el oído

—tal vez, aunque...podría... atarlo para evitar cualquier intento de escape— dejó oír una risita nerviosa.

Estrenaron la habitación amándose hasta el agotamiento, solo eran audibles sus murmullos y suaves gemidos, el ambiente estaba rodeado de paz, de tanta tranquilidad que se permitieron el lujo de dejar las cortinas abiertas para que la luna fuera testigo de lo que sucedía en la aislada cabaña.

Durante un breve descanso en que Snape cayó rendido y roncaba ligeramente, Wilhemina se escapó del lecho, revisó el baño y entró a la tina que mantenía una temperatura agradable en el agua que en cuanto tocó comenzó a hacer burbujas.

—un jacuzzi— susurró extasiada sumergiéndose en el agua cálida.

—Creí que estarías vigilando que no escapara— Severus la miraba desde la puerta del baño, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, ella solo le extendió los brazos para invitarlo a acompañarla.

—Tienes que relajarte— susurró y él entró a la tina — ¿me dejas mimarte?— lo guio para que se sentara entre sus piernas dándole la espalda y comenzando a darle un masaje en el cuello.

El suave toque de las manos sobre su tenso cuello y hombros comenzó a relajarlo, cerró los ojos y se recargó en el pecho de la joven que lo consentía.

—Tienes muchos nudos en los hombros— murmuró en su oído mientras hacia más presión para deshacerlos provocándole un quejidito —lo siento—

—Esta bien— ronroneo adormilado —solo que...—

—ya se que no estas acostumbrado— respondió en voz muy baja sin dejar de masajearlo.

Severus poco a poco se fue quedando dormido apoyado en la tibia y suave piel de su chica, sentía el latir del corazón femenino que lo arrullaba.

La brillante luz del sol mañanero le obligó a abrir los ojos, se encontraba en la cama perfectamente cubierto por las mantas y abrazado por Mina que le rodeaba el torso con los brazos y una pierna sobre las de él; no se movió mucho, alcanzó su varita y con un ligero movimiento corrió las cortinas, cerró los ojos para disfrutar la sensación de calor que lo envolvía, que le compartía la joven.

Cuando despertó nuevamente ella no estaba en la cama, se levantó con una sensación que pocas veces había sentido, tranquilidad, paz ¿eso era la vida normal? se vistió en silencio y con calma, estaba por bajar las escaleras cuando escuchó ruidos en la habitación aledaña, la que dijera Jumble que era la recamara de "Armand".

Entró para revisarla, estaba claro que el elfito respetó sus gustos, no había colores infantiles invadiendo el lugar, un enorme juguetero con algunos muñecos de felpa de la colección de Mina, una cuna con dosel de tul color verde pálido y una mecedora junto a una ventana, donde estaba sentada la chica con un oso esponjado en los brazos y la mirada fija en el bosque.

— ¿estas bien princesa?— se acercó un poco preocupado por el desacostumbrado mutismo en ella.

—Si— giro para mirarlo sonriente —solo soñaba despierta— señaló el bosque —pensaba en tí y Armand, recolectando ingredientes en el bosque para tus pociones, te imaginaba enseñándole duelo, platicando sobre mil y un cosas—

—Jumble me sorprendió con su regalo, no creí que supiera tanto sobre lo que hablamos—

—Es un elfo discreto pero muy atento, cuando no estas conmigo platico con él, todo esto refleja que me escuchó bien—

—Te veo algo melancólica— se sentó en el borde de la ventana — ¿que sucede?—

—Solo...— titubeo y le sonrió con dulzura — cariño... ¿que tengo que ver con la profecía de que Potter debe matar a papá?—

—Lo ignoro— se encogió de hombros — Sybill hizo la predicción pero cuando le pregunté detalles me dijo no recordar nada—

— aunque no aparezco en ella, tengo claro que debo estar relacionada, mamá no dejó nada escrito en los pergaminos, ni una sola explicación... cada vez que quiero saber algo al respecto me contesta con un "no es el momento"— suspiró acariciando al oso de felpa —imagino que está hecho para decirme las cosas conforme voy aprendiendo—

—tampoco entiendo por que nos quiso unir y después te dice que en cuanto tu padre muera debes... tu sabes—

—Si... suicidarme— suspiró de nuevo abrazando con cariño el osito —esta loca si cree que voy a hacerlo—

—pues entonces deja de pensar en ello ¿vemos el resto del obsequio del enano?— le ofreció su mano.

— ¡Claro!— sonriente se puso de pie y acostó al osito en la cuna, Severus la miró conmovido y se imagino a la pelirroja acostando a un pequeño de cabellos rizados y rojos como los de ella, de piel blanca como la leche y grandes ojos violetas.

—Ahora eres tú el distraído— susurró la muchacha mirándolo con ternura — ¿puedo saber donde estás?—

—A tu lado princesa— le contestó atrayéndola para abrazarla —a tu lado—

Recorrieron los alrededores de la cabaña, revisaron antes el croquis donde marcaba los puntos de protección para evitar caer en alguna trampa, recorrieron el jardín bien surtido de plantas para pociones de todo tipo y dieron un paseo por la orilla del rio.

—No quiero irme— susurró con tristeza —debo estar mañana en la uni—

—Tampoco quiero que te vayas— le acaricio la mejilla, el sol se ocultaba tras los arboles y se dejaba sentir algo de frio —al menos tenemos un sitio para nosotros, eso es bueno ¿no crees?—

—si— suspiró —entonces... ¿nos vamos?— Snape asintió, dejar ese retiro de paz le molestaba pero sobre todo dejar ir a la muchacha ¿cuando se podrían volver a ver?


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Después de dejar a Mina en el aeropuerto, volvió a su casa en Cokeworth donde lo esperaba Jumble.

—El profesor Dumbledore le envió esto hace una hora amo profesor— le entregó un sobre lacrado.

—prepara mi equipaje para volver al colegio ¿quieres ir?—

—Si usted me lo permite, voy a donde vaya amo profesor— respondió sonriente — ¿la amita? ¿Esta bien?—

—en camino a la universidad y no te preocupes, está bien—

De nuevo a la rutinaria vida del colegio, rogando por que Lupin esparciera el virus, al menos eso daría un giro a su estancia en Hogwarts, estaría menos aburrido.

"Es urgente que vuelvas a Hogwarts. D." era lo único que decía el mensaje.

Terminaba de revisar los libros que llevaría cuando tocaron a su puerta, se trataba de Pettigrew acompañado de Fenrir, Jumble los hizo pasar después de que Snape tomara su lugar en la estancia, en su sofá preferido y fingiendo leer el diario del día.

— ¿Y bien?— mirando despectivo a Peter esperó a que hablara.

—El Señor Tenebroso te envía un mensaje Snape— susurró sonriendo nervioso —Bella le convenció de que eres un excelente profesor y...quiere que entrenes a los hijos de sus seguidores—

— ¿Entrenarlos?— extrañado dobló el diario más no les demostró confusión alguna, más bien fingió estar complacido — y ¿puedo saber el motivo de los halagos por parte de Madame Lestrange?—

—Bella le mostró sus recuerdos sobre el ataque a la prisión, la Señora Nagini también hablo muy favorablemente sobre ti— gruñó el licántropo — además de...—

—además del pésimo estado en que Wilhemina te dejo— susurró con burla —esta bien, iré a su mansión en cuanto él me mande llamar para afinar detalles— dio media vuelta y estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando lo detuvo Peter.

—Snape— el regordete y desagradable hombrecillo sonreía lascivamente —dime... ¿es tan deliciosa la hija del amo como asegura Fenrir?— Severus levantó la ceja y sin previo aviso le lanzó un crucio.

— ¡no permito que se hable en ese tono de la hija del amo, más te vale no cometer este error nuevamente si no quieres que él se entere!— retiró la maldición y el hombre temblaba de pies a cabeza, gruesas lagrimas rodaban por las pálidas mejillas.

— ¡Solo era una pregunta!— se defendió — ¡no pregunto por mi!— gimió lloroso —solo estoy atando cabos— ahora fue Fenrir el que le dio tremendo puñetazo haciéndolo rodar por el suelo.

— ¿A que te refieres Pettigrew?— siseo amenazador Severus.

— ¡Déjalo Snape, sabes que este imbécil nunca se entera de nada y que cambia la historia conforme su minúsculo cerebro se lo permite!— sonrió lascivo —es sabido que es un bocado prohibido, que ya tiene dueño... y eso es una pena—

— ¡Déjate de chismes de viejas brujas!— resoplo — ¡habla!—

—solo sé que la niña está predestinada por el amo para algo importante, por ello te la ha encomendado... si alguna de sus seguidoras se encargaba de ella era capaz de matarla, sin embargo con esa ciega devoción hacia la sangre sucia...— sonrió Peter con un hilo de sangre corriendo por la comisura de los labios.

—En cuanto te instales en el colegio envía una lechuza al amo, para que te dé indicaciones sobre sus nuevas ordenes— cambio el tema de tajo el licántropo sujetando a Peter por el cuello de su camisa y literalmente lanzándolo fuera de la estancia —queda atento al siguiente paso de tu misión— salió sin más de la casa seguido por el atolondrado y sucio mortífago.

-¿Amo profesor?- Jumble lo miraba desde la puerta, podría decirse que asustado.

-Lleva mis valijas al colegio- y salió de la casa apareciéndose en la entrada donde las enormes rejas de hierro forjado estaban entreabiertas.

— ¡Me alegra tenerte de vuelta Severus!— nada menos que Minerva en la entrada principal, exultante, radiante y brillando de alegría lo recibió como nunca, el pelinegro se preguntó si no tendría encima un imperius.

—Minerva— la saludo sin un gesto en específico.

—Pensábamos que no volverías sino hasta la próxima semana—Minerva platica como loro, blah blah blah, ¿no podría callarse? — ¿Estas de acuerdo con ello?— ¿de acuerdo? ¿Con que?, la miro con la clara expresión de no entender nada.

—Lo siento Minerva ¿decías?— giro los ojos y torció los labios.

—Te decía que para cuando reiniciemos este periodo tenemos planeado hacer grupos para clases extracurriculares— suspiró —Albus cree que quientusabes trama enrolar a la mayor cantidad de chicos en sus filas— Snape no negó ni afirmó nada —por ello quiere tenerlos a todos a la vista, ¿que opinas?—

—No podrá forzarlos, si sus padres niegan el permiso, Albus y sus planes se van al demonio— Ahora la profesora sacude la cabeza desaprobando su comentario.

—Siempre hablando así, demonios y maldiciones siempre cerrando tus comentarios—

—Así soy Minerva— la miro retándola - no pienso cambiar, y tu bien lo sabes-

—Lo se, por eso estas...— se quedo callada.

— ¿como?, quieres decir ¿que estoy solo?— no contesto pero al parecer Severus dio en el clavo —tal vez tengas razón Minerva, pero eso me tiene sin cuidado, mis metas no son tener una linda esposa rubia y tonta, un niño y una niña primorosos, un perro como mascota y una casita pintada de blanco con enredaderas de rosales en flor— punto final, la profesora apretó los labios y siguió caminando.

—Retomando, quientusabes no ha dicho nada entonces de reclutar chicos ¿verdad?— ahora lo mira sobre sus anteojos.

—Nada, todo lo que les he informado es lo que el Señor Tenebroso ha planeado— Minerva chasqueo los labios y volvió a sonreírle.

—En fin, bueno Severus espero que lo que resta del curso podamos tenerte para nosotros, eso de ser padre adoptivo hizo que te perdiéramos por muchos días—

—Al parecer no estabas muy contenta con Mina después de todo— sonrió sarcástico —y pensar que por un momento la niña llego a pensar en ustedes como alguien en quien confiar— suspiro dando un toque dramático a su comentario —me pregunto entonces, si para ti fue fácil engañar a una niña inocente necesitada de afecto, ¿que va a pasar cuando su padre decida abrir sus brazos y la llame hija?— Minerva palideció, era justo lo que Severus quería.

— ¿Crees que la busque?— comenzó a temblar —la niña no es tan poderosa — la negación ante todo.

—No por ahora, desgraciadamente Albus la alejó de nosotros justo cuando sus capacidades se están desarrollando; no es como nuestros niños después de todo, su magia combinada pudo tardar más en salir a flote— le encanta manipularla, es tan crédula, el nerviosismo la invade y las arrugas que cubren su rostro se acentúan.

—Debimos seguirla vigilando— susurro, como siempre logró hacerla dudar de su adorado Albus — ¿El director sabe todo eso?—

—Intenté persuadirlo de mandar a la niña a otro continente— Snape se encogió de hombros —expuse mis teorías, no quiso escucharlas, no soy responsable de lo que suceda en un futuro— de reojo noto que se estrujaba las manos nerviosa —al momento en que ella subió al barco, quedo a merced del Señor Tenebroso o alguno de sus seguidores—

—Hay que decirle a Albus—

—Y dime ¿que caso tendría?, ¿crees que enviará de inmediato por ella?— Con su característico gesto de incredulidad acentuado con sarcasmo la miró alzando la ceja— lo dudo— llegamos a la puerta del aula de pociones salón, a un lado la puerta del dormitorio cerrada.

—Voy a plantearle a Albus tu teoría— el roce de sus faldas en el piso le hizo saber que casi volaba al lado de su querido Director, pobrecilla.

Durante la semana Albus busco sacarle información sobre planes de Voldemort con los chicos, su intento de cursos extracurriculares fracasó tal y como lo predijo, era ridículo que pensara convencer a padres mortífagos en dejar a sus chicos encerrados en el colegio cuando podían estar practicando magia oscura; sobre todo cuando el Señor Tenebroso les ordenó que los llevarán a su mansión cada tercer noche, además de los fines de semana.

Salir del colegio sin llamar la atención fue todo un reto, Jumble resultó ser un buen cómplice usando parte de su magia para cubrir sus escapadas, Snape dijo a Dumbledore que pasaría los fines de semana en casa, alegando descansos o fingiendo enfermedades, después de la cena se vestía para la ocasión y desde la media noche hasta casi amanecer se dedicaba a sus jóvenes pupilos.

Asistir a los entrenamientos era también parte de la preparación que Voldemort planeo para los chiquillos; abandonar Hogwarts era todo un reto, sobre todo evitando que se notara la ausencia de al menos treinta jóvenes de diversas casas y dormitorios, muchos conocían los pasadizos secretos del castillo y los utilizaban con muchas precauciones, algunos de ellos eran atrapados y debían soportar la reprimenda por parte de su jefe de casa de tratarse alguna ajena a Slytherin y el castigo ideado por Flich que regularmente era algo si no peligroso contenía algo de riesgo como recorrer los sótanos del castillo, asear salones abandonados o limpiar y organizar la eterna sucia y desorganizada sala de los menesteres.

— ¿Cuando nos vas a enseñar el avada padrino?— Draco siempre terminaba exigiendo esa maldición, desde hacia un par de semanas.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso Draco— respondió Severus por enésima vez, la necedad no era tan atractiva si no era Mina la exigente, suspiro pidiendo más paciencia —¡Crabble deja de jugar con eso!— el gordo idiota intentaba hacer un simple hechizo de fuego, ni pensar en enseñarles una maldición imperdonable o un conjuro antiguo.

— ¿Quieres aprender una maldición Draco?— el chiquillo sonrió diabólicamente, feliz de poder aprender algo que sirviera para lastimar de verdad — para hacer un crucio debes sentir el deseo de lastimar realmente—

—Eso es fácil— contestó autosuficiente.

— ¿Estas seguro?— el platinado asintió petulante, dirigió su varita hacia Crabble que seguía intentando encender un leño, susurro la maldición, lo único que logró fue crear una suave brisa que ni siquiera hizo voltear a su supuesta víctima.

—Tan patético como tu padre— aseguro sin temor a represalias, ¿como temerlas cuando el Señor Tenebroso depositó en sus manos la confianza para reeducar a estos inútiles? —el deseo de lastimar debe ser real... crucio— lo señalo con la varita y apenas movió los labios, de inmediato quedo tirado en el suelo, gimiendo, mordiéndose para no llorar o gritar pero gruesas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, detuvo el castigo —espero que hayas entendido—

—Si padrino— contestó agitado y tragando las lágrimas con el labio inferior inflamado y sangrante, evitando mirarlo, por fin logro lo que sus padres no, domar a ese pequeño monstruo que tienen por hijo.

—Veo que eres un profesor muy exigente— Voldemort hablo a sus espaldas, tenía rato observando y esos chiquillos ridículos ni siquiera lo habían notado.

—Cumplo con tus ordenes mi Señor— respondió sin mirarlo, Nagini se arrastró hasta sus pies y trepo con suavidad por sus piernas, los fríos músculos presionaban de manera sinuosa, respiro profundo para no arrojarla lejos.

—Nagi nunca te dañaría Severus— obviamente Voldemort se percató de su nerviosismo —me atrevería afirmar que hasta le agradas— sonrió con cierta burla.

—Me halaga— contesto, la Nagi ahora estaba sobre sus hombros siseándole en el oído, mirando a los novatos practicar nerviosos la clase de esa noche bajo el ojo clínico de Voldemort.

— ¿Que sabes de mi hija?— soltó de golpe, ¿curiosidad paterna?

—Como le informé, llegó a la Universidad al día siguiente después de partir, de Nueva York un transporte del ministerio Norteamericano la llevó con otros alumnos—

— ¿Solo sabes eso?— sintió la clara presión en su cabeza, la que ejercía Voldemort cada vez que quería entrar.

—Wilhemina habla poco, aunque me comentó algo más mi Señor— le miro fijamente, estudiando cada uno de sus gestos y movimientos —por fin me hablo sobre haber conocido en el campus a la hijastra de Bellatrix, eso la inquieto un poco por el sentimiento de rechazo que existe entre ambas después de su prueba en la prisión muggle—

—Bellatrix...— susurro molesto—bien Severus termina tu clase y te espero en la sala de reuniones— desapareció tal y como llegó.

— ¡Padrino mira!— Draco orgulloso había logrado torturar a Goyle, que chillaba y se retorcía bajo un crucio muy débil.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

La sala de reuniones de la mansión se encontraba repleta, financiado por algunos de sus más acaudalados seguidores, entre ellos los Malfoy, la habitación lucía amueblada de una manera recargada, una mesa enorme de obsidiana negra tallada, las sillas tapizadas en piel de oso negro, muy excéntrico pero Voldemort así lo había ordenado, no por gusto personal o una total ignorancia en asuntos de decoración, simplemente por el placer de que sus adeptos mas inútiles en el sentido práctico se esforzaran por cumplir sus ordenes.

Una silla a su derecha permanecía libre, Bellatrix que llegó un poco después que Severus, avanzó con largos pasos, dejando incluso a su esposo atrás, y sin esperar invitación tomó asiento en el lugar de honor, a la derecha de Lord Voldemort; Rodolphus y el pelinegro se quedaron de pie, a un lado de la mesa, Lucius le dirigió a Severus una mirada burlona al mismo tiempo que Narcisa la petulante señora Malfoy.

—Dime mi querida Bellatrix— la aludida lo miro como si se tratara de un dios — ¿acaso te invité a sentarte aquí? ¿Recibiste alguna orden? ¿haz hecho algo a nuestra causa que te permita ser mi mano derecha?— la mujer se puso pálida, todos comenzaron a reír por lo bajo —Severus, ven aquí— Voldemort lo miró fijamente y le ofreció su mano, avanzó y se puse de pie a su lado —siéntate aquí mi querido amigo, mi único seguidor que cumple las ordenes que le doy al pie de la letra— Bellatrix lo miro furiosa, con ojos brillantes de lagrimas — ¡Pettigrew! trae ese par de bancos de madera para los distinguidos Lestrange— el Señor Tenebroso disfrutaba mucho humillando a los ricos y poderosos, en eso se identificaba con el Lord; al venir de familias humildes o el mismo Tom Riddle que de pequeño vivió la orfandad, pisar esas orgullosas cabezas les proporcionaba una insana satisfacción.

—Ya que estamos todos, quiero felicitar a Severus por su excelente trabajo como instructor de sus improductivos hijos, como mi espía con Albus y sobre todo, como guardián de mi preciosa joya— Bellatrix tuvo que guardarse un gesto despectivo —Severus entrenó de una manera excepcional a mi pequeña heredera, que a pesar de llevar sangre de elfo, ha cometido ya sus primeros asesinatos y ataques a muggles, algo no tan fácil de hacer para esos seres llenos de prejuicios y valores morales— Extrañado Snape pensó ¿a que vendrá todo esto?— por ahora le he encomendado reeducar a sus hijos, pequeños mimados y torpes sobrevalorados, que no tienen ni una pizca de interés por nuestra lucha, y todo ello gracias a ustedes mismos— miro a todos que se encogieron en sus asientos —dime Lucius, ¿que le has inculcado a tu hijo sobre nuestra filosofía?—

—Mi Señor— Lucius tartamudeaba —lo he enseñado a despreciar a los que no tienen en sus venas la sangre pura de Salazar Slytherin —un comentario nada apropiado para quien habla con un mestizo como Voldemort — le he inculcado el respeto a nuestra sangre y linaje— Voldemort sonrió no muy convencido.

—Y tu mi estimado Rodolphus, cuéntanos ¿que hay de tu pequeña Mallika?— el mortífago lo miro asustado, luego desvió ligeramente la mirada hacia Bellatrix, el mismo condeno a su esposa a un castigo.

—Yo, mi Señor...Mallika— balbuceo y no pudo decir más, Lord Voldemort se puso de pie y apoyo su mano en el delgado hombro de Severus.

—Castígalo— le ordenó escupiendo la orden, Snape descargó con mucho gusto un crucio en el pobre infeliz.

—Dime querida Bellatrix— pálida lo miro mientras los gritos de su esposo inundaban el salón —¿por que tu preciosa hijastra se encuentra en América? coincidentemente con mi hija— Tom posó su mano en el hombro de Severus de nuevo y detuvo el castigo, con suavidad fue dirigiendo su brazo para apuntar a Bellatrix que tartamudeaba y estrujaba sus manos nerviosa.

— ¡Mi amo y señor yo!— trago saliva — ¡pedí a Rodolphus que la niña fuera a estudiar a otro país porque su buen corazón no latía a la par de los corazones de su padre y mío, que laten por usted!— vaya con la zalamera, el amo presionó con suavidad su antebrazo y con todo el odio guardado por Severus hacia la mujer, lanzó el mejor crucio de su vida.

Recordó cada palabra, cada insulto que dirigió a Mina, las miradas despectivas y burlonas, todo ello se reflejo en su crucio, el orgullo de Bellatrix al principio la obligó a mantenerse de pie, recibió el impacto tambaleándose solo un poco, su piel comenzó a ponerse pálida y sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente, sin dejar de mirarlo, apretó los labios para no gritar y por el impulso había abierto los brazos y echado la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, como disfruto que fuera tan orgullosa, sentía crujir cada uno de sus nervios bajo su maldición; apretó los puños, mordió su lengua, sus rodillas temblaban pero no gritaba, un sudor grueso goteaba por la frente ya blanca, los ojos inyectados en sangre no dejaban de mirarlo fijamente, pero de sus labios no salió ninguna suplica de terminar el castigo, era odio lo que reflejaban; los que se encontraban sentados a la mesa se revolvieron nerviosos, solo una persona tenia la fuerza suficiente para aguantar sin desvanecerse un crucio prolongado lanzado por el Señor tenebroso y ese era Severus; ahora Bellatrix soportaba uno de él, que a decir de algunos era tan poderoso y potente como los del amo.

Narcisa se cubrió los labios, pálida y llorosa veía sufrir a su hermana, las uñas de Bellatrix se clavaban en la palma de sus manos de las que comenzaba a gotear sangre, de la comisura de los labios también comenzó a manar un hilillo de baba sanguinolenta, pero la mujer no cedía, Snape imprimió mas furia al conjuro, sus cabellos ondearon y el amo suspiro satisfecho pero sin intención en ese momento de detener el castigo, Rodolphus gimió un "detente por favor Severus", pero no lo obedece a él, por ahora se obedece a si mismo y no desea parar.

Draco entró a la sala seguido por sus amigos cuando Bellatrix se derrumbo de rodillas pero sin tocar con sus manos el piso, seguía mirándolo retadora; los chicos asustados se quedaron paralizados.

—no…te…daré gusto— suspiró Bellatrix dirigiéndose a Snape.

—me agrada oír eso— susurro e imprimió más fuerza, un sonido de viento de tormenta invadió el salón, el maestro sonreía y pasaba la lengua por donde debía tener labios; Bellatrix gimió al recibir el impacto y se retorció hacia atrás, como contorsionista buscaba la manera de mantenerse erguida pero el dolor era tremendo.

—Severus la vas a matar— susurro Lucius más guardó silencio ante la mirada furiosa de Voldemort.

— ¡Dinos que ordenes lleva Mallika!— gruño el amo, sacando lentamente su varita, Rodolphus aterrado se puso de pie.

— ¡Mi Señor por favor!— se encogió al recibir el impacto de otra maldición.

—Saca tu varita Rodolphus— ordeno y el mago no tuvo más que obedecer –ataca a Bellatrix— un crucio menos potente la golpeo tirándola completamente –detente— susurro el amo y el esclavo tiro su varita –¡Bexie!— aterrado miró a su mujer inmóvil en el piso, recibiendo completamente la imparable maldición de Severus.

— ¡Que va a hacer Mallika! ¿Para que la enviaron?— siseo Voldemort y Nagini se abalanzó hacia Rodolphus amenazadora, envolviéndolo en un no mortal pero doloroso abrazo constrictor.

— ¡Para demostrarte que tu hija y Severus te van a traicionar mi Señor!— gritó Bellatrix antes de convulsionarse y retorcerse de dolor.

—y dime ¿en que forma me traicionarían?— Voldemort ni siquiera se inmuto, Bellatrix ya no podía contestar, gimoteaba y gritaba, se retorcía y pataleaba, tiraba de sus cabellos y arañaba sus brazos –Rodolphus ¿de donde sacaron esa brillante idea?—

—Mi señor— gimió – Bellatrix me dijo que un elfo pariente de la niña le puso sobre aviso— balbuceaba temblando, la serpiente lo liberó sin quitarle de encima la mirada de ojos amarillos.

—Severus, detente— ordenó tomando con delicadeza la delgada mano –dime ¿a que se refieren?— Snape no movió un solo musculo, solo dejo de lanzar la maldición, lo miro directamente a sus ojos rasgados.

—Existe un pariente de la niña, hermano de la madre que se convirtió en un errante— ni siquiera se atrevió a parpadear –hablé con él para pedirle sus recuerdos hace algunos años y así ayudar a la niña a recuperar su memoria— Voldemort hizo un gesto de interés en el tema, se sentó y sin soltarle la mano le invito a seguir explicándole –lo encontré y me dio esos recuerdos, Wilhemina los vio y no niego que me sorprendió la madurez con la que digirió la información, no se enfadó siquiera por el hecho de que usted, bueno, la manera en que fue concebida— torció la boca como si fuera una sonrisa –ella está tan orgullosa de ser su hija como ser hija de la elfa—

—Pero ¿a que se refieren con la traición?—

—su hija me comentó que hace un tiempo la contactó su tío, exigiéndole que le ayudara a rescatar a cierto grupo de elfas esclavizadas por algún mago tenebroso—si Lucius, tiembla.

— ¿Y quien de mis fieles sirvientes se ha atrevido ocultar la existencia de esas exquisiteces mí querido Severus?—

—Yo mi señor— de inmediato Lucius se puso de pie antes de ser delatado, Narcisa lo miro confundida –las he guardado en secreto para usted mi señor, para su goce y disfrute en cuanto su cuerpo esté listo para ello— respiraba con dificultad, las manos le temblaban y sudaba copiosamente.

—Eres tan considerado mi Lucius— siseo girando su rostro para verlo de frente –entonces, ¿existe algún tipo de traición Severus?— le presionó la mano clavando sus gruesas garras.

—ninguna mi señor, en lo absoluto – Rodolphus temblaba aterrado, por hablar de mas ahora Snape tenía como enemigos a los dos antiguos favoritos de Lord Voldemort – su hija se siente orgullosa de llevar su sangre, ha retado al mismo Albus Dumbledore y a sus incondicionales, ha aceptado sin chistar obedecerle – sintió su mirada taladrándole la mente – y créame mi señor, Wilhemina es rebelde, no permite que la controlen o que se intente dirigir de alguna manera su vida—

— ¿Quieres decir entonces que fue a la universidad por su gusto?—

—Si mi señor-

— ¿y que aceptó cumplir con mis órdenes, reunirse con mis seguidores de aquel continente?—

—Así es—

— ¿Entonces dime, por que asegura Bellatrix que tu y mi hija van a traicionarme?—

—Lo ignoro— miro despectivo el fardo que era la bruja, respirando con dificultad, babeando y murmurando incoherencias –podríamos esperar a que despierte—

—no— chasqueo la lengua el Lord — ¡todos, fuera!— ordenó y salieron en desbandada, incluyendo a Rodolphus dejando abandonada a su mujer, cuando se quedaron solos cerró la puerta con llave y se puso de pie a un lado de Bellatrix –enérvate— susurro y con torpes movimientos el fláccido cuerpo comenzó a levantarse –Severus, un legeremens sería interesante— pasó sus largas uñas por la pálida mejilla –al ser el ofendido, tienes todo derecho de saber que piensa—

—Gracias mi señor— contesto respetuoso**—**pero me gustaría que Bellatrix nos lo dijera de propia voz—

—Adelante pues— displicente le cedió el paso, tomo su varita y mantuvo flotando a Bellatrix, sus cabellos se movían suavemente como si se encontrara sumergida en aguas tranquilas –imperius— susurro Snape y el rostro femenino se relajó, dejo de lucir como una psicópata y un rostro de niña de labios turgentes apareció ante los dos –dinos tu nombre de soltera—

—Bellatrix Black— su voz sonaba distante, sensual.

— ¿Por qué te convertiste en mortífago?—

—n...n…no— balbuceo

— ¿Por qué te convertiste en mortífago?— insistió forzando la maldición.

—Porque lo amo— susurro

— ¿A quién amas tanto para ser mortífago?—

—Al Señor Tenebroso— contesto, un sonido extraño salió de la garganta del amo.

— ¿Eres capaz de mentir e injuriar a tus hermanos de la orden por lograr que el Señor Tenebroso te mire?—

—h...h…h…haaa— suspiró

—Responde ¿mientes para ser agradable a la vista de tu Señor?—

—Si—murmuro

— ¿Mientes sobre lo que dijiste de Severus Snape y Wilhemina Riddle?—

—Si— ladeo su cabeza y sus rizos ondularon, a espaldas de Severus la respiración del Lord se escuchaba como si contuviera el aliento.

— ¿Buscas acaso inventar alguna prueba para que Lord Voldemort desconozca a su hija?—

—Si— susurro, inesperadamente siguió hablando **—**ella quiere robarme la atención de mi Señor, quiere quitármelo— su voz salía como un delicado aliento de sus labios rojos.

—Es suficiente Severus— la mano huesuda del amo tomó la delgada mano bajándola con cuidado, la voz enronquecida le hizo sospechar que ya tenia planes para ella

— dejarás de incordiar a tus hermanos de la orden, y dejarás en paz a Wilhemina, aceptándola como heredera del Señor Tenebroso—

—Si— su voz en suave murmullo contesto, la bajo con delicadeza, recostándola en la enorme mesa de obsidiana.

—Retírate— ordeno el Lord, Snape hizo una leve inclinación y salió del salón.

Comment

Se que este Snape no es como el que han leído... es bastante violento ¿y que asesino no lo es? mi intención con este fic es darle un poco más de personalidad, de sacar lo que pudo motivarlo a ser un mortifago... siendo razonables (si dentro de una mente homicida cabe ser razonable) el hecho de odiar a su padre muggle no es suficiente como para unirse a voldemort, el odio a james y black entonces no están justificados en base a la pureza de sangre, hay mas que odio y venganza y realmente creo que la muerte de Evans solo fue la guinda del pastel o mas bien la ultima curva en la montaña rusa que era su psique... pero toda montaña rusa tiene que parar... o mueres arriba o bajas mareado jeje... eso es lo que estoy buscando... de que manera terminará esa montaña rusa para Severus?

Espero me sigan favoreciendo con sus visitas, realmente me encanta leer sus comentarios porque saber que es un personaje que les da miedo entonces me dice que voy por el camino correcto... pero también espero que tengan paciencia... junto a ustedes descubriremos que pasa con este especial Severus Snape.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

– ¿Estas seguro?– Wilhemina lo miraba curiosa a través del espejo, asintió parpadeando lentamente –Se me hace un motivo muy estúpido que Bellatrix hiciera todo este movimiento solo para intentar probar que quiero traicionar a papá–

–Bellatrix es salvaje y estúpida, puedes esperar cualquier cosa de ella, menos un plan brillante– respondió en voz baja, aunque había desplegado un conjuro protector no sabía que tanto desconfiaba ahora Albus de él ¿acaso ya sospechaba de su traición? –Además estamos... como dirían los muggles, en alerta amarilla–

– ¿Sigue con la idea de atacar Azkaban?– la preocupación es evidente en sus ojos violetas, su gesto se pone tenso y nerviosa trenza un mechoncito de cabello.

–Si, hay muchos que fueron atrapados por los aurores los últimos años, les tiene valía por que prefirieron caer en Azkaban que traicionarlo, si libera a los que están en prisión, ten por seguro que pronto habrá guerra–

– ¿Albus está enterado?– habló tan bajo que apenas entendió su pregunta, solo negó suavemente –debes tener mucho cuidado– sonrió de lado, el tener a alguien a su lado preocupándose es algo que recientemente descubrió interesante y ¿por que no? Agradable.

–Lo tengo, las cosas ya las tengo claras en mi mente, he puesto mil y un motivos para no asistir a las reuniones de la orden del Fénix – suspiro agotado –me imagino que sospecha algo pues ya no ha insistido en que les acompañe, ha puesto un cerco alrededor de Harry y me tiene continuamente vigilado, por ello estoy pensando pasar las noches en casa–

–Y Jumby ¿está bien?–

–No te preocupes por él, está tan ocupado en obedecer tus ordenes que no se separa de mi más que por las noches… y duerme debajo de mi cama, eso es escalofriante– Mina soltó una risita que fue como bálsamo para su tenso espíritu –aunque Albus ha insistido en que lo deje dormir en los fogones de la cocina, prefiere estar en los calabozos, es muy fiel–

–Solo es agradecido, no eres tan mal amo después de todo– suspiró –te extraño tanto–

– ¿tienes tiempo para ello?–

–La uni es muy absorbente, tengo materias desde que amanece hasta el anochecer, debo tomar un lunch durante las clases, y aun así pienso en ti cada segundo–

– ¡Comienza a salirte el lado rosa!– susurro Severus en tono burlón – guárdalo para cuando vuelvas–

–No se si pueda visitarte pronto– contestó algo molesta –nos han pedido hacer un proyecto de investigación, medicina mágica tradicional de México, Argentina y Brasil, apenas nos estamos organizando–

–Un proyecto muy ambicioso–demasiado ambicioso que durará uno año más tal vez.

–Por ahora estamos pensando en hacerlo por separado para terminarlo antes, Mallika recibió carta de su padre y a pesar de que hicimos una amistad interesante debió escribirle alguna orden pues nos propuso que cada uno de nosotros se dedicara por separado a cada país, ella quiere ir a Brasil, Erick a México y me gustaría conocer Argentina, supongo que hay mucho material de investigación por allá, pero existe un tremendo hermetismo al respecto, además... creo que papá tiene conocidos ahí–

–No me ha dicho exactamente en donde debes contactar con su gente, supongo que voy a preguntarle para que puedas elegir el país que más te convenga–

–Eso sería perfecto, así le damos el gusto de decidir mis pasos, confiaría más en ti y sobre todo, me vería como la nena obediente de papá– sonrió dulcemente, demonios como extrañaba esos labios.

–Tenemos reunión esta noche, quiere que examinemos a los novatos–

– ¿Otra incursión al mundo muggle ahora para Draco y sus amigotes?–

–No lo se, creo que quiere que seamos nosotros mismos quienes los probemos–

–Esa sonrisita tuya me da miedo, no vayas a matarlos o dejas a papi sin carne fresca– la forma de llamar a su padre tan burlona acentúa la torcida sonrisa de Severus.

– ¿sonrisa? ¿Es tan obvio?–

–Al menos si eres tan duro con ellos como lo fuiste conmigo... no van a durar mucho– algo extraño en su interior le hace sentir... ¿culpa?

–Siento mucho haberte lastimado princesa–

– ¡Oh vamos Sev, no es para tanto! si no fuera por ti, ahora estaría aterrada aquí sola– trago saliva nerviosa.

– ¿Mina? ¿Qué sucede?– la insto a seguir hablando

–El apellido de papá aquí es tan mal recibido como allá, mis únicas relaciones sociales son Erick y Mallika– sonrió triste –como cuando entré a Hogwarts, ¿recuerdas?– como olvidarlo, fueron tiempos muy duros.

–Al menos tienes al semigigante– si, por mucho que le molestara prefería que ese estuviera a su lado –y la chica Lestrange ¿qué te ha dicho sobre la carta de su padre?–

–nada, es buena para acallar sus pensamientos, jugando hemos practicado occlumancia y legeremancia, no te preocupes, aprendí a llenar mi mente de viejos recuerdos con Erick y nuestros paseos a Londres cuando era niña–

–Solo son ¿viejos recuerdos?– buscó sus ojos, Mina no evito la penetrante mirada, sonrió y noto un brillo especial en ellos.

–Viejos recuerdos con el son paseos de novios cursis – ¿cursis?– Sev, ¡no ha pasado nada con él!, te digo que apenas tengo tiempo para mí, y ese tiempo prefiero dedicártelo–

– ¿Que hora es allá?– si le esta dedicando un tiempo no quiere que sea el de su descanso.

–Van a ser las seis de la mañana, debo ducharme para tomar mi primera clase–

–Tenemos más de una hora hablando, ¿cuanto has dormido?– busco ojeras en su rostro, algún signo de cansancio, nada.

–Duermo un poco cuando tenemos clase libre, de hecho hoy tengo dos horas libres, no te preocupes, voy a dormir– sonrió cansada –quiero terminar pronto con esto, por eso me apuro–

–Entiendo que estás tomando materias de más–

–Si, ya te dije el por que– sonrió y bostezo discreta –voy a ducharme– Severus asintió levemente, la chica besó su dedo índice y lo puso en el espejo –te extraño– susurro girándolo lentamente.

–Yo igual princesa– contesto él y la luz se apagó, fastidiado de esa rutina, harto de estar de nuevo solo como antes de conocerla, pero extrañando a alguien vivo; ¡es tan frustrante!

–Amo Profesor– Jumble en la puerta lo mira tímido –le recuerdo que debe asistir a la reunión con…– no lo dijo, le teme demasiado como para nombrarlo.

–Lo se Jum– se pone de pie cansado, con deseos de dejarlo todo, mandar a medio mundo al cuerno y salir por ella, y llevarla lejos, olvidarse de su padre, de Albus, de Potter y todo el maldito mundo que los rodea, un mundo que está a punto de estallar en una guerra de enormes dimensiones.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

La sala de reuniones está a reventar, la mesa de obsidiana y las sillas han sido retiradas, todos esperan de pie; frente a la chimenea cinco sillas dominan la vista de todo el salón, mortífagos de localidades lejanas se hacen presentes, adolescentes encapuchados y con la mascara de novatos esperan a un costado, formados como si estuvieran a punto de entrar al colegio, Bellatrix extrañamente silenciosa los mira con algo de temor, su mirada se encuentra con la de Snape y él nota un sonrojo en sus mejillas pálidas, Bexie se gira de inmediato tomando del brazo de Rodolphus, como buscando algún tipo de protección, ¿habrá recordado los crucio y el interrogatorio? Se pregunta en silencio Severus más cambia de pensamientos en cuanto Lord Voldemort entra al salón, plantándose frente a la enorme silla central que asemeja el trono de un rey, Nagini transformada en la bella mujer hindú se queda de pie a su derecha, sujetando su mano posesivamente Voldemort los mira sonriendo, ese gesto desagradable que a muchos provoca escalofríos.

–La guerra esta por comenzar– declaró en voz alta, todos guardaron silencio expectantes – esta noche calificaremos a los novatos pero sobre todo, voy a designar a mis generales, aquellos que de alguna forma me han demostrado su fidelidad, su deseo de mejorar nuestro mundo mágico, extirpando de el a los sangre sucia, esclavizando a los muggles, instaurando nuestro imperio– Snape se guardo de unirse a los vítores y gritos que los más salvajes de los seguidores comenzaron a clamar; los hombres lobo encabezados por Fenrir aullaban gustosos de poner pronto en acción sus poderes, algunos de ellos recientemente adquiridos, magos que ofrecieron su carne al servicio de Voldemort y al licántropo por un erróneo concepto de poder; en otro extremo de la sala, un grupo de magos que solo se podían describir como hermosos, aplaudían elegantemente; un mortífago con mascara de segundo nivel los encabezaba, mas por el momento Severus no pudo reconocerlo.

–Muchos de sus hijos –continuo su líder –se han adherido a nuestra lucha, a esa búsqueda de limpieza y ensalzamiento de nuestra raza ¡a ellos les digo que pronto serán los adanes y las evas de un nuevo paraíso!– ahora los novatos gritaron eufóricos, el pelinegro sigue sin entender mucho de su discurso, pero suele suceder cuando el Lord está ebrio de poder.

–Nuestro primer movimiento, será liberar a mis fieles seguidores encarcelados, presos en Azkaban, para ello necesito que los jóvenes que han sido adiestrados por aquellos que incondicionalmente me han sido fieles, demuestren lo que han aprendido ¡Severus, Dietrich, Fenrir, traigan a sus aprendices– los mencionados dieron un paso al frente y con una discreta señal llamaron a sus grupos, que seleccionaron en los dos meses que llevaban entrenándolos; para Severus fueron dos meses que pasaron volando después de la partida de… ¡concéntrate Snape! se exigió en silencio adelantándose con los chicos siguiéndolo en fila hasta un metro de distancia de Tom.

–Mi señor… estos son los candidatos que considero serán de utilidad a su causa… Draco Malfoy, Cliona Lovegood, Penélope Rozier, Agatha Bones, Michael Fischer, Nathan Schwartz– los seis chicos dieron un paso al frente, Lucían nerviosos y miraban la punta de sus zapatos, sin atreverse a levantar el rostro.

–Vaya, al menos un heredero de linaje pasó las primeras pruebas– burlón el Señor Tenebroso comentó sobre cada uno de ellos– ¿Cliona?– la chica dio un paso –sobrina del editor del Quisquilloso, ¿tu prima sigue tan loca como siempre?, que pena que no hizo honor a su madre y tiene la estúpida idea de que murió en un experimento de laboratorio; era una excelente servidora, una guerrera insaciable de sangre y murió como debe morir un guerrero, de pie, mirando a su enemigo frente a frente. ¡Es un insulto a su memoria restarle honor a su muerte por el temor de ser juzgados por el ministerio!– escupió de lado molesto– espero señorita Lovegood que devuelva a su apellido el valor que su tía le dio– la chica asintió temblorosa y dio un paso atrás a la señal de Voldemort.

– Penélope, traidora a tu familia por lo que veo– sonrió complacido ante la chiquilla de apenas catorce años – me han dicho que eres experta en tortura– la niña sacudió su cabeza en gesto afirmativo –espero que ello no te convierta en una descuidada como a mi Bellatrix, ¿no es así querida?– la aludida asintió sin levantar la mirada del piso –aprende de los errores ajenos mi pequeñita– la niña no le demostraba temor mirándolo fijamente –pero también me dijeron que eres una chica presuntuosa, que se jacta de ser la mejor– el Lord sonrió paternal sacando su varita – tengo en mis filas a un excelente mago, que a tu edad ya tenia conjuros y maldiciones que a la fecha hacen temblar al ministerio, por ser nuestra candidata más pequeña, dime ¿que puedes ofrecernos para considerarte valiosa?– la niña borro la sonrisa de sus labios, durante los dos meses la Severus la instó a experimentar, pero se había bloqueado en solo practicar, ahora le cobraban esa falta de iniciativa –Sectumsempra– susurro el Lord y la niña salió disparada hacia un muro, con la túnica hecha jirones y sangrando profusamente; sus gemidos de dolor se escuchaban en toda la sala –¿lo ves?, esta maldición la hizo tu profesor a los doce años de edad –miro al profesor dándole la orden silenciosa de curarla –la cura es también de su creación por lo que debes estar agradecida – continuo mientras Severus auxiliaba a la chiquilla que se desangraba.

–No solo quiero soldados sin cerebro, quiero magos y brujas creativos, con inventiva– rugió dándoles la espalda y dirigiéndose a la siguiente novata.

– Agatha querida, tu tía la señora Bones podría estar orgullosa de tu decisión a seguirme– la joven de casi dieciocho años temblaba de pies a cabeza –vas a ser una pieza importante de mi ejercito, Severus me ha dicho que eres buena para espiar – como no notarlo, la chica cuenta con un ojo clínico y analiza a quien se le antoje, lo puso en un par de aprietos cuando bajo la guardia buscando pretextos para no acudir a las reuniones de la orden para poder comunicarse con Wilhemina – pero aquí mi preciosa, los traidores pagan con mucho dolor, lagrimas y sangre; ¿no es así Bexie adorada?– Siseaba empalagoso, la pobre esposa de Lestrange termino resquebrajándose y cayó de rodillas llorando como una niña.

– ¡Mi señor ya le he pedido perdón, he recibido mi castigo pero no me ha favorecido con su gracia!– sollozaba cubriendo el rostro con las manos.

Voldemort no le dio importancia, giro dándole la espalda y siguió hablando con la niña – tu serás parte de nuestros ojos y oídos en el ministerio, al lado de Albus en el colegio espiarás a los alumnos sangre sucias y traidores a la sangre – la chica no se movió – tu rostro tan lindo, es tan engañoso– susurro pasando con suavidad sus garras por la suave mejilla –quien podría pensar que una chiquilla tan linda está en mis filas– la tomo bruscamente por el pelo obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos –¡no quiero que dejes pasar un solo día sin traerme noticias de Albus y su gente, del ministerio o incluso de las familias traidoras a la sangre que frecuentan a tus padres!– Agatha murmuro un tembloroso "si", el Lord la soltó –pregunta a tu profesor cual es el castigo a una sola falla en los informes; Agatha lo miro asustada, el aludido permaneció de pie al lado de Penélope sin hacer un solo gesto.

–Michael, ¿que puedo decirte?, Rodolphus me ha puesto al día sobre tus motivos para unirte a mi, solo puedo decirte que el…amor– dijo la palabra con burla y desprecio –no es un buen motivo para estar aquí, sin embargo Severus ha sido benevolente contigo, le has demostrado que puedes ser un fiel seguidor, tienes buenas capacidades como soldado y si pones empeño en ser un mortífago eficaz, no dudo que pronto puedas adherirte a la familia Lestrange– la burla bailaba en su gesto – Nathan, hijo de mi querido sirviente, ahora preso en Azkaban, tus esfuerzos no han pasado desapercibidos, necesito jóvenes como tú, con ímpetu, con deseos de ser algo más que un simple mago, un numero más en el ministerio, se que te has esforzado más allá de los limites para lograr estar aquí, frente a mi– el chico hizo una caravana elegante y respetuosa –dime hijo, diles a todos estos necios ¿por que estas aquí?–

–Desde pequeño ha sido mi deseo servirle, mi madre dio su vida por usted, mi padre le ofrendó su libertad, como heredero de ambos mi señor, dígame ¿que puedo hacer para demostrarle mi veneración?– vaya con el zalamero, no se ha amilanado con los ejemplos que los demás han dado, ¿las heridas de Penélope al menos?

–Podrás demostrarla esta misma noche pequeño– sonrió satisfecho retornando a su trono – Severus, de nuevo frente a todos mis seguidores, quiero felicitarte, has demostrado como siempre, ser el mejor de todos mis mortífagos –Pettigrew se retorció molesto y curiosamente la Nagi sonrió complacida ante el comentario –por ello, en este momento te nombro oficialmente mi mano derecha, tú comandaras mi ejercito por tierra, magos y brujas seguirán tus ordenes para invadir Azkaban– un murmullo recorrió el enorme salón, las piernas quisieron fallarle, no supo de donde sacó fuerzas para subir el par de escalones que llevaban a la silla que le señalara el amo y se sentó mirando fijamente al frente, con la garganta reseca y ocultando el temblor que sacudía sus manos.

– ¡Fenrir!– grito y el licántropo avanzó hasta el frente, a mi lado –tu serás quien dirija mi ejercito de licántropos y bestias, se que un grupo de gigantes se nos han adherido, así que tu vas a comandarlos– Si el monstruo hubiese estado convertido en lobo posiblemente hubiera movido el rabo feliz.

– ¡Dietrich!– volvió a gritar, a Snape le sorprendió el hecho de que hubiera retomado la mascara y la túnica que entonces reconoció, el mago vampiro avanzo a su lado retirándose la mascara –tu comandaras a mi ejercito aéreo, controlaras a nuestros hermanos vampiros, controlaras a los dementores, y cubrirás el ataque que se efectuará por tierra– Lammar asintió sin decir nada, el pelinegro buscó discretamente con la mirada, encontró a Marcus de pie entre el grupo de vampiros, lo miraba con un odio gélido en sus ojos acerados, estaba más que claro que por su boca floja perdió el lugar del preferido ante Voldemort.

–Mi mano izquierda será quien ha estado a mi lado desde hace mucho tiempo – Snape miro confundido a su alrededor, hasta que noto como le ha ofrecido la mano a la Nagi y ella avanza, sentándose a la izquierda – Ella es mi segunda al mando, si al momento de la batalla no me localizan, ella será quien de las ordenes– la guapa mujer no hizo ningún gesto ni expresión, un silencio sepulcral invadió el lugar.

–Esto, mis fieles seguidores, es solo el principio –ahora se dirigió a los señalados como comandantes –ustedes tres, al final de la guerra, recibirán en recompensa territorios, riquezas y esclavos, no obedecerán a nadie mas que a mi– asintieron, ¿que mas les quedaba? –por ahora, los demás retírense– ordenó a la masa que los miraba con odio y temor, destilando envida o miedo – ¿no escucharon? ¡Largo! Pronto serán convocados– salieron presurosos, tanto bestias como magos, brujas, vampiros.

– Greyback, susurro Voldemort –tu trabajo será atacar la primera línea de defensa, abrirás camino con tus lobos y gigantes para que Severus y su grupo puedan entrar a Azkaban, Lammar guiaras a los magos y brujas que se te han entregado, usarán sus capacidades vampíricas para atacar a los aurores que se encuentren en las almenas, con tus capacidades mentales vas a evitar que los dementores ataquen al grupo invasor, no quiero un solo dementor cerca de ellos, ¿entiendes?– Lammar cabeceo un si sin decir nada –un solo fallo y me responderás con tu sangre– amenazo haciéndolos sentir un escalofrío.

– Severus, en cuanto tomes Azkaban, van a recorrerlo desde la más alta almena hasta el ultimo de los calabozos –asintió obediente –debes obtener los planos de la prisión y planificar la manera en que revisarán celda por celda, no quiero uno solo de mis sirvientes preso después de nuestro ataque–

–Los planos pueden obtenerse mediante nuestros contactos en el ministerio – intervino la Nagi –no queremos que Dumbledore sospeche nada, así que vamos a liberar la cepa en su totalidad, para justificar sus ausencias en los sitios donde habitualmente se les localiza, Severus que tu sirviente mezcle el contenido en el jugo de los chicos, dos días previos al ataque, eviten contagiarse prepara cantidades suficientes de la cura para nuestros soldados en caso de caer enfermos; ten mucho cuidado y no te vayas a contagiar ya que es muy agresivo– el pelinegro asintió de nuevo.

–Así será– contesto, tenia millones de preguntas, pero no quiso formularlas frente a los otros dos magos.

Voldemort se dirigió a su otro general –Fenrir, serás punta de flecha, van a atacar a los aurores que se encuentren de guardia, espero que el contagio sea suficientemente amplio como para que muchos de ellos estén enfermos–

Fue cuando el profesor se atrevió a pedir la palabra – ¿si Severus?– interesado clavo en él los ojos amarillos.

–Si el contagio sale de Hogwarts, será difícil provocar un contagio en masa, sobre todo si su deseo es que los aurores caigan ante el virus– Tom guardó silencio complacido por su comentario – ¿por que no contaminar directamente las tomas de agua del ministerio?– la reacción de Voldemort los tomo por sorpresa haciéndonos saltar en nuestros asientos.

– ¡Me encanta Severus, me encanta!– palmoteo divertido – ¡por ello eres mi favorito!– eso puede ser peligroso, algún envidioso como Malfoy o Bellatrix pondrían precio a su cabeza con tal de obtener el privilegiado lugar al lado del Señor Tenebroso, pero tiene sus motivos para ganarse totalmente su confianza; efectivamente, un motivo de melena roja.

– Es muy atrevida tu sugerencia Snape– siseo la Nagi – últimamente has estado muy inspirado, dinos querido, ¿como vas a llevar a cabo tal proeza?– le miro agudamente.

–Albus aún confía un poco en mi, tengo muchos asuntos que arreglar continuamente en el Ministerio– ahora todos le dirigían miradas curiosas – mi Señor recuerde que al haber sido tutor de su hija, es mi deber moral de estar pendiente sobre sus progresos escolares, tramites migratorios y asuntos monetarios – su futuro suegro está a punto de darme un abrazo de estar tan gratamente sorprendido por sus propuestas –aunado a que aún me consideran un espía a su favor, algunos aurores me reciben con las puertas abiertas en sus oficinas, contagiando a uno solo de ellos, el ministerio caerá enfermo en menos de tres días– procuro no sonar orgulloso de su propuesta –solo debemos evitar frecuentar el lugar después del día de mi visita–

–Es arriesgado Snape– susurro Lammar buscando errores en el plan –pueden ligarte al hecho si un solo auror recuerda haberte visto antes de su enfermedad–

–No solo puedo contagiar a un auror, en tal caso puedo utilizar un disfraz. Mi Señora– con respeto se dirigió a la Nagi que claramente comandaba el ataque bacteriológico –este virus puede contagiarse por contacto, sobrevive en cualquier situación– ella asintió –puedo contaminar legajos de pergaminos limpios, quizá sobres o timbres postales, la misma agua de la fuente, cualquier cosa entonces–

–Un plan atrevido y sobre todo muy arriesgado Severus– contesto meditabundo Voldemort –pero ¡me agrada!– le dio una fuerte palmada en el hombro –mañana mismo contamina el ministerio, ¿te será suficiente esa cantidad de suero?–Snape reviso el pequeño tubo de ensaye, asintió –perfecto, durante los tres días de incubación manténganse fuera de rango, enciérrense en sus casas, en sus mansiones de campo, ya les llamaré para nuestro siguiente paso– emocionado se revolvía en su lugar – Severus, ponte en contacto con mi hija, busca la manera de traerla después de nuestro ataque a Azkaban–al parecer se está dejando llevar por la emoción.

–Precisamente de ella tengo un mensaje mi señor– murmuro discreto, se puso de pie de inmediato y le indico seguirlo a una habitación aledaña, pequeña y austeramente amueblada, tomaron asiento y un elfo domestico les sirvió vino.

Comment

Valeen... aquí hay mas! gracias por leer


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

–Que dice mi pequeña– interesado Voldemort le dio pie para continuar mientras daba un trago a su vino.

–Por parte de la universidad van a realizar un viaje de investigación, los lugares a visitar son Argentina, México y Brasil, son tres grupos de estudiantes que se van a designar los lugares a investigar– asintió realmente interesado – Wilhemina me ha pedido preguntarle sobre el destino que debe tomar, sobre todo porque usted tiene contacto con más mortífagos en América– satisfecho juntó sus manos frotándolas

–Dile que tiene que visitar Argentina y México principalmente, el grupo de Sudamérica ya casi está listo para ser examinado por nosotros, y el de México tiene algunas curiosidades que me gustaría que la niña investigara y nos envié un reporte sobre lo que encuentre– de momento su personalidad cambia, y a pesar de que físicamente es el mismo, su actitud es como la de cualquier padre con el que se tiene una charla sobre sus hijos –¿te ha hablado de otras cosas?– un gesto de duda en el pálido rostro de Severus le contestó que no –necesito saber si se ha…relacionado con alguien– ¿con alguien? Snape no entendía o mejor dicho, no deseaba entender.

–Se refiere a… ¿un noviazgo?– asintió molesto – no por ahora señor– respira Severus respira.

–Debo proteger mis intereses, mi hija no debe, no puede unirse a cualquier mago, ella fue creada para algo sublime– ¿pensó en voz alta o fue una amenaza?

–En cuanto sepa algo se lo comunico mi Señor– contesto obediente, cerrando totalmente su mente, su corazón, todo lo que pudiera traicionarle, no se habían equivocado, Mina formaba parte de un plan preestablecido, un plan diseñado para favorecer a Voldemort, ahora debía averiguar de qué se trataba, Fenrir y Peter ya habían dicho algo veladamente, esto solo acrecenta sus dudas y temores.

– ¿Tienes la suficiente confianza con ella para ordenarle que se abstenga totalmente de mantener relaciones intimas?– Demonios falta que quiera que la pobre siga virgen, respiro profundo tratando de no evidenciar su creciente nerviosismo.

–Ese es un tema muy difícil de manejar con una chica, sobre todo tan impulsiva como ella, si llego a decirle algo, créame que es capaz de contravenir sus órdenes y…– no dijo más, el lado paternal de Voldemort le hizo negarse a saber algo sobre la vida sexual de su hija.

–Por ahora solo sugiérele que evite cualquier contacto…– no dijo nada, vaya que la paternidad es difícil hasta para el mago tenebroso más poderoso del mundo – creo que lo mejor es que Nagini hable con ella–

–Como mujeres creo que será lo mejor, es más factible que la escuche a ella que a usted o a mi– vaya que lo pone en aprietos –pero creo que finalmente Wilhemina no es de esas chicas que con cualquiera…es decir... – guardo silencio respetando el lado que recién conoció del Señor Tenebroso, el padre aterrado por la virtud de su hija.

–Aun es… ¿ella no?– ahora resulta que no puede ni siquiera preguntarle si la chica es virgen o no.

– ¿Como saberlo mi Señor?, ese no es tópico de nuestras cartas, charlas o comentarios de sobremesa– quiso gritarle "no no es virgen ya se me entrego, es mía y de nadie más" pero por salud prefirió callar.

–Espero que Nagi pueda hablar con ella en cuanto vuelva– repitió masajeándose la sien izquierda.

– ¿Es todo Señor?– de atrevió a preguntar después de un prolongado silencio de parte de Voldemort, murmuro un "si, retírate" y salió sin respirar hasta el jardín, donde por fin pudo exhalar el aire retenido en los pulmones.

– ¿Nervioso?– no se había percatado de la presencia de la Nagi

–Tal vez– susurro –además de planificar la contaminación del ministerio, mi Señor me encargó hablar con su hija–

–Lo sé, yo misma le propuse que tratara el tema si quería seguir con sus planes originales – Severus aguantó la curiosidad, estaba claro ella sabe lo que trama Tom con su hija.

–Creo que acudió a la persona equivocada– busco un tono casual, ella sonrió.

–Supongo, nada peor para un hombre hablar del tema con una bella jovencita– acentuó su gesto pícaro –no negaras que es muy linda– sus ojos viperinos le taladraron.

–Es linda lo admito– sonrió burlona.

–No te preocupes, su secreto está a salvo conmigo, el problema es que los planes de Tom no dicen nada sobre la felicidad futura de la niña, está condenada a dolor, tristeza, soledad y abandono, abuso y humillaciones – los rasgados ojos de la Nagi reflejaron tristeza – que puedo decirte Snape, la misma vida que pasé está destinada a ella– suspiro –ojala que esta guerra la gane Tom para que la niña pueda ser feliz a tu lado, como ambos lo merecen– y sin más le dio la espalda, alejándose con un andar cadencioso y ondulante, dejándolo con un mar de interrogantes en la mente; no duro mucho perdido en sus pensamientos, la quemadura de su marca lo volvió a la realidad, apareció de inmediato frente a su amo, en un calabozo que no conocía, amplio, húmedo y frío, donde los novatos se encontraban ya alineados frente a los novatos de Lammar, flanqueados a la izquierda por tres chicas de Fenrir y a la derecha por tres chicos del mismo grupo.

Lord Voldemort es un experto para crear la ambientación perfecta para un combate, el calabozo tenía el tamaño aproximado de una cancha de fútbol muggle, bordeado por un alto muro de rocas, con piedras, árboles, con todas aquellas cosas que se encontrarían en un espacio abierto de pelea. Draco y los cinco alumnos de Severus portaban al igual que sus contrincantes las simples mascaras de novatos, una careta sin rostro ni expresión facial, solo las rendijas para ver y unas más pequeñas para respirar; el tiempo sumado a sus habilidades y personalidades daría a cada una de sus máscaras la personalidad de cada uno de ellos, sus túnicas negras ondeaban movidas por un viento falso, el Lord tiene un concepto de teatralidad extremo.

Los contendientes pertenecían a los tres grupos más importantes de seguidores de Lord Voldemort, en primer lugar los magos y brujas que buscan la limpieza de la sangre, irónicamente la mayoría siendo mestizos; aun así el trabajo de selección fue difícil ya que de un grupo de veinte tuvo que seleccionar solo a los seis presentes.

Lammar representa al segundo grupo; magos y muggles convertidos en vampiros por el vano deseo de permanecer eternamente jóvenes, bellos y sentirse dentro de una casta especial; pobres infelices vacíos de expectativas ¿que es la vida sin el toque del temor a morir en cualquier momento?,¿tener una falsa vida con una falsa expectativa? ¿O quizás esperar pacientemente el momento de la liberación del espíritu con la muerte corpórea?, ¿de morir y dejar lo que se ama? ¿Al menos tener la capacidad de amar a otro?, eso afortunadamente Severus lo acaba de redescubrir y le llevó más de la mitad de su vida; sin embargo esas pobres criaturas vacías, sin deseos más allá de belleza y carne, huecos en conocimientos y faltos de inteligencia, por ahora lo que menos esperaban era tener que lidiar con su mortalidad. Son pocos los de su especie que aprovechan ese efímero tiempo de vida que consideran una eternidad.

Y el tercer grupo, el más desagradable, aquellos que se dejaron llevar por el lado salvaje de su naturaleza, aquellos magos que olvidándose de la pureza de la sangre aceptaron mezclarla de la peor forma con los seres más sanguinarios de la mágica pléyade de castas.

Los licántropos representan el lado animal y salvaje; pero ¿que deleite existe en ello? La entrega total a la pasión y el desenfreno sin conciencia alguna no lleva a nada, ¿de qué sirve cumplir nuestros caprichos si no los recordamos y revivimos como humanos? Vivir una pasión desenfrenada como animal es lo mismo que disfrutar un sueño erótico, todo queda en la nebulosa subconsciencia, no hay aromas ni sabores; el placer de la venganza queda relevado al simple hecho de matar, sin vivir, saborear y paladear esa deliciosa sensación de poder, de destrucción, de control sobre tus enemigos.

Miró con desprecio a los grupos contrincantes al lado de sus alumnos, y por ahora ve a dieciocho chiquillos mimados, sin sueños ni ambiciones, buscando reconocimientos, queriendo forjar una personalidad que no les pertenece.

–Solo tres podrán obtener su primer máscara esta misma noche– siseo Voldemort apenas dándole tiempo de sentarse a su lado – ¡peleen!– ordeno.

La orden del Lord lo saca de sus pensamientos, "peleen" gritó y los niños, formados como párvulos en tres líneas no se mueven, solo después de un par de segundos y por indicaciones de uno de los seguidores de Voldemort que hace funciones de árbitro un licántropo y un vampiro dan un paso al frente, ambos enarbolando sus varitas torpemente, confundidos ante el hecho de que es un duelo de magia, no de poderes supernaturales, su fuerza descomunal, sus sentidos finamente desarrollados se ven desperdiciados en el hecho que de magia no saben maldita la cosa. Los rivales se miran confundidos, tras un minuto de dudas el Señor mira furioso a Lammar y a Fenrir.

— ¿de qué se trata esto?— los aludidos balbucearon palabras ininteligibles — ¿acaso no les quedaron claras mis órdenes?— el amo se pone de pie y con un limpio vuelo entró al campo de batalla, los chicos lo miraron aterrados y sin embargo después del pánico inicial los alumnos de Severus hicieron el movimiento más inteligente de esa noche, postraron una rodilla al piso, agacharon la mirada y procurando no evidenciar su terror esperaban el castigo de su futuro Amo.

—Fenrir— rugió Voldemort – ¡te ordené que los prepararas en la magia, si mi deseo hubiese sido tener perros de caza podría haberlos obtenido de otra manera!— con un movimiento veloz de su mano las mascaras de los alumnos del licántropo salieron disparadas.

— ¿Alguno de ustedes maneja la magia?— los chicos no contestaron, una niña de cabellos dorados y rostro pecoso asintió temblando –entonces demuéstralo— siseo Voldemort — ¡y ustedes largo de mi vista!— los restantes cinco lobeznos salieron huyendo del calabozo; Fenrir temblaba de miedo y furia, evitaba mirar a los ojos a Lammar que se revolvía satisfecho en su asiento.


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

Lord Voldemort tornó a su asiento, bufando enfurecido – ¡tenemos mucho de qué hablar Greyback!— era obvio que el reciente error del hombre lobo significaba cambios importantes en los planes de ataque a la prisión.

—Si amo— susurro Fenrir temblando, sin saber que le esperaba.

— ¡Comiencen!— gritó Voldemort a los contrincantes, sin embargo fue un duelo muy corto, el joven vampiro con un buen movimiento de varita, fino y elegante, descargó un conjuro explosivo; la niña salió disparada unos tres metros quedando inconsciente, por unos segundos el vampiro espero aplausos que nunca llegaron y apenado se replegó a un muro que le indico el árbitro del combate.

Dos nuevos duelistas se presentaron al frente, uno de ellos su alumno Michael que se retiró la máscara y la capa, contra un vampiro delgado, de piernas largas y manos tan delicadas que parecía una chica, el cabello negro azabache cayó por sobre sus hombros cuando se quito con un elegante movimiento su túnica.

— ¡Expeliarmus!— grito Michael pero su conjuro fue evitado con un rápido movimiento del vampiro, el mestizo reacciono veloz lanzando un carpe retractum hacia el lugar donde se movió el vampiro, que quedo rígido en su sitio.

— ¡Crucio!— soltó el inocente aspirante a pertenecer a la familia Lestrange, con esa fallida maldición libero del carpe al vampiro, quien de un rápido giro de varita esquivo la maldición imperdonable, rebotándola hacia su contrincante que trastabillo hacia atrás con una expresión de espanto y pánico en su rostro.

—grave error— susurro el aprendiz de Lammar –un crucio debe sentirse desde lo más profundo de ti— al menos ese chupasangre sabe de maldiciones para desgracia de Michael, que recibió de lleno la maldición, Lammar miraba con suficiencia a Snape que respondió con un gesto de indiferencia; Michael gimió un par de segundos y de pronto algo se apoderó del muchacho, se levanto aún sollozando de dolor, susurrando palabras que no entendían desde las gradas.

—eres fuerte para ser un simple y sucio mestizo— gruño el vampiro, enardeciendo con sus comentarios no solo a Michael sino a sus compañeros y a Severus mismo, más tuvo que controlar ese enojo que posteriormente cobraría a Lammar, solo uno de sus alumnos se atrevería a despreciar a los mestizos, solo Dietrich es tan imbécil de no prevenirlos sobre ese tipo de comentarios, ignorando el hecho de que el mismo Señor Tenebroso es uno de ellos.

— ¿Es tu mejor tiro chupasangre?— furioso Michael lo encaraba, aun con el rostro tenso por el dolor –lumos— susurro, ¡si! Un toque de inspiración en ese estúpido y enclenque enamorado, la luz emanada por su varita replegó unos pasos no solo a su contrincante sino también a sus compañeros y obligo al mismo Lammar intentar cubrirse –¿te rindes sanguijuela?— la antes aniñada voz del muchacho sonaba ahora fuerte y varonil; realmente deseaba estar al nivel de los Lestrange.

— ¡No!— chillo el vampiro que ahora tenía unas asquerosas ampollas en sus manos, metió la mano derecha a su bolsillo arrojándole al rostro un polvo oscuro que por segundos invadió el lugar.

— ¡Lumos máxima!— grito Michael, los demás discípulos de Lammar chillaron, el contrincante dejo escapar un grito de suplica que palideció a su maestro.

— ¡no, por favor no! ¡Te lo suplico detente!— cuando el polvo lanzado por el vampiro se dispersó, presenciaron una escena dantesca, el muchacho sangraba por todo el cuerpo, de sus lagrimales escurría sangre espesa y oscura, pústulas reventadas mojaban su ropa antes elegante y pulcra, manchándola de agua sanguinolenta.

— ¿Te rindes?— Michael aun tuvo la decencia de preguntar a su contrincante, eso le va a restar puntos.

—Si, por favor apaga tu varita— chillo el muchacho, obediente Michael bajo su varita disminuyendo el brillo de su conjuro.

— ¡Bombarda!— grito el vampiro mal herido errando el tiro más lanzando a Michael varios metros lejos de él, sin embargo haciendo una pirueta digna del mejor gimnasta se sujetó de un árbol seco de la escenografía y pudo caer limpiamente de pie.

—sanguijuela traidora— gruño apuntando hacia el herido que trataba de ponerse de pie – lumos Solaris— siseo de una forma que por un momento Snape se sintió orgulloso de él.

Un rayo de luz solar se proyectó desde su varita pegando de lleno en la pierna izquierda del oponente, Lammar aterrado se puso de pie.

— ¡Solo es un duelo, no deben morir!— grito angustiado el líder de los jóvenes vampiros mientras el muchacho se retorcía aullando de dolor, mientras la piel carbonizada por la luz solar proveniente de la varita del novato quemaba músculos y huesos.

—Severus— susurro pausadamente el Lord, obviamente disfrutando del show –detén a tu joven aprendiz— ordenó y de inmediato Snape se puso de pie.

—Michael es suficiente— el chico obedientemente bajó su varita y giro su rostro para mirarle, de nuevo esa inocencia reflejada desde el inicio del evento.

—Luce tan frágil— susurro la Nagi detrás –puede ser un buen espía mi señor— comentó a Voldemort que no contestó.

—Mi señor, ese imbécil lastimó a mi alumno— reclamaba Lammar mientras Fenrir por fin disfrutaba un minuto de humillación del vampiro.

—es un duelo Lammar— contestó sarcástico el amo –en los duelos con suerte suelen salir lastimados; agradece a Severus que tenga tan bien aleccionados a sus alumnos que le obedecen en un instante, el joven Michael pudo bien desobedecer y terminar con tu estúpido alumno— fin de la discusión. Voldemort se volvió hacia el campo de batalla haciendo una señal con la mano para que el tercer duelo diera inicio.

Draco avanzo dos pasos con una pose altiva y orgullosa, comienza tan mal los duelos como su padre; por parte de Lammar una chica encapuchada y cubierta con la máscara avanzo con el mismo porte, ¿existe la posibilidad de un empate por confianza extrema?

El vampiro hizo una inclinación como saludo hacia donde se encontraban, Lammar respondió de manera discreta y Draco confundido la miro y luego les dirigió una mirada interrogante.

—¡Es un duelo, no un baile!— grito Fenrir muerto de la risa, el pequeño Malfoy se puso en guardia de inmediato, muy forzado y tieso como su padre, que pena que lo incluyeran en el grupo de seleccionados únicamente por petición expresa de Narcisa, si libraba bien su primer duelo tal vez ese bonito rostro de porcelana solo quedaría marcado.

—Por fin vas a bailar conmigo Draquito— la voz de la muchacha salió apagada por la máscara, pero Severus encontró un tono conocido en ella.

—Solo muerto bestia asquerosa— contesto Draco olvidándose de la caballerosidad haciendo sonreír por un momento a su profesor y entrenador.

— ¡Repulso!— grito la muchacha, el platinado con un ágil movimiento de varita evitó el conjuro con un protego, rebotando a la chica su propio hechizo haciéndola caer de espaldas.

— ¡Ráfaga!— grito la muchacha un tanto desconcentrada mientras intentaba levantarse, logrando un débil conjuro que golpeo sin mucho efecto a Draco.

—serpersortia— siseo con satisfacción el chico, ya una ocasión logró convocar una serpiente enorme y en este momento no fue la excepción, una anaconda de aproximadamente cinco metros de largo cayo de golpe a un lado de la vampiro, siseo amenazante y en un segundo la tenia presa entre sus anillos, la chica apenas podía respirar y su poco aliento lo utilizó para dar un grito ensordecedor que los sorprendió de momento, aturdiendo a todos en el lugar.

En un movimiento muy inteligente Draco haciendo gala de fuerza y coraje se acerco a la chica mientras esta perdía su poco aliento en ese grito, la varita casi atravesaba la garganta de la muchacha y el silencio se hizo.

—Libérala— ordeno Voldemort a Draco, obediente desapareció a la enorme serpiente y la chica cayó de rodillas sollozando.

—lo siento padre… lo siento—Snape miro de reojo a Lammar, entonces reconoció la voz, era Anushka, la amiga de Mina… ¿entonces el Lord supo de muchas de las actividades de su hija antes de que siquiera pudiera Severus decir nada?

—Te hubieras ahorrado la humillación Lammar— susurro buscando enterarse de más – tu hija está muy por debajo del nivel de la hija de nuestro amo, lo vi en las calificaciones finales—

— ¿A qué te refieres Severus?— ahora Voldemort los miraba sin entender.

—Creí mi señor que usted sabría que la Srita. Lammar fue compañera de academia de su hija— el padre de la banshee palideció tremendamente –no sé porque no le dijo nada— miró fijamente al vampiro que evito sus ojos –cuidaste muy bien tus espaldas Lammar, nos engañaste con el cuento del mortífago redimido—

—mi juego fue idéntico al tuyo Snape— respondió furioso el vampiro.

—Mi juego…como le llamas, fue una misión que tomé para mi Señor— debía mover las aguas para evitar que Voldemort se entere de cosas que no debe –desde siempre le he sido fiel a nuestra causa—

— ¿Qué sucede Snape?— furioso Voldemort los miraba a uno y a otro.

—Creo que deben salir del salón— sugirió con voz dulce y conciliadora la Nagi ante la creciente discusión y el nerviosismo de los novatos que les miraban fijamente –yo me encargo de evaluar a los chicos Tom— el Amo le dirigió una mirada furiosa a su compañera y tomando al vampiro por el brazo y haciéndole a Severus una seña salieron del lugar, volviendo a la sala de reuniones.

Haciendo gala de fuerza y puntería lanzó al vampiro una distancia de cinco metros, aterrizando el aterrado hombre sobre una de las sillas rompiéndola por el impacto; por precaución Snape se mantuvo un par de metros detrás del Lord.

— ¿quiere alguien explicarme que fue todo lo que dijeron?—

—Amo… mi hija… en la Academia…— Lammar casi sin aliento y asustado hasta la medula tartamudeaba, Severus respiro hondo y le hizo un gesto a Dietrich para que se callara, en ese momento Marcus cerró la puerta buscando la manera de auxiliar a su padre.

—Wilhemina y Anushka fueron compañeras de colegio, por corto tiempo fueron amigas; ignorábamos las pretensiones de la joven en convertirse en mortífago sobre todo por la manera en que buscaba humillar a su hija en público cuando Mina le demostró ser una excelente estudiante, cuando alguien comenzó a correr los rumores sobre su parentesco con usted mi Señor— no dijo más, al Lord no le gustan las historias largas.

— ¡Dietrich…!— lo miro casi destazándolo por la intensidad en sus ojos de serpiente.

—Amo, sabíamos que ella era su hija, por ello no es nuestra intención lastimarla— gimoteo –mi esposa la quiere mucho; ¡más que a mi pequeña Nush!— un chispazo de odio brillo por un segundo en sus ojos

—Entonces tu esposa demuestra más inteligencia que tu mi estimado Lammar— ahora el Lord clavó en el profesor su mirada — ¿y Wilhemina que te ha dicho Severus?—

—Después de algunas situaciones muy comunes entre adolescentes, se dio cuenta que no podía contar con ella como amiga, que no debía confiar en las personas tan fácilmente— el Lord lo interrumpió mirando con asco al vampiro.

—Hay que agradecer a tu hija la enorme lección que dio a mi pequeña— por un segundo nuevamente ve al Tom Riddle padre, molesto con quienes lastiman a su progenie –tu niña mimada le enseñó a no confiar en nadie, lastimo a mi hija, a la hija de tu amo— Lammar se encogía más y más.

—Mi Señor…— Severus se atrevió a interrumpirlo –de cualquier forma su hija supero esa situación, como le dije, muy común en la vida de los adolescentes— ahora a halagarla para que su recién encontrado lado humano no explote de golpe –es buena duelista y excelente bruja, tonterías banales como esta no le hacen mella—

—Severus, ¿debo reevaluar los planes de atacar a Azkaban? Si Lammar me ha guardado secretos ¿confiarías en él o lo ejecutarías de inmediato?— ¿le pidió opinión sobre algo tan importante?

—Creo que solo usted y Nagini pueden discutir sobre ese tema Señor— hizo una ligera reverencia.

—pero tu ¿qué me sugieres?— achico los ojos mirándolo fijamente.

—la fidelidad de Lammar no está en juego, simplemente cometió la estupidez de no mencionarle nada sobre el asunto de las niñas – sonrió de lado, ahora si se las pagaba la pequeña zorra mimada –por otro lado, creo que si madeimoselle Lammar está ansiosa de pertenecer a la orden, sería buena oportunidad para ella quedarse en su compañía en la mansión, hasta el día del ataque— muy justo para cobrarle esa tarde que quiso acostarse con él con la intención de volver a humillar a Mina.

— ¿Tenerla aquí, en custodia del Lord?— ahora Lammar además de temblar de pies a cabeza estaba a punto de llorar, Marcus balbuceo algo y sostuvo a su padre.

—Me parece bien Snape— Voldemort sonrió de lado –es una buena garantía para evitar traiciones—

— ¡Amo no pienso traicionarlo!— grito Lammar más el amo lo ignoro poniéndose de pie y saliendo del salón.

—Tenemos unos duelos que calificar— dijo y Severus salió detrás de él, dejando a los atribulados padre e hijo lloriqueando en el salón.

Al entrar al calabozo se percato que ya solo quedaban cuatro duelistas, Draco y Michael de su grupo, y dos vampiros que aparentemente no aguantarían un minuto más de combate.

— ¡Nagi, quiero que saquen a esos dos! – Señalo a los vampiros que lo miraron extrañados –Draco, Michael y la señorita Lammar serán los afortunados en obtener sus primeras máscaras— Nagini lo miro confundida – además la señorita será nuestra huésped, así que haz los arreglos para que le sea asignada la habitación más soleada y cálida de la mansión—

Minutos más tarde abandonaron la mansión Snape y sus alumnos, sus padres los esperaban en el cementerio cercano, tener dos de ellos dentro de la orden le permitió sentirse satisfecho de su desempeño y al menos ahora sabia que de veintitantos, dos le pusieron la atención suficiente como para que el Lord los considerara para engrosar sus lineas.


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21

Cuando todos los padres ya se habían desaparecido con sus hijos, y después de rechazar amablemente la invitación de Narcisa para celebrar el triunfo de su ahijado, se sintió lo suficientemente tranquilo como para dar un paseo por el cementerio, un lugar muy relajante para su gusto; tras unos minutos de caminata se percató de la presencia de una silueta sentada precisamente en la tumba del padre de Voldemort, al acercarse fue cuando se dio cuenta que se trataba de Michael.

— ¿Sabes dónde estás sentado?— el chico lo miró confundido y luego vio de reojo la tumba – ahí se encuentran los huesos del padre del Señor Tenebroso— susurro y el pobre se levantó como impulsado por un resorte — ¿qué haces aquí?—

—Solo pensaba profesor—

— ¿Tus padres?— comenzaron a caminar alejándose de la tumba Riddle.

—En casa— se encogió de hombros –no saben que estoy haciendo esto— suspiró— creen que estoy en casa de unos amigos, estudiando para presentar nuestra solicitud para trabajar en el ministerio—

—Entonces ¿qué haces aquí?— el hecho de ser un muchacho atractivo, estudioso y respetuoso hasta cierta medida de sus padres lo confundió un poco.

—estoy aquí por Mallika profesor— susurro deteniéndose –el señor Lestrange ha hablado conmigo, no quiere que su hija quede en manos de un vulgar mago— sonrió –debo hacerme de fortuna, de prestigio, de un maldito nombre que mis padres no han podido darme— metió las manos en sus bolsillos —amo a mi madre ¡pero el que sea muggle!— se interrumpió para no ofenderla.

—Y solo lo conseguirás…— guardo silencio dándole pie para que siguiera hablando.

—Siendo un mortífago profesor, como usted— sonrió haciéndole sentir incomodo, ¿considerarlo un ejemplo? –Es reconocido por todo el mundo mágico como el mejor pocionista, es un mago excepcional y siempre le he admirado – Severus no pudo evitar un gesto de sorpresa.

—Tal vez solo tengas una impresión errónea de mi persona— trato de no sonreír –no es fácil ser yo—

—Lo sé profesor— musitó –Malli me ha platicado sobre el trabajo que hizo al cuidar a la hija del Señor Tenebroso— el corazón de Severus salta por un segundo, ¿que pudo averiguar la niña Lestrange?

— ¿Te refieres a Wilhemina?— a cual otra imbécil pensó molesto–simplemente me dediqué a cuidar los intereses de nuestro Amo—

—Malli me ha platicado sobre las capacidades de la señorita Riddle— susurro con mucho respeto, tomaron asiento en un par de tumbas –en la universidad ha obtenido calificaciones perfectas, encabeza un par de grupos de estudio y le reconocen el hecho de haber sido una de las mejores aprendices de usted profesor—

—El merito es del estudiante, no del maestro— Snape inclinó la cabeza procurando que el cabello le ocultara el rostro, el hecho de saber eso de ella por otra persona lo lleno de orgullo, no podía esconder la sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Me hubiera gustado estudiar con usted— confesó Michael.

— ¿qué lo evito?, te corresponde Hogwarts mas nunca te vi— el chico se levantó molesto y se recargó en un viejo monumento, un ángel con las alas rotas.

—mis padres pagaron un profesor particular, aprendí poco con él y sin embargo se acabaron los ahorros y la fortuna familiar, debo de buscar trabajo para comenzar de nuevo— suspiro molesto.

—Nagi está interesada en ti, si hablo con ella tal vez pueda convencer al Señor Tenebroso para que te infiltren en un buen puesto del ministerio— sintió su mirada haciéndolo voltear, lo veía ilusionado.

— ¿En serio profesor?— Severus no contesto –perdón señor, soy un idiota, usted nunca bromea— sonrió abiertamente –no sabe cuánto le agradecería que…— comenzó a tartamudear.

—tranquilo, no te prometo nada, solo déjame hablar con ella en estos días, mientras tanto sigue practicando, me gusto mucho lo que hiciste en tu primera prueba— el pobre abre los ojos sorprendido, si sobrevive a tantas emociones en un día va a sobrevivir un simple ataque a Azkaban.

— ¿Usted cree profesor?— Snape afirmó con un leve parpadeo.

—Encontraste el punto débil de tu contrincante y lo usaste al máximo, el hecho de aguantar el crucio me llamó la atención, en nuestras prácticas creí que tus compañeros lanzaban crucios débiles— Michael sonrió tímido y sacudió la cabeza.

—de hecho, si son muy débiles los crucios que me lanzaron— trago saliva –pero mi padre cree en la mano firme y un buen maleficio para corregir a los hijos— ¿quiere decir que su padre lo castiga así?

—Al menos te ha servido para salir adelante— Severus sabe perfectamente lo que es tener un padre abusador.

—Como a todos profesor— murmuro; se quedaron en silencio un largo rato, no le interesaba en que pensaba el muchacho, pero Severus recordaba cada momento familiar; si en un futuro pudiera tener su propia familia, definitivamente su hijo no pasaría por lo que Michael o él.

—Wilhemina me ha dicho que Mallika se preocupa mucho por ti— cambio el tema, Michael salió de sus recuerdos más no lo interrumpió — ¿te gustaría ser mi discípulo... mi aprendiz?—

— ¿Cuanto tiempo me queda de vida profesor?— respondió con voz apenas audible y pálido con los ojos castaños fijos en Snape.

— ¿de qué hablas?—

—Señor, con todo respeto— tragó con dificultad —solo que esté agonizando¿por que en una sola noche se ven cumplidos casi todos mis sueños? ¿quiere que sea su... ayudante? —

—tanto como querer no— respondió fríamente —sin embargo necesito a alguien que me ayude con algunos trabajos y si eso significa que debo enseñarte, si... serías mi aprendiz, aunque soy muy exigente y deberás realizar un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ganarte mi total confianza—

Michael no contestó, sonrió ampliamente y apretó los puños moviendo nervioso las piernas, claramente quería dar un fuerte abrazo al profesor y le costaba mucho contenerse.

—En la tarde te visitará mi elfo domestico, llevará una nota a tus padres, quizá incluyendo la respuesta que me dé la señora Nagini sobre mi propuesta de que te infiltre al ministerio—

— ¡Profesor gracias!— respondió en un hilo de voz — ¡no sabe usted lo que todo esto significa para mí!—

—Lo sé muchacho— le dio una palmadita en el brazo —por ahora lárgate a casa, no queremos preocupar a tus padres o que sospechen—

—Si señor— le dio la mano con un efusivo apretón — ¡lo siento!— contrariado lo soltó, Snape acostumbrado a ocultar lo que sentía creyó no poder aguantar más la risa — ¡gracias profesor!— repitió el joven antes de desaparecer.

—Creo que te ha gustado rodearte de chicos entusiastas Snape— Nagini salió detrás del monumento del ángel — ¿le dirás a Tom?—

— ¿Lo cree conveniente señora?— respetuoso la miraba frente a frente.

—no por ahora querido, sin embargo ya hablamos sobre infiltrar al muchacho al ministerio, aprovecharemos cuando recontraten empleados tras... la penosa plaga que nos va a aquejar— una sonrisa malévola curvó los turgentes labios —por ahora es mejor que te marches—

—Madame— con una sutil inclinación se despidió y desapareció en una nube negra.

Liberar un virus en el ministerio implica muchas precauciones, y peor aún, debe lidiar con algo que no le molestaba hacia años, el hecho de que no quiere que caigan inocentes ¿qué demonios le pasa? Siempre se había sentido capaz de matar desde hombres fuertes y jóvenes hasta mujeres, niños, ancianos… pero ahora no quiere que salgan dañados al menos los niños.

Al volver a casa y encontrarse de nuevo solo, su primer impulso fue llamarla, decirle los planes de su padre, las nuevas órdenes, prevenirla sobre el virus, pero ve la hora, son casi las siete de la mañana de un sábado, no sabe si esté en clase sabatina o descansando más la necesidad de verla y escucharla es mayor que la razón.

—Wilhemina— susurró, estuvo a punto de volverla a llamar cuando la vio reflejada, sonriente y quizás algo ansiosa –hola princesa, ¿qué haces?—

—Hola— murmuró –estaba a punto de llamarte— sus ojos algo enrojecidos y con marcadas ojeras que le preocupan.

— ¿Todo bien?— la pelirroja movió la cabeza ligeramente y gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, se sintió angustiado y terriblemente inútil – ¿qué pasa Mina?— Wilhemina limpio apresuradamente las lagrimas forzando una sonrisa.

—que te extraño ¡ya no quiero estar aquí!— gimió y volvió a derramar más lagrimas.

– ¿Erick?— asintió y luego negó apenada – ¡dime qué demonios paso!— esa sensación de enojo comenzó a invadirlo.

—No es nada Sev— contestó mirando nerviosa la puerta –tuvimos una discusión, es todo— respiró profundo, le notó algo distinto.

—Te quiero de vuelta— esa necesidad de tenerla a su lado creció al verla en ese estado –debes regresar—

—No puedo, estos meses han sido difíciles pero creo que no pueden ser peor— trago saliva e intento sonreír de nuevo–pero dime, ¿todo bien allá?—

—Tengo un encargo de tu padre para mañana, estoy trabajando en ello— lo miró con ternura.

–me gusta verte así, estas…diferente—

— ¿Diferente?, querrás decir agotado— Mina lo observó con interés— quiero pedirte algo princesa— puso más atención – a partir de mañana no recibas ni toques nada procedente del ministerio, si llegan personas a tu colegio de nuestro ministerio evita acercarte –la chica torció la cabeza en un símpatico gesto de curiosidad –mañana voy a liberar al virus en el ministerio—

—Es peligroso, cuídate mucho por favor— sus palabras tuvieron un efecto relajante en él, solo atino a verla fijamente.

—tengo mis precauciones y una de ellas era informarte—

—Entonces descansa— sonrió— gracias por avisarme—

—Me comunico contigo en cuanto todo esto pase, por ahora debo irme— no quería dejar de verla, no quería dejar de escucharla pero tiene una misión importante, quizá la única oportunidad de obtener la indulgencia del Lord para quedarse con la chica.

–Debo irme también — murmuró cuando se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta, giro un poco y Severus noto algo en el rojo cabello.

—Mina, ¿qué te paso?— la vio extrañado, sorprendido y muy molesto.

—me… yo… te refieres a mi cabello ¿verdad?— Snape asintió ante su gesto contrariado –tuve que cortarlo, un accidente en el laboratorio—

—Hablamos de eso después— le molestó el hecho de verla con el cabello corto – te llamo en cuanto pueda— Mina le dedico una larga y triste mirada — ¿quieres que vaya por ti?— sus ojos brillaron, estaba a punto de volver a llorar.

—No Sev, termina tus asuntos con papá, todo está bien— golpearon de nuevo su puerta –¡nos vemos!— guardó el espejo, por un minuto se quedo inmóvil, viendo su reflejo y sin entender qué diablos le pasaba, decidió terminar pronto con todo lo relacionado con la guerra y sus ordenes para poder viajar al lado de Mina.

Antes de liberar el virus en el ministerio, había que reconocer los síntomas en magos vivos; lo había dejado de lado por la visita de la chica pero ahora era inaplazable.

Salió vestido como un muggle, camino algunas calles y desapareció para reaparecer en una villa alejada de la ciudad, una población de ciento treinta magos en su mayoría ancianos que se habían instalado en una campiña verde y generosa para vivir sus últimos años de vida en la contemplación y meditación propia de sus avanzadas edades.

Un viejo caminaba por la solitaria calle, al parecer llevaba algo de prisa, Snape simplemente lo aturdió y llevó el cuerpo a un callejón, remojó un palillo en el claro liquido contaminado aplicándolo de inmediato en el anciano.

Casi de inmediato el mago comenzó a toser como si la boca y garganta estuvieran secas, a los veinte minutos ya tosía una mucosidad sanguinolenta, a la media hora su temperatura en grados centígrados era de cuarenta y cinco, en una hora su estomago estaba literalmente licuado y sufría evacuaciones muy dolorosas, el hombre ya estaba despierto mas deliraba por la fiebre; como estaba por amanecer utilizó algunos hechizos protectores para evitar que los vieran algunos madrugadores; tres horas después de la infección y por el efecto inestable del virus le reventaron los ojos, siguió respirando todavía cinco horas después de la infección y murió a causa de un paro cardiaco, tras revisarlo descubrió que el cerebro tenia múltiples hemorragias y el corazón había estallado como los ojos del pobre infeliz.

Al volver a Londres tuvo que aguantar el impulso de tumbarse en la cama y dormir una semana seguida, tenia ordenes explicitas de liberar el virus ese mismo día, solo se dio un baño y guardo una cantidad de poción virulenta en sus ropas, el saber sus efectos le ponía nervioso, así que entre más pronto terminara con esto, mejor para él; ya tenía lista una poción multijugos, solo agrego los cabellos del mago que suplantaría, un chico que fue su cobaya una semana atrás y la bebió de golpe, transformándose casi de inmediato, cambio sus prendas por algo más casual y menos distintivo a su personalidad, Jumble se llevó a la cabaña un paquete con ropas que usaría más tarde; comenzó la misión apareciéndose fuera del ministerio, entro en la cabina telefónica y el tiempo comenzó a correr.


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22

—Buen día Jimmy— una anciana que empujaba un carrito con papeles lo saludo sonriente, la miro confundido –de nuevo de fiesta— hizo un gesto de reproche –así no vas a progresar mucho hijo ¡dos semanas de ausencia! debes presentarte con Weasley, te habían asignado con él— y siguió su camino.

Avanzo hacia un pasillo distinto al que ella se dirigía, con un gesto de su mano se despidió y Severus pudo respirar tranquilo… primero debería contaminar los calabozos, la zona del Winzegamot y además toda la papelería general que pudiera. Cerca de la fuente habían apostado una mesilla de informes, muchos se perdían en el intrincado laberinto de oficinas, pisos, pasillos y dependencias, así que en esa mesa se podían tomar mapas, folletos informativos y volantes que ofertaban artículos de segunda mano; con mucha precaución destapo el envase con el virus y procurando no tocarlo derramo algunas gotas entre la papelería y la mesa con un movimiento tan sutil y casual que nadie noto.

Tomo un mapa para despistar por si alguna persona llego a advertir algo sospechoso, limpio sus manos corroborando que estuvieran secas y caminó hacia el elevador tirando el mapa en un cesto; fingió distracción y bajo por el ascensor y luego las escaleras hasta las oficinas del Winzegamot, esos viejos jueces le debían muchos tragos amargos durante el tiempo de la post guerra, acoso y vigilancias extremas, llamados a declarar sin motivo alguno, obviamente eran su primer blanco.

Por un momento dudo, pero lo más sencillo resultaba lo mas efectivo, esparció algunas gotas de poción sobre el pasamanos de la escalera, el virulento liquido escurrió un tramo, la pequeña línea se secó de inmediato; guardo el frasco y regreso al ascensor, que se encontraba vacío, tratando de ser rápido y cuidadoso mojó algunos botones del tablero con la poción, el calor insoportable hizo que se secara tan rápido que cuando un mozo subió en el piso siguiente y presiono el botón no se dio cuenta de nada, el era la primer victima dentro del Ministerio.

Salió en el siguiente piso y se topo con una caja llena de pergaminos nuevos, dejo caer otras gotas en la misma y subió de inmediato a otro ascensor, donde por "descuido" derramo unas gotas en la túnica de una joven y presuntuosa bruja rubia que con gesto de asco miraba a cada uno de los empleados que corrían de aquí para allá.

Terminó el contenido del frasco en la fuente de la Hermandad que siempre le ha parecido sobrecargada y ridícula; cuando el frasco esta completamente vacío, una chiquilla castaña de aproximadamente nueve años corre hasta la fuente y mete sus manitas, solo hasta ese momento percibió de nuevo esa sensación de "culpa"; recordó la primer visita de Mina al ministerio y ella hizo ese mismo movimiento, parpadeo aturdido ante el recuerdo y un hombre joven y sonriente se acerco a la niña.

— ¡No vayas a caerte Nahla!— llamo a la criatura que salpicaba feliz, mojo al hombre que intentaba atraparla, mojo a una bruja secretaria gruñona, tuvo que retroceder para no recibir ni una gota de esa agua… la niña y su padre estaban condenados.

Sin mas busco la salida de la cabina telefónica, salió a la calle y no volvió a casa, se apareció directamente en la cabaña, cambio sus ropas y usando un conjuro vaporizador creo una nube de poción desinfectante, envolviéndose en esa especie de baño de vapor respiro profundamente para acabar con cualquier posibilidad de contagio, se vistió con sus ropas comunes y con una serie de conjuros quemo las prendas utilizadas en su incursión al ministerio, sin dejar señales o pruebas de que ahí comenzaba el Apocalipsis para el mundo mágico.

El Lord recibió el informe minutos después de que volvió a casa, Jumble le ha resultado un excelente sirviente y poco a poco se ha ganado tanto la confianza de Snape así como la escasa simpatía que puede sentir hacia otro ser; llevó un pergamino con un "está hecho", el Señor Tenebroso se puso tan feliz que le dio una palmadita en la cabeza, el pobre elfo apareció en casa temblando aun impactado por la impresión.

Ahora solo bastaba esperar, el agente infeccioso actuaba a los veinte minutos en los más débiles y según los cálculos las primeras victimas estarían ya con fuertes síntomas; el virus era tan simple que nunca se les ocurriría buscar algo tan sencillo. La radio mágica aun no mencionaba nada sobre el hecho, pero pequeños detalles, como el invitar a las familias a no salir por una supuesta tormenta que se avecinaba o del aparente escape de un hombre lobo no registrado del ministerio le hizo pensar que las cosas comenzarían a crecer en poco tiempo.

La lechuza del colegio llegó pasando ya la una de la mañana casi seis horas después de que el virus fuese sido liberado en el ministerio además de haber coincidido con la primer salida de los alumnos a Hogsmeade; Albus requería su presencia de inmediato y en el pasado eso significaba tomar la capa y salir de inmediato, esta vez fue distinto, le respondió que su elfo se encontraba enfermo después de haber salido para cumplir algunas diligencias, que en cuanto lo atendiera y estuviera en buen estado se presentaría en el colegio; media hora después un nuevo mensaje:

"Te necesitamos, varios alumnos han enfermado de gravedad"

¿Qué debía hacer?, por un lado le importa un comino si Hagrid o Minerva caen hechos pedazos por la enfermedad, pero Sybill, Alan o Aurora le preocupaban lo suficiente como para dejar de ayudarles, reenvió a Jumble con Lord Voldemort pidiendo instrucciones sin mencionar sus temores, le dio su permiso para fingir preocupación por sus compañeros, hacer un poco de poción para unos cuantos y mantener la confianza del viejo director, pero si su mano derecha o sus más fieles seguidores estaban enfermos las ordenes eran dejarlos morir.

Salió de casa tomando las debidas precauciones para evitar enfermar, en un minuto ya estaba fuera del colegio y avanzó hacia las puertas principales. No se escuchaba ni un solo ruido, al parecer los alumnos ya tenían que haber sido evacuados y estaban en sus casas, las puertas principales estaban abiertas y sin vigilancia; enfilo directamente hacia la enfermería pensando encontrarla abarrotada, más no encontró a nadie ¿estarían ya muertos todos? entre más se acercaba al colegio se fue topando con cuerpos yermos, cadáveres de centauros con el rostro desecho, moscas pululando en el ambiente... entre ellos estaba la joven prometida de Firenze.

Sus pasos resonaban intimidantes en los pasillos abandonados, al acercarse al gran comedor escuchó murmullos y entró, se encontraba acondicionado el lugar para una enorme sala de enfermería; los contagiados resultaron ser alumnos en gran porcentaje, los profesores que no daban síntomas de la dolencia seguían las indicaciones de Poppy.

— ¿Cómo está tu elfo Severus?— preocupada Aurora se acercó a su lado, con el rostro cubierto con un hechizo casco burbuja y unos guantes de látex le protegían las manos.

—Le di un par de pociones de antibióticos, espero que sirva— miro a su alrededor — ¿qué sucedió?—

—No lo sabemos Snape— contestó Filius desde una mesa donde revisaba a un alumno de primer grado —los chicos salieron a Hogsmeade y cuando volvieron ya estaban enfermos, el contagio es muy rápido y comenzaron a enfermar los chicos que no salieron—

—por eso te pedí que vinieras — Albus de pie a sus espaldas con la maldita costumbre de llegar de esa manera — Sybill cayó enferma hace unos minutos, Aurora comienza a tener síntomas así como Hagrid— por fin se digno a mirarlo de frente —¿sabes que sucede?— Severus negó muy serio.

—en lo absoluto Albus, mi elfo al parecer tiene los mismos síntomas que creí un fuerte resfriado, no pensé en la posibilidad de una epidemia ¿ya consultaste con San Mungo?—

—Están saturados— dejo escapar un suspiro —y no saben de que se trata, me han enviado reportes continuamente, los primeros enfermos fueron un padre y su pequeña hija así como Clotilde Swanson, la jefa de archivo del Ministerio— se inclino para que solo Snape lo escuchara —ya murieron— el pelinegro fingió un gesto de contrariedad.

— ¿Saben que los mato?— susurro y él negó suavemente.

—Me preocupa el hecho de que esta enfermedad nos esté atacando solo a nosotros— lo miro interrogante —en los diarios muggles no se ha dicho nada sobre una plaga o algo similar—

—Los muggles tardan más en percatarse de las situaciones peligrosas— contestó Severus revisando a una chica que comenzaba a presentar síntomas —pero si los nuestros están enfermos debemos buscar una solución— se subió las mangas de la túnica y camino hacia su oficina —quiero que me lleven muestras de saliva de los enfermos, etiquétenlas y me las llevan de inmediato, voy a preparar todo para buscar una cura— avanzo unos pasos y el Director le detuvo del brazo.

—no se que ha sucedido Severus, pero me alegro tenerte de nuestro lado, avísame si puedo ayudarte—

—entonces déjame ir ya a trabajar— gruñó y Albus lo soltó; en su rostro un gesto de pesar se reflejaba, estaba extremadamente preocupado y Snape no podía entender el por que no estaba enfermo.

Antes que cualquier cosa, separo una dosis de antídoto para él y lo puse en el bolsillo del pantalón, separó otras cuatro dosis y fingió comenzar a prepararse para una larga noche de investigaciones, pruebas, defunciones y necropsias.

—Este es de Aurora y este de Sybill— Alan entró con gesto cansado al despacho, donde lo encontró leyendo unos pergaminos, simuló de inmediato interés sobre lo que leía, se puso de pie y comenzó a mezclar pociones, a extraer la saliva de sus compañeras de las torundas de algodón, hizo una simple poción relajante y ante la compungida mirada de Alan dio una buena representación de un alquimista enfrascado en su trabajo, el muggle salió en silencio para evitar molestarlo; mientras tanto Severus se devanaba el cerebro buscando la forma de darles el antídoto a Sinistra y a Trelanew sin que nadie se percatara.

Subió de vuelta al salón y deposito en los labios de Sy una dosis de la medicina, inmediatamente después una dosis de poción relajante, eso la dejaría dormir unas horas, aparentemente tendría fiebre muy alta y podría salvarla sin tener que preocuparse de salvar a alguien más mientras ella dormía.

Aurora trataba de mantenerse en pie mientras atendía a un alumno de sexto grado, el chico temblaba y sus ojos inyectados amenazaban con estallar de un momento a otro, Severus sabía lo que estaba por ocurrir y solo atinó a hacerla a un lado con una simple distracción.

— ¿estas bien?— preguntó en un susurro y paso la mano por su frente, ardía en fiebre y no tardaría en caer inconsciente —tomate un descanso— ella no contesto, deliraba ya cuando intentó volver con su paciente, trastabilló y la sostuvo justo antes de que al pobre chico le comenzaran a sangrar los ojos, poco a poco los globos oculares se inflamaron y estallaron como si un petardo hiciera explosión dentro de ellos.

— ¡Merlín!— grito Aurora y comenzó a llorar, las piernas le temblaban y se apoyo en su compañero, tuvo que cargarla y depositarla en otra camilla, de inmediato le dio las mismas dosis de medicamento que a Sy.

—Trata de descansar— le susurro acomodando sus brazos sobre su estomago, pero ya no lo escuchaba, dormía profundamente.

— ¿Encontraste algo?— Albus se acerco mirando con preocupación a sus dos profesoras.

—solo es una combinación de antibióticos y un relajante, no se si funcione— contesto y miro a su alrededor —no se si podamos salvarlos a todos, voy a emplear distintos métodos, es un trabajo de meses lograr saber que esta atacándolos—un acceso de tos le hizo callar.

— ¿Estas bien?— preocupado Albus lo sostuvo por un momento, Snape asintió —debes cuidarte, contamos contigo— busco a alguien con la mirada — vuelve a tu despacho, voy a enviarte a alguien para que te ayude— de nuevo le dio un ataque de tos y sin decir nada regreso a su despacho, debía tomar el antídoto en caso de haberse contagiado.

Afortunadamente tomo el medicamento a tiempo, siguió fingiendo trabajar arduamente, esperando que enfermaran las personas suficientes para justificar un porcentaje de fallos y aciertos en los supuestos experimentos.

Alan entro de nuevo al despacho, lucia pálido y afiebrado.

—ten— le dio de inmediato un envase, lo miro dudando — ¿qué esperas?—

—Ya tienes la cura— susurro afirmando mientras revisaba el líquido.

— ¡No, solo son pruebas!— Severus lo miró fijamente, no debía morir, él era la felicidad de Sy, como Mina era su propia luz — ¡demonios bébelo ya!— gruño y Alan tragó de un solo golpe el contenido, cayó de inmediato desvanecido.

De las cinco dosis ya había hecho uso de cuatro, extrañamente Albus y otros profesores no enfermaron, sería interesante conocer el por qué.

Comment

Valentina, espero que hayas disfrutado este capitulo y claro que seguiré escribiendo! gracias por tu review


	23. Chapter 23

Aviso... algo de gore...ok medio guacala, si tienen imaginación muy inquieta les sugiero discreción... ah si...incluye muerte de personaje original de la saga...uuuy disfrútenlo

Capitulo 23

Paso la primera noche y sus tres pacientes dormían apaciblemente, sin embargo catorce alumnos habían sucumbido hasta ese momento, otros tres se debatían entre la vida y la muerte gracias a una nueva poción que improviso durante la noche; para pasar el rato aparentando preocupación e interés por el problema, dedicó el resto de ese segundo día de contingencia a experimentar una vacuna con los anticuerpos de la sangre de Albus, al aplicarla en los alumnos enfermos caían en un profundo sueño pero los síntomas se detenían, a los pocos que no habían enfermado les aplico la misma vacuna y al sexto día aparentemente la enfermedad se logró detener en el colegio.

—San Mungo encontró una cura— le informó Albus en uno de los breves descansos que Severus tomaba para comer y dormitar –al parecer el virus es un microorganismo exótico, se está trabajando en conjunto con otros ministerios, incluso...con organizaciones muggles de salud para averiguar que es—

—Por ahora solo sabemos que es un bicho muy agresivo — contesto Snape desperezándose en el diván de Mina –tuve que hacer mezclas muy potentes para lograr salvar a algunos—

—Eso mismo me dijeron de San Mungo— susurro sentándose frente a él –creen haber detectado el sitio donde comenzó todo— no lo miraba, tomó un pergamino arrugado y distraído lo alisaba sobre su pierna.

—Y…— lo miro interrogante — ¿dónde?—

—Por un lado se cree que fue en el ministerio, aunque algunas personas cayeron enfermas en Diagon, así como nuestro colegio—

—son lugares muy concurridos, ¿quizás algún viajero?—se levanto adolorido de la espalda, cansado y tenso, pero debía seguir con la charada.

—Eso creen, suponen que llegó primero a Londres— seguía sin mirarle de frente –el problema es que detectaron restos del virus cerca de las salas del Winzegamot, unos cinco o seis jueces murieron – Severus procuro no sonreír satisfecho – la fuente también tenía restos del virus, de ahí fue de donde se enfermaron los primeros—

—Dijiste que una niña y su padre— asintió – ¿no serian ellos los portadores?—

—el departamento de salud no cree eso—

— ¿Departamento de salud?— lo miro curioso – ¿se fundo un departamento de salud?—

—si… la epidemia resultó ser muy agresiva— suspiro compungido –muchas personas jóvenes fueron víctimas mortales, el ministerio designo un departamento para investigar la situación, más de la mitad de los empleados del ministerio cayeron enfermos, muchos magos y brujas murieron antes de que San Mungo encontrara una cura, incluso la encontraron unas horas antes que tú pero…— volvió a suspirar –por no usar lechuzas o la aparición para evitar nuevos contagios no fuimos notificados sino hasta hoy –

—Pudieron salvarse más alumnos— gruñó fingiendo molestia — ¿qué ha declarado Fudge a la comunidad?—

— ¿Fudge?— Albus lo miro como si fuera un bicho alienígena –el niega todo ya lo sabes, culpa a los muggles—su voz sonaba cascada, llena de tristeza y amargura.

— ¿y por que a ellos?— ahora resulta que el ministro tiene ideas racistas.

—Alan y Sy no son la única pareja muggle mágica— suspiro – culpa a todos los muggles casados con magos y brujas de haber traído el virus –

— ¿Qué medidas va a tomar?— pregunto curioso.

—Por ahora se ha guardado bien de hacer otros comentarios— seguía enfrascado con el pergamino que ya no estaba tan arrugado – muchos le han acusado de seguir las ideas de Voldemort—

—Que Fudge… ¿sea mortífago?— no pudo evitar un gesto de sorpresa.

— ¿Seria muy raro Severus?— ahora si Albus lo miro fijamente, no tuvo que mentir sobre su respuesta.

—el Señor Tenebroso no está tan desesperado en obtener seguidores, si quisiera al ministerio lo haría de otra manera, no enrolando a inútiles cobardes como Fudge— se esforzó para contener una risa burlona –además después de lo sucedido en el torneo no se ha escuchado nada más de él—

— ¿No les ha convocado?— le mira con más intensidad y Severus bloquea lo más que puede su mente, a pesar del agotamiento.

—Albus, ni siquiera me ha llamado para preguntarme más sobre su hija — se encogió de hombros –imagino que algo habrá salido mal en su intento por volver a encarnarse—

—Harry dice que…— lo interrumpió de inmediato.

— ¡Potter estaba aterrado! Albus, salió de ahí por pura suerte, la protección que su madre le dio lo tiene bien librado hasta ahora de los intentos por parte del Señor Tenebroso para aniquilarlo— hizo un ademán de fastidio – ¡tiendes a creerle todo al chiquillo! pero entiende que si a un mago adulto y medianamente fuerte le aterra encontrarse con el Lord, ¿que va a pasar en la psique de un chiquillo de catorce años? – por la expresión de Dumbledore al parecer lo está convenciendo – Potter se aterro, vio de frente al asesino de sus padres transfigurado en el eterno monstruo de sus pesadillas, vivió su propia pesadilla Albus, es obvio que le daría una capacidad sobrehumana, que exageraría los poderes del Señor Oscuro cuando éste no es ni una octava parte de lo que fue—

—pero mato a Cedric— susurro como buscando un argumento para sostener lo que Potter declaro esa noche.

—Pude matarlo yo mismo de haberlo querido hacer— respondió sin darle tanta importancia al hecho –el avada kedabra no es tan difícil cuando ya nada importa— se encogió de hombros –pudo haberlo matado cualquiera de los que ya estaban ahí y Potter en su situación pudo interpretar que "él" lo había matado—

—Entonces para ti, Harry miente— suspiro como si esperara al menos su apoyo moral.

—te repito que el niño estaba aterrado, tu mismo supiste como volví esa noche, los poderes del Lord no estaban completos, si su finalidad era matarme por supuesta traición se contuvo porque solo podía hacerme un simple crucio— al parecer lo ha convencido porque se pone de pie y avanza cansinamente hasta la puerta que se abre repentinamente, a pocos centímetros de golpear al anciano, se trata de uno de los prefectos.

— ¡Profesor Dumbledore encontramos al profesor Lupin!— el chico llevaba el casco burbuja pero su rostro estaba enrojecido, respiraba agitado por lo que Severus dedujo que había corrido bastante, una mancha de vomito resaltaba en su desaliñado pantalón y sus zapatos además tenían lodo producto de la mezcla de tierra y los líquidos que el chico expulsó.

Acompañaron al joven que los guio hasta el bosque prohibido señalando hacia la parte más oscura.

—El sendero está marcado por cadáveres, lo siento yo...—comenzó a gimotear— ¡lo siento profesores es demasiado para mi!— y se sentó en el pasto reseco, llorando como un niño pequeño.

Un silencio abrumador invadía el bosque, solo el pesado zumbar de las moscas era audible, ni un ave, todo era silencio de muerte.

— ¿que sucedió?— gimió Albus impactado ante la terrible visión, a su paso la carne putrefacta de los unicornios y la plateada sangre encharcada, las acromantulas hechas un ovillo, con las patas torcidas, las entrañas expuestas, un grupo de centauros rodeando una extinta fogata, al parecer se habían reunido para compartir los momentos de agonía, sus rostros irreconocibles, sus cuerpos ya eran pasto de gusanos.

— ¿Estas bien?— Severus lo sostuvo del brazo, su mirada se encontró con un pequeño cuerpo, al parecer un niño centauro y un dolor extraño se clavó en su pecho.

— ¿Que sucedió?— repitió con voz cansada el viejo, la peste aumentaba, los cuerpos más deformes por la degradación natural, un montón de pelambre... un hombre lobo platinado.

—Contaminados— susurró nervioso el pelinegro —creo que lo mejor es incendiar totalmente el bosque Albus—

—Debemos encontrar a Remus, debe reposar como merece— gimió el anciano dejándose caer de rodillas.

De no ser porque el propio Director cuido del licántropo desde que era un niño, no lo hubiera reconocido; cerca de él unas rasgadas prendas con el bordado "R.L." ensangrentado fue lo que dio la pista al joven que lloraba desconsoladamente en el sendero externo del bosque.

Albus quiso tocar el sucio pelambre apelmazado más Severus lo detuvo a tiempo, le era literalmente imposible quitar la vista del amasijo que unos días atrás fuera su enemigo.

Era evidente que la muerte sucedió cuando se encontraba convertido, la cabeza transformada de manera incompleta mostraba parte de un hocico canino, con afilados dientes, más la parte superior, las oquedades donde los globos oculares se ubicaban eran totalmente humanos.

Pelambre apelmazado alrededor de los ojos "explosión de globos oculares" pensó Severus recorriendo ávidamente con la vista los restos agusanados, la deformación en la nariz producto de la metamorfosis había roto esa parte del cráneo, al parecer el cerebro se había licuado finalmente, escurriendo por esa fractura.

—Albus por favor... ve al castillo— susurró al anciano tratando de sonar acongojado —yo me encargo de trasladar sus restos de manera segura—

— ¡Era casi como un hijo!— sollozo el director — ¡vi por él cuando sus padres murieron, cuando... las transformaciones!—estaba realmente dolido, la angustia se reflejaba en sus ojos azules.

—lo sé— susurró ayudándolo a levantarse, chasqueo los dedos y uno de los elfos apareció, llevaba también un casco burbuja —lleva al Director a sus aposentos, informa a la profesora McGonagall y a la enfermera para que lo atiendan como es debido— ordeno al elfito que asintió y desapareció llevando a Dumbledore de la mano.

— ¿Dolió lobito?— siseo cuando se encontró totalmente solo, con una vara enmohecida que encontró tirada comenzó a revisar el cadáver —y bien sabes que pude detenerlo, pero... hice lo que tú... ¿para que detener a James? ¿Para que detener a Sirius?...— sonrió de lado — ¿para que detener al virus?— suspiró — ¡ah Remus! tanta información valiosa perdida... ¿como fue tu agonía? ¿Que sentiste cuando explotaron tus dorados ojos? — Buscó con la vara hasta encontrar un inflado estómago que se abrió con un desagradable sonido — ¿cenaste antes de morir?— los huesos con carne a medio digerir brotaron — ¿una mano?— sin asco se inclinó, el casco burbuja le protegía de los insalubres vapores — ¡por fin te atreviste!—

Por unos instantes cruzaron por su mente tantos momentos amargos que bien pudo detener Remus, momentos en que Sirius y James lo torturaban con sus humillaciones, vejaciones y burlas, y que él solo observaba en silencio y a la distancia.

Mas una imagen reciente detuvo la marejada en su memoria... el cuerpecito del pequeño centauro, le faltaba una mano.

— ¿atacaste a un niño? ¡Claro un cobarde como tú! ¿¡Que mas se podía esperar!?— Rugió furioso, casi al borde de la locura — ¡Mediocre hasta como asesino!—

Asesino... se quedó helado... ¿lo llamaba asesino cuando él había desatado una pandemia casi una semana atrás? ¿Cuando una preciosa pequeña jugando en la fuente quedaba marcada a sufrir una dolorosa muerte gracias a él?

¡No! ¡No podía pensar así!, trastabillo alejándose del cuerpo de Remus, pero era la realidad, los números hablaban y habían caído tantos niños como adultos, ojitos vivaces, ojitos donde antes brillaba la esperanza, la alegría habían estallado... un zumbido comenzó a taladrarle la cabeza... si, era un asesino, el mejor de todos...

Todo se detuvo por un instante, la escena transcurría como en cámara lenta; Mina caminando hacia la fuente, llevando de la mano a un pequeño de rizados cabellos negros, ambos giran para mirarlo, sonríen ampliamente, el niño tiene los ojos negros como él, Severus intenta detenerlo pero es muy tarde, el chiquitín mete sus manitas en el agua, que es roja como la sangre, salpica a Wilhemina y ríen.

— ¿Severus?—

Despierta sobresaltado, está recargado en un viejo árbol seco, su túnica empapada en vomito que por el sabor de su boca se da cuenta que es de él.

Kingsley está a su lado, un sanador lo está revisando.

— ¿Estas bien?— susurró con voz grave —creo que te has derrumbado viejo...debes descansar—

El sanador le ayuda a levantarse y con un rápido movimiento de varita le limpia un poco.

—Creo que es agotamiento— susurró.

—Eso y ver a Remus— el enorme auror se encogió de hombros —creemos que él trajo la peste—

— ¿Lupin?—

—Seguía a... tu entenada— susurró apenado —tal vez algo en Ohio le provocó esta infección—

—Lo vi cuando Wilhemina me visitó hace casi un mes—

— ¿Se veía enfermo?— cuestiono el sanador.

—Cansado, muy demacrado— se encogió de hombros —creí que era por la pasada luna llena—

— ¿ella como está?— el auror estaba sinceramente preocupado.

—Tuvo un leve resfrío, pasó sus vacaciones en mi domicilio particular, tomó un par de pociones y actualmente está en la universidad—

—Posiblemente el virus afectó de manera distinta al señor Lupin por su condición, y... por el estado de descomposición deduzco que lleva aquí al menos semana y media— se atrevió a concluir el médico —de cualquier manera vamos a llevarnos sus restos, en unos días le serán entregados a sus familiares—

—no tenia a nadie— susurró Snape, algo le impedía respirar y su corazón latía aceleradamente.

—Entonces...— el hombre de blanco miró al auror —irá a la fosa común—

—Albus... lo quiso como a un hijo— Severus no entendía lo que le pasaba, se ahogaba, quería gritar, desgarrarse la garganta.

—voy a hacer los trámites para que le entreguen a Dumbledore los restos... tú descansa Snape, sé que estos días hiciste mucho por los enfermos en el colegio— Kingsley le dio una palmada en el hombro.

Comment

Espero que este capi sea de su agrado! espero sus comentarios.


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24

Volvió al castillo para revisar la situación que se vivía en la improvisada enfermería, ya no se escuchaban lamentos o llantos ahogados, los sobrevivientes dormían apaciblemente en sus camillas. No supo si por su media sangre de gigante, Hagrid sin necesidad del antídoto ya se encontraba en perfecto estado.

—vuelve a tu casa— le pidió Albus con gesto agotado, sin ocultar su sufrimiento por la muerte de Lupin, Poppy trastabillaba revisando a los enfermos, las fiebres ya habían desaparecido y los cuerpos de los que fallecieron, en total cuarenta y seis alumnos y un profesor se encontraban aislados en otro salón, protegidos con conjuros y hechizos aislantes para que el Ministerio dispusiera que hacer con los cuerpos.

— ¿estas seguro que quieres que me vaya?— estaba más que agotado, la presión de ocho, casi nueve días atrás ya le pasaba factura, pero sobre todo la avalancha emocional con la que lucho en el momento que se encontró con los restos de Remus y aunque con el antídoto logro salir avante del contagio, parecía que se recuperaba de la enfermedad; con un gesto Albus le liberó del compromiso de permanecer más tiempo en el colegio.

Una hora después ya estaba en casa, Jumble estaba más que histérico y dedico esos días a pasar y repasar el aseo de la casa, al menos lucia perfectamente limpia.

—La amita le ha estado buscando y llegó este mensaje hace una hora amo profesor — fue lo primero que le dijo con el reproche de la preocupación en sus enormes ojos; Severus no le contesto y subió de inmediato a su dormitorio, el espejo yacía en la mesita de noche y sin más la llamo.

Mina no contestó, y Snape supuso que estaría ocupada en sus estudios o descansando, así que decidió tomar una ducha relajante, al salir revisó el trozo de pergamino "será esta noche" , debía descansar, tan solo con poner la cabeza en la almohada quedó profundamente dormido.

La oscuridad era total cuando se levanto para prepararse, sabia que en menos de una hora se llevaba a cabo el ataque a la prisión, Mina no se había comunicado; mientras se vestía para salir a la primera batalla de esta nueva guerra no pudo dejar de pensar en ella menos de un minuto, era difícil saber si volvería o no esta noche.

La quemadura en la marca del brazo lo estremeció más de lo normal, no fue miedo a resultar herido o morir, fue temor de no volver a casa, dejar sola a Wilhemina, en ese estado de tristeza y sobre todo desamparada en un país extraño, volvió a llamarla sin respuesta, dio un largo respiro y comenzó a hablar con voz profunda.

—princesa, debo irme— susurro a la oscuridad—te prometo tener cuidado, no va a pasarme nada; voy a volver— la boca seca y un cosquilleo en el estomago le recordó esa sensación de aprensión de las primeras misiones; antes era por el miedo natural a morir, ahora el motivo era distinto, la sensación que por años vivió después del fallecimiento de Lily, tener una muerte rápida y desaparecer en la nada mientras alguien llora tu perdida por toda una vida; un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda… ¡maldición se estaba ablandando!

–en caso de que no vuelva… mi muerte no va a ser culpa de nadie, ni siquiera de tu padre, es mi decisión salir en este momento, no es tu culpa que lleguen a lastimarme porque en el momento en que salga por esa puerta mis pensamientos sobre ti van a quedar cerrados, voy a concentrarme en lo que tengo que hacer y tu quedas fuera de mi mente— exhaló con fuerza, se sabía solo en la recamara, y aun así tenía esa necesidad de hablar como si ella le estuviera escuchando –pero también quiero decirte que estos años que has estado a mi lado han sido los mejores de toda mi vida – la imagen debió resultar algo extraña, con la túnica de mortífago, tieso por la armadura que portaba, con su mascara de demonio en una mano –gracias princesa— y abandonó el hogar.

Wilhemina se encontraba acostada en su cama cuando escuchó que Snape la llamaba, más no deseaba hablar con él.

Escuchó su monologo y cada palabra fue como una daga al rojo vivo atravesando su alma, destrozando su corazón ocasionándole un dolor más fuerte que el que le aquejaba desde que recobrara el conocimiento, un par de horas atrás.

Tuvo la tentación de aparecerse en casa, de abandonar la universidad y regresar al único sitio que podía llamar hogar, con la única persona que podía llamar "familia", el dolor le recordó que eso sería algo más que imposible.

Los pasados días en la universidad reviven en la memoria muy a su pesar, no sabe aun si hablar con él sobre lo que ha sucedido, o tal vez lidiar sola, ¿para que meterlo en cosas que solo provocarán una enorme bola de nieve? "Papá" ha comenzado una guerra, posiblemente esa guerra sirva además para borrar eso que le molesta, que acribilla su recuerdo y le hace desear arrancarse pedazos de memoria para exorcizar las imágenes grabadas a fuego en su mente.

—"no es para tanto"—dijo Erick respaldado por sus nuevos amigos. —"no exageres"— un imbécil sangre sucia sonríe burlón a espaldas de su "querido novio"; Malli ha sido un gran apoyo, un soporte incondicional a pesar de que le ha confesado sus temores acerca de los motivos que la llevaron a Ohio, a pesar de haberle hablado sobre la verdadera finalidad de su estancia en la Universidad, Mallika abrió su corazón y ahora se han convertido en buenas compañeras. En este caso las ideas de holocaustos muggles y sangre sucias de su padre le parecen más coherentes.

Cierra con fuerza los ojos, aprieta los parpados para no llorar más, escucha la puerta del dormitorio de Severus cerrarse y corre a levantar el espejo, ya no esta ahí.

El reflejo le devuelve una mirada triste, ojos vacios, idénticos a los de un animal asustado, aterrorizado, con dedos temblorosos recoge su cabello y una de sus orejas aparece mutilada, ya no es la alargada oreja de un elfo, es la curva y deforme figura de una oreja humana, ni siquiera le pidieron opinión de reconstruírsela cuando estaba en el quirófano.

Un ruido en el pasillo la hace saltar, se oculta en un rincón de su dormitorio pues teme que sea Erick de nuevo, o quizá alguna de "ellas" pero las voces se alejan, ríen y se burlan...alcanza a escuchar su nombre seguido de un adjetivo desagradable "la hibrida miente, Wilhemina es una zorra"

Traga con dificultad y decidida toma su capa, cierra su baúl con varios conjuros protectores y sale al oscuro pasillo, el resto de los alumnos duerme.

Llega al ministerio americano y sin avisar a nadie entra en una de las chimeneas, reaparece en New York, en el abandonado aeropuerto militar; algunos magos hacen fila en una taquilla, otros dormitan en la sala de espera.

-un pasaje para Londres- susurra con voz apenas audible, la empleada le entrega su ticket, cobra y devuelve el cambio de manera automática.

-que tenga un buen viaje-

El vuelo dura toda la noche, amanece cuando se aproximan a las islas británicas, Mina se asoma por la ventana, todo luce tan tranquilo, la ciudad duerme y las luces de los automóviles muggles son como sangre que corre por las venas de la ciudad.

-no parece que la plaga les afectara tanto- murmuró la azafata a su compañera -aunque apenas ayer se reanudaron los vuelos-

-pues yo no pienso dejar el avión- replicó la otra -y aunque el capitán se enoje voy a utilizar un casco o algo para protegerme-

Mina las ve de reojo, si supieran que su amante fue quien desencadeno la plaga, que ella lo conocía, que lo amaba y que si él se lo pedía, desencadenaría una epidemia peor.

Comment

Hilmychu! te dije que te armaras de paciencia... Roma no se hizo en un día jejeje... al rato ya no sabras ni que pensar jajaja... mil gracias por seguir aquí.

Valentina por que lloraste? en serio dime... me dejaste pensando jeje.. por Remsy o por Sev o...dimeee...

ok vienen capítulos muy fuertes, algunos bastante violentos y descriptivos... espero que no sea causal de que dejen de leerme...como les comenté... un mortifago es sanguinario y violento... su Lord entonces... es mil veces peor... Tommy boy nos va a dar algunas sorpresas


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25

La isla cercana a Azkaban fue el punto de reunión, la escasa población de la pequeña comunidad pesquera no se dio cuenta de que cientos de hombres y mujeres se apostaban en el lado poniente de su pequeño paraíso; al aparecerse Severus notó que aun faltaban muchos de los magos y brujas que estaban bajo sus ordenes, Lord Voldemort de pie e inmóvil en la orilla de un precipicio miraba impasible hacia la oscura silueta de la prisión, su túnica ondeaba con furia al viento.

—Mi Señor— susurro Snape poniendo una rodilla al piso –cuando usted ordene—

—Severus… mi querido Severus— giro lentamente sonriendo – estoy tan orgulloso de tu trabajo en la primera parte de nuestro plan – indico con un gesto que se pusiera de pie y camino a su lado hasta donde unas hogueras eran el punto de reunión de los mortífagos convocados, puso en sus manos un pergamino enrollado mientras hablaba sobre los efectos de la epidemia – murieron nada menos que ciento setenta y tres aurores, jóvenes prometedores según el tierno discurso de Fudge en sus funerales— rio con burla por lo bajo – además de casi cincuenta jueces del Winzegamot – el pelinegro atino solo a mirarlo fijamente –si mi querido Snape, quedaron muy pocos jueces… el ministerio no quiso manejar las cifras reales, eso sin contar a los traidores a la sangre, magos y brujas que nos habían dado la espalda—

—son excelentes noticias mi señor— contestó Severus buscando con la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica – le tengo un pequeño presente— le entregó el mismo tubo de ensaye que Nagini me diera días atrás, ahora conteniendo unos pocos mililitros de sustancia roja y espesa, el Lord lo tomo con cuidado, sus largos y finos dedos manipularon curiosos el envase de cristal y lo miro interrogante –sangre de Albus Dumbledore, fue inmune al virus y me permitió revisar su sangre para salvar a otros— se guardó bien de externar su alivio al ver la expresión de Voldemort.

—no puede ser— siseo y después soltó una carcajada que hizo temblar a los demás mortífagos —¡ no puede ser, sangre del mismísimo Albus Dumbledore!— todos lo miraron confundidos y luego miraron a Severus entendiendo la situación —¡vean, partida de mediocres zalameros!— triunfante levantaba en lo alto el pequeño tubo, Snape solo lo miraba sin decir palabra –¡esta…esta es la respuesta a todas sus intrigas!— encaró directamente a Lucius Malfoy plantándole la muestra en el rostro —¡mira esto Lucius! – el rubio abrió los ojos en un gesto de miedo y luego miro a Severus sin saber que hacer o decir –eras el primero en injuriarlo, en decir que me estaba traicionando, pero no… ¡sangre de Albus Dumbledore! –y de nuevo dejo escuchar esa carcajada propia de él, un psicópata, un asesino sin corazón.

—pídeme lo que sea Severus… ¡hazlo!— solo apretó los labios, no podía cometer ningún error en este momento.

—Lo hice solo para servirle amo— susurro –por ahora creo que lo principal es atacar Azkaban y salir triunfantes en ello— se ajustó la mascara de demonio, solo podía escuchar su respiración, los ruidos externos llegaban un poco apagados, el Lord de nuevo le sonrió, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando los ojos viperinos entrecerrados como rendijas lo miraron fijamente.

—¡eres un diamante enorme entre mis tesoros Severus, has servido bien a nuestra causa, a mi sangre misma la has cuidado con esmero, y te juro que serás el mejor recompensado de todos mis fieles seguidores!— puso su mano en el hombro de Snape que de inmediato sintió un peso enorme, una nueva y tremenda responsabilidad más desde ahora.

Los licántropos comenzaron a aullar y la luna salió de entre las nubes, pudo entonces apreciar el tamaño del ejercito; al menos una treintena de gigantes, varones en su totalidad ya avanzaban atravesando el pequeño estrecho marino que separaba a la isla principal de la isla donde se encontraba la prisión, la profundidad del agua no era suficiente para cubrirles hasta el pecho y en sus hombros y brazos llevaban licántropos, algunos ya convertidos, otros todavía con forma humana.

—Fenrir va a atacar primero, algunos de los lobos son magos y tienen la tarea de debilitar los escudos protectores, Lammar por su lado va a atacar para eliminar a los vigías— Voldemort señalo hacia la parte superior de la construcción y Severus revisaba el pergamino que resultó ser el plano del lugar con los nombres de los presos –los dementores se unirán a los vampiros en cuanto inicie el ataque— siseo extasiado – y tu mi querido Severus, junto con tu contingente van a entrar directamente a Azkaban—

—como acordamos mi señor— contesto y miro a sus espaldas, un grupo de aproximadamente doscientos magos y brujas oscuros lo miraban tras sus mascaras —¡Lucius!— llamó y éste dio un paso al frente –toma a cincuenta de los nuestros, ustedes encabezarán el ataque, selecciona a los más diestros y ágiles para matar y destruir; Bellatrix, tu lleva a veinticinco y comienzas a destruir las puertas que se te pongan enfrente, ¿entendido?— la bruja hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza — ¡Rodolphus!— el esposo de Bellatrix se alejo de ella parándose a su lado –tu llevarás a cincuenta de los mejores en maldiciones imperdonables, van directamente sobre los aurores y las defensas que aún sigan en pie— Lestrange asintió y avanzo para organizar a su contingente.

— ¡El resto de ustedes van a seguirme!; revisaremos concienzudamente cada celda, cada habitación utilizando nuestras varitas para localizar a los prisioneros ¡Michael vas a acompañarme! ¡Draco tu encabezas el grupo que rescatará los restos del cementerio!— desenfundo la varita que eligió para ese momento, la varita de un mago con quien tuvo un duelo a escasos doce años de edad y afortunadamente para él, el pobre infeliz no conocía tantos hechizos oscuros como Severus; esa varita era de excelente calidad y muy poderosa, apropiada para este momento.

–Al llegar al cementerio, quiero que cada uno de ustedes convoque un ataúd, Lord dio la orden de llevarnos hasta nuestros muertos— ordeno a Draco y su grupo, todos gritaron entusiasmados por este primer ataque, por esa fuerza que los movía a ir en contra de las reglas ministeriales, de las aparentes falacias de su mundo, no podían dar marcha atrás.

Un rugido lejano, proveniente de las costas de la pequeña isla que albergaba la prisión los hizo callar, ansiosos dirigieron la mirada hacia el sitio y la luna ilumino la escena.

Volando por la parte superior de Azkaban, Lammar y los vampiros magos lanzaban hechizos y conjuros a los que guardaban almenas y torres, los cuerpos caían y los chupasangre los atrapaban al vuelo, desgarrándoles gargantas y acallando con eso sus gritos de espanto, en ese momento los dementores se agruparon y comenzaron a volar rodeando la prisión, cuando detectaban a algún guardia entraban de inmediato y dos o tres sombras sacaban volando al pobre desdichado dando alaridos de terror, la cima rocosa en el sureste de la pequeña isla en pocos minutos quedo cubierta de cadáveres destrozados que eran lanzados contra la costa y decenas de tiburones comenzaron a llegar atraídos por el olor de la sangre en el agua salada, dando cuenta de los que se encontraban casi flotando en el fuerte oleaje; Fenrir dio un fuerte aullido, era su señal para que Malfoy Sr. entrara en acción.

Lucius grito un "adelante" y su contingente lo siguió en forma de gruesas volutas de humo negro, en segundos llegaron a la playa principal de la isla y los disparos de las varitas iluminaban las secciones que invadían, los gritos fueron disminuyendo y esa fue la señal para que Bellatrix avanzara con su grupo, los estallidos del conjuro bombarda máxima hacían cimbrar hasta el farallón donde se encontraba Severus con su gente.

Rodolphus siguió casi de inmediato a su mujer, de la que escuchaban sus carcajadas histéricas al destruir la construcción, el grupo que limpiaría el camino ya estaba ubicado en su sitio, pocos aurores y guardias mantenían aún sus puestos, luces verdes de decenas de avadas iluminaban pasillos y ventanas, entonces Snape dio una señal con la varita y su grupo de inmediato se movilizó.

Aparecieron frente a las destruidas puertas principales, Bellatrix es buena cuando hace lo que le gusta, las murallas se encontraban agrietadas y los repentinos conjuros explosivos las hacían vibrar con fuerza.

Entraron y los cuerpos sin vida de algunos aurores fue lo primero que vieron, cuerpos destazados por las garras de los licántropos, aplastados y desmembrados por los gigantes salvajes; pasaron algunas puertas de madera vieja y apolillada, la seguridad física no era tan importante para el estúpido ministro teniendo el efímero control sobre los dementores y sobre todo, a los magos sin varitas y disminuidos emocionalmente para realizar cualquier conjuro sencillo.

Ordeno a tres grupos subir hasta las almenas, mientras se dirigió al patio central donde se encontraban varias puertas de acero según los planos que Nagini obtuvo con uno de sus espías en el ministerio, ahí debían encontrarse los mortífagos más valiosos.

Alecto y Amycus Carrow se encontraban en las primeras celdas según el plano que me entregó Lord Voldemort al principio del ataque.

Un viejo auror gemía adolorido por el ataque recibido por parte de Bellatrix, sus piernas habían desaparecido y un charco sanguinolento corría desde sus miembros mutilados hasta la puerta donde se encontraba presa Alecto.

— ¡A un lado!— grito Snape y la puerta salió disparada hecha trizas, Alecto se encontraba encadenada, sucia y rodeada de insectos y roedores.

— ¡Por fin!— grito con voz afónica — ¡por fin mi Señor!— uno de los magos entro a la apestosa celda y la libero, la saco casi arrastrando mientras una bruja destruía la puerta de la celda de Amycus.

— ¡Mi varita!— chillo Alecto, Severus reviso de inmediato el mapa, las varitas habían sido destruidas y sus astillas se encontraban almacenadas en los sótanos del lugar.

— ¡Ustedes tres!— señalo a unos magos que esperaban ordenes – ¡bajen a los sótanos, llévense a Alecto y a Amycus para que localicen los restos de sus varitas y tráiganlos a este patio de inmediato!— las explosiones provocadas por Bellatrix eran ensordecedoras, dudó que después de este ataque el lugar pudiera ser habitado de nuevo.

—Encontramos el cementerio Severus— Draco se acercó discretamente –hemos intentado sacar a los que han sido enterrados pero el ministerio incineró muchos cuerpos—

—Dispersen las cenizas en el mar, que no quede ni uno solo de nosotros en este sitio— gruñó mientras destruía otra de las enormes puertas haciendo saltar el metal fundido.

— ¿Qué demonios?— un hombre delgado y tan sucio como sus compañeros presos colgaba de unas cadenas.

— ¡Eres libre O'Hara!— gritó Snape mientras destrozaba las cadenas y el hombre caía pesadamente – ¡libérenlo y llévenlo con los Carrow a buscar los restos de sus varitas!—

Estaba a punto de abrir una cuarta celda cuando la puerta explotó de adentro hacia fuera; un hombre enorme que solo puede describirse como un semigigante salió enarbolando una varita.

— ¡Malditos mortífagos!— gritaba con voz ronca, lucia confundido y se tambaleaba, Severus logró esquivar un golpe de su enorme rodilla y le lanzó un hechizo petrificador, cayó cual largo era y ordeno que lo tuvieran vigilado, se trataba de un viejo auror que se escondió en las cámaras, era su primer prisionero.

Entro a otras dos celdas donde desgraciadamente los presos murieron varias semanas atrás y ni siquiera se habían percatado los guardianes, los restos resecos y momificados de un hombre y una adolescente colgaban de las cadenas empotradas en la pared; al abrir la puerta de la celda de la joven una corriente de aire movió sus restos, desintegrándolos casi por completo.

— ¡Jugson!— llamó a uno recién liberado que mataba con sus manos al auror mutilado para robarle su varita –toma los restos de esta niña y llévalos a tierra firme— éste obedeció de inmediato las ordenes y Severus salió del circulo del patio.

El ataque aéreo comandado por Lammar continuaba, se podían escuchar gemir a los dementores extasiados en la orgía de almas que succionaban de los aurores que aún daban pelea en la parte superior de la prisión; los vampiros atrapaban a los infortunados que caían ya sin alma y terminaban el trabajo de los dementores, clavando sus afilados dientes en los cuellos tibios, el sonido de la tráquea al romperse, el chorro de sangre en sus bocas les provocaban risas, gritos de triunfo, algunos saboreaban lentamente a sus victimas, tomando tierra cerca de quienes atacaban por tierra, sujetando en intimo abrazo a sus victimas agonizantes.

Por parte del contingente de Fenrir, los licántropos se daban su propio festín; no tenían permiso de convertir a nadie, así que debían aniquilar a quien se pusiera frente a ellos, su trabajo termino mucho antes que el de los magos y los licántropos estaban echados tranquilamente, saboreando entrañas o extremidades como perros callejeros que se han robado un trozo de res en la carnicería. Otros disputaban pedazos de cuerpos con los gigantes, que de un bocado quitaban piernas y brazos a los cadáveres que yacían en las orillas del mar, algunos incluso se atrevían a tomar a los tiburones que se acercaron para robar su botín, la costa ya no tenia cadáveres completos, solo pedazos mutilados, restos irreconocibles, ni siquiera podía decirse que pertenecieron alguna vez a un ser humano.

Las explosiones causadas por los grupos de Malfoy y los Lestrange eran ensordecedoras, mientras atravesaban el patio, restos de paredes y mampostería caían amenazando con lesionarlos, así que entraron de nuevo y ordeno a un grupo de brujas jóvenes que se llevaran a los recién rescatados a la playa para atenderlos, revisarlos y sobre todo, que en el montón de cajas que sacaban de los sótanos fueran buscando los restos de sus varitas, el siguiente paso sería secuestrar a algún fabricante para que las reparasen.

Siguió subiendo con un grupo que poco a poco disminuía hasta que se encontró totalmente solo, faltaban de ese lado solo ocho celdas, según el mapa vacías, cosa que constato con hechizos sencillos para volar las puertas, la última sin embargo estaba más que protegida, intento derribar parte del muro para poder revisarla, lo peor era que el mapa no decía quien se encontraba ahí.

La puerta comenzó a sacudirse con fuerza, gritos apagados salían de la celda, así que primero intento abrirla con un conjuro explosivo sencillo que fue rebotado y le impacto directamente, lanzándolo un par de metros estrellándolo con el muro detrás de él.

Comment.

Ok un nuevo capitulo... les platico que este fic es una reedicion de mi vieja historia inconclusa "wilhemina snape un cambio en la historia" originalmente esa historia iba por el capitulo ochenta y nueve y ya eran dos terceras partes de la misma, pero me di cuenta que faltaban algunos detalles y decidi arreglarlo. por eso van a encontrar algunos errorcitos pues la historia original estaba escrita en primera persona, asi que si ven un error porfi avísenme! gracias y disfruten de la historia.


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26

Aturdido se puso de pie, debía buscar la manera de abrir la celda, eran las órdenes y si fallaba bien podía despedirse de su racha de buena suerte con el Señor Tenebroso.

Ni siquiera bombardas máximas pudieron hacer ceder un poco la puerta, ni un rasguño mostraba sus esfuerzos por abrirla. Aunque una vocecilla en su cabeza le hizo acercarse a la puerta "lo mas sencillo puede ser lo mas acertado"… tomo el pomo de la puerta y esta dejo de sacudirse, la voz en el interior de la habitación dejo de gritar, giro poco a poco la esfera de metal helado y un clic le indico que no tenia llave; ¡vaya! Que simple… Severus pensaba eso cuando un viento fortísimo volvió a lanzarlo hacia el muro contrario.

Un hombre de aproximadamente cuarenta años y dos metros de estatura lo miraba furioso desde el interior de la celda, un par de jóvenes aterrados se encontraban acurrucados en uno de los rincones hechos un ovillo.

—¡no te atrevas maldito asesino!— grito el hombre, enarbolaba su varita rabioso y sin gritar el conjuro lo arrojó de nuevo hacia el muro, sacando el aire de sus pulmones, Snape actuó rápido y giro en el piso levantándose fuera del rango de tiro, un liquido tibio humedeció su costado derecho.

No hablo, solo disparo una y otra vez hacia el hombre que como una enorme mole salió de la celda, los impactos de los conjuros solo lo hacían trastabillar mas no caía, un reducto hizo añicos el muro a su lado y parte del techo cayo sobre él, aturdiéndolo por unos segundos, Snape aprovecho y lanzo un Sectumsempra que logro mutilarle parte del rostro, más no hizo un gesto de dolor, ni un solo ruido, solo siguió avanzando hacia el mortífago, perdió la varita cuando el techo lo golpeo y ahora buscaba detenerlo con sus propias manos.

—Avada kedabra— susurro casi sin aliento, retrocediendo ante el enorme hombretón, el conjuro golpeo directamente en su cabeza, los ojos quedaron en blanco más no cayo, lanzo un bombarda y su brazo derecho quedo destrozado, un muñón sangrante se extendía hacia él que retrocedía lentamente, ¿qué demonios era eso?

El tipo estaba ya a unos pasos de Severus, se le ocurrió lanzar un fyrefiend, el cuerpo se encendió de inmediato, trozos de piel carbonizada comenzaron a dejar un rastro más no se detenía, debió moverse rápidamente para salir de su camino, giró veloz y el cuerpo ardiendo comenzó a seguirlo, pedazos de ropa y carne quemados quedaban tras el, sus órganos internos comenzaban a quemarse y goteaban como cera liquida más no caía, fue cuando Severus se percato de que no eran dos, sino tres personas las que se ocultaban en la celda; una mujer joven guiaba con su varita los movimientos del cadáver que poco a poco le daba alcance, logro mediante un conjuro lanzarle a la titiritera un enorme trozo de muro distrayéndola, en cuanto bajo su varita el esqueleto incendiado cayó al suelo convertido en una hoguera pestilente.

—¡no te atrevas!— chilló la mujer, fue lo ultimo que pudo articular ya que con un imperius Severus pudo contenerla de inmediato, tuvo que aguantar el impulso de hacer un buen crucio con ella, el costado le dolía enormemente, pero no había tiempo para nada más; miro al interior de la celda y los jóvenes solo se abrazaban temblando aterrorizados.

— ¡Arrojen sus varitas!— ordeno y obedientes le lanzaron no solo sus varitas, uno de ellos era una chica que se puso de pie y lanzó también un objeto plano y plateado, el trozo de un espejo de doble cara.

—El ministerio ha sido notificado, en poco tiempo vendrán— susurro con voz temblorosa; no se tomo la molestia de responderle, con un gesto les indico que salieran al pasillo y con la auror bajo el influjo del imperius los hizo bajar hasta el patio donde Alecto y su hermano, lo esperaban junto con el resto de los invasores.

—no van a funcionar bien esas varas— les dijo sin soltar el conjuro sobre la auror –ellos tenían estas, así que acabemos pronto con esto— arrojo a sus pies las varitas de los dos novatos aurores prisioneros, él guardó para sí mismo la varita de la bruja que desarmara, Michael regresaba de su incursión, arrastraba detrás de él a un auror que no paraba de transformarse, lo arrojó como fardo a un costado de los demás prisioneros.

Alecto sonriente dio un paso, tomo el rostro del muchacho que ahora temblaba, las manos sucias de la mortífago acariciaron las mejillas cubiertas de lagrimas del auror.

— ¿Ahora lloras?— susurro pegando sus labios resecos en las tersas mejillas – anoche todavía me llamabas perra asesina mientras te divertías— con la otra mano presiono con fuerza la entrepierna del chico –te burlabas de que yo no me divertía como tu, ¿recuerdas maldito sangre sucia? –apretó con más fuerza, otros mortífagos ya se reunían con ellos y miraban la escena sin interrumpirla.

— ¡Suéltame asquerosa asesina!— más que una exigencia, el chico suplicaba con un llanto apagado.

—claro que voy a soltarte cariño— ronroneo Alecto divertida –pero voy a llevarme un par de recuerditos de ti— pego sus labios a los labios suaves del chico, mordiéndolos hasta hacerlos sangrar — ¿recuerdas el día que llegue aquí?— la mujer ahora se regodeaba en el claro triunfo mortífago, los hechizos explosivos eran cada vez menos, vampiros y dementores comenzaban a abrir más su rango de ataque y seguramente en la población pesquera cercana comenzaban ya a perder gente.

— ¡la basura llega cualquier día!—Soltó la chica que hasta ahora no había dicho nada, la mantenían hincada junto con la otra mujer, en su inexperiencia al tratar con mortífagos los dejó en evidencia que ambos eran aurores principiantes y tanto el montón de cenizas en que se convirtió el tipo que ataco a Severus, como la que ahora tenia bajo el imperius eran sus entrenadores.

— ¡Sshh!— Amycus la hizo callar con un chistido y una fuerte bofetada –es cosa de mi hermanita y tu noviecito— sonrió torcidamente –tú y yo nos divertiremos más tarde muñequita—

— ¿ya escuchaste? A mi hermanito le gusta tu novia, es una chica con tanta suerte— Alecto no soltaba a su presa, una mancha húmeda marcaba ahora la entrepierna del muchacho –hmm, esto no es lo que quería sacar de ti- acentuó el gesto psicópata en su rostro… ¿duele mucho cariño?— él no contesto, sudaba copiosamente, apretaba los ojos y los labios conteniendo un aullido por la desgarradora sensación que nacía en sus testículos –a ti no te importó si me dolía o no— susurro y apretó con fuerza clavando sus uñas haciendo que su victima por fin se retorciera y gritara con fuerza -aunque no tienes idea de cuanto placer me diste...¡creyendo que me torturabas!-

— ¡Alecto date prisa!— ordeno Severus, tenían que volver pronto a la playa.

—como digas— contesto algo molesta –ya oíste cariño, me están apresurando— soltó al auror y dio un paso atrás, cinco marcas sanguinolentas comenzaron a manchar los pantalones del chico donde antes se clavaron las garras de la bruja – ¿podría alguien prestarme una varita?— le lanzaron una y ella la tomo de inmediato –veamos cariño, ¿recuerdas tus clases de duelo?— el muchacho apenas y pudo ponerse de pie.

—No voy a caer en tu juego— contesto soltando su varita.

— ¡Se ha rendido!— grito el hermano de la mortífaga, levantó la varita y se la arrojo a Alecto.

—No ha terminado aquí cariñito— siseo la bruja levantando su trofeo y dando un grito de triunfo.

— ¡maldita sea Alecto tenemos que irnos!— gruño ahora Lucius. Cada uno se fueron desapareciendo ya fuera con un preso herido, un auror prisionero o los restos de alguno de sus compañeros.

Lord Voldemort ya los esperaba en su mansión, los liberados eran llevados de inmediato a las habitaciones que se prepararon anticipadamente para recibirlos; quienes llevaban los huesos de quienes murieron en prisión eran depositados respetuosamente en una enorme plancha de concreto que Peter había armado mientras se desarrollaba la batalla, los que llevaban prisioneros los encadenaban en los sótanos, la diversión apenas comenzaba para algunos.

—Veo que ha sido un rotundo éxito— Nagini los miraba satisfecha sometiendo a los prisioneros.

—Gracias a usted mi señora— susurro Snape quitándose la mascara mortífaga, el dolor del costado era suficiente para cortarle la respiración –el mapa fue de gran ayuda—

— ¿Qué te sucedió?— no era preocupación lo que la hacia preguntar por su estado, sonreía y miraba morbosa la mancha húmeda en la túnica.

—un auror me dio una paliza antes de convertirlo en antorcha ambulante— susurro –pero no es tan grave como para perderme la fiesta— respiro profundo y salió del sótano.

— ¡Severus!— la chica Carrow le grito desde las escaleras, bajo corriendo a su encuentro y lo abrazó con fuerza, con tal efusividad que posiblemente fue cuando se le rompió una cuarta costilla — ¡me ha dicho el Señor Tenebroso que tu dirigiste parte de nuestro rescate!— ahora ya limpia y bien vestida era una joven y guapa mujer emocionada por ser de nuevo libre, nada que ver con la bruja sedienta de sangre y venganza de minutos atrás.

— ¡te falta romperle las costillas a Fenrir y a Lammar! ellos también tuvieron mucho que ver— gimió adolorido zafándose de su abrazo.

— ¡lo se!— sonrió divertida –pero si de abrazar a un hombre lobo a un vampiro o a ti, eres la mejor opción— le guiño el ojo –debo agradecerte apropiadamente—

—agradezco tu oferta— afortunadamente su rostro sigue siendo una mascara fría que no ha cambiado en lo absoluto –pero por ahora solo quiero una poción para reparar mis costillas— la chica torció los labios molesta –quizás en otro momento— apretó su costado y la dejo parada frente a las escaleras, el dolor era ya insoportable.

Casi amanecía cuando el efecto de las pociones curativas que bebió quito totalmente el dolor; el Señor Tenebroso entró en ese momento a la habitación que se acondiciono como enfermería, muchos resultaron heridos más no tuvieron bajas como los aurores, Voldemort sonreía satisfecho.

—mis fieles seguidores— siseo mirándolos desde la puerta –su sangre ha borrado del mapa uno de los sitios más infames del mundo mágico— comenzó a caminar entre los heridos y los que fueron rescatados –ustedes fueron nuestros mártires y recibirán los honores que merecen— dijo a Amycus que se dejaba asear por una bruja joven que coqueteaba con él desde su llegada a la mansión.

—ustedes— se dirigió a los que curaban sus heridas, entre ellos Severus –su sangre los convierte en héroes a nuestra causa— miró fijamente al pelinegro –mis comandantes reafirmaron su lealtad hacia mi, y serán recompensados ampliamente— avanzó directamente hacia él –Severus, voy a encomendarte una nueva misión, se que la cumplirás sin chistar— bajo la voz hasta un nivel en que solo su interlocutor podía escucharlo.

—Trae a mi pequeña— sonrió entrecerrando los ojos –quiero conocerla y que ella me conozca—

— ¿aunque ella se encuentre en…? – pregunto confundido.

—donde se encuentre, ve y tráemela pues quiero compartir con ella el triunfo de esta noche, pasado mañana, a medio día— y dio media vuelta sin darle la oportunidad de decir nada más.


	27. Chapter 27

Capitulo 27

En cuanto Mina abandonó el aeropuerto mágico se apareció en la calle de la Hilandera, por unos segundos se quedó de pie mirando las oscuras calles que rodean la casa, un zorro pasa apresuradamente la banqueta y se oculta entre unos escombros; el rio suena no muy lejos y un gato la mira curioso desde una puerta cercana, Wilhemina le arroja un pedazo de adoquín que levanta del piso y casi le da en la cabeza, el pobre animalejo paga sus terrores internos; el viento frío de la mañana la estremece y desea desesperadamente que el tiempo vuele, que él esté ya de regreso y vuelva a arroparla entre sus brazos, Jumble abre la puerta en ese momento.

—amita, se va a enfermar— susurra preocupado tirando de la mano de su ama para que entre a la casa, ¿quién o que es ella para preocupar a este pequeñajo tan bueno?, obediente entra al recibidor.

Sin decir palabra se echa boca abajo en su viejo diván, compañero de alegrías, presiones escolares, berrinches y juegos con Severus; de manera dramática deja colgando los brazos a los costados, con el rostro pegado en el reposa brazos, ¿por qué tarda tanto en volver?, el tic tac del reloj solo la pone más nerviosa, del tic pasan horas para un tac y se desespera; cansinamente se dirige a su habitación, busca pociones curativas, saca algunas vendas pidiendo a alguna divinidad que se digne a escucharla de no tener que hacer uso del botiquín; ropa limpia, ¡que mas da! cambia las ropas de la cama y baja a la cocina, se pone a lavar compulsivamente, debe obligar al tiempo pasar más rápido.

El reloj no avanza, ¿funcionará aun?, Jumby la mira preocupado mientras busca que más hacer, nada está fuera de su lugar, ya acomodo los envases de las pociones según el tamaño, no se convence y las acomoda por su color, tampoco le gusta, las acomoda por sus funciones, no queda conforme y pone los frascos para huesos rotos cerca de la cama, cambia de opinión y pone los que son para cerrar heridas y guarda los de huesos rotos, al final deja todo junto en la mesilla de noche, esperando ansiosa y aterrada el retorno de su soldado.

Permanece un momento tumbada en la cama de Severus, ni un solo ruido en la calle, solo el maldito tic —pasa una hora — tac del reloj; entra al baño a mojarse la cara y se queda ahí, mirándose fijamente al espejo, ha cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que entro a ese lugar, aun era una chiquilla tonta que sentía cosas raras por su profesor, por su tutor y protector; algo era seguro, tanto ahora como en el pasado seguía siendo capaz de dar la vida por él, ¿su padre no comprendía entonces que si algo le pasaba a Severus la perdería como hija y como arma?, era un reverendo idiota si era su decisión poner en riesgo la vida de quien la cuidaba.

¡Merlín el tiempo pasa tan lentamente!, Jumby se ha quedado sentado en el pasillo vigilándola, presiente que Mina capaz de hacer alguna estupidez en el estado sicótico que se encuentra, ¿por qué Severus tarda tanto en volver?

Jumble toca la puerta de la habitación y le abre molesta, la distrae mientras apurada revisa por millonésima ocasión el paquete de pociones y vendajes, le lleva una taza de café, sonríe agradecida y sujeta la taza cerrando la puerta en su cara.

Se sienta en la cama, mira el espejo donde se han reflejado amándose, ¿habrá alguna manera de extraer esas imágenes? Podría sorprenderlo con un álbum preparado con esas escenas; sonríe de lado y sorbe un trago de café, los parpados le pesan, apenas tiene fuerza para poner la taza en la mesilla y pierde el sentido.

—amita, ¿se encuentra bien?— no puede abrir los ojos, siente un poco de calor en el ambiente, ruido en la calle y una ligera luminosidad atraviesa sus parpados pesados.

—Amita despierte por favor— la llama asustado el pobre elfo, Mina fuerza los ojos para que se abran los parpados que pesan como plomo y lo ve frente a ella con gesto de preocupación.

— ¡Perdóneme amita!— gimió el pobre, un enorme chipote vendado resalta en su calva cabeza —tuve que sedarla—

— ¡¿qué tu que?!— lo miró sorprendida, pero ya se había castigado, no solo tenia un chipote vendado sino sus dedos largos exhibían igualmente blancos vendajes y la enorme nariz aun gotea un poco de liquido rojizo.

—Estaba al borde de un colapso amita— gimió el pobrecillo —pero durmió lo suficiente para descansar, lo hice para que estuviera fresca y pudiera atender al amo profesor— de inmediato Mina cambio su expresión.

— ¿Ha vuelto ya?— Jum negó con suavidad, Wilhemina se levanto parsimoniosamente de la cama, debía agradecerle la intención de ayudarla a descansar, se sentía mas fresca y relajada.

—Aun no vuelve amita— contestó preocupado —pero creo que le gustaría encontrar un desayuno preparado por usted— sonrió conciliatoriamente, pasó casi toda la noche pensando en que distraer a su ama, a su amiga que poco a poco se dejaba llevar por la angustia.

—tienes razón— bostezo y se levanto de inmediato, una ducha de cinco minutos y ya estaba en la cocina preparando un desayuno apropiado para un cansado, desvelado, tal vez fastidiado y malhumorado mortífago.

Apenas terminaba Snape de materializarse fuera de la casa cuando ya subía las escaleras, de inmediato se dirigió a la ducha a cambiarse las ropas ya rígidas sangre seca; entraba a su habitación cuando escuchó pasos subir las escaleras y cerró con llave la puerta, solo el tiempo justo para encerrarse en el baño.

La piel con sangre reseca se adhirió a la tela, al momento de quitarla el ardor sobre la carne recién curada de la herida fue tremendo, ahogó un gemido de dolor y de inmediato se puso bajo el cálido chorro de agua.

Apenas tuvo energía para salir del baño y acostarse todavía planeando el itinerario para recoger a la pelirroja en la Universidad; con un lánguido movimiento de varita abrió la cerradura y se quedó dormido.

—Severus— la voz de Wilhemina lo despertó de golpe, por la intensidad de la luz del día calculó que era media tarde y se encontraba desorientado, hambriento y sobre todo preocupado por ella.

—Mina— adormilado tomo de golpe el espejo, pero su reflejo no estaba; confundido frotó sus ojos y se sentó en la cama.

—Creo que no deberías levantarte— la voz clara de Mina lo hizo alzar la mirada, de pie recargada en el dintel de la puerta de la habitación y sus brazos cruzados, con sus ojos violetas clavados en él y un gesto de preocupación marcado en su rostro— has dormido poco en realidad, llegaste poco antes de mediodía y apenas son las cinco de la tarde—solo estaba ahí, de pie y mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿Eres una alucinación?— no quiso moverse, no quiso que por un gesto desapareciera.

—eso quisieras profesor— ahora más seria dio unos pasos y se sentó a su lado —vine a cuidarte, Jumby me dijo que no habías vuelto en varios días, y la noche que fuiste a Azkaban te escuche más no alcancé a responderte — mintió, con una suave caricia lo hizo volver a la cama —trata de descansar, voy por algo para que comas— el crujido del colchón al levantarse le confirmo a Severus que no era una alucinación.

Desde que ella llegó a su vida comían en el colegio o algo de comida rápida, cuando Jumble fue a vivir con ellos, él preparaba los alimentos; pero ahora fue ella quien preparo su cena, el sabor era distinto, intenso y agradable, contraria a su costumbre ahora estaba silenciosa, partía la comida y la depositaba con ternura en la boca de su pareja.

—Estoy cansado, no lisiado— rezongo y ella solo sonrió dándole otro bocado para callarlo.

—estas extenuado, fueron muchos días de trabajo, el enano ya me lo dijo todo— susurro mientras partía un poco de carne asada —creí que habías enfermado, así que decidí visitarte tal y como amenace antes de irme; afortunadamente la alerta médica no afectó el ingreso a Londres— no sonreía, se veía preocupada, unas ojeras marcaban sus ojos y estaba mucho más delgada, sumando el corto cabello rojizo que llegaba un poco abajo de sus oídos.

—Ya viste que estoy bien— susurro Severus deteniendo su mano que estaba a punto de darle otro bocado —ahora dime como estás— tomo su mejilla y la hizo mirarlo de frente.

—Ahora me encuentro mejor— intento sonreír —te extrañe tanto— con cuidado bajó la charola con comida que tenia en las piernas y lo abrazo con fuerza, como si quisiera ocultarse de algo… o alguien.

—dime ¿qué paso?— buscaba mirarla de frente pero ella lo evitaba, refugio su rostro en el cuello masculino y claramente sentía como evitaba llorar.

—no me sueltes ¿quieres?— susurro —nunca me dejes— Snape acaricio sus cabellos ahora cortos, beso su mejilla buscando poco a poco sus labios más ella lo evitó —te extrañe— susurro sin soltarlo, estaba dolida, herida y por ahora solo necesitaba sentirse en paz —te extrañé tanto— repitió después de permanecer largo tiempo abrazados, sus labios ya no estaban temblorosos, sonreían confiadamente mientras se mantenía refugiada en su caricia -gracias-

— ¿De que?— la miro fijamente, acomodando mechones rebeldes del cabello rojo que tanto extrañaba.

—Por estar aquí— volvió a acurrucarse —creí que con las ordenes de papá estarías por más tiempo en el colegio o en otro lado—

Se nota cansada y es obvio que durmió muy poco, no puede verla a los ojos, maldición nunca creyó que fuera tan difícil.

— ¿Todo bien?— preguntó con voz trémula y Snape solo asintió — ¿No estas herido?— sacudió la cabeza restándole importancia a su pregunta.

—me ha dado la orden de llevarte con el— le dijo en voz baja, aspiró el aroma de su cabello —quiere conocerte—

— ¿Sabe que estoy aquí?— preguntó en un murmullo, lo tomo de las manos, ambos estaban helados.

—No… me ordeno ir por ti a la universidad— por fin levanto el rostro para mirarse fijamente —no se que planee—

—Lo que sea— trago saliva con dificultad —tendrá que pasar— su respiración estaba agitada, la palidez en su rostro la hacia casi luminiscente, para Severus era obvio que trataba de controlar sus nervios, de no caer en un ataque de pánico.

—voy a mandarle un mensaje, que mañana llegamos— Mina se encogió de hombros y él le acaricio la mejilla.

—Debes hacerlo Sev— intentó sonreír pero lucia muy nerviosa —más por ahora, necesitas descansar y comer algo para que puedas pensar con claridad— puso sus manos en el pálido rostro —te necesito—

Snape suspiro con fuerza y se puso de pie, la ayudo a levantarse, tomados de la mano se dirigieron al comedor; Jum le llevó su plato inconcluso y comieron en silencio, despachó un mensaje al Lord y se dejo caer pesadamente en el sofá, quedo dormido de inmediato.

No duro mucho tiempo en el sofá, tenia un frío extraño que nacía en su interior, subió a su habitación donde la encontró acostada en la enorme cama mirando fijamente el techo; se tumbo a su lado extendiéndole los brazos, Mina se acurrucó a su lado, su calor le dio más tranquilidad dejándolo dormir profundamente.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso, se dio cuenta de que curiosamente a su lado las horas pasan volando, ya casi era media noche cuando abrió los ojos, se sentía más relajado, sobre todo cuando la vio sonreír a su lado.

—Hola— susurro acariciándole la cálida mejilla sonrojada por las horas de sueño.

—No me dijiste que estabas herido— no era un reproche, simplemente Mina quería que Severus se diera cuenta de que estaba al pendiente de el.

—no fue nada— contestó en voz muy baja, estaba tan agotado al momento de acostarse que no se percató de que la chica le había retirado la camisa; desperezándose la abrazo atrayéndola con fuerza —ya estoy bien— apoyo su cabeza en el cálido pecho femenino escuchando el tranquilizante latido de su corazón; la pelirroja acariciaba suavemente el negro y largo cabello —no quiero llevarte con tu padre— declaro sin mas —podemos ir a la cabaña y ocultarnos ahí—

— ¿Y esperar a un Voldemort furioso?— suspiro, él giro un poco el rostro para verla a los ojos —lo que tenga que pasar, solo pasará— a pesar de que intentó fingir una sonrisa, sus ojos reflejaban el verdadero temor que sentía.

—entonces mañana en la mañana…— no lo dejó terminar, le puso con suavidad su mano en la boca.

—por ahora estamos juntos, no pienses en nada mas ¿ok?— poso los labios en su frente, Severus se dio cuenta que solo pocas ocasiones ha tenido esa sensación de paz en toda la vida, coincidentemente desde que la chica apareció en su camino —relájate, debes descansar— lo abrazo con mucha mas fuerza.

—Mate a algunos— quiso confesarse con ella, decirle lo que realmente era —fue una masacre— contrariamente a lo que imaginó, Mina no se asqueo, no lo soltó y ni siquiera hubo reproche en su voz.

—Así son las guerras— susurro —solo espero que no le salga el tiro por la culata a mi padre— se apoyó un poco en los codos buscando su mirada— ¿quién te hirió ha muerto?— lo confundió un poco con su pregunta.

—No, el dolor ya no me permitió hacer mucho— la chica volvió a abrazarlo —por un segundo temí no poder regresar a casa—

—Pero ya estas aquí, eso es lo importante— hacia muchos años, tantos que perdió la cuenta, le confeso a Lily que había torturado a unos muggles…su respuesta silenciosa fue de asco y repulsión, tal vez deseo que fuera descubierto y lo mataran los aurores, ella y Wilhemina eran tan distintas.


	28. Chapter 28

Capitulo 28

Pasaron una noche tranquila abrazados, él disipando esos fantasmas de la noche anterior, ella pensando que haría el día de mañana frente a su padre.

Tan solo se comenzaba a iluminar el cielo y ya estaban de pie, listos para salir.

— ¿Qué me pongo?— vanidosa antes que otra cosa, tendría un primer encuentro con su padre.

—Nada muggle— ordeno Severus desde su habitación.

— ¿Debo vestir harapos?— molesta soltó un bufido y se internó en las profundidades del superpoblado vestidor sacando un vestido largo color lila y de tela aterciopelada; cuando él se acercó curioso, le cerro la puerta en las narices, nervioso se quedo de pie en el pasillo, esperando a que saliera; cinco minutos después toco a la puerta y abrió lentamente.

— ¿lista?— se asomó a la habitación, el vestido era de obvio diseño francés —luces bien— contrario a lo que Mina acostumbraba, utilizando escotes pronunciados para provocarlo, ahora un cuello con botonadura alta le cubría desde el cuello, mangas ajustadas y largas con puños en seda ocultaban la blanca piel de sus brazos y lo largo de la falda arrastraba por el piso haciendo un susurro al caminar, el corte ceñido acentuaba su delgadez más se abstuvo de externarle su preocupación.

—Y si no quitas ese gesto, papi va a darse cuenta— farfulló burlona, Severus parpadeo, sorprendido en sus pensamientos sacudiendo la cabeza, por un segundo quiso tomarla en brazos y llevarla a pasear a los Campos Elíseos.

—esta bien niña— contestó Severus en un gruñido y salió, bajando con rapidez las escaleras para dar algunas ordenes al enano — ¿¡que demonios esperas?!— un minuto después ya estaba frente a él colocándose su capa, en la sala.

— ¿Ahora?— preguntó asustada, Snape asintió tomándola del brazo, temblando la chica deposito un beso en su mejilla –pase lo que pase…— él la miro fijamente.

—lo se princesa— susurro y sintió como le temblaban los brazos a la joven, se concentro en el lugar donde debían llegar y desaparecieron de la Calle de la Hilandera.

Aparecieron en el cementerio, las nubes se desplazaban en el cielo empujadas por un viento terriblemente fuerte, Mina se ajusto la capa y sin tomarlo del brazo o la mano comenzó a seguirlo hasta la mansión que se veía no muy lejos.

No le pidió detalles de la batalla, sin embargo el ambiente era festivo, le resultaba curioso ver magos y brujas cantando sentados en las tumbas que circundaban la mansión, otros reían a carcajadas, supuso que recordando anécdotas de la noche pasada; a su paso las charlas y risas se acallaban, todos los miraban con curiosidad, más de un par de ojos la miro con odio.

En cuanto entraron a la mansión Riddle Mina hizo un mohín de incomodidad, la casa no era lujosa, ni siquiera estaba en buenas condiciones, lucia abandonada y endeble; sin hablar siguió los pasos de Severus que caminaba rápido, sin mirar atrás pasaron un par de salas y llegaron al frente de las puertas de madera mas grandes y decoradas que jamás hubiese visto, Snape la miro fríamente y con una suave señal indico que lo siguiera, la chica asintió y empujo ambas hojas abriendo las puertas y entrando a la enorme sala, un comedor negro, la mayoría de las sillas se encontraban ocupadas por varios magos y brujas, al fondo de la sala, en la cabecera de la mesa distinguió la silueta de su padre, el corazón le latía a mil por hora, sintió nauseas, ganas de llorar, quiso salir corriendo, pero enfoco la mirada en la nuca de Severus, aunque lo deseara, no podía dar marcha atrás.

—Mi Señor— al momento de estar al lado del asiento del Lord, Severus evito los ojos viperinos del padre de Mina quien se levanto con calma, la chica respiraba aceleradamente, no levanto el rostro, no quería verlo, de reojo vio como Severus quedaba firme como una estatua.

Después de saber quien era su padre, tomó tan a ligera el termino "papi" que el pensar en el día que lo conocería lo visualizaba lejano y quizá hasta imposible; el día llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba, ese mañana era un hoy ineludible, un presente que nunca le preocupó porque simplemente nunca lo considero una posibilidad… sin embargo aquí estaba, en la mansión Riddle, frente a los favoritos de su padre, con Severus de pie tras él, y el Señor Tenebroso en persona, en toda su terrorífica majestad analizándola como si se tratara de mercancía.

—¡Eres tan hermosa como tu madre!— siseo pasando una afilada garra por la suave mejilla, con calma acaricio el rostro de su hija hasta llegar al cabello y de un suave movimiento bajó la capucha descubriéndola totalmente, Mina trago saliva y apretó los labios para que no se notara un temblor nervioso en ellos –tan hermosa, tan inocente— siseo lascivamente con su rostro frente al de ella, inclinándose para unir su frente a la de su hija, para tener sus ojos a un par de centímetros.

—No puedo decir que tanto me parezco a mamá, pues no tuve mucho tiempo para conocerla— contesto muy a pesar de que su cerebro le exigía autocontrol –gracias a ti y a mi la mataron— apretó los labios, los presentes abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, nadie se atrevía a alegar nada al Señor Tenebroso, al menos hasta ahora. Voldemort se separó de ella riendo por lo bajo.

—¡vaya con mi pequeña! –sonrío pasando su mano por los delgados hombros y guiándola a la mesa, hacia su silla –eres tan rebelde como me ha dicho Severus— de inmediato busco los ojos de Snape que eran los siempre, fríos e inexpresivos pozos oscuros.

—no te ha dicho cuan rebelde puedo ser…— la palabra se atoro en su lengua, tantas veces repetidas en juego pero ahora la ahogaba intentar decirla —… padre— la soltó como si fuera un conjuro mal hecho.

— ¿padre? ¿Tan fácil lo has aceptado? –su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y tomando con fuerza el hombro de un mago sentado cerca de él lo levantó y liberó la silla –mi pequeña heredera debe estar a mi lado— siseo y sin dar otra indicación la hizo sentar bruscamente –Severus, por favor— le señalo el lugar a su derecha y este tomó su lugar de inmediato, sin decir nada y ni siquiera mirarla.

—Eres muy dependiente de tu ex tutor mi pequeña— hizo notar Voldemort.

—me dio protección desde que mi madre murió y mis abuelos me abandonaron en el bosque prohibido, él me ha enseñado todo lo que sé sobre el mundo mágico – sonrió dulcemente, escondiendo en lo más profundo de su alma el asco que sentía por tener las manos aprisionadas entre las garras de su padre –ha tenido que lidiar mucho con mi carácter, ¿no es así profesor Snape?— asintió sin mirarla de frente, sus ojos evitaban a toda costa posarse en ella.

—Ahora parece que te han arrancado la lengua mi querido Severus— murmuro divertido el amo, los magos y brujas a la mesa los miraban como si se tratara de un partido de tenis.

—por ahora no tengo nada que decir Mi Señor— contestó Snape mirando algo detrás de la joven –es más un momento de reunión entre usted y su hija—

—un momento de reunión y celebración, coincido contigo en ello Severus— la presión de las frías garras de Voldemort creció lastimando las manos de su hija –tenemos de igual manera que celebrar el triunfo sobre el ministerio, dos ataques de los que salimos triunfantes— los sentados a la mesa aplaudieron, Wilhemina constató que su padre tiende mucho a ser teatral – ¿supiste lo de la epidemia hija mía? – movió ligeramente la cabeza para verlo de frente.

—algo de información llegó a América padre— contesto respetuosamente –nadie pudo asegurar sobre quien creó o libero la enfermedad, que hasta donde pude enterarme, se cobro más de mil vidas entre magos, brujas y muggles, las victimas siguen aumentando— su padre sonrió complacido, ¿debía callarse o darle mas elogios? decidió arriesgarse y probar que tanto podría utilizar la occlumancia con su progenitor y dijo una verdad a medias –cuando el profesor Snape fue por mí a la universidad, ya entre mis compañeros se localizaron a un par de enfermos que llegaron dos días antes de que lograra hacer algo el ministerio – trago con dificultad fingiéndose contrariada por el recuerdo – y en los noticieros muggles se habla de una pandemia a niveles incontrolables, Norteamérica ya tiene contabilizados muchos enfermos muggles, no han encontrado una cura y solo utilizan los medicamentos conocidos, sin embargo los más débiles están cayendo como moscas— y guardó silencio.

Entre los asistentes se encontraba un mago delgado, desgarbado pero con un aire conocido para Mina, dirigió una nerviosa mirada a su padre y tras una silenciosa autorización para hablar, le preguntó con aire preocupado.

— Mi lady— su voz era apenas audible — ¿sabe algo sobre Mallika?— Mina agacho la mirada como sopesando su respuesta, su padre apretó ahora con suavidad la mano y levanto el rostro para mirar al señor Lestrange directo a los ojos.

—Mally se encuentra en perfecto estado Sr. Lestrange— dijo en el tono mas amable que pudo fingir – debo decirles tanto a usted como a mi padre que entre la Srita. Lestrange y yo se ha forjado una amistad solida, contrario a las indicaciones de Madame Lestrange— la aludida solo siguió con el rostro agachado, la barbilla pegada al pecho sin decir palabra.

—debo pedir disculpas por esa orden absurda; pero sobre todo, agradecer su comprensión y tratar a mi hija sin rencores— sonrió temeroso, Wilhemina le devolvió la sonrisa y como pudo libero una de sus manos de las tenazas de su padre, posándola cálidamente sobre la fría y reseca mano.

—padre, quiero saber todo sobre la batalla de Azkaban…en privado— susurro sonriéndole, necesitaba alejar a esa parvada de buitres que no la dejaban de mirar como si se tratara de un fenómeno de circo…aunque su mente le contestó " un momento, soy la hija de su Amo y Señor, parida por una elfa perfecta… si, soy un fenómeno de circo".

—Por supuesto mi niña— siseo el Lord y haciendo una seña les ordenó que los dejarán solos –Severus, prepara la zona de duelo, quiero a tus prisioneros ahí, que mi preciosa sea testigo de lo que somos capaces— Snape solo hizo una leve inclinación, la dejaba sola con su padre y un escalofrío la cimbró – ¿algún problema pequeña? – sus ojos se entrecerraron como dos rendijas.

—solo que me intimida tu presencia padre— contesto de corazón –el que mi ex tutor se vaya me provoca un poco de inseguridad—

—Solo serán unos minutos hija mía— sonrió burlón –no imaginé que eras tan insegura—

—padre solo estás viendo la punta del iceberg, mi personalidad es muy compleja— susurro viendo de reojo como Severus salía del lugar, Nagini sin embargo se presento por fin y subió reptando por las delgadas piernas de Mina.

—Entonces expón ante mi ese iceberg del que hablas, déjame conocerte— sonrió sentándose indolentemente en la enorme silla, Nagi se quedo en mis piernas impidiéndole con su peso moverse.

—primero tengo tantas preguntas padre— lo miro fijamente — ¿por qué mamá?— si, la pregunta del millón en tres míseras palabras.

— ¿por qué tu madre?— tamborileó suavemente sus labios con los largos y huesudos dedos fingiendo pensar o fingiendo tratar de recordar – Severus te ha dicho entonces que las mujeres que tomaba eran sacrificadas de inmediato— su hija asintió –y que supe desde el primer momento que tu querido tutor intentaría liberarla, ¿te dijo eso?— negó y le puso más atención.

—Si sabias que ella quedaba preñada de ti, ¿por que entonces mi origen no fue dado a conocer sino hasta que cumplí la mayoría de edad?— de nuevo su aguda mirada traspasando la mente de la chica.

—Eres aún muy inmadura para comprenderlo— contesto sin dejar de taladrarla con los ojos –no entenderías la trascendencia de ese acto—

—pretendías un varón ¿no es así?— para sorpresa de Mina, su padre sacudió su calva cabeza negando tal aseveración

—Desde un principio planee que fueras hembra— siseo divertido – es más sencillo de controlar a una mujer— sonrió escéptica.

—papá ¿en serio crees eso?— no pudo evitarlo, se burlaba sonriendo en su cara –las mujeres somos los seres más volátiles e impredecibles de la creación— no se percato de cuando sacó su varita, o si lo hizo o … el punto era que un dolor terrible nacía en su interior, un crucio la partía en millones de dolorosos pedacitos, aguanto soltar un grito y Nagini se bajó de inmediato de sus piernas, clavo las uñas en la madera de la silla, no debe gritar, no debe gemir, ni una pequeña señal de debilidad.

—la nena de papá debe entender una cosa— siseo con sarcasmo sin dejar el castigo que se antojaba ya de horas –a papá no le gusta que sean irrespetuosos o mordaces con él— eso lo dijo pegado a su rostro, si hubiera tenido nariz la habría pegado a la respingona nariz de su hija, el caso es que no paraba el castigo, Mina sintió el sudor recorrerle la frente, pero no lloraría, no suplicaría piedad, no le diría nada.

—veo que mi nena hermosa esta bien entrenada –comentó complacido –no por nada corre sangre de la mas pura en tus venas, la sangre de Salazar Slytherin— continuaba hablando, ¿acaso nunca dejaría de torturarla?— debes comprender que aunque seas mi hija, no voy a permitir tus arranques ¿entendido?— Mina ya sangraba de los labios por morderlos, los oídos zumbaban y la vista poco a poco se comenzó a nublar, se concentro en contener el dolor, en aguantarlo…era mucho más poderoso que un crucio de su tutor, mas poderoso que los crucio de su "amado novio" y sus amigotes sangre sucia juntos… y así como llego ese pensamiento a la mente nebulosa de Mina, el dolor desapareció, Tom la veía curioso.

— ¿alguien se ha atrevido a torturarte?— la chica busco tragar saliva pero su boca estaba seca, a excepción de la sangre que manaba de sus labios –yo mismo le di la orden a Severus de entrenarte, pero dime ¿quién más se ha atrevido a lastimarte?— lo miro confundida, paso la lengua por los labios sangrantes y trato de sonreír pero le dolió ese simple gesto.

—ser tu hija no es fácil, llevar tu apellido en un país extraño es llevar un estigma papá, sobre todo cuando representas una amenaza lejana, casi quimérica — no quito ese tono indolente de su voz, debía acostumbrarse a esa manera de ser de su hija, sin embargo el hecho de que se atrevieran a faltarle el respeto no a ella, sino a su apellido lo tenia furibundo.

—Dime ¿quienes fueron?— gruño en voz baja, Nagi la miraba detrás de su padre, ya convertida en mujer y asintió, dándole con ello la orden de hablar.

—en la universidad, unos compañeros— fue todo lo que dijo pero una sonora bofetada le dio a entender que no era todo lo que su padre quería escuchar —¡ya te dije lo importante!— grito frotando su mejilla y poniéndose de pie –¡no esperes que el primer día de conocernos voy a rendirte respeto y honores !— y dio tres largos pasos antes de que apareciera frente a ella, fue tan rápido que hizo la nota mental de pedirle en un futuro le enseñara este truco.

—El primer día y el ultimo de tu vida, me debes respeto y honores — gruño sujetándola por el cuello, apretando con fuerza con los delgados y fríos dedos, clavando sus garras cerca de su yugular.

—Mi Lord, por favor— susurro Nagi tomando su brazo con suavidad, la miró con reproche – ¡y tú, debes controlar más esa actitud niña!—

—ve con Severus para que cure tus heridas, que te lleve al área de duelo y no olvides tu varita— ordenó Voldemort soltándola de golpe y dejándole caer como muñeca de trapo al suelo, tosió tratando de llevar algo de aire a los pulmones, aun sentía palpitar la piel que segundos antes se encontraba aprisionada en la fuerte mano del mago tenebroso.


	29. Chapter 29

Atención, violencia explícita... ya les avisé.

Capitulo 29

—ya se de donde saque lo bipolar— susurro mientras Severus le curaba el labio mordido, hizo más presión de la necesaria con la mano mientras aplicaba la poción curativa provocándole mucho dolor, por fin la chica pudo liberar algunas lagrimas de impotencia, rabia y dolor.

—debes controlar mas tu carácter Wilhemina— susurro preocupado, sus ojos la miraron fijamente, había una mezcla de dulzura y preocupación, y muy al fondo estaba enojado con ella.

—pero…no voy a mentir, no voy a serle hipócrita— reclamo y quito el trozo de gasa empapada que contenía el sangrado que ya se había detenido, Severus se alejó mientras guardaba su botiquín –Sev ¿estas enojado conmigo?—

—te debería preocupar más que tu padre esté enojado contigo— contestó sin siquiera voltear a verla, eso si le dolió a la muchacha y tontamente sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lagrimas.

— ¡a mi me importa que no te enojes conmigo! – contesto en un puchero y se encerró en el baño, estaba hecha un desastre, no recordaba nada del castigo pero su cabello está alborotado, una fea marca en el cuello amoratado y el labio ya menos hinchado, se arreglo lo mejor que pudo, cuando salió a la recamara la esperaba de pie en la puerta, avanzo hacia él buscando un abrazo, la evito abriendo y cediéndole el paso, con pasos rápidos la hizo seguirlo hasta unos pasillos fríos y húmedos, entraron por una puerta de madera y un enorme calabozo adecuado como área de combate domino su perspectiva, al lado izquierdo, unas gradas, y más al fondo unas jaulas con personas dentro; sin tocarla le indico que camino seguir, ahí estaban Nagi y su padre como si nada hubiera pasado, Wilhemina tomó asiento al lado de la semidiosa todavía enojada con su padre que la miro e hizo un gesto de fastidio.

— ¿Siempre es así Severus?— pregunto claramente molesto.

—Por ahora está tranquila mi Señor— contestó con su típico tono enfadado –a veces es peor— Voldemort volteo a mirarla incrédulo.

—Te lo dije— susurro arriesgándose a otro crucio pero en ese momento no pasó nada.

Las gradas poco a poco se fueron ocupando, magos y brujas que previamente estuvieron en la sala de juntas o en los jardines entraron, muchos de ellos emocionados, sin duda sabían de que se trataba pero Mina seguía sin entender nada.

—Estos son sus prisioneros— dijo en voz alta su padre cuando las gradas se encontraban ocupadas en su totalidad –esos traidores a la sangre se atrevieron a levantar sus varitas en contra de ustedes, de nuestra causa— la jaula que mantenía a los prisioneros encerrados comenzó a avanzar quedando frente a las gradas, los mortífagos comenzaron a arrojarles cosas que la pelirroja no supo de donde sacaron –la vida de esos traidores está en sus manos… Bellatrix— siseo y la bruja se levantó de inmediato –dime quien de ellos te pertenece—

— ¡Esa traidora!— grito la mujer señalando a una chica aparentemente de la edad de Mina que la miraba aterrada – ¡se atrevió a levantar su varita en mi contra cuando por órdenes de usted destruía barricadas y celdas de seguridad!—

— ¡Mataste a mi hermana!— grito desgarradoramente la muchacha – ¡la mataste aunque ella te pedía piedad!— Voldemort miro a Bellatrix.

—su gemela mi Amo y Señor, la probaba con un crucio pero esta traidora intervino— los negros ojos de la Sra. Lestrange centelleaban – ¡la hermana me pidió clemencia, que pidiera por ella ante usted…!— señalo furiosa a la chica – ¡pero esta maldita intervino, por ella tuve que matar a una servidora potencial mi señor!—

—Haz lo que debas hacer— siseo y Bellatrix bajo casi de un salto, un par de mortífagos sacaron a tirones a la chica y la arrojaron al piso.

—Mira y aprende— ordenó el Lord a su hija, que solo bufó desparramándose en el asiento con gesto de fastidio.

Era obvio que la bruja pretendía lucirse frente a todos, primero hizo levitar a la chica, la pobrecilla daba gritos desgarradores mientras giraba velozmente en el aire como si estuviera atada a las aspas de un ventilador, su verdugo la detuvo repentinamente y la muchacha se retorcía como queriendo zafarse de unas cuerdas invisibles que la ataban por la cintura, un golpe invisible la pego contra el techo del calabozo, el hechizo usado por Bellatrix la hizo abrir piernas y brazos como si se encontrara encadenada, por el lugar donde estaban no podía escuchar los conjuros usados, pero hubiera sido inútil, la turba de seguidores del Lord gritaban enardecidos, a excepción de Severus y otros dos magos que solo miraban la dantesca imagen, Nagi sonreía discreta y su padre miraba todo en silencio, con un brillo diabólico en sus ojos de serpiente, la chica debía esconder la repugnancia que le causaba el espectáculo.

El ruido de tela rasgada llego a sus oídos y trozos de tela cayeron sobre varios presentes, la muchacha ahora estaba totalmente desnuda y con movimientos de su varita, Bellatrix guiaba al petrificado cuerpo arrastrándolo por el techo irregular, provocándole a la muchacha gemidos de dolor; un rugido por parte de los mortífagos mas jóvenes distrajo a Wilhemina, cuando volvió a poner atención, la joven prisionera se encontraba de pie sobre el techo, sus pechos y el cabello colgaban por efecto de la gravedad, sus brazos también colgaban y el llanto era conmovedor, algo goteaba pero Mina no pudo apreciar bien sino hasta que enfoco la mirada, una gran cantidad de clavos mantenía a la muchacha pegada al techo, sus pies sangraban atravesados por decenas de clavos oxidados que Bellatrix conjuró de algún sitio insalubre.

— ¡piedad!— grito la muchacha con la garganta desgarrada, colgando como lámpara del techo, con sangre escurriendo desde sus pies, dejando un camino color carmesí por sus piernas, muslos, vientre, goteaba el rojo liquido por los senos, por los brazos y la sanguinaria bruja abría la boca atrapando algunas de las rojas gotas en sus labios, paladeándolos, degustando como si fuera un vampiro.

El grupo de mortífagos jóvenes comenzó a gritar "crucio", maldición por la cual era famosa Bellatrix, y no dudó en complacer a su publico… la pobre adolescente comenzó a retorcerse, clavaba sus uñas en sus brazos, en sus pálidos pechos haciéndolos sangrar, arranco trozos de piel de sus muslos, en una de esas convulsiones agonizantes arranco uno de sus pies del techo, dejando pedazos de hueso y carne, colgando del techo como muñeca en posición obscena, sangrando a chorros, gritando y pidiendo piedad… mordió su lengua y el trozo cayó a los pies de la mujer que la castigaba, de pronto la muchacha comenzó a convulsionar con más fuerza, apretó ambas manos en su pecho, su piel se tornó de pálida a azulosa y sus ojos comenzaron a salirse de sus orbitas, abrió la boca buscando absorber mas aire para sus pulmones, y sin más se quedo pendiendo de su lastimado pie, con los brazos colgando laxos, muerta; fastidiada Bellatrix la hizo caer zafando los clavos que la mantenían en el techo, el cuerpo cayó haciendo un ruido sordo.

—Mucho teatro— susurro y Nagi le dio un pellizco para que se callara, más su padre alcanzó a escuchar la critica.

— ¿Teatro?— le miro fijamente — ¿qué es lo que prefieres mi nena?— sonrió burlón, todas las miradas, incluida la de Severus estaban posadas en ella.

—Es muy fácil abusar de un indefenso— miro con asco a la pelinegra – no hay nada como un buen duelo, medir sus capacidades, demostrarle al enemigo que eres más poderoso que él— Severus entornó la mirada, la pelirroja se dio cuenta que habló de más.

—un duelo… ¿un duelo?— su padre susurraba, Nagi le dirigió una mirada de burla y los mortífagos comenzaron a gritar en una voz — ¡duelo!— Mina suspiro con fastidio y espero la orden de su padre.

—¿Has tenido que defenderte en un duelo para salvar tu vida?— negó en silencio sacudiendo sus cortos rizos –entonces mi pequeña, esta es tu primera vez, aquí perderás tu virginidad duelística— Mina torció los labios ante su comentario con doble sentido, él sonrió y se puso de pie –¡traigan a la auror!— ordeno y sacaron a una mujer como de treinta y tantos años, que se revolvía furiosa, era obvio que no le temía nada al Lord o a sus seguidores –ese precioso ejemplar, mi nenita… hirió a tu querido tutor— de reojo la joven miró a Severus que asintió y luego vio a la mujer que forcejeaba con sus captores –mátala o muere— una sonrisa torva floto en los labios de su padre, Wilhemina suspiro y bajo al campo de duelo, el cuerpo de la chica lo retiraban en ese momento y sintió el piso pegajoso por la sangre vertida.

—Así que tu heriste a mi tutor— aseguro mirando de frente a la auror que le devolvía la mirada con asco mientras levantaba una varita que le habían arrojado –no sabes con quien te metiste basura traidora— ocultar a su padre que deseaba destruir a la mujer por el simple hecho de haber lastimado a Snape costó mucho esfuerzo y concentración; señalo a la mujer con su varita, no se decidía entre darle un buen show a su padre o terminar pronto con el asunto.

—Niña imbécil— gruño y la apuntó con su arma, no dijo el conjuro, así que tuvo que moverse rápido, una serie de cortes hicieron brotar un poco de sangre del brazo, le costó caro ese segundo de duda.

— comenzamos a jugar rudo traidora— respondió sonriendo, al momento cuatro pelirrojas idénticas salieron detrás de ella –veamos como juegas con nosotras— siseo y las copias la rodearon, la auror lanzó un hechizo que hizo a una de las dobles caer, segmentó su rodilla y la bruja confundida vio como la doble de su contrincante se desvanecía en el aire mientras la pelirroja le ataco por la espalda y derribándola con un fuerte golpe en la espalda al mejor estilo del fútbol americano, cayo de frente y rodó mientras le lanzaba un silencioso Sectumsempra, las tres copias restantes convocaron un serpensortia cada una, tres enormes serpientes rodearon a la auror y una de ellas la aprisiono de las piernas, la pobre mujer se defendía furiosa, primero desvaneció a una de las serpientes, a otra la degolló y a la ultima le clavó la varita en el ojo, Mina y sus copias ataron a la mujer con un simple carpe retractum, separaron sus brazos y piernas dejándola indefensa; reflejando en su mente un odio que recién había comenzado a sentir hacia la humanidad Mina lanzó un fuerte crucio a su contrincante, esta comenzó a retorcerse, pero su espíritu fuerte y combativo la hizo aguantar un par de minutos, tiró con fuerza de uno de sus brazos haciendo tambalear a una copia, derribándola y tomándola por el cabello logro zafar su otro brazo, con un accio recuperó su varita y desapareció a las replicas.

— ¡no juegas nada mal!— dijo con voz entre cortada, escupió un poco de sangre –pero es hora de ponernos serias— Wilhemina sonrió satisfecha y pensó en darle a su padre una demostración en vivo de sus poderes utilizados en la prisión —por lo que escuché...eres la bastarda de la que todo mundo habla— hizo una mueca que intentó aparentar ser una sonrisa torcida —quiero ver la reacción de tu padre cuando acabe contigo ¡monstruo!—.

— ¡Dudo mucho que logres tocarme de nuevo!— grito— ¡eres una traidora a la sangre, a la herencia mágica y no mereces vivir! ¡Por ahora dime! … ¿cuales son tus pecados?— la bruja la miro confundida y Mina aprovecho ese segundo lanzándole un conjuro para desarmarla, un suave bombarda que le destrozo la mano y la varita saltó aun sujetada por la mano mutilada a un buen par de metros de ambas.

—¡maldita!— grito la mujer presionando el muñón sangrante, cuando se dio cuenta ya tenia encima de ella a la hija del Lord que la miro a los ojos, no era la primera vez que escuchaba ese conjuro, sabía de su existencia más nunca pudo realizarlo — Repercussus ex intueri — para ser auror tenia un pasado oscuro y truculento que la hizo gritar y revolverse entre los delgados brazos tratando de zafarse, cayeron al suelo, Mina la montó a horcajadas evitando que se liberara con los ojos violetas fijos en los de ella… comenzó a quemarse por dentro; Wilhemina se puso de inmediato de pie –aqua redemptio— grito lanzando un brillante rayo azul con su varita y la bruja comenzó con el ya conocido regurgitar de agua, no perdió la razón completamente por el primer hechizo, ya que se revolcaba y estiraba buscando aire, como un murmullo sordo escuchaba los gritos en la tribuna –finite— se detuvo y la bruja se quedo quieta, sentada en el piso esperando su muerte.

—te atreviste a lastimar a Severus Snape, y por él soy capaz de todo— murmuro tan bajo que solo la condenada a muerte podía escucharla, su cabeza comenzó a hincharse, a llenarse del agua que no podía sacar, dio un grito agudo clavando sus uñas en el cuero cabelludo buscando aliviar esa presión, olvidándose de que se desangraba por la mutilación de su mano.

—redemptio ignis— disparó Mina, tras el impacto de un rayo ahora rojo, salido de la varita de la pelirroja, un vapor maloliente brotó de la boca, nariz y oídos de la empleada del ministerio; se retorcía, gritaba palabras ininteligibles, comenzó a salir una flama de sus orejas; se convirtió en un montón de cenizas.

—y esto, querido padre… es un duelo para mi— avanzo petulante sacudiendo las pocas cenizas de la mujer que se adhirieron a la parte baja de la larga falda de su vestido – se que eres un gran duelista, y deseo nunca tener que comprobarlo— sonrió ante el gesto de los presentes –y si eso lo hice porque esta maldita se atrevió a lastimar a mi ex tutor… imagina que haré a quien se atreva intentar hacer algo en tu contra… papá— dulcificó su gesto y como una chica que recién cantó en el recital escolar, tomó asiento al lado de Nagi que la miraba sonriente y también satisfecha.


	30. Chapter 30

Gracias Valentina y Hylmichu por sus reviews

Capitulo 30

Abandonaron la mansión ya entrada la noche, Tom le designó funciones específicas a su hija, nuevas labores a Severus y les permitió retirarse mientras los demás se dejaban llevar en un salvaje festejo donde el vino, la cerveza y la sangre de muggles corrían a raudales.

—Tu padre quedo muy complacido— comentó Severus mientras caminaban atravesando el cementerio.

—Al menos me permitió volver por unos días— sonrió un poco nerviosa.

Antes de abandonar el terreno de los Riddle, Severus se detuvo y la tomo del brazo, saliéndose del camino principal, entraron a una pequeña arboleda y la acorraló entre un tronco reseco y su cuerpo, su gesto se ensombreció mirándola fijamente.

— ¿Que pasó en la universidad?— preguntó tajante y era obvio que no se moverían de ahí sin que le diera la respuesta que quería, la verdad.

—Nada— susurro tratando de sonar casual —cosa de novatadas— al parecer no le creyó pues torció los labios cuando evito su mirada.

—No quiero hacer esto— sacó su varita, más algo vio en sus ojos que se detuvo – princesa, por favor…— musitó dulcemente levantándole el rostro con ternura, Mina apretó los labios, no diría nada en ese momento.

—Hablaré cuando sea apropiado— susurro –créeme que vas a enterarte pronto, mas por ahora déjame…—forcejeo un poco, cosa que a Severus le extrañó mucho más –quiero ir a casa— él se hizo a un lado y la chica retomo el camino principal.

Jumble los esperaba como siempre de pie a la puerta de la cocina, sonrió cuando lo vio llegar sanos y salvos.

— ¿Los amos desean cenar?— preguntó sonriente y Mina asintió, el pequeño desapareció mientras Severus y la chica ocupaban sus lugares.

— ¿que vio tu padre? Nagini me dijo que estaba furioso—

—Pues al parecer papá se enfurece por todo— replico la muchacha —al menos le gustó como maté a la auror— sonrió mientras el elfito le servía la sopa.

—Nos sorprendiste a todos, menos a Fenrir supongo ya que estaba temblando a cada movimiento tuyo— levanto su copa a manera de brindis —te ganaste su completo respeto, así que tienes un enemigo seguro en él y sus camadas de cachorros—

—Lo tendré en cuenta, para llevar a la mano una revista enrollada— sonrió la joven bebiendo un trago de su copa —pero me importa más tu opinión ¿que te pareció?—

—Ya te había visto en combate, pero...— titubeo un poco —el hecho de saber que estabas vengándote, que ya me habías puesto sobre aviso — sonrió de lado —tuve que hacer acopio de todas mis fuerzas para no demostrar cuanto me éxito verte en esa situación—

—supongo que debo sentirme halagada —susurró un poco incomoda — pero... me refiero a la técnica, a como me desenvolví— Snape hizo un gesto gracioso levantando la ceja incrédulo.

— ¿te interesa saber eso? ¡Vaya que la universidad te ha cambiado!— se burlo pero el rostro de la joven reflejó algo, y eso llamó más su atención — ¿podrías dejarte ya de secretismos y decirme que demonios paso allá?—

— ¿y que quieres que te diga? supiste que me acosan por ser quien soy, que Erick pagó parte de los platos rotos...no hay mas— suspiró con cansancio —creo...que mejor voy a dormir— hizo de lado su cena y se puso de pie —lo siento, creo que por ahora no soy la compañía que esperabas— susurró y subió corriendo las escaleras.

Severus le dio tiempo de tranquilizarse, terminó su cena y ordeno a Jumble que dejara a la mano algo para que la chica cenara en caso de que sintiera apetito más tarde, subió con calma las escaleras y revisó su habitación, Mina no estaba ahí ¿que le pasaba? extrañado y decidido a no importunarla más se preparó para dormir.

Aun no se acostaba cuando el grito agudo de Wilhemina lo sobresaltó ¿acaso alguien había evitado los conjuros de protección de su casa y la atacaba? salió con la varita empuñada y de una patada abrió la puerta del dormitorio de la joven, no había nadie más que ella revolviéndose entre sus sabanas como si se defendiera de atacantes invisibles, Jumble llegó un segundo después que él.

— ¡Noooooo!— chillaba aterrada, inmersa en un sueño profundo del que no podía escapar — ¡Déjenmeeeee!—

— ¡Mina!— la llamó tratando de despertarla, la joven se revolvía en su cama y el elfito atinó a sostenerle las manos que amenazaban con descargar algún conjuro o maldición como defensa — ¡Wilhemina despierta!— la llamó con firmeza.

Los ojos violetas se abrieron de golpe mientras eran arrasados por un torrente de lágrimas, su rostro contraído en una mueca de horror aún reflejaba lo que vivía en su pesadilla, Snape sabía muy bien lo que era esa sensación.

—Princesa— murmuró abrazándola y acariciándole el cabello — ¿estás bien? ¿Que sucede?—

— ¿Sev?— gimió ocultándose en el abrazo masculino — ¡Sev no me dejes, no me sueltes!— buscaba esconderse como gatito asustado.

—Tranquila— susurró al oído de la aterrorizada muchacha —solo fue un mal sueño princesa—

Se recostó al lado de Mina, arrullándola, acariciándole el cabello y enjugando las lágrimas que silenciosas recorrían las mejillas. Poco a poco la fue tranquilizando, Jumble se retiró tras llevarle un té y apagó las luces.

—Necesito ir a Hogwarts— pidió ella —tengo que ver a Albus—

— ¿por que princesa? ¿Que sucedió?— preocupado la atrajo hacia su pecho — ¿buscas a Albus y no me lo dices a mi?— le reprochó dulcemente.

—Sev... — titubeo —tengo miedo de perderte—

—Princesa, voy a estar a tu lado...siempre...pase lo que pase— afirmó mirándola fijamente.

Algunos minutos más tarde la joven dormía un poco inquieta, Severus la comenzó a arropar y al cubrirle con las mantas sintió algo extraño al tacto.

Cuando le colocaba el cobertor a la altura de las piernas, le tomó el tobillo para dejarla cómoda, un borde antes inexistente se dejó sentir bajo su palma.

Encendió la luz y con todo el cuidado del mundo, para evitar despertarla le retiro el blanco edredón, le pareció raro que vistiera desde calcetas hasta una camisola de franela, no hacía tanto frio y regularmente la chica acostumbraba dormir con una simple camiseta o si estaba con él solo las diminutas bragas.

Revisó el tobillo y se encontró con una marca, la cicatriz de algo que al parecer le laceró la piel, recorrió con sus dedos la circunferencia de la herida... y percibió que la rabia comenzaba a invadirlo.

El otro tobillo tenía una marca idéntica y sin pensarlo más hizo que la chica perdiera el sentido con un desmaius. Ya seguro de que Mina no despertaría le revisó las muñecas que presentaban idénticas cicatrices, levantó con manos temblorosas la camisola de franela y sintió como le fallaban las piernas, el vientre de la chica presentaba una terrible cicatriz... la marca de una quemadura.

¿Que había sucedido? esto iba más allá que una simple emboscada y las marcas no estaban en la tersa piel de la joven cuando se amaron tiempo atrás... esto era nuevo.

Mas ¿como hacerla hablar? ya el hecho de revisarla en contra de su voluntad le arriesgaba a un bloqueo total de la joven, ella le había prometido decir algo...frente a Albus.

Preparó una poción relajante, algo suave para que Mina descansara sin pesadillas y la despertó.

—Bebe esto— susurró tras el enervate utilizado para sacarla del desmaius —te va a hacer bien—

—gracias— bebió lentamente el líquido con sabor a menta —yo... lo siento... pero tengo que averiguar cosas que solo Dumbledore sabe y...—

—Tranquila princesa— respondió él acomodándole el alborotado cabello —mañana mismo vamos al colegio, tras la epidemia el Director me autorizó descansar unos días— sonrió de lado —se va a sorprender viéndome llegar contigo—

—créeme, el que me vea llegar va a causarle algo más que una simple sorpresa— ronroneo ya casi dormida.

A pesar de la pandemia, los alumnos desarrollaban sus horarios habituales, los viveros estaban siendo ocupados por los pequeños de primero, por los pasillos algunos despistados corrían con sus libros en el brazo y otros caminaban resignados a sus clases menos favoritas.

La frescura del salón de pociones la regresó a tiempos pasados, el salón se encontraba solo y silencioso, paso la mano por el escritorio de su antiguo profesor y lo miro sonriendo aunque sus ojos reflejaban la tristeza que le embargaba desde tiempo atrás.

—Añoro tanto esos días— dijo en voz muy baja.

— ¿Qué te pasa?— avanzó unos pasos cerrando la puerta tras él, la tomo de los hombros buscando su mirada –dime que demonios…— la puerta se abrió sin aviso, no la soltó, giro la cabeza molesto y a punto de mandar al diablo a quien le hubiera interrumpido; Albus, Minerva y Sybill los miraban confundidos… pero él solo se quedó inmóvil, sin intención de soltarla.

— ¡Mina! nos avisó Rubeus que los vio llegar y...— Sy rompió el silencio y se abalanzo a darle un abrazo, la chica hizo a un lado a Severus y la apretó tan fuerte que Sybill la miro sorprendida — ¿qué tienes mi niña?—la pelirroja no pudo contestar, de inmediato las lagrimas se dejaron correr por sus ojos, un nudo en la garganta no la dejaba hablar, ya había callado por mucho tiempo.

—Wilhemina— susurro Minerva acercándose, Sybill como una buena madre protegiendo a su cachorro la evitó muy seria, era obvio que no la soltaría.

—Ha estado así desde que llegó— gruño Severus –algo le hicieron en la universidad y se niega a hablar de ello— Albus intentó decir algo y Minerva lo miro duramente —al parecer el señor Director sabe más que yo sobre el asunto—

—Sospechaba que no era una buena idea— farfullo la profesora de transformaciones –Wilhemina por favor— susurro –dinos que ha pasado— no era una petición, era una orden; la chica trago saliva y se libero del maternal abrazo de Sy, se plantó firme y retadora frente a Minerva y Albus, Severus y su amiga la miraron sorprendidos.

— ¿Estas seguro Albus que quieres que hable del tema?— lo miro fijamente, fría y con un odio que se sentía en cada palabra, el viejo profesor negó casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

— ¿Director?— Sy susurró extrañada, Minerva y Severus se quedaron en silencio, esperando una respuesta.

—Nunca creí que volvieras tan pronto…— Balbuceo el director, por un segundo cien años de edad cayeron sobre sus hombros —creí que eso evitaría que buscaras a tu padre, pero veo que estuviste aquí para la masacre en Azkaban—

— ¿Azkaban? ¡Por Merlín Albus! ¿Y que hay de lo que me pasó? ¿Creíste que nunca volvería?— lo miro con odio creciente, dio un par de pasos – ¿nunca pensaste que buscaría la protección de Severus? ¿Que tú infantil intento para intimidarme me llevaría a buscar a Voldemort? ¿O acaso pensaste que me matarían? ¿Que no soportaría la experiencia y terminaría con mi vida?— trago saliva, sabia lo que vendría y tuvo que hacer acopio de fuerza, no puede derrumbarse, ya no.

—Severus ¿podrías prestarme tu pensadero amor?— Sybill los miró sorprendida y una sonrisita intento bailar en sus labios, Minerva al contrario dirigió un gesto de confusión primero a Snape y luego al director, más Albus palideció, un gesto de horror quedó marcado en sus cientos de arrugas –no quieres que ellos vean ¿verdad?— siseo dirigiéndose al anciano –no quieres que se den cuenta de lo que hiciste, de que sabias desde hace semanas lo que me ocurrió y que te callaste hasta ahora, creías que moriría— sonrió de lado —querías que muriera—

—Albus ¿qué sucede?, Wilhemina ¿tu y Severus?— al menos la extrañeza en Minerva le demostró que ella estaba fuera de toda esa escenografía, Sy no dijo una sola palabra.

—estamos juntos desde antes que terminara mi séptimo grado Minerva— contestó la pelirroja —pero eso ya lo sabía Albus, también por eso me envió a América, para alejarme de Sev, pero ¿que crees director? ni aun así lograste separarnos—

—Entonces estás cumpliendo órdenes de tu padre— resoplo contrariada la profesora.

—No, papá no lo sabe pues seguimos vivos...por ahora— sonrió tristemente —así que si se llega a enterar sabré que fuiste tu o Albus que le puso al tanto—

— ¿por que nos lo dices entonces? — la cuestionó el anciano.

—porque quiero un solo motivo más para matarte, porque a pesar de todo, yo no importo, pero si te atreves a tocar un solo cabello de Severus soy capaz de darte la más humillante y dolorosa de las muertes— siseo irguiéndose como una cobra.

Snape volvió en un minuto al aula con el pensadero, el director apretaba los labios y estuvo a punto de decir algo pero lo interrumpió.

—Demasiado tiempo profesor Dumbledore, te tomó mucho tiempo en decidirte a hablar, ahora todos verán lo que sabias y que guardaste en secreto, verán a lo que me llevaste a la universidad— con su varita sacó un largo hilo plateado de su sien derecha, lo deposito en el pensadero, dudando tomo la mano de Severus —no quiero que veas esto, por favor— susurró —si voy a mostrarlo es porque...—.

—estoy contigo— le contestó acariciándole la mejilla —no te voy a dejar sola—

El director se resistió, pero la dura expresión de Minerva lo obligo a entrar con todos al recuerdo.


	31. Chapter 31

Atención capitulo extremadamente violento

Capitulo 31

**_En los recuerdos de Wilhemina_**

**_Universidad Mágica de Ohio, Facultad de Medimagia_**

**_Un día antes de liberar la epidemia._**

—Detesto la clase de pociones— susurro Erick arrastrando una valija –nos hacen cargar demasiados libros— Wilhemina lo miro tratando de aguantar la risa, sabía que se inscribió en la materia solo para estar con ella.

—hoy no veremos nada importante, ¿por qué no vas con tus amigos del equipo de deportes?— un grupo de sangre sucias habían organizado un equipo multidisciplinario de deportes muggles, muy desagradable para su gusto, sin embargo Erick, en ese momento ya su novio oficial ante los compañeros de clase se sentía feliz pateando balones, golpeando con guantes y derribando a los chicos en tacleadas violentas.

— ¿Dejas que mate clase?— Mina asintió riendo — ¿segura?— respondió de nuevo que si, le dio un apresurado beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo — ¡Eres la mejor novia de todo el universo conocido!—

El aula de pociones de la universidad se encuentra en el punto más lejano del campus; debían atravesarse jardines y edificios diversos, muchos de ellos en remodelación. Iba distraída, acababa de hablar con Severus sobre la próxima liberación del virus, ignoraba en que manera se había diseminado en Hogwarts y le preocupaba mucho la integridad del pelinegro.

Se encontraba a unos pasos de la escalinata que la llevaría a clase cuando cayó de rodillas por un golpe fuerte recibido en la cabeza que fue cubierta por un objeto suave, tal vez un sweater que olía a loción de hombre.

Perdió el conocimiento mientras pataleaba para evitar ser levantada en brazos por un desconocido, aun así escucho muchos pasos y murmullos, debieron lanzarle un hechizo porque todo se puso negro y en silencio de repente.

La característica sensación de un enervate le hizo volver en si, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y de inmediato se percato de estar en un sitio oscuro y frío, alejado de todos pues se escuchaba el trinar de las aves y el viento pasar por las hojas de unos árboles lejanos, el ruido de agua gotear y hacer eco la hizo pensar en una cueva, sobre todo por la humedad ambiental y el frío helado; estaba desnuda y esposada de manos y pies, por lo que percibió estaba colgando de sus ataduras como si fuera una hamaca, escuchaba respiraciones más no voces y los ojos los tenía vendados.

— ¿Quién te envió?— la fingida voz de un chico resonó en la cueva — ¿por qué estás en nuestra escuela?— sintió miedo, si eran más de dos y estaba desnuda…

— ¿Quién me enviaría?— pregunto ocultando sus temores –estoy en la universidad como todos ustedes—

—La envió su padre, el mestizo asesino— dijo otra voz, ¿el mestizo asesino? – ¿Te envió a reclutar mas mortífagos sucia hibrida?— y ella que creía a su padre xenofóbico.

— ¡No se de que demonios hablan, para ser una maldita broma ya se pasaron de la raya!— un fuerte chasquido precedió al dolor que le hizo intentar soltarse, un "algo" delgado y flexible golpeo su estomago, nada mágico por cierto, fue algo muy físico.

—Sabes perfectamente de que hablamos Wilhemina Snape… o deberíamos decirte Riddle— gruño otro –sabemos que tu padre mató a muchos en tu país, sabemos que quiere volver y sabemos que tu apellido es prestado— este tipo sabe demasiado de su padre y de su vida por lo que escucho, intentó mover las manos para usar magia, entonces se percato que están envueltas en algo.

—No intentes usar tus poderes de perra elfa— la voz de una muchacha hizo eco en la cueva –tu noviecito soltó la sopa de lo que eres y lo que haces— ¡¿cómo?! Erick sabia de esto.

—Miren ya es suficiente, han dejado claro su punto, ¡terminen con su estúpida broma!— forcejeo y de nuevo el chasquido y el dolor ahora en los muslos, sintió resbalar un poco de sangre.

—Vamos a darle un mensaje muy claro a los asesinos que te enviaron, a tu padre y a sus sirvientes— dijo el chico que habló primero.

Fue impactante darse cuenta de cómo podía visualizar ese recuerdo, ahí estaba, flotando en un espacio oscuro, medianamente estructurado como una caverna por los recuerdos, siluetas de hombres y mujeres según les había escuchado, y lo peor, ver como se retorcía herida y golpeada por artefactos desconocidos, pero que abrían heridas sangrantes, hundían la piel, su cuerpo se retorcía ante el castigo que le era infligido.

—Mina— susurró Severus tomándola por la cintura, tratando de evitar que siguiera viendo, la chica se resistió sin separarse de él.

—Esto no acaba aquí— hablo dirigiéndose a Albus que miraba la escena sin hablar, los brazos le colgaban a los lados y las manos le temblaban, Minerva y Sy veían aterradas la escena.

La golpiza se detuvo por un momento, creyó que era todo, que la soltarían dejandola a su suerte, hacer el ridículo recorriendo el campus desnuda y herida… imagino mal.

—Por ahora puedes descansar perra— dijo la muchacha.

—Y si crees que alguien va a notar tu ausencia, estas equivocada— dijo otra voz femenina, —tu adorable novio recuperó tu feo cabello de la basura— soltó una carcajada — ¿y creías que fue un accidente? Erick es como todos los hombres, tu sucia melena por una noche conmigo—.

—¿Ese fue el accidente del laboratorio?— Snape claramente sufría el dolor que en ese recuerdo le estaban infligiendo a su chica, pero sobre todo, el que callara los motivos por que su cabello era ahora corto, que no le dijera nada, Mina movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

—Esa mañana me había peinado con una coleta, fue un accidente ridículo pues derramo sobre mi cabello poción congelante, por eso quedó tan corto— susurró apretujándose a él.

Con la varita hizo un movimiento que hizo pasar el tiempo rápido, más era obvio que estaba cansada, colgando de las muñecas y tobillos sangrantes llagados por las esposas, con heridas abiertas y contusiones. El frío aumento, no podía parar de temblar cuando escucho voces y pasos entrar al lugar, una mano tosca arranco la venda de sus ojos, no pudo enfocar bien la vista de momento, sintió de nuevo una golpiza, solo que ahora si pudo ver la punta afilada de un clavo atado a un látigo antes de que este golpeara su hombro.

—Si ya te borraron la memoria una vez, sé que podrán hacerlo una segunda, ¡maldita!— la muchacha que hablo estaba borrosa en el recuerdo, la oscuridad del lugar, el cansancio, el aturdimiento le impedían ver claramente; ella se encontraba a su lado, pegando con fuerza con el látigo, con un claro odio incontrolable.

— ¡Apestas!— un muchacho afro americano descargó sobre su piel desnuda y lacerada un balde de agua helada, algo debía contener porque las heridas comenzaron a arder y punzar terriblemente.

—Hicimos una apuesta— otro chico entró en escena –yo digo que aguantas cinco azotes antes de desmayarte, pero tu noviecito dice que eres más fuerte— de nuevo Erick, ¿sabia de esto entonces?— Mina pudo verlo claramente en el recuerdo, la pelirroja atada solo giro la cabeza buscándolo… ahí estaba, de pie del lado izquierdo, mirando impasible y sin expresión alguna.

—Erick ¿qué pasa?— gimió asustada, vio como tensó el látigo con sus manos, sabía que era él por la silueta que apenas lograba distinguir pero su vista seguía borrosa, y se nublo totalmente cuando comenzó a descargar de nuevo sobre ella fuertes latigazos sin parar, mientras los demás contaban divertidos, dentro de su recuerdo cerro los ojos esperando bloquearse y perder el sentido, como espectadora no parpadeo siquiera, las imágenes desaparecieron dejando el espacio cubierto por una neblina espesa


	32. Chapter 32

Atención violencia verbal y descrita

Capitulo 32

Los ahí presentes guardaron silencio, que rompió Snape con claras muestras de autocontrol.

—Princesa— la voz de Severus se ahogo en su garganta, apretó el abrazo y una mirada de odio profundo se reflejó en sus hermosos ojos negros — ¿sabias todo eso Albus?— preguntó con reproche al anciano, éste no le contestó.

En ese instante en el recuerdo, Mina recupero de nuevo la conciencia, se encontraba en una posición distinta, por la luz que se colaba a la caverna supo que estaba amaneciendo, la piel entumecida ya no sentía dolor pero el frío la hacia estremecer, no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaría ahí, pero si se robaron su cabello para hacer poción multijugos debía despedirse de este plano existencial, era seguro que tenían planeado matarla.

—Severus— gimió haciendo eco en la solitaria caverna, para la chica en el recuerdo solo el continuo goteo del agua en un rincón era el único sonido a su alrededor, estaba sola, afortunadamente le daban un respiro —Sev— gimió —¡lo siento amor, perdóname!— sollozó —fui pésima alumna, olvidé lo que me enseñaste, me confié... ¡ahora voy a perderte!— Snape sintió como si le partieran el alma, apretó el abrazo como si ese gesto borrara todo el sufrimiento del que era testigo; unos minutos la prisionera se mantuvo así, colgando de sus ataduras, llorando con los ojos secos por la deshidratación; guardó silencio cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse.

— ¿Cómo has evitado que tu noviecito se revuelque contigo?— dijo uno de los sangre sucia que la vigilaba –estas deliciosa, ¿o te reservas para alguien?— soltó una carcajada.

—Si tanto se te antoja ¿por qué no te la tiras? – otro de los muchachos le preguntó morboso, tocándose la entrepierna.

— ¿Cogerme a la hibrida?— pregunto carcajeándose – preferiría a la prostituta del parque— ambos siguieron burlándose, más se acercaron poco a poco a ella, Mina trago saliva y apretó los ojos.

— ¿Seguirá siendo virgen?— preguntó el primero mientras pellizcaba con rudeza uno de los blancos pechos, la chica se mordió los labios para no gritar de dolor.

—Supongo— susurro otro que le toqueteaba el pubis –si no esta nada mal la perra bastarda— introdujo con violencia los dedos entre las delgadas piernas, la chica gimió angustiada –lástima que sea frígida, está más seca que el cadáver de su madre— soltó una carcajada, Wilhemina se esforzaba por cerrar los muslos pero la forma en que se encontraba pendiendo de las esposas en los brazos y como habían colocado grilletes en los tobillos separando las piernas, exponiéndola totalmente a la vista de los sangre sucia, era imposible zafarse de sus garras.

— ¿Frígida?— gruño el otro, ya excitado por lo que hacían – ¿y si traemos a su noviecito?— el que tenía su mano en la entrepierna de la joven rio divertido y la soltó, dejándola sola con el otro.

—Me pregunto que tan buena eres con la boquita zorrita— siseo pegando sus labios a su oído sin tocarla – ¿ya se la has chupado a alguien?— Mina apretó los labios, no lo miro ni le contesto – estas hecha un caramelito muñequita – acariciaba violentamente sus senos, clavaba sus dedos en su vientre y nalgas, no podía defenderse, no podía hacer nada.

—¿que es esto?— curioso detuvo las toscas caricias en el estómago de la chica cuando comenzaron a delinearse palabras —" Este cuerpo y el alma que contiene, pertenecen en su totalidad a Severus Snape"— comenzó a reír —¡entonces si te revuelcas con la mascota de tu padre!— con el puño la tomo del cabello obligándola a mirarlo —me han dicho que ese tal Snape es un hijo de puta...¿sabes? voy a disfrutar mucho jugar con su perra—

—Ya no— gimió Albus, tenía sus manos en los oídos, apretaba los ojos y gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus arrugadas mejillas.

—¿Sabes cuantas veces dije esas palabras Albus?— gruño Mina sin soltarse de Severus que la apretaba ya furioso, a punto de descargar su furia con quien se le plantara al frente, Minerva y Sy temblaban y lloraban ya sin ver la escena.

—Wilhemina yo no sabia…— gimió el anciano, la atención de todos estaba en él.

—Pero…tu la enviaste— susurro Minerva – tu les dijiste quien era— soltó un llanto ahogado —escuché cuando hablaste con Wellers advirtiéndole que la hija de Tom iría a la universidad, que debía controlarla—

—No… yo evite que… no quise que ella…— el viejo balbuceaba, más sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un grito agudo, un grito de dolor salido de la garganta del recuerdo de Wilhemina haciendo eco en la caverna, todos excepto ella dirigieron la mirada al lugar; el sangre sucia la sodomizaba con un objeto que no pudieron precisar que era, la había bajado del muro, la inmovilizó a cuatro patas frente a él y se masturbaba violentamente mientras ella intentaba zafarse del objeto que la penetraba, el muchacho eyaculó en su espalda, gimió con voz profunda y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ahora quiero que veas todo Albus— sentencio la chica sin ningún tipo de emoción en su voz –supiste lo que me hicieron, ahora estas viendo como me lo hicieron, trata de vivir con ello—

El violador de Wilhemina jadeaba todavía cuando se acomodo la ropa, bajó una de las antorchas que iluminaban el lugar.

—voy a dejarle un mensaje a tu amante...perra— escupió cada palabra, de una patada derribo a la chica que inmovilizada como estaba solo abrió los ojos con el terror reflejado en ellos, el muchacho acercó la antorcha a su vientre y un desagradable siseo invadió el lugar al mismo tiempo que una suave nube de vapor salía de donde la antorcha hizo contacto con la blanca piel. Después de dejar escuchar un grito desgarrador, todo se oscureció...Mina de nuevo había perdido el sentido.

Minerva desapareció del recuerdo dando un gemido de llanto que nunca le habían escuchado, Sy se acercó dando un abrazo a su joven amiga, rodeando también el brazo de Severus, ambos la protegían de ese recuerdo; Albus sin embargo estaba de pie, temblando mientras veía como el sangre sucia volvía a encadenarla a la pared, sacando el objeto de su esfínter manchado de rojo; el dolor que le provocó la despertó de su inconsciencia.

— ¿Sabes?— entró el segundo secuestrador seguido de algunos individuos andrajosos –he pensado en sacar algunos dólares muggles de provecho— sonrió al ver escurrir semen y sangre por los blancos muslos — ¡veo que te diviertes!— aprobó las acciones de su amigo dándole una palmada en la espalda – pero es hora de hacer negocios— le señalo a los hombres que lo seguían –un dólar por cada uno—

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?, acuérdate que va a venir su noviecito también—

—Si, pobre Erick, años de conocer a esta perra y la maldita dándose aires de pureza cuando ya se revolcó con el tal Snape—dio una fuerte nalgada a la piel desnuda de Mina que no se movió –está bien señores— hablo a los tipos que a duras penas se mantenían en pie, que la miraban babeando, algunos ya retirándose los pantalones sucios –este día no habrá postre, pero vengan mañana temprano, el que llegue primero es gratis— los muggles salieron del lugar refunfuñando.

—Es lo práctico de un imperius, los idiotas se olvidan en un momento de lo que vieron— dijo a su amigo que bebía de una botella –veo que te dejó seco – y volvió a carcajearse.

De nuevo acelero el tiempo del recuerdo, estaba de más que vieran los abusos a detalle, sobre todo porque ahí estaba Severus… se sentía tan sucia ante él.

— Fueron cuatro días Albus— le dijo mientras en el recuerdo un grupo de sanadores entraban a la caverna encabezados por Mallika –¡cuatro días en que fui suplantada por una sangre sucia, si… de esas que tanto defiendes!— salieron del recuerdo –¡y las honorables autoridades escolares me habían expulsado!— dijo con furia –además de todo lo que me hicieron físicamente, fui ridiculizada en el campus ¡mi honor fue pisoteado cuando la sangre sucia se revolcó con casi todo el profesorado!— ahora Severus difícilmente se contiene, Minerva sigue llorando sentada en uno de los escritorios del aula de pociones, Sy no suelta de su abrazo maternal a la chica y Severus también la abraza, pero es obvio que lo hace para no irse sobre el cuello del viejo.

—No jugué las cartas como quisiste… y me llevaste lejos de quienes me quieren y me cuidan, este fue tu castigo ante mi rebeldía— siseo –tu solo hiciste todo eso— señalo el pensadero – ¡tu me heriste a través de sus manos, tu me violaste, tu me escupiste, tu me golpeaste, tu me torturaste! ¿qué tan diferente eres de mi padre?— por un momento creyó que el viejo se derrumbaría como en el recuerdo, pero quizá al no ver como era lastimada le renovó el coraje hacia ella, hacia su padre —él al menos permitía el descanso de la muerte a sus víctimas—

—Hice lo que creí correcto— murmuró –soy solo un ser humano que puede cometer errores—

— ¿Cometer errores?— grito Sy furiosa — ¡tu ya sabias todo esto! ¡Y aun así la dejaste en ese lugar!—

—Hablé con las autoridades del campus, quedó claro que ella no había sido quien transgredió los reglamentos – susurro sin verla a la cara.

— ¡Vaya que amable!— grito Mina con sarcasmo – ¡al menos les dejaste claro que no soy una prostituta!—

—Debo alejarte de tu padre, el te está buscando— dijo más firme y convencido.

— ¿Y que vas a hacer si yo lo busco?— al escucharla la miro retador, ahora era el mago poderoso y guerrero –dime ¿por qué no te pusiste así cuando los sanadores te dijeron por lo que pasé?, por que no fuiste el mago salvador del mundo cuando te dijeron que tuvieron que hacerme reconstrucción quirúrgica –Severus la miró sorprendido, apretó con fuerza su mano — ¿por qué permitiste que siguieran libres?—

—Porque el mundo mágico es más importante que tu o que yo— contestó

—El mundo mágico no Albus— espeto liberándose del abrazo de Severus y Sybill – Tu ego ¡tu ego es mas importante que yo, que ellos, que Harry!— siseo plantándose frente a él –y si quieres evitar que haga algo en contra de tus maravillosos sangre sucia, hazlo— lo reto – ¡saca tu varita y ten el valor de terminar con todo! ¡Mátame porque en este momento no voy a defenderme!— su voz se hizo un poco más grave, un odio que nacía en su corazón transfiguro totalmente su ser – ¡mátame en este momento, porque te juro que si no lo haces yo seré quien libre al mundo mágico de tu pútrida presencia!—

—Harás lo que tengas que hacer— susurro dando la media vuelta, fingiendo ignorarlos salió del aula.

— ¿Mi niña?— Sy la miro apesadumbrada, Minerva hipaba y no se decidía si seguir al director o quedarse, Severus temblaba de furia en su lugar.

—Vete del colegio Sy, ocúltense— se refería a su amiga y a Alan – lo mío no son solo palabras— suspiro y la abrazo, había descargado todo lo que traía desde casi dos semanas cargando en los hombros, noches sin dormir por las pesadillas, heridas que aun le dolían.

—Wilhemina…— Minerva no pudo decir más, agachó la mirada y siguió llorando amargamente.

—Se que tu no estabas enterada de todo esto— susurro acariciándole la espalda –pero también te sugiero que te vayas, llévate a Harry y a quienes quieran escucharte— McGonagall hipo y se sonó la nariz, Mina dio media vuelta y se abrazo de la cintura de Severus.

—Si no quieres seguir más a mi lado, entenderé el porque— se sentía asquerosa, sucia, podrida y sobre todo, no ser digna de él, de sus besos, caricias… era solo un trapo usado.

—Minerva— dijo Snape soltándose del frágil abrazo, por un segundo el mundo de Wilhemina se derrumbo –me voy— lo miraron confundidas las tres mujeres –no puedo seguir en este lugar— declaró de manera rotunda.

La subdirectora asintió y con pasos temblorosos salió del aula, Sy la miro e intentó sonreír.

—Mi niña, sabes que Alan y yo te amamos—

—lo se Sy, lo se— susurro mientras ambas salían del aula, temía este momento, lo que sucedería después de que él se enterará de que ya no era suya, de que la habían usado no uno sino varios hombres, que sucios muggles jugaron con ella, que los malditos sangre sucias la hirieron… que Erick estaba entre los que la habían lastimado; que la destrozaron al saber que pertenecía a Severus Snape.

Quedaron solos, en silencio y sin poder mirarlo al rostro, solo el bum bum de su corazón resonando en sus oídos, a punto de detenerse.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?— susurro

—Tenias mucho que hacer— contesto a media voz – la noche en que estabas trabajando el virus…— no dijo más.

—Debiste decirme algo— no podía levantar su rostro, no era capaz de verlo, deseaba caer muerta en ese momento.

— ¿Decirte que?— suspiro –todo eso… ¿describírtelo?— se encogió de hombros –que más da antes o ahora, el hecho es que ya todo se daño— se sentó en un escritorio manchado con una poción verdosa.

—Para matarlos— avanzó hacia ella, la calidez de sus brazos la rodeo –debo hablar con tu padre— susurro pegando sus labios a los rojos cabellos.

—No, todavía no Sev— contesto con voz ahogada –deja que tenga mi venganza personal—

—Si eso deseas— por como el abrazo cambio de posición Mina se percato que ahora estaba frente a ella, con el dorso de su mano levanto su barbilla para mirarse de frente.

—Tendrás tu venganza princesa, pero no vas a estar sola— pegó su frente a la de su chica –vamos a estar juntos en esto, como siempre debió ser— en su mirada había desaparecido el frío habitual, ahora brillaban, el fuego de la venganza refulgía en ellos.


End file.
